Tyler and Piper - Support System
by LauraJean1992
Summary: What starts as Tyler supporting Piper through Josh's death leads to them becoming each other's support systems through the toughest of times...
1. Chapter 1

Paige and I continued to walk away from the complex in silence. Lifting my head to see where I was going, my eyes met Tyler's and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

"I'm gonna go." Paige informed me

"Where?" I questioned

"Down to the lake," she replied "have some alone time, and I think it's obvious you want to go over to him, so go…"

I smiled at her weakly and watched as she walked away before making my way in the opposite direction and over to Tyler who was making his way across the car park to me…

"Hey," he greeted me "Piper, I'm so…"

"Don't." I begged "Can you just hold me please?"

I watched as he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head. Moving closer to him, I stepped into his personal space and wound my arms around his waist, burying my head into his chest as I did so, allowing the tears that I'd been holding in since leaving The Waterhole fall freely, his arms wrapping around me tightly, his lips brushing against my hair as I continued to sob…

"I really am sorry…" he whispered a little while later

"Everyone's gonna say that." I replied "And I know it's the truth, but why say it? It's not gonna change the fact that he's gone, is it?"

He shook his head… "Where were you and Paige going?"

"Just for a walk to clear our heads, or try to at least." I informed him "I should probably head back to The Waterhole though, be with Mum and Dad."

"I know it sounds selfish but why don't you do what you want to do?" he suggested "Go where you want to go."

"Home." I whispered "I wanna go home."

"Okay." he replied "I'll walk with you."


	2. Chapter 2

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way out of my bedroom on the morning of Josh's funeral to find Paige stood in the kitchen. Opening the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, I closed it and leant against it as I turned, her turning to me…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Are you and Mark…?"

"We're taking it day by day." she replied "After the explosion, I realised life was too short and told him I was still in love with him."

"I'm happy for you." I informed her, smiling at her warmly "And I'm glad he'll be there to support you through one of the hardest days you're ever gonna have to face."

"I am too." she admitted "Will you be there?"

I nodded my head… "Why?"

"Because I know Piper could do with a shoulder to lean on." she informed me "And you're her friend, so please, can you be there for her?"

"Of course." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

Mum, Dad, Imogen, Paige, Ned, Lauren and I made our way out to the cars that had pulled up onto the street. As I was waiting for Mum and Dad to climb in, I looked across the street and my eyes met Tyler's and he smiled at me warmly. Smiling back, I climbed into the car…

TYLER'S POV:

Mark, Aaron and I arrived at the church and took our seats – Terese and Brad having waited outside to follow the coffin in. Taking a seat behind Piper, Imogen, Paige and Lauren who were sat on the front row, I placed my hand on Piper's shoulder, her head turning slightly, her hand coming to rest on mine as she did so…

PIPER'S POV:

Everyone had gathered back at the house after Josh's funeral. After handing out some food like Mum had asked me to, I made my way back into the kitchen and looked out of the window, seeing Tyler stood on the decking in the backyard…

"Hey." I greeted him as I made my way out to him

"Hey." he mirrored

"You okay?" I asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he questioned

"Probably." I replied "But I asked you first. So, are you okay?"

He nodded his head… "Funerals always have had a funny effect on me. I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "16 years old and I've just buried my 21 year old brother – it doesn't seem real."

"It probably won't for a while either." he informed me "You've just gotta let it sink in."

"I know. Can you do me a favour?" I inquired

"Sure." he replied "What do you need?"

"To get out of here." I admitted "Can we go over to your place or something?"

"Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I'll let Mum know I'm taking a breather. Just for half-an-hour. Please?"

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I arrived at mine and I unlocked and opened the front door to let her in, her making her way in, me following. Shutting the door behind me, I moved to the fridge and handed her a juice…

"Have you got anything stronger?" she questioned

"Piper…" I sighed

"Kidding." she replied, holding her hands up in defence "Juice is good, thanks."

"Feel better?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Much."

"Good." I replied "I'm glad. Y'know, if I could, I would make all of this go away for you and your family, right?"

"Yeah, I know." she informed me "But unfortunately you can't."

"I know, but if I could, I would." I admitted "Remember that."

"Thank you." she replied

"You okay?" I asked "Sorry, stupid question…"

"It's fine." she assured me "No, not really. I want to run away and get away from everything. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all, it makes you human." I informed her

"Thank you." she sighed

"What for?" I questioned

"I know we weren't exactly on the best of terms before all this happened, so I really appreciate you being there for me." she admitted "You're the best."

I smiled at her warmly… "I know something that'll cheer you up."

"No, we're not watching sneezing pandas!" she proclaimed

"Spoilsport." I sighed "Listen, any time you want to talk, just know I'll be always be here, day or night, okay?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

PIPER'S POV:

"I don't know what we're meant to do now…" I admitted as Paige and I sat with Dad the day after Josh's funeral

"We start to move on." he informed me

"How?" I questioned

"By not pretending like Josh is still here and holding him in our hearts and our memories," he replied "we need to start clearing away his things."

"Do you not think we should wait a little longer?" I asked

"The longer we wait, the harder it'll be." he sighed "I know it'll be hard to do it now, but if we give it any longer, it'll only get harder."

"Okay." I replied "Should we go and make a start or…?"

He nodded his head… "You and Paige go, and I'll be over in a little while."

"You ready?" Paige inquired as we reached the top of the stairs, her hand entwining with mine

I nodded my head and opened Josh's bedroom door, both of us stepping into the room. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I let go of her hand and ran my hands over my face…

"Where do we start?" I questioned

"What are you two doing?" Mum's voice asked from behind us "Get out of there!"

"Dad said…" I began

"I don't care what your father said. Get out of there, now!" she proclaimed

"Mum, please, just listen to me." I begged

"No," she replied "no I will not listen. That is Josh's room and it always will be. It's staying as it is for now."

"Dad said we need to start moving forward and remembering Josh in our hearts and memories." I informed her "The longer we wait to clear his things, the harder it'll be."

"I said I don't care what your father said!" she proclaimed

"Terese!" Paige shouted as Mum's hand connected with my cheek

"What's going on up here?" Dad asked as I held my hand against my burning skin

"Piper, I…" Mum began

Hurrying past her, Dad and Paige, I made my way down the stairs and out of the house, the door slamming shut behind me…

TYLER'S POV:

I stopped in my tracks as I came out of Grease Monkeys, watching as Aaron tried to comfort a distressed Piper. Hurrying over, he glanced at me and let her go and I took a hold of her, holding onto her shoulders, forcing her to face me…

"What's going on?" I asked "Piper, talk to me!"

"Mum went mental at me." she informed me "Dad said we needed to start clearing out Josh's things and she didn't want to. She hit me."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Are you okay?"

"I don't think she's coping." she admitted

"I didn't ask if your Mum was okay. I asked if you were." I informed her

"I'm fine." she replied "I'm just worried about her and everyone. What if Dad's wrong? What if it is too soon to be clearing out Josh's things?"

"There's no time on when you should do it. You have to do it when you feel ready, but your Dad should've talked to your Mum about it before he just went ahead and decided that's what was going to happen." I sighed "C'mon, let's get you something to eat and drink…"

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I were sat outside of Grease Monkeys when Mum's car pulled into the garage forecourt. Watching as she climbed out, her eyes spotted me and she made her way across…

"I'll leave you guys to it." Tyler informed us, rising to his feet as she reached us

"Thank you, Tyler." she replied

"I didn't expect you to come looking for me…" I admitted

"I couldn't wait till you came home to apologise for what I did." she informed me "I'm so sorry, darling. My emotions just got the better of me."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Dad shouldn't have given Paige and I permission to do what we were about to. It should've been yours and his decision, not just his."

"You're right." she replied "Still, it's no excuse for what I did. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I informed her

"You and Tyler have been spending quite a bit of time together lately – anything you want to talk to me about?" she questioned

"We're friends and he's been great since, yeah…" I replied "And I always feel better after I talk to him."

"You know you can always talk to me and your father, right?" she inquired

"I know." I informed her "But you and Dad are too close to the situation, so if it's okay with you, I'm going to keep talking to Tyler."

"Of course it's okay with me." she replied, covering my hand with hers "I really am sorry, darling, you do believe me, don't you?"

I nodded my head… "Thank you."

She smiled at me warmly… "Are you coming home?"

"Do you mind if I hang out here for a bit?" I asked "What with been cooped up, everything's got a bit too stifling at home."

"Okay." she replied "I'll see you at home later then."

I nodded my head in agreement and rose to my feet as she did the same, the two of us exchanging a hug before making our way back across to the garage…


	4. Chapter 4

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way back into the garage as Terese climbed into her car and drove off. Taking a seat at the desk, I moved over to her…

"Everything okay?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I'm gonna hang out here a bit longer if that's okay with you."

"Course it is. You can help me out." I informed her

"I don't know the first thing about cars and you know that. I'd be more of a hindrance than help…" she replied

"Then how about you get started on some of the paperwork?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Are you gonna pay me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll buy you dinner at The Waterhole when we close up if you do. How's that?" I asked

"Perfect." she replied, smiling at me warmly

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks for today," I sighed as Tyler and I arrived back on Ramsay Street "for taking my mind off all the horrible stuff that has happened lately and in general, for just being a friend."

"You're welcome." he replied "Y'know you can come to me anytime you like, right?"

I nodded my head… "And I appreciate it, thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you soon." he informed me

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched as he made his way up to his driveway and disappeared out of sight before making my way up mine and into the house, shutting the door behind me…

"Hey, love." Mum greeted me as she made her way down the stairs, glass of wine in hand

"Hey." I mirrored "You're drinking?"

"I needed something to block it out…" she admitted

"Block what out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"When I got back, your Dad and Paige were clearing out Josh's room." she informed me "And I couldn't handle it, so I threw them out and poured this…"

"Is that all you've had?" I inquired

"What business is it of yours?" she asked

"Don't start, Mum." I sighed

"No, c'mon, answer me, what business is it of yours how much I've had to drink?" she questioned

"Because you have a problem!" I proclaimed "Do you not remember the counselling sessions you've had? The promise you made to me and Imogen, to Josh?"

"Don't you mention his name!" she replied

"You're letting him down." I informed her "But you can bring yourself back. Pour the wine down the sink and I'll make us a coffee, please."

She shook her head and drained the glass, moving into the kitchen. Watching as she poured herself another one, I hurried out of the house and across the grass to Tyler's…

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way through to the kitchen and pulled open the door to Piper, tears streaming down her face. Before I could speak, she'd thrown herself into my arms and my arms wrapped around her as she began to sob…

"What's happened?" I asked as she pulled away a minute or two later

"Mum's drinking again." she informed me "I begged her to stop but she wouldn't, so I left."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't want to be around her when she's drunk. She's an awful, horrible person." she admitted "Can I stay here please?"

"What if something happens?" I inquired "Is anyone there?"

She shook her head… "She'll be fine."

"You know that for a fact, do you?" I asked "So what if eventually she passes out and chokes on her own vomit?"

"Don't…" she begged

"No matter how hard it is, she's doing it because she's grieving." I informed her "I'll come back to yours with you, but you need to be there for her."

"You'll come back with me?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Let's go."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way up the driveway, exchanging a look as we heard music blaring. Making our way into the house, I hurried over to the CD player and switched it off, Mum, who was dancing around the living room, glass of wine in hand turning to me as everything went silent…

"What did you do that for?" she questioned

"You can hear it outside." I informed her

"And?" she inquired "How about we have a street party?"

"Terese, why don't you sit down and I'll make us all a coffee, huh?" Tyler suggested

"I've got a better idea…" she admitted "How about you come and dance with me?"

"Mum!" I proclaimed

"Am I embarrassing you?" she asked "I think I'm embarrassing her."

"Yes, you're embarrassing me." I informed her "You're embarrassing me, yourself, Tyler, and Imogen and Josh."

"Don't mention his name!" she proclaimed

"Why?" I questioned "You are! You're embarrassing all of us!"

"Get out!" she yelled

"What?" I asked

"I said get out! The pair of you, get out!" she screamed "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Let's go, Piper…" Tyler replied, placing his hand on my lower back as Mum pushed me towards the door

"What's going on in here?" Paul asked, making his way in the front door as I went to pull it open "Terese!"

"She wants us out." I informed him

"You two go and I'll call you later." he replied "I'll take care of her."

Smiling at him weakly, I nodded my head and made my way out of the house, Tyler following me…

 **Poor Terese and poor Piper too – how will Tyler help her through this?**


	5. Chapter 5

TYLER'S POV:

I sat in the chair while Piper sat on the sofa. She'd been quiet ever since we'd arrived back here. Turning my head as the door opened, Mark made his way into the house…

"Hey." he greeted me "What's going on?"

Glancing at Piper who was still staring into space, I motioned to the kitchen and followed him through as he shut the front door behind him…

"Everything okay" he asked

I shook my head… "Terese is drinking again. She threw Piper and me out."

"Is someone there with her now?" he questioned

"Yeah, Paul." I informed him "He said he'd take care of her and call Piper when things were sorted, but it's been nearly 2 hours and we've not heard anything and Piper hasn't said a word."

"It's gotta be hard for her, mate…" he replied

"I know," I sighed "I just wish she'd say something to let me know she's okay."

"I can hear you, y'know?" she inquired as Mark was about to reply "And I'm fine. I'm just worried."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face, moving back into the living room… "Sorry. Why don't I head back and see if Paul's got things under control?"

"What if he hasn't?" she questioned

"I don't know, Pipes." I admitted, smiling at her weakly

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler returned 10 minutes later. Moving away from the window where I'd been stood staring out onto Ramsay Street, I turned to him as he shut the front door behind him…

"So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I didn't want to intrude. She was upset and crying. Paul was comforting her." he informed me

"Maybe I should head back myself then?" I suggested

"I'd give it a little while longer if I were you." he admitted

"I can't just stand around here doing nothing, Tyler!" I proclaimed

"Then let's do something. What do you want to do?" he questioned

"I want to go and see if my Mum's okay." I informed him

"Piper…" he sighed

"You asked me what I wanted to do and I told you." I replied "So I guess we'll sit here in silence for a little bit longer."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper's phone ringing broke the silence and she pulled it from her pocket…

"It's Paul." she informed me before answering "Hi. Okay, thanks. Yeah, I'll be home soon. Okay, bye."

"How are things?" I asked

"Mum's asleep." she replied "He says she was beating herself up for the things she said and did and after finally convincing her to have a coffee, she fell asleep on the sofa. I'm gonna head home, be there when she wakes up. Thanks for today, and I'm sorry for being such a cow earlier."

"It's fine." I assured her "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Don't you think you should be heading to bed?" Paul questioned as I sat on the sofa in the living room, watching over Mum as she slept

"It's about time I took the lead from here," I replied "you've done enough this afternoon, and now it's my turn. I'll get you if I need you."

"She will be okay, Piper." he informed me "I promise."

Pursing my lips together nervously, I nodded my head and allowed a smile to make it's way onto my face. Watching as he disappeared up the stairs and out of sight, I turned back to watch Mum, reaching for the TV remote, turning the volume to low…

"Piper…" Mum whispered a little while later

"Hey, Mum." I greeted her as I moved over to her "How you feeling?"

"Awful." she admitted "Why did you let me drink?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." I informed her "But we'll talk about that another time. Here, drink this…"

Taking the bottle of water from me as I handed it to her, I watched as she drank some and then handed it back to me as she sat up…

"I need to have a shower and then head to bed." she sighed

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I replied

"I remember being with Paul. Where is he now?" she questioned

"He's gone to bed." I informed her "He was here most of the afternoon with you."

"He's a good man..." she sighed

"Yeah, he is, and you deserve some happiness." I admitted

"What are you trying to say, Piper?" she asked

"That if you maybe wanted to start something with Paul, I wouldn't be opposed to it." I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "Thank you, darling, but I need to focus on dealing with our loss first."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Okay."

"Right, I'm gonna head up. Are you coming up too?" she inquired

"I'll clear up down here first, and then I will." I informed her

"You don't have to worry about me sneaking downstairs for another drink if you go up now…" she admitted "What happened today will not be happening again, you have my word on that."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'll clean up and then I'm gonna let Tyler know how things are."

"Sweetheart…" she sighed

"What?" I questioned

"You and Tyler," she replied "what's going on there?"

"Nothing." I informed her

"Are you sure?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, I'm sure. He's just been great since Josh died and we've grown closer again, but nothing like the last time we were close is gonna happen again." I assured her "I have your word that what happened today won't be happening again and you have mine that nothing will be happening with Tyler. I swear, he's just a friend."

She smiled at me warmly and tucked some hair behind my ear… "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

I nodded my head… "One of the best."

 **Terese has vowed her drinking will never happen again and Piper has vowed that things between her and Tyler won't happen again, but do you think that's the truth or…?**


	6. Chapter 6

PIPER'S POV:

It was a week or so after everything with Josh, his funeral and Mum when I returned to work at Harold's. Making my way out from the kitchen at Lauren's request, I moved behind the counter as Tyler made his way in…

"Hey," he greeted me as he moved over to the counter "I haven't heard from you lately. You doing okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly… "Thought I'd give you a break from the drama that is my life."

"You don't need to do that and you know it." he replied "I'm your friend. Y'know you can come to me anytime."

"I'm doing okay." I informed him "Honestly. Some mornings I wake up and think that I'll see him, and then it hits me and yeah, I'll admit it, I do get upset but every time I do that, it's starting to hurt a little less."

He smiled at me warmly… "Do you wanna join me for lunch? Aaron's ditched me for Nate, so…"

"So I'm your second choice?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You know what I mean, Pipes." he replied

"Yeah, I do." I informed him "I'd love to. Give me 15 minutes to help Lauren with the lunch rush and then I'll take my break."

TYLER'S POV:

I woke up to my phone vibrating. Squinting to see the caller ID, I sat up and answered as I saw it was Piper…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey." she mirrored "Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay," I interjected "what's wrong?"

"I dreamt about Josh." she informed me "He was at the hotel all alone and died with none of us around him; it was horrible, Tyler, and now I daren't close my eyes again."

"You need to sleep, Piper." I replied "Just lay down and close your eyes. I'll stay on the phone as long as you need me to."

"You will?" she asked

"Course." I informed her "Are you lying down?"

PIPER'S POV:

I laid down and pulled my doona back over me… "Yeah, I am."

"Good." he replied "Now close your eyes. Just think about something else…"

"I can't." I sighed

"You've not even tried. Where's your happy place?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "At the beach; with Mum, Dad, Imogen and Josh."

"Well focus on that. What are you doing at the beach?" he questioned

"Dad and Josh are trying to teach me how to surf." I informed him "Mum and Imogen are laughing because I can barely stand on the board."

"Sounds nice." he replied

"Yeah, it was," I sighed "but it's never gonna be that way again, not now Mum and Dad are over and he's with Lauren, and Mum's got this weird thing going on with Paul."

"What?" he inquired

"There's a weird chemistry between them." I replied "Every time I walk into a room and they're there, they jump apart as if I've just caught them stealing from the cookie jar."

"Is your Mum happy?" he asked

"As happy as she can be, given everything." I informed him "Why?"

"Because I think you spend too much of your time worrying about her instead of yourself." he admitted "Focus on yourself and your happiness. Your Mum's got Paul and she'll be okay, but who have you got?"

"You?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip nervously

"Besides me." he replied

"Xanthe, Ben, I don't know." I admitted

"Well how about tomorrow you arrange to do something with them?" he suggested "Get yourself out of the house and forget about all your drama for a little while, or you can spend another day at the garage with me doing the invoices, it's your choice."

I smiled warmly… "Thank you."

"What for?" he questioned

"The not so subtle pep talk." I replied "I'm gonna hang up now and let you get back to sleep. Thanks again. Night."

"Night." he mirrored

 **Poor Piper – at least she has Tyler…**


	7. Chapter 7

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the front door to Tyler the next morning

"I came to see how you were feeling after last night." he informed me

"What happened last night?" Mum interjected as I was about to reply

"I had a bad dream, and I rang Tyler." I explained

"You rang Tyler? In the middle of the night?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's no trouble, Terese, honestly," Tyler assured her "I told Piper I'd be there for her day or night and I meant it…"

"Okay." she replied "Nice to see you, Tyler."

"Nice to see you too." he mirrored

"Thanks for saving my skin." I sighed as Mum made her way into the kitchen

"You're welcome." he replied "So, how are you?"

"Good. After we talked I fell asleep pretty much instantly and didn't wake up till 8am." I informed him "So thank you, again."

He smiled at me warmly… "Like I've just said, it's no trouble. So what do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have work?" I asked

"Aaron said he can take care of things for the day, so I'm free." he replied

"And you want to hang out with me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"We enjoy each other's company, and I remember you saying something about a study day so, what do you say?" he questioned

"Are you saying instead of actually using my study day to study, I hang out with you?" I asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying." he informed me "And I don't think you'll be doing much studying if you were to stay here given how things are still a bit, y'know? So we may as well hang out!"

I smiled at him warmly… "Yeah, I'd like that. Movie marathon at your place?"

"Horror?" he asked

"You read my mind." I replied "I'll be over when I've been to Harold's to get snacks."

Nodding his head in understanding, he said his goodbyes and made his way back down the driveway…

 **Instead of using her study day to study, Piper's hanging out with Tyler – good or bad move? And what will happen, if anything, during their movie marathon?**


	8. Chapter 8

TYLER'S POV:

Piper had fallen asleep during the 3rd movie and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Pausing the film as I moved into the kitchen to get another drink, I opened the fridge and quickly shut it as I heard Piper begin to speak…

"No!" she proclaimed "I'm sorry, Josh. I'm so, so sorry!"

Moving over to her, I crouched down by her side and gently shook her awake, her body jolting up immediately…

"Hey." I greeted her "It's okay. It's fine. You're fine."

"It was all just a bad dream?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks." she replied as she rose to her feet and followed me into the kitchen "God, when is this going to stop?"

"I wish I could tell you." I informed her as I poured some water into a glass for her before handing it to her "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"We're in the hotel, me and Josh. He's dying and we're all being dragged away by the paramedics and the cops. He's left there on his own and it's horrible." she admitted

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "Have you tried speaking to your counsellor?"

"Not yet." she replied "Do you think it'd help if I did?"

"Yeah, I do." I informed her "She could help you try and figure out why you're dreaming these things and help you make sense of them to get them to stop. Why don't you ring her up, see if she can fit you in for a session today?"

"If she can, will you come with me?" she inquired

"Don't you want your Mum or someone else there with you?" I questioned

She shook her head… "You're the one I've been telling about my dreams, so I think you should be there. Will you?"

I nodded my head… "Call her."

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper, do you want to come through?" my counsellor, Jane, asked as I sat in her waiting room

I nodded my head and rose to my feet… "Would it be okay if my friend Tyler came in too?"

"Course." she replied "It's nice to meet you, Tyler. Piper's told me a lot about you…"

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head and smiled at him warmly, both of us following Jane into her office…

"So you asked to see me today, Piper, is everything okay?" Jane inquired as Tyler and I took a seat opposite her

"Since my brother died, I've been having dreams about him." I informed her

"What sort of dreams?" she questioned

"Bad ones." I replied "He's in the hotel on his own and we're being dragged away from him, my family and me. Last night, I had the dream and I phoned Tyler and he helped me, but we were at his today and when it happened, he suggested I come to see you, to see if you can make any sense of why I keep having the dreams. Can you help?"

"You weren't present at his death, is that correct?" she asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I was with you when the explosion happened."

"Your mind is making you feel guilty for not being there with him." she admitted

"So how can she stop the dreams then?" Tyler questioned

"You need to stop beating yourself up for not being there, Piper." she informed me "Josh died knowing you all loved him, even if you weren't there to tell him so. You need to let your mind believe that."

TYLER'S POV:

"How do you feel?" I asked Piper as we made our way back to my car

"Better." she replied "Going to see Jane was the right thing to do. You were right."

"I was what?" I questioned

She smirked at me… "You were right."

 **Tyler accompanied Piper to an unplanned counselling session – do you think he should be present at more, or that we should see more of Piper's counselling sessions and her and Jane talk about her relationship with Tyler? Let me know…**


	9. Chapter 9

PIPER'S POV:

"Thank you for today," I sighed as Tyler pulled into his driveway and switched off his car engine "I wouldn't have the guts to go and see Jane if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome." he replied "Do you want to go home or…?"

"I'm pretty shattered," I admitted "so I'm gonna go home, but before I do, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can." he informed me "What's up?"

"Will you come with me again?" I asked "To counselling? Whether it's you actually being in the room with me or just sat outside, I don't know, something about you being there today made me feel a thousand times better."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "If you don't want to, I totally get it."

"No, I will." he replied "If you're sure it's what you want."

"I'm sure." I informed him "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," Mark greeted me as he made his way into the house "what's been going on here?"

"Piper and I watched a couple of films earlier on." I informed him "I was just cleaning up."

"How is she?" he questioned

"Not bad." I replied "She had a little hiccup today, and I convinced her to go and see her counsellor but she's home and okay now."

"You took her to see her counsellor?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "She was freaked out. She's been having nightmares about Josh and she had one while she was here. I didn't want her to go alone."

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked

I shook my head… "We're friends. I'm supporting her, and I doubt romance is on her mind at all right now."

"Just be careful, okay?" he questioned "I don't people getting the wrong idea."

"What are you talking about?" I inquired

"I don't want people thinking you're trying to take advantage of her." he admitted

"Why would people think that?" I asked

"You're spending a lot of time with her," he replied "on your own and in private. People may start to think things, and rumours might start to spread. I'm just warning you to be on your guard."

"Are you trying to say I should stop hanging out with her?" I questioned

He shook his head… "Of course not. Just be on your guard, mate. That's all."

 **Is Mark right? Could people start to talk/spread rumours about the nature of Tyler and Piper's relationship?**


	10. Chapter 10

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into work the next morning and through to the kitchen, Lauren and Shelia stopping their conversation as I walked past them. Thinking nothing of it, I began to get ready for my shift…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I answered her call "everything okay?"

"Hey," she mirrored "yeah, I think so. Do you think you could come to Harold's please?"

"Sure." I replied "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Piper?" Aaron questioned as I hung up the phone

"Yep." I informed him

"And yet again you're running when she calls…" he sighed

"Have you got something to say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, mate." he replied "And you can't see it, or don't want to, that is."

"She's my friend and she's going through a hard time." I informed him "She's just lost her brother, so if she needs me, I'm gonna go. You can handle things for an hour, can't you?"

"Do I have any other choice?" he inquired

"Not really." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler as he made his way over to the counter

"Hey." he mirrored "You okay?"

"I think people are talking about me." I admitted "Talking about us…"

"Okay," he replied "why do you think that?"

"I got here this morning and Lauren and Shelia stopped talking as soon as I went to make my way past them and into the kitchen." I informed him "And she's been giving me funny looks ever since. See what I mean?"

I watched as Tyler glanced over in Lauren's direction as she made her way out of the kitchen and turned back to me, shaking his head…

"You think I'm being crazy, don't you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Shelia's one to gossip, yes, but Lauren, she's not that sort of person. I think you're imagining things." he admitted "But if you're concerned, why don't you just ask her outright?"

"And lose my job in the process?" I inquired "No thanks!"

"Asking a question isn't a sackable offence and you know it." he replied "Just ask her."

TYLER'S POV:

"What did she want then?" Aaron asked

"She has a name." I informed him "And it's none of your business what Piper wanted."

"Mark stopped off while you were gone. Told me you went with her to see her counsellor. Mate…" he sighed

"What?" I questioned

"Was that a good idea?" he inquired

"She's my friend and she freaked out." I replied "Taking her to see her counsellor was the right thing to do."

"But could you not have called Terese or Brad or someone?" he questioned

"Why do you care so much?" I asked "Terese and Brad have got their own things going on considering they've just lost their son, and I didn't want to bother them. Piper was fine, so just get off my back and let's get to work, shall we?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Lauren, can I have a word please?" I inquired

"Sure." she replied "Is everything okay?"

"I'm probably imagining it, but this morning when I got here, you and Shelia stopped talking when I went to make my way into the kitchen and I'm just wondering, were you talking about me?" I questioned, biting on my bottom lip nervously

"We were." she informed me

"Right…" I replied "What were you saying?"

"We're just concerned about you." she admitted "As your father's partner; I have a right to be concerned."

"Concerned about what?" I asked "And if you're concerned about me, don't you think you should be talking to me about it and not Shelia?"

"I was asking Shelia's advice on how to broach the subject with you…" she informed me

"What subject?" I inquired

"You and Tyler." she replied

"What about me and Tyler?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Your relationship…" she admitted

"We don't have a relationship. We're friends." I informed her

"So he runs every time you call, does he?" she asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I needed him, and he was there for me."

"What exactly did you need him for?" she inquired

"I was worried you and Shelia were talking about me and couldn't get it off my mind, so I called Tyler who came to see me and told me I should talk to you," I explained "and in future, if you've got a problem with me or about me, I'd like you to take it up with me please."

Pursing her lips together, she nodded her head… "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"It's okay. Do you mind if I get off? My shift's nearly over and Paige will be here soon…" I asked

TYLER'S POV:

"Lauren was talking about me this morning." Piper's voice spoke as I worked underneath a car

"Did you ask her what she was saying?" I asked

"She was asking Shelia's advice on how to broach something with me." she replied

"And that something would be?" I questioned

"Us." she informed me

"What?" I inquired, moving out from underneath the car

"She didn't say it, but she thinks we're too close." she explained

"Did you tell her we're just friends?" I asked

"Of course I did!" she replied

"And what did she say?" I inquired

"Does it matter?" she questioned "I just wanna forget all about it…"

"Piper…" I sighed

"I told her that I needed you and you were there for me," she informed me "and that if she's got a problem with me or about me in future, then she needs to talk to me about it and not someone else who's completely unrelated to the situation."

I smiled at her weakly… "So we're being talked about, huh?"

"It's not funny, Tyler!" she sighed "If Mum hears about this, she's gonna chew my ear off!"

"Why? Nothing's going on." I replied

"We know that." she informed me "But I don't know if Mum will take my word for it…"

"Well why don't you head home and fill her in while you've got the chance before someone else does then?" I suggested

She smiled at me warmly… "Thank you."

 **Piper and Tyler are being talked about, and Piper's not happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

TYLER'S POV:

"Where're you heading off to so early?" Mark asked as I about to walk out the front door

"I'm taking Piper to see her counsellor." I informed him

"Tyler…" he sighed

"Don't you start." I replied "I had enough of Aaron yesterday. If I want to take Piper to her counselling session, I'll take her. I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler as I opened the front door to him

"Hey." he mirrored

"Where're you two off to?" Mum asked as she made her way down the stairs

"Tyler's taking me to see Jane." I informed her

"I'll do that," she replied "let's not put Tyler out when there's no need…"

"We've already made plans for afterwards, so it's easier if he takes me." I admitted

"When were you going to tell me about this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I've left you a note." I replied "I didn't think you'd be down before I left."

"So what are you doing afterwards?" she inquired

"We're going out for breakfast and then there's a horror movie marathon on at the cinema we're going to see." I informed her "We'd better get going."

"Okay," she replied "will you be home for dinner? I was going to cook your favourite."

"I'll let you know. See you later!" I proclaimed as I followed Tyler out of the door

TYLER'S POV:

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with our plans after your counselling session?" I asked as Piper and I drove out of Ramsay Street

"Why wouldn't I?" she questioned

"I didn't know if you'd want to spend some time with your Mum or not." I admitted

"I would like to, but we've made plans," she replied "I don't want to bail."

"Pipes, I don't mind." I informed her "If you want to spend some much needed time with your Mum, then I'll bring you straight back when you're done at your counselling session."

"Are you sure?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "If you want me to, I will."

"You're the best." she admitted, her lips pressing against my cheek "Thank you."

PIPER'S POV:

"I see Tyler's here with you again – anything I need to know?" Jane asked as we made our way into her office

"Don't you start." I sighed

"What's the matter?" she questioned

"I've had enough of people gossiping about the nature of mine and Tyler's friendship." I admitted

She smiled at me sympathetically… "Have you ever thought of it this way? People are looking out for you because they care about you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Who's to say Tyler will hurt me?" I asked "He cares about me. He's my friend."

"You've told me about the nature of your relationship before your brother's death. Do you think there could be any residual feelings there?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I don't know."

"So is it such a good idea that you're spending what seems to be all your free time with him?" she questioned

"Maybe not." I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "He seems like a good guy, but you need to work out how you feel about him before you continue to spend all this time with him because if you don't, you're only going to hurt yourself, and quite possibly Tyler in the long run."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked as Piper made her way out of Jane's office

"Good." she replied "Listen, you can head off. I'm gonna walk back to the street."

"Piper, it's an hour's walk, if not more," I proclaimed "I'll take you. C'mon."

"I'd like to walk." I informed him "My session was quite intense, and I need some time to think things through. Please, and if you see my Mum, just tell her I'm okay and I'll be home soon."

"You'll call me if you need me? I'll come straight back and get you if you need me to." I questioned

She nodded her head… "Thanks."

Smiling at her warmly, I squeezed her shoulder and made my way out of the office, climbing into my car, watching Piper begin to walk as I started my car engine and drove past her…

 **Piper's taking Jane's advice on board, but is shutting Tyler out by not telling him why she's "off" all of a sudden with him. What do you think is to come next?**


	12. Chapter 12

PIPER'S POV:

I reached the bottom of my driveway the next morning and almost bumped into Tyler as he was walking past. Smiling at him weakly, I began to carry on walking…

"Are you gonna walk with me?" he asked

"We might not be off to the same place." I replied

"Well, where are you off to?" he questioned

"On a walk around the block." I informed him "Jane suggested it to clear my head and start my day off right. I'm guessing you're heading to the complex and then to work?"

He nodded his head… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied "why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't call or text yesterday after you got back and I was wondering if you were okay," he admitted "your session must've been really intense."

"It was." I informed him "Anyway, I'd be best be off. See you later."

"Do you wanna do something tonight?" he inquired as I was about to walk away

Pursing my lips together nervously, I turned back to him… "Can't. I promised I'd cook dinner."

"Why don't we meet for lunch then?" he suggested

"I've got schoolwork to catch up on." I informed him "I'll text you when I'm free and we'll arrange something."

"Piper, have I done something?" he asked

"Why do you ask that?" I inquired

"Because you're avoiding me as though I've got the plague and are making up ridiculous excuses to not spend time with me," he replied "and you're a terrible liar, so why don't you just talk to me?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Jane made me see that me spending all my free time with you when I don't know how I feel about you isn't a good thing."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned

"I don't know whether I see you as just a friend or something more." I admitted "And Jane said I need to figure that out, on my own, which is why I'm making up excuses to not spend time with you, I'm sorry."

"Why weren't you just honest with me?" he asked "I thought we were friends…"

"We are, but…" I began

"Obviously we're not, or you would've been able to be honest with me." he replied "Y'know what, forget it, I'll see you around."

 **Oh-oh, has Piper ruined her chances of even a friendship with Tyler now?**


	13. Chapter 13

PIPER'S POV:

I watched as Tyler walked away and out of sight and forced back the tears in my eyes that were threatening to fall. Making my way back up the driveway, I slammed the front door shut behind me…

"Piper?" Mum asked as I made my way into the living room "I thought you were going for a walk…"

"I was, but I don't feel like it anymore." I informed her

"Did something happen between you and Tyler?" she questioned

"Why do you ask that?" I inquired

"I saw you two talking out on the street," she replied "and now you're back here and quite obviously upset. What happened?"

"I've been an idiot," I admitted "that's what's happened."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

"No, not really." I replied

"We both know bottling things up doesn't help, sweetheart." she informed me

"I know I said nothing was happening between me and Tyler and at the time it wasn't, but now…" I began

"But now what?" she interjected, raising an eyebrow at me

"But now I don't know how I feel." I informed her

"I knew this would happen." she sighed "You've been spending far too much time with him!"

"He's my friend. Well he was." I replied

"And you want him to be more, don't you?" she inquired

"I don't know." I sighed, running my hands over my face "He's been amazing since Josh died, and I don't know if my feelings have become blurred along the way or whether I do actually feel something for him. I just don't know…"

"Have you spoken to him about how he feels?" she asked

"Why would I do that?" I questioned "I don't want to cause this family any more hurt and upset. I don't need it. None of us do."

"If he makes you happy, then you need to find out how he feels." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

A knock at the front door sounded as I made my way into the kitchen and made my way to it, seeing Piper stood on the doorstep, holding up a white flag…

"I come in peace." she informed me

"What do you want?" I asked

"Don't be like this, please." she begged

"How do you expect me to be, Piper?" I questioned

"Understanding." she admitted "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, but you've got to understand that I didn't know if how I was feeling was real or not. I still don't…"

"Then what are you doing here?" I inquired

"I came to clear the air," she replied "to try and make things right."

"Until you know how you feel, I think it's best we take Jane's advice and keep our distance." I informed her

"How do you feel about me?" she questioned

"Does that matter?" I asked

"Of course it matters. Your feelings count too." she informed me

"Now they matter." I scoffed "They didn't when you were avoiding me…"

"Tyler, please," she sighed "I don't want to fall out with you. How do you feel?"

I pursed my lips together nervously and sighed heavily… "I don't feel that way for you, not anymore. I want to be your friend, but only when you know how you feel."

"Even if I work out that I feel something more than friendship for you?" she inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at her weakly… "We've done it before; we can do it again."

"Okay." she replied

 **Who else thinks Tyler's lying when he says he doesn't feel something for Piper anymore? And what will come of them spending some time apart, I wonder? Hmm…**


	14. Chapter 14

PIPER'S POV:

"How are you, Piper?" Jane asked "What's on your mind?"

"Tyler and I aren't talking." I admitted

"Why?" she questioned

"I took your advice and kept my distance from him and wasn't honest with him about it," I informed her "and when I tried to make peace with him, he said he thinks it's best if we do keep our distance until I work out how I feel."

"How does he feel?" she inquired

"He says he doesn't feel the way he used to, not anymore." I replied

"Do you believe him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's got no reason to lie, so…" I sighed

"If it's possible, I'd like you to bring him in with you tomorrow." she admitted

"What? Why?" I inquired

"I'd just like to have a chat to him, that's all." she replied "If he doesn't want to come then that's okay, but just ask…"

TYLER'S POV:

"What happened to keeping our distance?" I asked Piper as I opened the door to her

"I'm only here to ask you a question and if you say no then I'll go." she replied

"Okay, what's going on?" I questioned

"Jane wants you to come to my next session with me tomorrow." she informed me "Will you?"

"Why does she want me there?" I inquired

"She says she just wants to chat to you," she replied "so, will you come?"

I nodded my head… "What time's your session?"

PIPER'S POV:

I met Tyler at the garage as arranged and waited by his car as he closed up. Making his way over to the car, he smiled at me and I climbed into the passenger seat, him driving off…

"I'm sorry I've had to drag you away from work," I admitted as he drove "if I'd have thought, I would've rearranged with Jane for when you finished for the day."

"It's okay." he assured me "It's not as if we're gonna be gone the whole afternoon. It's only an hour."

I smiled at him weakly… "I hate this."

"Hate what?" he questioned

"This." I replied, sighing heavily as I spoke "We're friends, or at least we're meant to be and we're barely talking, and we can barely look at each other. I just want things to go back to the way they were!"

"They can't though, can they?" he asked "Not until you figure out how you feel…"

"Does it really matter what I feel?" I inquired "I just know I want you in my life, friend or not."

TYLER'S POV:

Jane called Piper and I into her office and shut the door behind us as we both took a seat. Taking a seat at her desk, she smiled at us both warmly…

"How are you both?" she asked

"Okay." I replied

"Speak for yourself." Piper whispered

"Are you okay, Piper?" Jane questioned

"Not really." she admitted

"What's the matter?" she inquired

"Nothing. I'm fine. So, Tyler's here like you asked, shall we get on with the session?" she suggested

"The reason I asked you here today, Tyler, is because I wanted to ask you both a question." Jane admitted "Piper, how do you feel about Tyler?"

"What?" Piper questioned

"How do you feel about Tyler?" she asked

I glanced at Piper and saw her swallow a lump in her throat…

"I don't…" she began "I don't. I can't put into words how I feel…"

"Can I tell you how I feel about Piper?" I questioned

"Of course." Jane replied "Go ahead."

I smiled warmly at Piper… "Piper's the only person that's ever wanted me for who I am and she's not tried to change me, but in the process of being her friend, she's made me a better person. When she told me she liked me, I was scared, not because I didn't like her too and thought that I'd lose a friend, but because I was scared of what people would think. I'd already been "warned off" by her Mum, so I had to push her away and in the end, I did lose her as a friend. I feel guilty about the way I treated her and I hate myself for it, but I can't turn back time even though I wish I could, but if we were to become more than friends, I'd feel as though I was taking advantage of her."

Jane smiled warmly at me… "That's lovely, Tyler. Thank you. Piper?"

"Yeah?" she inquired

"Can you put into words how you feel about Tyler yet?" she asked

"He's my best friend." she admitted "He's the only one who really gets me and what I value, and it kills me that we're not as close as we used to be because of all this drama and unresolved tension, and it kills me that I'm the cause of it because I don't know how I really feel."

"It seems to me as though you both have very similar feelings for each other, but you're just afraid to admit them. Why is that?" Jane questioned, raising an eyebrow as she glanced between us

PIPER'S POV:

"We need to try and work this out." I informed Tyler as we made our way to the car park

"How do you suggest we do that?" he asked

"I don't know." I admitted "But we can't keep doing this and going around in circles."

He nodded his head in agreement… "Do you think we should sit down and talk things out?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be for the best." I replied

 **What will be said when Piper and Tyler sit down to talk?**


	15. Chapter 15

TYLER'S POV:

"Anyone home?" I called into the house as I opened the front door

Stepping aside to let Piper in as I got no reply, I shut the door behind us… "Drink?"

"Maybe we should just talk…" she replied

"Okay, where do we start?" I asked

"Where do you think we should start?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "When you asked me how I felt, I lied and I'm sorry. I like you but if we start something, we both know how complicated things are going to get and I don't think you're in the right head space for that, not so soon after losing your brother and not getting the chance to say goodbye to him. You need time to heal."

"I'm okay." she replied "Seeing Jane and being able to tell her everything I can't tell other people is really helping."

"It wouldn't be right, so soon after such a tough time for you guys." I informed her

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm okay?" she inquired "Tyler, without you I would've fallen apart. You've been the one to hold me together these past few weeks. I know things weren't the best between us when Josh died but you were there, just like that, why was that?"

"Because I care about you." I admitted

"And I care about you." she replied "And I want to be happy, and at the minute the only time I am is when I'm with you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I don't know whether we should, Piper."

"You're always putting other people and their feelings first, but when has anyone ever done that for you?" she asked "Why don't you forget about what other people are going to think and say and just think about yourself for once? What do you want?"

"You." I sighed

"I'm here." she informed me "And I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling at her warmly, I stroked the skin of her cheek with my thumb and rested my forehead against hers… "Are you sure?"

PIPER'S POV:

The feeling of Tyler's thumb brushing my skin made my eyes close of their own accord and I felt myself nod my head and then a breath later, his lips were pressed against mine. Opening my eyes in shock, I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes again, bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulders, beginning to reciprocate the kiss…

"That felt good." I admitted as we pulled apart

"Yeah." he replied "I want to start afresh, Piper. This the beginning of everything and we're going to do things right this time, so we need to tell your Mum and Dad."

"Are you crazy?" I questioned "They'll go ballistic!"

"We sit them down and we explain things as adults," he informed me "no screaming and no shouting, just four adults sitting down to talk about the state of a relationship. We have to do this if we want to be together, Piper. We can't sneak around. I won't…"

"What if they stop us from seeing each other?" I inquired

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." he replied

"They're gonna stop me from seeing you." I sighed "So I may as well just go and tell them on my own so they can lock me away in my room like I'm Rapunzel or something. Can we not just run away from all of this?"

He laughed and shook his head… "No we can't. C'mon, let's go."

"Now?" I asked "Can't we wait a little while? Just enjoy a bit of peace and quiet just you and me before we go and blow it all to pieces?"

"The sooner we do it, the easier it'll be." he replied "Like ripping off a plaster…"

"Like ripping off a plaster." I mirrored, inhaling and exhaling a breath "Okay, let's go."

 **What are Terese and Brad going to have to say?**


	16. Chapter 16

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way into my house and I shut the door behind us. Seeing the house was empty, I called Mum, hearing her move about upstairs before making her way down the stairs a minute later…

"Ah, my baby!" she proclaimed

I swallowed a lump in my throat as she reached me and threw her arms around me… "Have you been drinking?"

"Just the one." she replied

"Well you smell like a brewery." I informed her "Why don't you go and get a shower and I'll make a pot of coffee?"

She moved past me and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the side before pouring some wine into it. Turning to Tyler, I made my way into the living room, him following…

"Maybe you should go," I sighed "she's not up to hearing what we have to tell her tonight and you shouldn't have to deal with this. It's not your problem."

"Your problems are my problems." he informed me "You need some backup so I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled at him warmly… "Mum, where's Paul?"

"He had some business to take care of at the motel." she replied

"Why didn't you go with him?" I questioned "Some time out of the house would do you good…"

"I didn't want to." she informed me "I had the insurance claim to file for Lassiters, so I did that, and then fancied a drink."

"Right." I replied "How about you finish that and I make some coffee, and you, me and Tyler can go and sit outside on the decking? It's a lovely evening."

"You want to say something, so why don't you come out and say it?" she asked

"Okay, fine. I'm disappointed." I admitted "Disappointed, upset and ashamed. I thought you had more willpower than this."

"You have no idea how hard it is!" she proclaimed "So don't you dare judge!"

"We all lost someone, Mum." I replied "Imogen and I lost a brother, and you and Dad lost a son, and yet we're not coming together and grieving like a normal family. We're tearing each other apart."

"Oh, sweetheart, little innocent Piper, my baby," she scoffed "sometimes having a drink or two is the only way to make things feel better."

"Can we go?" I asked, turning to Tyler

"You want to leave her in this state?" he questioned

"I can't get through to her, so what's the point in staying?" I inquired

"She's drunk, Piper. We should at least wait until Paul gets back." he replied

"Can you call him?" I questioned "I hate her when she's like this and I just want to go…"

He nodded his head and rested his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it before making his way out of the front door…

TYLER'S POV:

Once Paul had arrived back at the house, Piper thanked him and she and I made our way back to mine. Shutting the door behind us, I moved over to her as she leant against the kitchen counter, tears filling her eyes, a few stray ones falling…

"Hey," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her "it's okay."

"She lied to me." she replied "She promised me it wouldn't happen again, and here we are…"

"She's struggling." I informed her "She thinks drinking is the right way to release all the pain she's feeling but once she realises that she's not, she will get better."

"But what if she hurts herself in the process?" she questioned, pushing me away "What if one day she drinks and no one's there and she chokes on her own vomit? Or what if she drinks so much she ends up damaging her internal organs or what if…? Y'know what, I don't even care!"

"You don't mean that." I sighed

"Don't I?" she inquired "She doesn't care about me and Imogen, so why should I care about her?"

"Because you know what's going on right now isn't her," I replied "and you need to try and work through it, one day at a time. Why don't you see if she'll start going to the meetings again?"

"I just wanna forget everything I saw back there for now." she admitted "Can we do something?"

"Like what?" I questioned

"I don't know, go for a drive, see where the road takes us?" she inquired

"I think we should stick around here." I admitted "We could always go and see your Dad and tell him about us – I know you wanted to tell him and your Mum together but seeing as though that's not possible, we might as well get telling one of them out of the way, what do you think?"

"Yeah, okay." she replied

"You sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head, wiping her eyes… "Thank you."

"What for?" I inquired

"Today," she informed me "not getting angry or annoyed that we didn't get to tell my Mum. Being there for me; everything, really."

I moved over to her and pressed my lips to hers… "You don't have to thank me."

"I do, because I don't know how I would cope if I didn't have you." she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me, her arms wrapping around my waist, running up to my shoulder blades as we stood there in a comfortable silence…

 **Poor Piper – when do you think she and Tyler will get the chance to tell Terese they've decided they want to be together and how will it go down with her and Brad? And what's to come, I wonder?**


	17. Chapter 17

PIPER'S POV:

"You ready to do this?" Tyler asked, his hand entwined with mine as we stood at the bottom of Dad and Lauren's driveway

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Like ripping off a plaster, right?"

"Right." he replied

TYLER'S POV:

Piper knocked on the door and waited for an answer, Lauren opening the door to us a minute later…

"Hi, you two." she greeted us "Are you here to see your Dad, Piper?"

Piper nodded her head… "Is he in?"

"Yeah," she replied "he's in the kitchen. Come on in."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, darling," Dad greeted me as Tyler and I made our way into the kitchen, closely followed by Lauren "what are you two doing here?"

"Do you think we could have a word with you, in private?" I inquired

"Sure." he replied

"I've got to head to the store anyway." Lauren informed us as Dad turned to her "See you both later."

"What's going on?" Dad questioned as the front door closed behind Lauren

"You know how you've always said you've wanted nothing more than for me to be happy, right?" I asked

"Right…" he replied

"Well I am," I informed him "with Tyler."

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" he inquired

"What do you think I'm trying to tell you?" I questioned

"Don't play games, Piper," he sighed "are you two together?"

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together nervously… "I wanted to tell you and Mum together, but she's been drinking again so I'll tell her when she's sober enough to hear it."

"I'm not going to be able to stop this, no matter how much I want to," he replied "so I'll accept it, but I'm warning you, Tyler, if you hurt my daughter, you're gonna have me to answer to, got it?"

I turned to Tyler as he nodded his head… "He won't hurt me, Dad."

"You can't know that, Piper. He might not mean to but he could. All men have the ability to hurt the people they love and care about, just look what happened between us when your Mum and I split." he sighed

"I'm going to do everything I can to make Piper happy after what you've all been through." Tyler informed him "That you have my word on."

I smiled at him warmly and moved to him, wrapping my arm around his waist…

TYLER'S POV:

"That wasn't as bad as you thought then, right?" I asked Piper as we made our way back across the street

"No, it wasn't." she replied "Now just Mum to tell, when she's sober enough."

"Do you wanna check in on her before I make a start on dinner?" I suggested

"You're cooking?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't sound so surprised." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way up the driveway and into the house, Paul's head turning as he sat on the sofa…

"Where's Mum?" I asked

"Sleeping it off." he informed me "After the cup of coffee I forced her into drinking, the hangover quickly hit. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "I just wanted to check in. Can you call me when she's awake and ready to talk? I'll be at Tyler's."

"Of course." he replied

 **So Brad took the news relatively well, but what about Terese? Will she be the same? And if not, what will Piper have to say on the matter?**


	18. Chapter 18

PIPER'S POV:

"Okay, thanks, Paul. Yeah, I'll be back soon. Bye." I proclaimed as I hung up the phone

"Your Mum's awake, I'm guessing?" Tyler asked

I nodded my head… "I better head off and see her, but seeing as though you're going to all this effort, I'll come back."

"You don't have to. Y'know what me and my brothers are like; it'll get eaten." he replied

"I want to come back." I informed him "I want to spend time with you."

He smiled at me warmly… "Are you gonna tell her about us?"

"I don't know." I admitted "Part of me wants to wait until she's not hungover so she can process it all and part of me just wants to get it over and done with. What do you think I should do?"

"I want to be there with you when you tell her," he informed me "but if you want to tell her now, then I'm okay with that."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his… "I'll be back soon."

After saying goodbye to Tyler, I headed home. Making my way in the front door, I saw Mum sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, nursing a cup of coffee...

"Hey, darling." she greeted me "How are you?"

"Good." I replied "There's no need for me to ask how you are, because I can guess."

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you," she sighed "I really am."

I pursed my lips together nervously and grabbed the jug of water from the fridge… "It's okay, because I've broken a promise I made to you."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned

"Tyler and me," I replied "we're together…"

"Wow," she sighed "okay. How long?"

"This morning." I informed her "We sat down and had a good chat about everything after Jane talked to us both. Dad's given us his blessing, and I hope you can too."

"You've told your Dad?" she inquired "Wow, you are serious!"

"I wanted to tell you together, but when I came to tell you earlier you were drinking so I couldn't…" I admitted "So we went and told Dad."

"Right." she replied "So you want my blessing so everything can be hunky dory and you've got nothing to feel guilty about, am I correct?"

"I don't have anything to feel guilty about anyway." I informed her "Tyler and I can't help the way we feel."

"So you're going to keep seeing him, with or without my blessing?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I want your blessing – I'd like it, but if you can't then that's okay too, but you've got it right when you say I'm going to carry on dating Tyler. He's the only one that's been there for me really since Josh…"

"Fine." she replied "You have my blessing. I have to admit; you've always been happier whenever you've been around Tyler so who am I to stop you from your happiness. I'm going to go and have a shower – Paul's taking me to an AA meeting."

"You deserve to be happy too, Mum." I informed her

"I don't know what you're talking about." she admitted

"With Paul." I replied "You've had Dad and Lauren rubbed in your face enough, so maybe it's your turn to do some face rubbing. There's something between you and Paul so you should act on it and be happy, God knows you deserve it too."

She smiled at me warmly and squeezed my shoulder… "I'll think about it."

I sat on the sofa in front of the TV whilst Mum was in the shower when the front door opened. Turning my head, I saw Paul make his way inside…

"Hey," he greeted me "is that your Mum in the shower?"

I nodded my head… "You should ask her out."

"What?" he questioned

"You should ask her out," I replied "after her AA meeting; ask her if she wants to go for dinner with you. You make her happy, Paul, and she deserves it after everything she's been through, so ask her out. You don't need to ask mine or Imogen's permission, because as long as my Mum's happy, we don't care."

"I'll see how she is after her meeting," he informed me "but thank you."

I smiled at him warmly and switched the TV off… "I'm gonna head back over to Tyler's as he's cooking. Will you let my Mum know please?"

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I opened the door to her "everything okay?"

She nodded her head… "Mum knows and she's okay with it too. I've told her that she deserves to be happy with Paul and may have given Paul a push in the right direction to ask her on a date. He's taking her to an AA meeting soon, so hopefully this is a fresh start for everyone."

"That's good." I replied as I stepped aside to let her in "Now I need you to close your eyes."

"What?" she questioned "Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." I informed her "So do as you're told for once and close your eyes."

"Fine." she sighed

Glancing at her, I saw that her eyes were closed. Covering her eyes with my hands, I guided her through to the kitchen and stood her in front of the table that I'd laid out. Moving my hands, I pressed my lips against her cheek…

"You can open your eyes." I informed her

"Wow!" she proclaimed "This is beautiful, Tyler! You didn't have to go to all this effort."

"I know you've had a rubbish day, so I wanted you to have something special," I replied "sit down; I'm just about to serve up."

PIPER'S POV:

As he was about to turn to make his way back into the kitchen, I grabbed a hold of his wrist and turned him to me, pressing my lips against his…

 **Terese knows and is okay with the relationship too, but is that the only obstacle they're going to have to overcome?**


	19. Chapter 19

PIPER'S POV:

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" I asked Tyler as I made my way through to the kitchen as I neared the end of my shift at Harold's, setting down the plates in my hands

"I'm on my break." he informed me

"Shouldn't you be getting some food instead of watching me work then?" I inquired

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he smirked "and anyway I like watching you." he admitted

"Okay." I replied "Weirdo!"

"I heard that." he proclaimed

"You were meant to." I informed him

"Cheeky," he replied, pressing his lips against mine "shall I order for you too?"

I nodded my head and watched as he made his way out of the kitchen and over to the counter…

TYLER'S POV:

"I better be heading back…" I sighed as Piper and I finished up our lunch

"Do you have to?" she asked

"Unfortunately so," I replied "but I'll try and get off as early as I can so we can do something."

"Sounds good." she admitted

I smiled at her warmly… "I'll text you when I finish and I'll meet you at mine?"

She nodded her head and I rose to my feet, pressing my lips against hers…

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." Aaron greeted me as he opened the front door to me "Tyler's not here, but feel free to wait."

"He's on his way back and told me to come over." I informed him as I made my way in and shut the door behind me

"Okay, well make yourself at home;" he replied "I'm just on my way out too."

"Have fun!" I proclaimed

TYLER'S POV:

"Pipes?" I called as I made my way into the house "Piper, you here?"

Making my way through to my bedroom, I smiled as I saw her laid on my bed watching TV…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "you comfortable there?"

"Very." she informed me "How was your afternoon?"

"Good." I replied "I'm gonna get a shower and then we can decide what we're doing."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler made his way into his bedroom after his shower and I couldn't help but stare as he began to redress. Swallowing a lump in my throat as he turned to me as he pulled a singlet over his torso, I smiled at him warmly…

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I enjoyed the show."

He smiled at me warmly and leaned on the bed, pressing his lips against mine… "What do you fancy doing?"

"Absolutely nothing." I admitted

"Takeaway and a film then?" he questioned

"Perfect." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way through to the kitchen with mine and Piper's plates after dinner, hearing her footsteps behind me as I began to rinse them to put them in the dishwasher, her arms wrapping around my waist from behind and her lips pressing against the skin of my neck…

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I think I've kept you waiting long enough." she replied

I switched off the tap and turned to her, placing my hands on her arms as she leant in… "Do you think that's the only reason I'm with you?"

She shook her head… "But I know what guys want."

"Not all guys." I informed her "I'm more than happy to wait until you're completely ready and not just doing it because you think it's what I want. I mean, yeah, of course I want to be with you, but only when you're 100% ready and no sooner."

"Really?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "You mean a lot to me, Piper, and I don't want to mess up our relationship; I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied "I don't want you to ever feel pressured into something you're not ready for, okay? And if you do, I want you to be honest and tell me, deal?"

"Deal." she assured me

 **How sweet is Tyler, seriously?**


	20. Chapter 20

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, why're you calling?" Piper asked as she answered my call

"Am I not allowed to phone my girlfriend?" I questioned

"Yes, but when I'm in the library studying, it's not appreciated." she replied "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming to mine tonight," I informed her "I've got the place to myself and I was thinking we could order some Indian and watch a film, sound good?"

"We don't have to see each other every night and be joined at the hip 24/7." she sighed "But yeah, it sounds good. I'll see you tonight."

After hanging up the phone before I even got chance to speak, I sighed and hung up too. Making my way back out onto the forecourt, I saw Xanthe and Ben making their way into Grease Monkeys and called them over…

"Hey, man." Ben greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "you guys don't know what's up with Piper, do you?"

"She wanted us to keep quiet…" Xanthe informed me

"Keep quiet about what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"She's been bullied, mate," Ben replied "Alison has a new target every week and this week Piper's in the firing line. She's been a cow!"

"What's she been saying?" I questioned

PIPER'S POV:

"Ah, there you are!" Alison's voice proclaimed as I finished up on an assignment

"I was just leaving, actually." I informed her

"Off to see your boyfriend, are you?" she asked

"What business is it of yours if I am?" I inquired

"You do know he's just gonna get what he wants from you eventually and then ditch you, right?" she questioned

"You really need to try getting some new material." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Piper as she made her way into the house that evening "Good day?"

"Not bad." she replied "What're we watching?"

"I'll let you choose." I informed her "So, how's Alison?"

"Who?" she questioned

"Alison, the resident bitch as Xanthe called her. How is she?" I asked

"You talked to Xanthe?" she inquired

"And Ben." I informed her

"Why?" she asked

"Because you snapped on the phone and if that hadn't of happened, I would've asked them anyway because I could tell you weren't right. How long has this been going on?" I questioned

"Not long." she replied "A couple of weeks, maybe."

"And what has she been saying to you?" I asked

"All sorts," she informed me "stuff about Josh, stuff about you."

"What sort of stuff?" I questioned

"She says you're gonna get what you want from me eventually and ditch me." she admitted "Which is probably the truth so we might as well get it over and done with…"

"What did I say to you the other night?" I asked "I told you I'm willing to wait until you're ready and that still stands."

"What if I said I was ready?" she inquired

"What?" I questioned

"What if I told you I was ready?" she asked "What would you say then?"

"I'd say are you sure?" I inquired "And ask if you were doing this just because if you still think I'm gonna ditch you afterwards, you want it over and done with, which I'm not, by the way."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "I'm sure."

"Yeah?" I questioned

She nodded her head, her hands fiddling with the bottom of my singlet as she moved closer to me… "I want this, my first time, to be with you."

"Okay, but I need you to promise me something, can you do that?" I asked

"What?" she inquired

"If at any time you want to stop, you tell me, okay?" I questioned

"Okay." she replied

 **Tyler and Piper are about to take the next step in their relationship – how will it go and how will it affect their relationship?**


	21. Chapter 21

PIPER'S POV:

I opened my eyes and closed them again as the sun shone through the blinds. Turning onto my back, I laid staring at the ceiling and turned my head to the other side, sighing as I saw Tyler wasn't there. Pushing myself up, I began to redress, my head turning as the door opened, finding Tyler stood there with a tray in his hands…

"What's that?" I questioned

"Were you leaving?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "You weren't here when I woke up and I thought you'd gone, so I thought I should too."

He smiled at me warmly… "I was making this for us. And Piper, you need to remember what I said to you – I'm not using you and I'm not going to ditch you now the "deed is done", so to speak. I want to be with you."

I reciprocated his warm smile and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "Sorry."

"It's fine." he replied "Are you feeling okay after, y'know?"

I nodded my head… "You made it everything I wanted it to be."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Paige greeted us as she made her way into the house as I was about to open the door to let Piper out "Did you stay the night?"

Piper and I glanced at each other and she nodded her head as she turned back to Paige…

"Seriously?" she questioned

"What?" Piper inquired

"You're 16!" she proclaimed

"Who's to say anything like you're implying happened?" I asked

"You're a guy, Tyler," she sighed "all guys think with their trousers, not their brains."

"Paige, just shut up!" Piper proclaimed "It's none of your business whether anything happened because I stayed last night, so just drop it. I'll see you later, Tyler."

Nodding my head in agreement, she smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine before moving past Paige who made her way into the house and shut the door behind her…

"So, what exactly happened between you and my little sister?" she questioned

"Like Piper has just said, it's none of your business." I informed her

"She's very much my business when she's 16." she replied "If I find out you…"

"If you find out I what?" I asked "Go on, say it! Paige, do you really think I'd do anything like that?"

She sighed and shook her head… "I'm sorry, it's just that Piper is vulnerable, and you've been a massive support to her and I know for a fact she wouldn't have gotten through it without any of you. I'm just trying to be the protective big sister."

I smiled at her weakly… "I'm gonna jump in the shower and then head to work."

PIPER'S POV:

"A text would've been nice…" Mum admitted as she made her way into the kitchen

"Yeah, sorry," I replied "I was going to call and I fell asleep before I had chance."

"Good night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I'm just gonna finish this and then jump in the shower or else I'll be late for school."

 **Piper and Tyler have "done the deed", and are keeping it quiet, what do you think is to come next?**


	22. Chapter 22

TYLER'S POV:

"You're whistling. You never whistle. What's going on?" Ben asked as he sat at the desk as I worked

"Does there have to be something going on because I'm whistling?" I questioned "I'm just happy, mate."

"Hey," Piper's voice greeted us as she made her way into the garage "sorry, I didn't realise you were here doing "bro" stuff or whatever. I'll get off."

"You don't have to." I informed her "We're just hanging out."

"It's okay;" she replied "I'll see you later, yeah?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, watching as she walked out of the garage and disappeared from sight…

"You being happy is something to do with Piper, isn't it?" he inquired

"It might be." I replied

"What's going on between you two anyway? I need to be caught up on everything as I'm way behind since been in China…" he admitted

"We're together." I informed him "That's all there is to it."

"There's way more to it than that…" he proclaimed

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Because I know you and I know her." he informed me "And both of you had these coy smiles on your face when you were looking at each other. Have you two had sex or something?"

"Why is that the first thing that pops into your head because I'm happy?" I questioned

"You have, haven't you?" he inquired "Don't hurt her, mate."

"What?" I asked

"Don't hurt her," he replied "you're the first guy she's, y'know, and I don't want to see her getting hurt…"

"I'm not gonna hurt her." I informed him

PIPER'S POV:

"It feels like ages since we've properly caught up." Xanthe admitted as we sat down at Harold's

"You mean ages since you've got the scoop on mine and Tyler's relationship?" I inquired

"Maybe." she replied "How are things on that front?"

I smiled at her warmly… "They're good."

"What's with that smile?" she questioned

"What smile?" I asked

"That smile." she replied, pointing at me as she did so "Have you got something you're not telling me, Piper Willis?"

I shrugged my shoulders and began to look at the menu, Xanthe snatching it from my hands as I did so…

"Have you two had sex?" she inquired

"Wanna say it any louder?" I questioned

"You have?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Yeah, last night."

"Tell me everything!" she proclaimed

"Seriously?" I asked

She nodded her head… "It was your first time, right?"

"Yeah," I replied "and?"

"And, did he make it special for you?" she questioned "Every girl wants to feel special when it's her first time."

"Yeah, he made me feel special." I informed her

"Good," she replied "did he sprinkle rose petals on the floor and on the bed and did he have a bouquet of flowers waiting for you or what? Piper, tell me everything!"

"We're not that sort of couple. It just happened…" I admitted

"It just happened?" she inquired "What do you mean it just happened?"

"Exactly what I said." I informed her "We were talking about what Alison has been saying about me and him and he told me he was willing to wait till I was ready, and I asked him what he'd say if I said I was ready and one thing lead to another and yeah, I was still there this morning."

She squealed loudly… "You guys are adorable!"

"Thanks," I replied "I think. Shall I order?"

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I made my way across the complex "want some help?"

"Yes please." she replied as she picked up a chair

"I didn't know you were working tonight." I admitted

"Neither did I until 3 hours ago," she informed me "Lauren called me in because Paige is snowed under with uni work and Margi's on holiday, so I said I'd do it."

I smiled at her warmly… "Want me to hang around till you're done?"

She nodded her head… "And then you can buy me dinner at The Waterhole because I'm starving!"

"Deal." I replied

 **Xanthe and Ben both know Piper and Tyler's secret – what's next?**


	23. Chapter 23

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler moved away from me as the front door to my house opened later that evening and I turned my head, seeing Mum shutting the door behind her…

"You two don't have to jump apart every time I walk into a room." she informed us

"I know you're not 100% on board with me and Piper being together, so I don't want to make that any worse." Tyler admitted "It's fine, right, Pipes?"

"No, not really." I replied

"What?" he asked

"I want to be able to have my arm wrapped around your shoulder without you having to feel uncomfortable every time my Mum walks in." I informed him

"I know I wasn't comfortable with the idea at first but I'm getting there," she replied as she made her way into the room "you make my daughter happy, Tyler. Don't be worried about upsetting me or making me feel comfortable."

I turned my head to him and smiled at him warmly… "Shall we head upstairs?"

"Let's stay down here. I know your Mum says she's okay with it but I don't wanna rock the boat." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly and rested my head on his shoulder… "You're such a good guy."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Aaron greeted me as I walked in the front door "Where've you been?"

"Next door at Piper's." I informed him "Why?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you, that's why." he replied

"Why?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen

"The hospital in Port Lincoln called; Dad's had a heart attack." he informed me

 **Were you expecting that? And will it be Piper's turn to support Tyler?**


	24. Chapter 24

PIPER'S POV:

"Aaron, have you seen Tyler this morning?" I asked as I saw him and Nate walk into Harold's "I was meant to be meeting him for breakfast before my shift but he never showed."

"He went off to bed and said he was going to call you last night after I gave him the news." he sighed

"What news?" I questioned

"Our Dad's had a heart attack." he informed me "He's in hospital and Mark's making arrangements to head there."

"Lauren, I know I've only just got here but I need to go," I admitted "I'll make up the hours some other time but I really, really need to go."

"Okay, go," she replied as I hurried into the kitchen "is everything okay?"

"Tyler's Dad's had a heart attack." I informed her "Thank you!"

TYLER'S POV:

I sat on the sofa in a world of my own when a knocking at the door sounded. Ignoring it, I picked up a magazine and began to flick through it aimlessly when I heard Piper's voice…

"Tyler, I know you're in there," she informed me "Aaron told me about your Dad and I'm not going anywhere till you let me in and let me know you're okay."

I sighed heavily and threw the magazine down, rising to my feet and moving over to the door, pulling it open… "I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are." she replied as she moved past me "Why didn't you ring me last night like you told Aaron you were going to?"

"I needed some time to get my head around it." I admitted

"Are you okay?" she questioned

"I don't know." I informed her "I know we're not on the best of terms given everything that's happened between us but he's still my Dad and I don't know if I'm meant to feel happy, sad, relieved, or just not be affected at all."

"You do know that it's okay if you are sad about it, right?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "But does he deserve my sympathy after what he did to me?"

"No," she replied "but you're a good guy who cares about people, so obviously you're gonna care about how your Dad is. Mark will let you know how he is once he gets there, I'm sure."

"What?" I asked

"What?" she questioned

"Mark's going to see Dad?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"So Aaron said." she informed me "I thought you knew…"

"No," I admitted "no I didn't."

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm glad I bumped into you…" I informed Mark as I made my way out onto the street a little while later

"Why's that?" he asked

"I may have dropped you in it with Tyler about your trip to Port Lincoln," I admitted "I'm sorry, I thought he'd know."

"It's fine." he replied "Serves me right for not telling him the minute I booked my flight. How did he take it?"

"Not good," I sighed "he's confused and doesn't know how he's meant to feel given their relationship. You need to talk to him."

"I will." he assured me "Thanks, Piper."

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper tells me you're planning a trip." I informed Mark as he walked into the house, shutting the door behind him

"Don't start." he sighed

"Were you gonna tell me you were going?" I questioned

"Of course I was." he replied

"When?" I asked "When you were packed and heading out the door?"

"I don't know." he admitted "But I didn't want to upset you because I knew that when you found out about Dad your head would be all over the place and I was right, and I didn't want to add any more stress in there for you."

"How thoughtful." I scoffed

"Tyler…" he sighed

"What?" I questioned "You tell me, how do you think I should be? Our Dad, who physically abused me for years, has had a heart attack and even though you say you're on my side, you're going running to him playing the dutiful son. Why?"

"He's still our Dad." he replied

"I know." I sighed "But I wish he wasn't."

"But he is," he informed me "and we have to accept that, and we have to accept the fact that he might not make it."

"What?" I asked

"He might not make it." he admitted "He's in a critical condition, which is why I'm going, that's the only reason."

"I didn't know that." I informed him

He smiled at me weakly and squeezed my shoulder… "How do you feel now you do?"

"I still don't know." I admitted "Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head… "Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Sure." I replied "What is it?"

"Promise me you won't push Piper away, okay?" he questioned "You're good for each other, and you were there for her after Josh died, so let her be there for you. I could tell just from speaking to her out on the street just now that she wants to be there for you, but you need to let her in. Can you do that for me?"

PIPER'S POV:

I opened the front door to find Tyler stood on the doorstep. Smiling at him warmly, I motioned him in and stepped aside, shutting the door behind him…

"I'm gonna go with Mark to Port Lincoln." he informed me

"What?" I questioned "Why?"

"Because he told me that Dad might die, and if he does, I need to make my peace with him before he goes." he admitted "Aaron's coming too, and we're going to spend his possible last days together as a family."

"Okay." I replied "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be, as long as I know I've got you to come back to?" he asked

"Of course you will." I informed him "Why would you think you wouldn't?"

"I pushed you away earlier…" he admitted

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily, especially after everything you've done for me since Josh died." I replied "I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine softly… "Thank you."

 **Mark, Aaron and Tyler are heading to Port Lincoln as it could possibly be their Dad's final days – how do you think the trip will go?**


	25. Chapter 25

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler, your father's asking to see you." one of his nurses informed me

"Just me?" I asked

"He wants to see all of you, but he wants to see you first." she replied "Go on through…"

Doing as she said, I made my way into Dad's hospital room and over to his bedside, taking a seat as he turned his head to me…

"I was surprised when the nurse told me all of my sons were here…" he admitted

"No matter what you've done, you're still my Dad." I informed him

"I need you to know how sorry I am for what I did to you when you were a kid," he sighed "there's no excuse for it, I know, but I was a struggling single father after your mother left and I took my anger out on you."

"That's in the past now." I assured him "I just want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

"Can you promise me something?" he asked

I nodded my head… "What?"

"You and your brothers, take care of your little sister, please," he begged "I don't want her going off the rails when I do go, so take her back to Erinsborough with you and give her the life she deserves."

"Where is she, anyway?" I questioned

"We rowed before this happened, which probably caused it," he explained "we've not spoken since."

"She doesn't know you're in here?" I asked

He shook his head… "I don't think so."

"I'm gonna go and track her down while you talk to Mark and Aaron. She should be here." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Any news from Tyler?" Mum asked

"He text earlier, saying that things weren't looking good and they were heading to the hospital but that's been it." I informed her "I don't know how he's gonna cope if he loses his Dad…"

"He'll get through it," she replied "he's got you."

I smiled at her warmly… "Yeah, but am I strong enough to get him through it?"

"You'll find the strength from somewhere, I know it." she informed me

TYLER'S POV:

"Zoe, open up!" I proclaimed as I continuously knocked on the front door of our family home "Zoe, I know you're in there!"

"God, you're annoying." she sighed as she pulled the door open

"Hello to you too." I greeted her

"What are you doing here anyway?" she questioned

"Do I not get an invite in and a hug first?" I asked

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" she inquired "And where's Dad? I hope he's not gone off on one of his benders again…"

"He's in hospital, Zo." I informed her "He's had a heart attack and he's not got very long, which is why I'm here."

"What?" she questioned "He was fine when I left him!"

"After your argument," I replied "yeah, he told me. C'mon, he wants to say goodbye."

"Is he gonna die?" she asked

"I wish I could say no but I can't." I admitted "I honestly don't know."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I answered his call "how are things?"

"Not good. I've just tracked down my little sister and we're headed back to the hospital now. How are you?" he asked

"I'm okay, worried about you." I admitted "How's your Dad?"

"It's not looking good." he replied "Which is why we're heading back there now. Dad wants to say goodbye."

"I wish I could be there for you." I informed him "I feel so useless just sat around here waiting for you to come back."

"Just been able to talk to you is all I need." he replied "I've gotta go, I'll see you soon."

TYLER'S POV:

"Who was that then?" Zoe asked as I continued to drive

"My girlfriend, Piper." I informed her

"Got a picture?" she questioned

I unlocked my phone and handed it to her, showing her a picture of Piper and I as my wallpaper…

"She's pretty. How old is she?" she inquired

"16." I informed her

"16?" she asked "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" I questioned

"She's 16, Tyler!" she proclaimed "You don't see any problem with that?"

"Nope," I replied "and neither does anyone else."

"Well then they're all crazy." she informed me "Just like you. Sorry. What are we going to do if Dad does die?"

"You're coming back to Erinsborough with me, Mark and Aaron," I informed her "and before you freak, I know it's a big change but it's what Dad wants. He wants you to be looked after and have the life you deserve, and seeing as though you're only 15, you've no other choice."

"I could move in with a friend." she replied

"Yeah, and I'm sure her parents would be happy to have another tearaway teen around the house." I admitted

"Who says it would be a she?" she questioned

"Very funny." I replied "You're coming back to Ramsay Street with us, Zo. End of."

 **Hello to Zoe Brennan, the Brennan sister who I really want to meet on the show! And she doesn't seem too impressed to hear about Tyler being in a relationship with a 16 year old. If she does have to go back to Ramsay Street, do you think she'll cause trouble?**


	26. Chapter 26

TYLER'S POV:

"I need to go." I admitted as Mark, Tyler, Zoe and me sat in the waiting area after being told Dad had died

"Tyler, where are you going?" Mark called after me as I stood up and began to walk off down the corridor

"Anywhere," I replied "I just need to get out of here."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I answered his phone call "are you okay? Tyler, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm here." he informed me

"It's happened, hasn't it?" I questioned

"Yeah; about half-an-hour ago." he replied

"Tyler, I'm so sorry!" I proclaimed "Are you okay? Are Mark and Aaron okay?"

"I don't know." he admitted

"What do you mean you don't know?" I inquired

"None of us have really talked," he replied "I think we're all just trying to figure out what's best and what to do about Zoe."

"The best thing to do would be for the 4 of you to stick together, wherever that may be." I informed him

"I think it'd be best if we all came back to Ramsay Street after the funeral and clearing out the house," he admitted "but I don't think that's what Zoe wants."

"Does she have a choice? She's underage, which means Mark's now become her legal guardian, right?" I questioned "I could ask Imogen and let you know if you want?"

"We'll sort it, but thanks." he informed me "How are you?"

"Fine," I replied "missing you, but fine. Are you sure you don't want me to come to be with you? I could always ask Mum if I could borrow some cash…"

"It's fine. You've got school and work and whatever – we should be home in a week or so anyway. Just talk to me…" he begged

"About what?" I inquired

"Anything." he replied "Just so I can forget about things for a little while."

"The first episode of Game Of Thrones is amazing!" I informed him "Just you wait till you see it."

TYLER'S POV:

"You okay?" Zoe asked as I ended my call with Piper

"How long have you been stood there?" I questioned

"Long enough," she replied "you love her, don't you?"

I nodded my head… "She's amazing – I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I wanna stay here, Tyler." she sighed

"You can't." I informed her "Mark's your legal guardian now and he can't just give up his life to move here to take care of you."

"I've been taking care of myself for years now. I'll be fine." she replied

"What about getting a job? What about an income?" I asked "What about those things? You're still in school, Zo, and I know it's a big change but you're gonna love Erinsborough, I promise."

"If I don't, I'm holding you personally responsible!" she informed me

I smiled at her warmly and pulled her into me, her pushing me away quickly… "What? You're never too old for a big brother hug, never!"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, sweetheart." Mum greeted me as she made her way into the house

"Hey." I mirrored as I shut my laptop

"What's going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing, why?" I questioned

"Why did you shut your laptop as soon as I walked in?" she inquired

"Tyler's Dad died this morning," I informed her "and I was looking at flights to head to Port Lincoln to be there for him at the funeral."

"How much would it cost?" she asked

"The cheapest I've found is $300. I know it's a lot of money but he sounded so broken on the phone, I just want to be there for him." I admitted

"Then you can go." she informed me

"What?" I questioned "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head… "I'll book your flight shortly. Go and start packing."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly before hurrying upstairs

 **Piper is heading to Port Lincoln to be with Tyler for his Dad's funeral, how do you think that'll go down?**


	27. Chapter 27

PIPER'S POV:

I arrived in Port Lincoln and made my through to baggage claim, finding Aaron waiting for me…

"Hi." he greeted me as he made his way over to me "Thanks for coming all this way."

"Hey." I mirrored "It's not a problem. I just wanna be there for Tyler. How is he?"

"He's putting on a brave face. I think it's messed him up more than he wants to admit." he informed me "Shall we get your bags and head back to the house?"

I nodded my head and followed him to the turnstile, him taking my bags from me as I picked them off…

TYLER'S POV:

"Mate, you've been gone for... What are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Piper follow Aaron into the house

"Surprise?" she proclaimed, smiling at me warmly

I reciprocated her smile and moved over to her and pulled her into me, pressing my lips against hers once we pulled apart… "What are you doing here?"

"Mum booked me a flight." she informed me "I wanted to be here for you."

"Thank you." I replied

"What's going on out here?" Mark asked "Piper, what are you doing here? Does your Mum know you're here?"

Piper smiled at him warmly and nodded her head… "She paid for my ticket. I'm sorry about your Dad, by the way."

"Thanks. Why don't you come through and meet Zoe?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm gonna get Piper settled and let her freshen up first." I admitted "We'll be down in a little while."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler took my bags from me and led me up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind us once he'd set my bags down…

"So, this is your childhood bedroom, is it?" I questioned as I looked around

"Yeah," he replied "I'm really glad you're here, Pipes."

"Me too." I informed him as I turned to him "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he admitted, pressing his lips to mine

"I thought we came up here so I get settled and freshen up?" I inquired

"There's plenty of time for that…" he replied

Smiling at him warmly, he captured my lips in his once again, my legs hitting the edge of the bed a minute later, Tyler's body falling onto mine…

TYLER'S POV:

"Now you two have been, reacquainted shall we say," Mark sighed before clearing his throat "it's time that we started to make some arrangements."

"You heard?" I asked

"You didn't exactly keep it down." he informed me

"I'm so sorry." Piper replied "I guess we just got caught up in the moment…"

He nodded his head in understanding… "Right, arrangements."

"What do we need to do?" I questioned

"We need to start organising the funeral," he informed me "and then make a start on sorting the house and getting it on the market, and then getting in touch with Mum."

"There's no point," Zoe replied as she made her way through to the kitchen "she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Mark inquired

"She's gone." she informed him "Did a runner about 5 months ago and I haven't heard from her since, neither had Dad I don't think."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Mark questioned

"It's not really relevant, is it?" she asked

"Of course it's relevant, Zoe," he sighed "you've been fending for yourself while your brothers and me have been living our own lives. You should've called…"

"And what would you have done exactly?" she questioned

"Brought you to Ramsay Street to live with us sooner." he informed her "Which is exactly what's going to happen once we're sorted here. Anyway, Piper, this is Zoe, Zoe, this is Piper, Tyler's…"

"I know who she is." she admitted "We weren't expecting you though."

"No, I know," Piper replied "I just wanted to be here for Tyler so my Mum paid for me to fly out."

"How nice to be able to have that luxury of flying off to wherever you want whenever you want." she sighed

"Zoe, don't start." I proclaimed

"What?" she asked "I'm just saying, it must be nice."

"It's not a luxury," Piper informed her "I don't get to fly off to wherever I want whenever I want as you put it but my Mum wanted to do something nice for me as my family have been through the same tragedy as you guys have just recently – we lost my brother and my Pop."

I looked over at Zoe who pursed her lips together nervously… "Something to say, Zo?"

"I'm sorry," she replied "I never would've said anything if I'd have known."

"Forget it." Piper sighed "Right, what're we doing for dinner?"

"I've not prepared anything." Mark admitted

"Then Tyler and I will head to the store." she informed him "What does everybody feel like? I'm a pro at fajitas."

"Pro?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Something to say?" she inquired

I held my hands up in defence and smirked at her… "My lips are sealed."

"Good." she replied "Right, shall we go?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the keys to Dad's car from the side, following Piper out of the house…

 **Piper's arrived in Port Lincoln and has been introduced to Zoe and there's already been some drama – is that the end of it or just the beginning?**


	28. Chapter 28

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way downstairs to start preparing dinner that evening, stopping in the doorway as I heard Zoe talking…

"What's the deal between Tyler and Piper then?" she asked

"What do you mean, what's the deal?" Aaron questioned

"She's 16, a year older than me and he could have any girl he wants. What's the deal?" she inquired

"They were friends before they got together, and he supported her through her brother and Pop's death," he informed her "and how they got together I don't know. I guess they just fell in love."

"It's love?" she questioned

"Yeah, it is." I replied as I made my way into the kitchen

"How long have you been stood there?" she inquired

"Long enough." I informed her "And if you've got anything you want to know about the nature of mine and Tyler's relationship then I'd rather you ask me or him, not his brother."

"I didn't mean to offend you…" she admitted

"You didn't." I replied "But I'm just fed up of being gossiped about."

TYLER'S POV:

"They're new, who're they from?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen

"A florist dropped them off," Piper informed me "there's a card on the side."

"They're from Gem." I replied as I opened the card

"Am I supposed to know who Gem is?" she questioned

"She was one of my first girlfriends." I informed her "Didn't realise she was still around here actually…"

"Right." she replied "Could you set the table please? I'm almost ready to serve up…"

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm going out." Zoe informed us as she made her way into the dining room

"No you're not." Mark replied

"Yeah, I am. I've had these plans for months." she admitted

"Well why didn't you think of cancelling them when Dad died?" he asked "Piper's come all this way and has made this lovely meal so you're gonna sit and eat with us, and then you can go."

"I didn't ask her to come all this way, did I?" she inquired

"Zoe!" Mark proclaimed

"It's fine." I assured him

"No it's not," he replied "what is your problem?"

"You seriously don't get it?" she questioned "How can you not see it?"

"You know what, if you want to go out, just go." he sighed

TYLER'S POV:

"Did Zoe upset you earlier?" I asked Piper as we stood in the kitchen clearing up after dinner

"A little, yeah." she replied

"There's something else, isn't there?" I questioned "What's up?"

"I know I shouldn't feel threatened, but why is your ex sending flowers? I know your Dad's died but it's just weird. I'm sorry." she sighed

"I don't know." I admitted "And you don't need to be sorry, but you've got nothing to worry about. Aaron told me what you said to Zoe earlier…"

"What?" she inquired

"When Zoe asked if it was love." I informed her

"Oh, right, that…" she replied

"Yeah, that. Wanna talk about it?" I asked

"Not really." she admitted

"Why not?" I inquired

"It's embarrassing. I don't know why I said it. It just came out." she replied

"So you didn't mean it?" I questioned

"I don't know." she sighed "Part of me thinks I did, and then part of me wonders whether it's too soon…"

"Well I know how I feel." I informed her

"Yeah, how do you feel?" she asked

"I know I love you." I admitted "And I don't want you to feel pressured into telling me you feel the same way if you don't, not 100% anyway. You tell me when you're ready."

"Do you really mean that?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "It's just like the discussion we had about when you were ready to have sex – I don't want you to feel pressured."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "Thank you."

"Gross!" Zoe's voice proclaimed as we pulled apart

"You're back earlier than we expected, did something happen?" I asked

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it," she replied "have we got any ice cream?"

"I bought some when we were at the store today." Piper informed her "Last drawer of the freezer."

Nodding her head, she made her way to the freezer and pulled out the tub, grabbing a spoon from the drawer before disappearing into the living room. Shaking my head, I smiled at Piper weakly…

"Why don't you head up?" she suggested "I'll see if I can find out what's going on with Zoe."

"Sure you wanna risk it?" I questioned

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Zoe as I walked into the living room "mind if I join you? I've brought a spoon…"

She smiled at me weakly… "Sure. I'm sorry for being such a cow – it's just, y'know."

"I get it." I informed her "Your world's turned upside down; sound about right?"

She nodded her head… "How did you get through it? Losing your brother and your Pop?"

"I had your brother." I replied

"How did you two happen?" she inquired "It just seems alien to me…"

"What do you mean?" I asked "Aaron said you two were friends before you started dating, is that right?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah – he was one of my best friends, actually. The day I met him, we immediately clicked, and we've had our problems, but we've got through them, and we're the way we are today."

"Do you love him?" she inquired

"Yeah, I think I do." I replied

"You think?" she asked

"Part of me does, but part of me think it's too soon." I explained "We've only been together a couple of months."

"Right." she replied "So what do you think I should do?"

"About what?" I questioned

"About getting through losing my Dad." she informed me

"Let your brothers in," I admitted "you're lucky to have them to be able to talk to every single day. What I wouldn't do to have one more conversation with my brother…"

"So you think I should come back to Ramsay Street too?" she asked

"I don't think you've got a choice in the matter." I informed her "But if you did then yeah, I think it'd be the best thing for you. You'd be in the year below me at school, even though I'm leaving soon, and our Principal is amazing. She's a neighbour, actually…"

"You live on the same street as your high school Principal?" she inquired "Isn't that awkward?"

"I thought at first it would be, especially when I burnt the school down but no, it's fine." I replied

"Wait," she proclaimed "you burnt the school down?"

"Complete accident and a very long story." I informed her "Just know that your brothers are there. I'm gonna head up, I'll see you in the morning."

TYLER'S POV:

I felt Piper climb into bed next to me and turned to her as she turned onto her side and smiled at her warmly…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey." she mirrored "I think we have a breakthrough."

"You do?" I asked

She nodded her head… "We had a really good chat."

I smiled at her warmly and leaned forwards, pressing my lips to hers… "That's good to hear."

"She's just worried about what the future holds and doesn't know how to open up to you, Aaron and Mark," she informed me "I mean, how long has it been since you guys last all saw one another?"

"A while." I sighed, running a hand over my face

"Just make every second you have now count." she replied

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" I questioned

"I've got an inkling, but why don't you tell me?" she inquired

"How about I show you instead?" I asked

"And have Mark hear us again?" she questioned "Not a chance!"

"You know you want to." I replied, pressing my lips to hers softly, trailing my lips down to her neck

"Tyler…" she sighed

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so." I informed her as I slid my hands up and under the top she was wearing "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." she replied

Smirking, I pressed my lips to the skin of her chest as I began to push the material of her t-shirt up, pulling it over her head as I continued to pepper kisses to her skin…

 **Do you think Piper and Zoe have made a breakthrough? And what do you think will happen when the 5 return to Ramsay Street?**


	29. Chapter 29

TYLER'S POV:

"You okay?" Piper asked as she made her way into the bedroom

"Apart from being able to fix this stupid tie, I'm not doing so bad." I informed her

"Come here." she replied, making her way over to me

Turning to face her, I watched her as she fixed my tie, placing her hands on the material of my shirt before leaning up to press her lips to mine…

"Mark said if the cars are on time they should be here any minute." she informed me "So we should be heading downstairs."

PIPER'S POV:

"You doing okay?" I asked Zoe as I saw her stood in the living room

"Yeah, not bad." she replied "Thanks."

"Just remember I know what you're going through. I know it's not the same family member, but yeah, you know what I'm trying to say." I informed her "I'm here if you want to talk."

She smiled at me warmly… "Thanks, Piper."

"What were you and Zoe talking about?" Tyler questioned as I made my way over to him

"I just told her I was here if she needed to talk." I replied

"You're amazing." he informed me, cupping my cheeks in his hands as he pressed his lips to mine

TYLER'S POV:

Mark, Aaron, Nate, who'd arrived late the night before, and I carried Dad's coffin into the church and set it down, the four of us moving to our seats, my hand entwining with Piper's who was on one side, and Zoe's who was on the other side of me…

"My Dad wasn't perfect. In fact, he was far from it," Mark began as he started his eulogy "but in his final hours, I'd like to think he redeemed himself and that's why all 4 of his children are here today to say goodbye to him."

PIPER'S POV:

I wrapped my arms around Tyler as we stood by the graveside as his Dad was buried, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. Looking up at him, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw the tears in his eyes and held him tighter, his lips pressing to my forehead as we stood…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, what're you doing out here on your own?" I asked Zoe as I made my way out into the backyard

"What's the deal with you and Piper?" she questioned

"What?" I inquired "There's no deal. She's my girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" she asked "She's a year older than me, Tyler!"

"She told me last night that the two of you were starting to get along – what happened?" I questioned

"I saw you two together today and it just doesn't work." she replied "You need to end it with her."

"And I'm gonna do what my 15 year old sister wants, really?" I asked

"You should." she informed me "You're gonna get hurt, Tyler."

"Stop!" I proclaimed "Just stop! You don't know anything about mine and Piper's relationship so just stay out of it, okay? She and I are happy together, and she's trying to support us all, not just me. If you've got a problem, just drop it, because I really don't need it today."

PIPER'S POV:

I watched as Tyler made his way back into the house and up the stairs. Seeing Zoe make her way in a minute later, I moved over to her…

"Everything okay?" I asked

"You've just caused me and my brother to row, so no." she replied

"Hang on, how did I cause you two to argue?" I questioned

"He's not gonna end things with you." she informed me

"Backtrack please; why would he end things with me?" I inquired

"Because you're just gonna break his heart!" she admitted "And I don't want that for him!"

"You're a mind reader, are you?" I questioned

"What?" she asked

"You can predict the future? How do you know I'm gonna break Tyler's heart?" I inquired "Now I'm gonna go and find your brother. Did you even think about how hard today would be for him before you started ranting about complete nonsense?"

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," Piper greeted me as she made her way into the bedroom "you okay?"

"Zo thinks you're gonna break my heart." I informed her

"I know; she told me," she replied "do you think I'm gonna break your heart? Because that's what really matters…"

I shook my head… "I thought you guys were getting on?"

"We were," she informed me "I don't know why she's said this. I'm wondering if today's got to her more than she's letting on and she's lashing out by trying to hurt the people she cares about to make herself feel better. It's a possibility."

"Yeah." I replied, sighing heavily as I ran my hands over my face

"I'm gonna give you some time on your own. I'll see you back downstairs in a while." she admitted as she pressed her lips against my cheek "I love you."

"What?" I asked

"What?" she questioned

"You just said you love me," I informed her "do you mean it?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too." I mirrored "Can you stay?"

PIPER'S POV:

I watched as Tyler moved backwards onto the bed and laid down. Kicking off my shoes, I did the same, snuggling into him and resting my head on his chest, draping my arm over his waist and entwining my leg with his, his fingers running through my hair…

 **Why did Zoe kick off, do you think? And Piper's told Tyler she loves him!**


	30. Chapter 30

TYLER'S POV:

"Welcome to your new home!" Mark proclaimed, stepping aside to let Zoe into the house as he unlocked the front door

"Yeah, great." she replied

"Don't be like that," Mark sighed "we're trying to make this as easy as possible for you."

"The easiest thing would've been to leave me in Port Lincoln with my friends." she informed him

"Yeah well you know we couldn't do that so you're just gonna have to deal with it." I admitted "C'mon, I'll show you around."

"I think I'm able to find my way around by myself." she replied

Shaking my head, I took a hold of her arm and pushed her through to the hallway…

"Why are you being like this?" I asked

"Like what?" she questioned

"Mark's done this amazing thing for you and you're treating him like dirt," I replied "why?"

"I don't wanna be here. It's simple as that." she informed me

"Well you're just gonna have to get used to the fact that you are and that there's nothing you can do about it." I admitted "Here's your room. Maybe you could ask Piper to give you some help making it your own; she's seriously talented!"

"No thanks." she replied

I shook my head and sighed… "Bathroom's just across the hall."

"I thought there was only you, Mark and Aaron that lived here?" she inquired as she pushed open the door

"There is. Why, what's wrong?" I asked

"Why is there another toothbrush here then?" she questioned

"It's Piper's." I informed her "She stays here most weekends Friday night through Sunday so it's just easier for her to have things here."

"Why? Can't she stay over on school nights?" she asked, pursing her lips together to avoid smirking as she spoke

"Shut up." I sighed "C'mon, let's go and get some food."

"Can we not head out?" she inquired

"That's what I mean." I informed her "Mark will need to do the food shop before we have any food in so I'll take you out; show you the sights."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler and Zoe as they sat outside Grease Monkeys "How's life in Erinsborough treating you so far?"

"Not bad," she replied "what are you doing here?"

"I asked her to join us." Tyler informed her "I've got a couple of things I need to do at the garage and I didn't want you here or wandering off on your own in case you got lost so Piper's gonna carry on the tour."

"I think I'd actually prefer to just head home." she admitted

"What?" Tyler questioned "Why?"

"I'm tired, and want to unpack and shower." she replied "So would that be okay?"

"As long as you don't mind, Pipes?" he asked

I shook my head… "Fine by me. I'm just gonna grab some food for myself from inside; anybody else want anything?"

TYLER'S POV:

"Be honest with me, is the reason you wanna go home all of a sudden because Piper's taking over?" I asked as she headed inside

"Why can't you ditch what you need to do until tomorrow?" she inquired "I want my big brother to show me around, not his high school girlfriend."

"You need to stop, Zo." I sighed

"Stop what?" she questioned

"The sly digs and the sarcastic comments." I informed her "I love Piper and she loves me. We're not breaking up."

"You love each other?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Just allow yourself to get to know her. You guys got along before, so you can again, and Piper's making a real effort. Help her out, yeah?"

She shook her head… "I don't want to."

PIPER'S POV:

"Ready to go?" I inquired as I made my way out of Grease Monkeys

"Yeah." Zoe replied

Smiling at her warmly, I moved over to Tyler… "See you later?"

He nodded his head and pressed his lips against mine. Smiling at him warmly, I turned back to Zoe, both of us making our way off down the street…

"I know you don't like me," I admitted as Zoe and I walked in silence "and I don't particularly like you right now either but I love Tyler. I'm doing this for him, and I know he'd love it if we got along, so can't we at least just try?"

"Why are you doing this then?" she questioned

"Doing what?" I asked

"Taking me home." she replied "If you don't like me, why are you helping me out?"

"Because I'm helping Tyler out, really." I informed her "And like I've just said, I love him. I want us to get past this whole you thinking I'm going to break his heart rubbish and actually be friends, because I think we could be. I know it's strange being here, but we're all trying to help you, you just need to let us."

"I don't need advice. All I want to do is go home." she admitted

"Well you need to accept the fact that you are home now and deal with it." I replied "We're here. I'll see you."

TYLER'S POV:

"How was Zoe on your walk home?" I asked Piper as we laid on my bed later that evening

"She's acting out because she doesn't want to be here." she informed me

"None of us know what to do to make her feel more at home." I admitted, sighing heavily

"Why don't the 4 of you do something together?" she suggested "Pizza and a movie night, maybe? Make her feel as though she's got the 3 of you, because I think she feels as though she hasn't got anyone, no matter how many times you say she has. She needs to be shown that she has."

"And if that doesn't work?" I questioned

"I don't know." she replied "But it's gotta be worth a shot, right?"

 **Has it got to be worth a shot? Or will Zoe just continue to act up?**


	31. Chapter 31

TYLER'S POV:

"Zo, come on out!" I proclaimed

"Why?" she questioned

"Because we have a surprise for you." I informed her

"We being?" she inquired

"Me, Mark and Aaron." I replied, covering her eyes with my hands

"Tyler, what are you doing?" she proclaimed

Guiding her into the kitchen, I removed my hands from her eyes and moved to stand with Mark and Aaron, a smile appearing on her face as her eyes adjusted to the scene around her…

"What is all this?" she inquired

"It's our way of showing you that you've got the 3 of us," I explained "even though it may not always feel like it. We understand how uncomfortable you must be feeling being in a new place so far away from home and not knowing many people and having to start a new school, but whatever happens, you've got us, your brothers, right, boys?"

"Right." Mark and Aaron replied in unison

"Now how about we sit down and eat before it gets cold?" Mark suggested "And you can pick the film."

"What if I pick something really trashy?" she asked

"Then we'll go with it." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

"Darling!" Mum proclaimed as I made my way into the house, pulling me in for a hug

"Hi," I greeted her "what's going on?"

"I'm happy." she informed me "Truly happy, for the first time in a long time."

"If you were truly happy you wouldn't be drinking." I replied

"I'm not drinking. What makes you think I'm drinking?" she asked

"I can smell it on your breath." I informed her "And I can tell from your demeanour you've had more than one glass. Why?"

"I can control myself." she assured me "I'll show you. I can control it."

"You can't," I proclaimed "which is why you've been working so hard and going to AA meetings. You've let yourself down."

"Where are you going?" she questioned

TYLER'S POV:

A knock at the door sounded and I went to move, Zoe taking a hold of my hand… "What?"

"Leave it," she replied "please. It's probably just people trying to sell us something."

I was about to reply when another knock came. Smiling at her apologetically, I rose to my feet and moved to the door, pulling it open to find Piper on the doorstep…

"Hey," I greeted her "you can come in but we're kinda busy…"

"Mum's drinking again." she informed me

"Did she hurt you?" I asked worriedly

She shook her head… "I just hate being around her when she's like that."

"I know," I replied "come on, come in and eat pizza with us."

"I don't wanna intrude." she informed me "I'll head to see Xanthe or Ben and then head home when I'm sure she's passed out."

"Come and stay here the night; I've missed waking up with you since we got back." I admitted

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine… "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Piper, are you sure you're okay?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

PIPER'S POV:

"So how are things with Tyler since his little sister arrived in town?" Xanthe inquired

"Not bad." I replied "We did start to get along, but she thinks I'm gonna break Tyler's heart so thinks we should break up."

"Sounds like a nutjob to me." she sighed

"Xanthe!" I proclaimed "She's not a nutjob; she's just looking out for her brother."

"I've heard things about Tyler's reputation before he got together with you, so if anything, he'd be the one doing the heartbreaking, not the other way around." she replied "Maybe you should fill his little sis in on his activities with the females?"

"No, no way." I sighed "It'd just cause another heap of drama which I'm really not in the right head space to handle right now."

"Okay. Are you okay?" she questioned "You're worrying about your Mum, aren't you?"

I nodded my head… "I'm gonna head back and pack a bag. I'm staying at Tyler's."

TYLER'S POV:

"Who was at the door?" Zoe asked as we cleared up after our pizza and film

"Piper." I informed her

"You didn't invite her in?" she questioned "Why?"

"Because we were busy." I replied "But she's coming back soon. She's staying over."

"Really?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Problem?"

"No," she replied "I just didn't think she was allowed to stay school nights."

"She can stay whenever she likes Zoe. So just stop with the comments. She and her Mum have had a little bit of an argument," I informed her "and I don't want you asking any questions about it, but she'll be staying here tonight, and maybe tomorrow too."

"Great!" she proclaimed

"You could try a little harder to pretend as if you're happy about it." I admitted

"I'm not, so why should I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head and sighed… "Let's not end a great night on an argument. You should be heading to bed; you've got your first day in the morning."

"Piper's not in bed yet, so why should I be?" she questioned

"Just go to bed, Zo." I sighed "Please."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler as I walked into the house "What's wrong?"

"Zo and I had another argument." he informed me

"What about this time?" I questioned

"You." he sighed "She doesn't like the fact that you're staying over."

"Why?" I inquired

He shrugged his shoulders… "And then she made some petty comments about the fact that I said she should head to bed as she's at school in the morning but you weren't in bed so she shouldn't have had to – it's ridiculous, really. Anyway, how are things at yours?"

"Paul's with her now." I informed him "I headed home to pack a bag but I waited for him to finish work before I came over. I didn't want her hurting herself or anything…"

"Did she have anything else to drink?" he inquired

"I don't know." I admitted

He sighed and smiled at me reassuringly before pulling me into him...

"Do you guys have to?" Zoe's voice questioned, both of us pulling apart

"I'm gonna go and get ready for bed." I informed him, picking up my bag and making my way through to his bedroom

TYLER'S POV:

"Really?" I asked as I heard my bedroom door shut behind Piper

"What?" Zoe inquired

"I was comforting her over the fact that she and her Mum had been rowing," I informed her "and you had to say that. Just stop being so childish and grow up, Zoe, seriously!"

"Tyler…" she began

"No," I replied "I don't wanna hear your excuses. Piper's my girlfriend and that's the way it's staying. Get over it!"

 **Tyler snapped at Zoe – oh dear. Do you think we've got more drama to come or…?**


	32. Chapter 32

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way out of the bathroom the next morning after showering, ignoring Zoe's evil glare at me as I made my way across the hallway and into Tyler's bedroom and shutting the door behind me…

"You okay?" Tyler asked

"Apart from your sister giving me filthy looks, yeah, I'm fine." I replied

"Do you want me to have a word with her?" he questioned

"You said something to her last night and she obviously didn't take it on board so what's the point?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "Leave her to her own devices and hopefully she'll come around."

"You think?" he asked

"We have to hope." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

Zoe made her way out of her bedroom as Piper and I were finishing off breakfast. Taking our bowls to the sink, I watched as Zoe made her way to the fridge and started to root through it…

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Organising myself some breakfast." she informed me

"You've not got time." I admitted

"What?" she inquired

"School starts at 9am." Mark informed her as he made his way through to the kitchen "So we have to be going. Maybe in future you'll remember to get up earlier."

"I was up early but I was waiting to use the bathroom." she replied

"Piper was in the shower when my alarm went off at 7am, so you can't blame her." I admitted "And Susan will tell you take all that make up off when you get there so you might as well do it now."

"Do you want a lift, Piper?" Mark questioned

"If that's okay." she replied

"We're going to the same place so of course it is." he informed her "We'll meet you in the car, Zo. You've got 5 minutes."

PIPER'S POV:

"And are you okay to show Zoe around, Piper?" Susan inquired

"I suppose." I replied

"Okay. Would you mind waiting outside please?" she questioned "I've just got some formalities to go over with Mark and Zoe in private."

I nodded my head and grabbed my bag, making my way out of the office, pulling my phone from my pocket as I waited…

"What are you doing?" Xanthe asked

"Waiting for Zoe." I informed her

"You're her guide?" she questioned

I nodded my head and was about to reply when Angus made his way over…

"Morning, ladies." he greeted us "What are you being punished for today?"

The door to Susan's office opened and I turned to see Zoe making her way out…

"Zoe, this is Xanthe," I informed her "and this is Angus."

"Hi." she greeted them both

"You 4 had better be off to class please." Susan replied

"I'll see you at lunch!" Angus proclaimed as he made his way in the opposite direction

"What's the deal with that Angus guy?" Zoe asked as we made our way down the corridor

"He's a jerk." I informed her "You're best staying well away."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" she inquired

I shook my head… "Nothing, it's your choice. But just a piece of advice, Xanthe's been there and he's a pig. If I were you, I'd stay away."

"Yeah, well, you're not me, are you?" she questioned "I do what I want, when I want."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked as I answered Piper's call

"Not bad," she replied "although she's become very taken by Angus, despite mine and Xanthe's warnings."

"Great." I sighed "Do you think you could try and warn her off again?"

"I'll try." she informed me "I'd better be heading into class. I'll see you later."

PIPER'S POV:

Xanthe and I made our way into Harold's that lunchtime to find Zoe and Angus sat at a table together, laughing and joking. Sighing heavily, I shook my head and we made our way to order, moving over to them, taking seats at their table…

"Feel free to join us, why don't you." Zoe sighed

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here with him?" I questioned

"Because you're not my guardian, and besides, I don't have to tell you my every move!" she replied

"I didn't know where you'd got to. You could've at least text me." I informed her

"I'll remember that for next time, now if you don't mind, we're in the middle of something. Can you go?" she questioned

TYLER'S POV:

Mark, Aaron and I made our way into Harold's and I saw Piper and Xanthe sat at a table in the corner. Making my way over to them, I sat down next to her and pressed my lips to hers…

"Where's Zoe?" I asked

She motioned over to another table and I sighed heavily, looking over at Mark who was stood at the counter…

"I better go," he admitted, pressing his lips to mine once again "see you later."

She nodded her head in agreement and I rose to my feet, making my way over to Mark…

PIPER'S POV:

"God, you guys are too cute!" Xanthe proclaimed as Tyler walked away

"We're just a normal couple." I informed her

"Yeah, but so blooming cute!" she replied

I was about to reply when I heard Zoe's voice. Looking over in her direction, I saw Mark grabbing her bag and moving her out of Harold's…

"Do you think we should go and do something?" Xanthe asked

I shook my head… "There'll be a huge row and Zoe will storm off, and Mark will come back in with a face like thunder. It's best to leave it."

"Do you think she'll think you ratted her out over being here with Angus?" she questioned

"It wouldn't surprise me." I replied

 **Do you think Zoe will blame Piper for Mark crashing her lunch with Angus? What's next, do you think?**


	33. Chapter 33

PIPER'S POV:

"Did you let Mark and Tyler know I'd be at Harold's with Angus at lunch?" Zoe questioned as I stood at my locker

"I knew this was coming," I chuckled "no, I didn't. It's where they come for their lunch most days so it was a mere coincidence they saw you. How did Mark react?"

"He went ballistic at me." she informed me "I told him I was just having lunch with a friend but wasn't having any of it, so much so that he's picking me up from school tonight so I can't go off with Angus after…"

"Harsh!" I replied

"Yeah. I don't suppose you could…?" she began

"What?" I inquired "Cover for you? After the way you've been with me? Not a chance!"

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way into the garage as I was finishing up for the day and took a seat at the desk, proceeding to pull out her phone as she waited for me…

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded her head, lifting her head from her phone… "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Has something happened between you and Zoe?" I questioned

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "She told me about Mark going ballistic at her, and was going to ask me to cover for her so she could see Angus after school."

"What do you make of this Angus guy?" I inquired

"He's a pig," she informed me "he treated Xanthe like dirt, but that's not to say he'd do the same to your sister, but I was hoping she'd have the sense to stay away from him after Xanthe and I told her what he was like but nope…"

I smiled at her weakly… "Thanks for trying."

"You're welcome." she replied "Can you hurry up so I can get home please?"

"Have you spoken to your Mum?" I asked

"No, why?" she questioned

"You said you wanted to get home." I informed her "Did you mean mine?"

She nodded her head… "Is that weird? I'm sorry if it is, I just…"

"It's not weird." I replied, smiling at her warmly

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I were laid together on the sofa, my head resting on his chest, my fingers playing with the material of his singlet when Mark made his way into the house, slamming the door shut behind him…

"Whoa, bro, chill!" Tyler proclaimed as we both sat up

"Zoe's nowhere to be found." he informed us

"What?" he questioned

"I went to pick her up and waited over half-an-hour, and Susan came over to the car and said that she'd already left but she didn't know where she'd gone." he explained "So we need to head out there and find her."

TYLER'S POV:

"Do you mind if I…?" I began

"No, not at all," Piper replied as we both rose to our feet "what can I do?"

"Can you stay here, and call me if she comes back while we're gone?" I questioned

She nodded her head. Smiling at her warmly, I thanked her and pressed my lips to hers, following Mark out of the house…

PIPER'S POV:

"Where've you been?" I asked as the front door opened, Zoe making her way into the house

"You're not my mother; I don't have to answer to you. What are you doing here anyway?" she questioned

"Mark and Tyler are out looking for you," I informed her "and I stayed here in case you came back so I need to let Tyler know. Where did you get to after school?"

"Angus and I snuck off and hung out at the men's shed." she replied

"Well you've had your brothers worried sick so I hope you're happy." I sighed as I picked up my phone "And I hope you're ready to give them an explanation once they get back here because Mark isn't happy!"

TYLER'S POV:

Mark and I made our way into the house and I motioned to the sofa where Zoe was sitting…

"Wanna tell me where you got to?" Mark asked as he made his way over to her

"The men's shed." she replied

"Were you there with anyone?" he questioned

"Maybe, maybe not." she informed me

"I'm not in the mood for games, Zoe," he admitted "just answer the question, were you there with anyone?"

"She was there with Angus." Piper informed him

"You snitch!" Zoe proclaimed

"I told you I didn't want you hanging out with him, so what do you do?" Mark asked "You go against my wishes and hang out with him anyway!"

"I'm gonna go." Piper informed me

"You don't have to," I replied "I know you don't want to…"

"I should though," she sighed "see how my Mum is and give you guys some space. I'll just pack my things up and get out of your hair."

"Why don't you leave them here?" I suggested

"What?" she questioned

"You said you think of this as home, and you're here most weekends so why don't you leave some of it here?" I asked "It'd be easier than lugging a bag backwards and forwards every time…"

"Are you sure?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "What do you say?"

She smiled at me warmly and moved closer to me, leaning onto her tiptoes to press her lips against mine… "I'd love to."

 **Piper and Tyler are taking the next "step" in their relationship and Zoe's still causing trouble! I wonder what's to come…**


	34. Chapter 34

TYLER'S POV:

"Is this Piper's?" Zoe asked as she rifled through the laundry basket the next morning

"Yeah it is," I replied "problem?"

"Why is it here?" she questioned

"She's leaving some of her things here so she doesn't have to lug a bag backwards and forwards every weekend." I informed her "Is that okay with you?"

"Instead of hassling Tyler about his relationship with Piper, are you ready to tell me what you and Angus were doing yesterday at the men's shed yet?" Mark asked as he made his way into the kitchen as she was about to reply

"Nope." she replied

"You might as well tell me yourself because I'm going to ask Angus when I see him." he informed her

"You're what?" she questioned

"I'm gonna find out." he replied "I'm your guardian, and you need to learn that you can't just go behind my back and break rules whenever you feel like it. There are consequences for your actions, and until you tell me what happened between the two of you, you're grounded."

"You can't do that!" she proclaimed

"I'm off to work." I informed them, holding my hands up as I made my way to the door

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I made my way across the grass verge between our houses "things any better?"

He shook his head… "Mark's told her she's grounded until she tells him what went on, and he says he's gonna ask Angus what happened when he sees him."

"Ouch." I replied

"She just needs to be honest and then Mark will get off her case." he informed me

"Will he?" I questioned "What if he doesn't like what he has to hear?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What if they did something that maybe she doesn't want to confess to her big brother about?" I inquired

"Do you think they could've…?" he questioned "No, don't even wanna go there!"

"It's a possibility." I replied, smiling at him weakly "I'd like to think that she's got more sense than to do something that silly with a guy she's only just met but she was pretty angry when you guys left Harold's, so it wouldn't surprise me."

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "I need to talk to Mark."

"No," I proclaimed "what if I've got the totally wrong end of the stick? Mark will just fly off the handle even more for no reason. I'll see what I can find out today and let you know, okay?"

"Okay." he replied "Thank you."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'll see you later."

"Pipes!" he proclaimed as I began to make my way down the street

"Yeah?" I questioned

"How are things at yours?" he asked

"I'll tell you later." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

"Did you get anywhere with Zoe?" I asked as Mark made his way into the garage

"Don't even talk to me about her." he replied "She's a stubborn little Madam. Reminds me of Mum, actually…"

"She's nowhere near as bad as Mum." I informed him

"But she's turning out to be." he sighed "And I want to stop that before it gets too far, but I don't know how…"

"We'll figure it out," I assured him, placing my hand on his shoulder "you, me and Aaron."

"What if we can't? What if I should've done as she asked and left her in Port Lincoln?" he asked

"Then she'd be getting herself into all sorts of trouble." I replied

"Like she is here, you mean?" he questioned

"Even worse if possible." I informed him "We have to hope that this is just her way of dealing with Dad's death and she'll come through it."

"And if she doesn't?" he inquired

I pursed my lips together nervously and shrugged my shoulders…

PIPER'S POV:

"Can you do something for me?" I asked Xanthe

"Depends." she replied "What do I get in return?"

"The undying gratitude and thanks of the Brennan brothers." I informed her

"What do you need me to do?" she questioned

"I need you to talk to Angus," I admitted "I know you don't want to but I really need you to, Xanthe. Something has happened between him and Zoe and I need to know what."

"Why can't you do it?" she inquired

"He'll get suss, but if you tell him that you've had a fight with Ben, maybe he'll tell you what happened…" I replied

"And what if Ben finds out?" she asked

"I'll smooth things over." I informed her "I promise. So please, will you, for me?"

"Fine." she replied

"Thank you!" I proclaimed

TYLER'S POV:

" _Xanthe's going to talk to Angus, see if she can find anything out. You can thank me later. Love you x"_

I smiled warmly and began to reply…

"Piper?" Mark asked

"Yeah, how did you guess?" I questioned

"The stupid grin on your face gave it away." he informed me

"Xanthe's going to try and find out what happened between Zoe and Angus." I replied "That's what she was telling me…"

"How's she gonna do that?" he inquired

"No idea, but Piper seems hopeful we'll get some information." I informed him

PIPER'S POV:

"So?" I inquired as Xanthe made her way into the library

She pursed her lips together nervously and sat down… "They slept together."

"What?" I asked "You're kidding, right?"

"Angus said it just happened." she informed me

"Right." I replied "Oh God, Mark, Tyler and Aaron are gonna freak out!"

She smiled at me sympathetically… "Do you need me to cover for you?"

"Would you?" I questioned

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper's voice greeted Mark and I

"Hey; what are you doing here?" I asked

"Good to see you too." she replied "I've got some news, but it's not good…"

"What is it?" Mark questioned

"Zoe and Angus slept together." she informed us "Angus said it just happened."

"How can it just happen?" he asked "I need to take a walk and clear my head."

"I'm sorry." Piper admitted, sighing heavily as Mark put his tools down

"It's fine," he assured her "thanks for letting me know."

PIPER'S POV:

"You can always stay at mine tonight if you want?" I suggested to Tyler "Looks like things are gonna be pretty crazy at yours for a while…"

"What about your Mum and Paul?" he asked

"They've gone away." I informed him "Mum thinks it's for the best. She's been here since Josh and Pop died, and hasn't had a chance to deal with all her thoughts and feelings, so Paul booked them a week away, maybe two, I don't know, so you're free to stay with me for as long as you need."

He smiled at me warmly and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear… "Thanks, but Mark's gonna need me."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Just so long as you know the offer's there?"

"I do." he replied "Thank you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just hope this trip does Mum some good. I don't think she realises she's slowly killing herself with all this drinking," I admitted "and if she carries on, I don't know what we're going to do to get through to her."

He smiled at me sympathetically and moved over to me… "Why don't you keep an eye on this place for 5 minutes for me while I go and get us some lunch? How does that sound?"

"Great." I informed him "Thanks."

 **Angus told Xanthe who told Piper that he and Zoe slept together, and Mark and Tyler aren't happy at all! And Terese and Paul have gone away so she can have a break away from everything, will things be better once she returns? And what's to come, I wonder? Hmm…**


	35. Chapter 35

TYLER'S POV:

"I know you're not telling me the truth!" Mark proclaimed as Aaron and I made our way into the house "Why won't you just be honest with me?"

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" Zoe questioned "You're really willing to believe a perfect stranger over your own sister? Thanks."

"Let her go." I sighed as Zoe made her way out of the kitchen, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her "Maybe she's telling the truth?"

"But Piper said…" he began

"Angus told Xanthe who told Piper;" I replied "he could be lying; trying to cause trouble."

"Can you keep an eye on her for me?" he asked

"Where're you going?" I questioned

"To find Angus, to get some proper answers." he informed me

PIPER'S POV:

"Mark," I called, making my way over to him as I saw him stood outside of Susan and Karl's "what are you doing?"

"I want to speak to Angus and find out if he's telling the truth or not." he informed me

"Zoe's denying it?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "What if I am overreacting? What if she is telling the truth?"

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" I asked

"I don't know." he admitted, running his hands over his face

"Come on." I sighed

TYLER'S POV:

The front door opened and Piper made her way into the house, closely followed by Mark. Watching as he flopped down onto the couch, she made her way over to me…

"I don't know what, but something needs to be done." she informed me "He's a mess…"

"I don't know what to do to help." I admitted

"Why don't you or Aaron try talking to her and try and make her see what she's putting him through?" she suggested

"We've tried talking to her," I sighed "and we've tried reasoning and pretty much everything I can think of. I think it's about time we leave her to her own devices and let her get it out of her system."

"So you think it's just a phase then?" she questioned

"Don't you?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders… "Maybe tell her she can go back to Port Lincoln and see what she says."

"What if she starts packing and books a flight?" I inquired

"You let her down." she replied

"And have her rebel against us even more?" I questioned "No thanks."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" I asked as I made my way into Tyler's the next afternoon

"What are you doing here?" Zoe questioned as she made her way through

"Is Tyler here?" I inquired

"Does it look as though he is?" she asked

I shook my head… "He must be on a callout. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came home for lunch, is that okay with you?" she inquired

"Is Angus here?" I asked

"Just go away, Piper." she sighed "I don't have time for you right now…"

"When do you ever?" I questioned "Just make sure you're not back late. Mark's already at his wits end with what to do…"

She mock-saluted me and made her way back through to the bedroom. Shaking my head, I made my way out of the house…

TYLER'S POV:

"What is this?" Mark asked as Piper and I sat on the sofa together later that evening

"What's what?" I questioned

"This." he replied, pulling out a pregnancy test from the bin "Zoe, get out here now!"

"What?" she inquired

"Is this yours?" he asked

"It's mine." Piper admitted "Mine, not Zoe's."

"It's positive…" he informed her

"Mhm." she replied, nodding her head in agreement

"Are you being serious right now?" I asked

"Yeah, it's mine." she informed me

"Can you give Piper and I 5 minutes please?" I questioned

PIPER'S POV:

I followed Tyler through to the kitchen and watched as he looked at the positive pregnancy test and swallowed a lump in my throat…

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Because after I took that one, I took another and it was negative." I informed him

"Why didn't you tell me when you began to think you could be?" he questioned "We've always been careful, Pipes…"

"It's not a big deal," I replied "I'm not pregnant so it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" he proclaimed "We're always honest with each other, so why couldn't you tell me about this?"

"I don't wanna argue with you, Tyler…" I sighed "So I'm gonna go."

"You're leaving?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I think it'd be for the best. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared."

TYLER'S POV:

I sighed heavily as the front door closed behind Piper and ran my hands over my face. Throwing the test back into the bin, I proceeded to empty it and take it out to the bin outside, kicking it as I shut the lid…

 **Is Piper telling the truth? Is the pregnancy test hers? And what's going to happen between her and Tyler now if it is, I wonder?**


	36. Chapter 36

TYLER'S POV:

I was sat on the sofa with a beer, aimlessly staring at a programme on the TV when I heard footsteps. Tilting my head back, I saw Zoe make her way out from the bedrooms and into the kitchen…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey," she mirrored "you okay?"

"Not really." I replied "Piper and I always said we'd be honest with each other and I don't get why she couldn't be with me this time, especially as it was something so big. I hate to think of what she was going through all by herself."

"She didn't go through it on her own…"she informed me

"What?" I asked "How do you know? Were you with her or something?"

"Piper wasn't the one who thought she was pregnant," she admitted "I did. And if I had of been, it wouldn't have been Angus'…"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "She covered for you?"

She nodded her head… "Yeah. I don't know why after the way I've treated her but she did, and she was doing it before I had the chance to stop her, so you should go and make things right with her before it's too late."

"You want me to go and make up with her?" I questioned "Even though you don't like the idea of us being together?"

"It's something I'm gonna have to get used to, isn't it?" she inquired "You guys aren't breaking up, so I need to man up and accept it."

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head… "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied "The other test I took was negative, but I'm going to go to the doctors tomorrow to have it confirmed."

"And if you are?" I asked

She pursed her lips together nervously… "I'm not keeping it. The guy wouldn't be interested in being a Dad and I can't do it on my own, even with your support so yeah. Anyway, go and talk to Piper; she's more important right now."

"I'll be just next door if you need me." I informed her "Call me, okay?"

"Thank you." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

A knock at my front door sounded and I made my way to it, pulling it open to find Tyler stood on the doorstep…

"Hey." he greeted me "Can I come in?"

I nodded my head and stepped aside to let him in… "What are you doing here?"

"I know you covered for Zoe," he informed me "she's told me everything."

"Really?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Why did you cover for her?"

"Because I could see how scared she was when Mark called her through and she saw the test and I knew she didn't really have anybody, and if I were going through that, I wouldn't keep it a secret from you, but she doesn't have someone amazing like you by her side. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's going to the doctors tomorrow to get everything confirmed." he replied

"And if she is pregnant?" I asked

"She's not keeping it. She says it wouldn't have been Angus' and the guy wouldn't be interested and she can't do it on her own so, it's her only option." he informed me

"Has she told Mark?" I inquired

"I don't think she dares, not yet, anyway." he admitted

"She's going to need all the support she can get tomorrow, so it's best she tells him sooner rather than later." I informed him

"She'll have support, because I'll be there with her." he replied "She's done too much on her own just lately; and she's not doing this by herself."

I smiled at him warmly… "And that is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Why?" he questioned

"Because you're kind, and caring, and there for the people who need you." I informed him "You were there for me, and now you're being there for your little sister. I think you're pretty amazing."

He smiled at me warmly and entwined his hand with mine… "Are we okay?"

"We're okay." I replied

Moving closer to me, he pressed his lips to mine softly, resting his forehead against mine as we pulled apart… "I should get home."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Yeah, you should."

"Why don't you come with me?" he suggested

"I don't think that's a very good idea." I replied "Zoe needs you, Mark and Aaron, not you focusing some of your attention on me. She needs you guys fully focused on her, so call me tomorrow when you've been to the doctors with her, yeah?"

"Are you kicking me out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at him warmly and shook my head, pushing him towards the door… "Go and be with your sister. She needs you."

"Just for the record, I think you're pretty amazing too." he informed me

"Why thank you," I replied, pressing my lips to his softly as I pulled the door open and pushed him out onto the doorstep "now go home!"

TYLER'S POV:

"I take it from the stupid grin on your face that you and Piper have made up?" Zoe asked as I walked back into the house "I was expecting her to come back with you; where is she?"

"She thinks we should focus our attention on you," I informed her "and she's right. Have you spoken to Mark yet?"

She shook her head… "Can we keep it between us? Just until tomorrow when I've been to the doctors?"

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Zo."

"Please, Tyler!" she begged "What if I am pregnant? I can't bear to think how disappointed Mark will be. I just need to get tomorrow over and done with, and then I'll talk to him and Aaron, I promise."

"Okay." I replied, wrapping my arm around her shoulder to pull her into me

 **Zoe's confessed the truth to Tyler, but doesn't want to tell Mark or Aaron until she knows for certain whether she's pregnant or not, but what if she is? What will happen then? And Tyler/Piper have made up, yay!**


	37. Chapter 37

PIPER'S POV:

"So no one else knows but you and her?" I asked as Tyler and I made our way to a table with our drinks at Harold's the next morning "Why don't you just tell Mark yourself?"

"I want to," he informed me "but I don't want to break Zoe's trust, not when she's finally opening up to me."

I smiled at him sympathetically… "Just think about Mark for a sec; how is he going to feel when he finds out, whatever the outcome?"

"I know he's gonna be upset and angry but what am I supposed to do, Pipes?" he questioned "I don't wanna break my little sister's trust, and I want to tell Mark the truth, but I can't…"

I sighed and entwined his hand with mine… "Whatever happens, I've got your back."

"Thank you." he replied

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Susan's voice asked from behind me as I stood at the reception desk of Erinsborough High

"Hi," I greeted her "I'm here to pick Zoe up. She's got a doctors appointment."

"Right." she replied

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned as she was about to leave "How's Zoe getting on? Is she getting along with anyone in particular or…?"

"She's doing fine," she informed me "she's made a few friends and we've had no trouble so far so that's always a good thing. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I replied "just wondering. Thanks, Susan; I'll let you get back to work."

"Hey." Zoe greeted me as Susan walked off in the other direction "What were you talking to my Principal about?"

"Nothing," I replied "you ready to go?"

She nodded her head… "Let's get this over and done with."

"Whatever the outcome is, I'll support you." I informed her

"Thanks." she replied

20 minutes later Zoe and I arrived at the hospital. Checking herself in, she made her way over to me and exhaled a breath…

"You okay?" I questioned

"Scared," she admitted "and nervous. I feel sick."

"Hey, just calm down," I replied "you've probably got nothing to worry about."

"Emphasis on the word probably." she sighed "God, why was I so stupid?"

"Zo, can I ask you something?" I asked "Was it your first time?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Yeah! And they say sex is awesome!"

I smiled weakly… "It is. Did you use something?"

"Tyler, please!" she begged

"Yeah, it's gross, I know." I replied, holding my hands up in defence "Sorry."

"Zoe Brennan!" a female voice called as she was about to speak

"Wish me luck?" she inquired

"Good luck." I replied "You'll be fine."

"You'll still be here waiting for me when I come out, right?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Of course I will."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I answered his phone call "are you home?"

"No, we're still at the hospital," he informed me "I just went to get a coffee and Zoe something to eat and drink for when she comes out."

"Are you okay?" I questioned

"I'm worried for her. Whatever she's told is gonna upset her." he replied

"Yeah, I know." I informed him "I take it she didn't change her mind about telling Mark?"

"She says she'll tell him and Aaron when we get home." he admitted "I'm worried about how Mark's going to react…"

TYLER'S POV:

I rose to my feet as Zoe made her way out of the room and moved over to her… "So?"

"Not pregnant." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly and hugged her tightly… "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head… "I was so scared, but when she told me the results a wave of relief washed over me. Am I a horrible person for feeling that way?"

"No," I replied "you're not ready to be a Mum, and just remember, next time, take precautions! Shall we go?"

"What do you think Mark will say?" she questioned

"I don't know." I admitted "I wish I did but I don't."

"Do you think he'll be angry with me?" she inquired

"I honestly don't know, Zoe." I informed her

"I can't do this…" Zoe admitted as I pulled into the driveway

"You can and you have to." I replied "I'll be right by your side. C'mon…"

"Hey." Mark greeted us as we made our way into the house "Where've you been?"

"The hospital." Zoe informed him

"What for?" he questioned

"The pregnancy test that you found in the bin, it wasn't Piper's…" she admitted

"I knew it!" he proclaimed

"Just hear her out, Mark." I sighed

"Did you go with her?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Just sit down and listen to her."

"I'm not pregnant." she informed him

"What if you had been though?" he questioned

"I wouldn't have been keeping it." she replied

"So you'd have put your body under that insane amount of pressure when you could've prevented it in the first place?" he asked "You're a stupid little girl, Zoe!"

"Mark!" I proclaimed

"What?" he questioned "You're just as bad!"

"How do you work that one out?" I inquired

"Instead of telling me, you took her to the hospital. What would you have done if she'd come out and told you she was pregnant?" he asked

"I would've supported her." I informed him

"You can barely support yourself." he sighed

"Mark, wait, please!" Zoe begged as he made his way to the door

"No, leave him." I replied as the door slammed shut behind him "Go and get some rest…"

"Are you okay?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Go and get some rest."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I opened the door to him "how did it go? Wait, what's with the bag?"

"Can I stay here for a couple of nights?" he asked

"Sure." I replied, stepping aside to let him into the house "Tyler, talk to me, what happened?"

"Mark happened." he informed me

"What did he say?" I questioned

"He asked what I would've done if Zoe had been pregnant, and when I told him I'd support her, he said I could barely support myself." he replied "I know he's angry, but how's taking it out on us going to help?"

I sighed and moved over to him, rising onto my tiptoes to wind my arms around his neck…

TYLER'S POV:

"It's Zoe." Piper informed me as my phone started to ring "Are you gonna answer it?"

I shook my head… "Just switch it off."

Glancing at her as she did as I asked, she set our dinner plates down on the worktop and moved over to me, reaching for the TV remote to switch it off before holding her hand out to me…

"What?" I questioned

"We're going to de-stress." she informed me

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" I asked

"How does a shower with your girlfriend sound?" she inquired

I smiled at her weakly and pressed my lips to hers as I rose to my feet… "Good."

"Good." she mirrored

 **Cheeky Piper! And ouch, Mark! Are they ever going to be able to mend the rift?**


	38. Chapter 38

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning, a knock at the door sounding as I was about to make my way into the kitchen. Unlocking and opening it, I saw Zoe stood on the doorstep…

"Hi," she greeted me "is Tyler here?"

I nodded my head… "Come in. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why Tyler didn't tell me he was staying here last night…" she admitted

"He just needed to get out of the house for a while." I informed her

"Can I see him?" she questioned

"Sure," I replied "Tyler!"

"Yeah?" he asked

"Zoe's here to see you." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way downstairs to see Zoe sat on the sofa and moved over to her, sitting down next to her… "Hey."

"Hey," she greeted me "why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"I just had to get out after what Mark said." I informed her "I'm sorry."

"I thought it was because of me…" she admitted

"I'm sorry, Zo," I sighed "I just switched my phone off and wanted to forget about it all for a while."

"Well why don't you come back with me now?" she suggested "Mark's apologised to me and I think he wants to apologise to you too."

"Well he knows where I am." I replied "I'm not going running…"

"I can see he's sorry, Tyler." she sighed

"Well like I say, he knows where to find me." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Tyler as Zoe left the house

"Yeah," he replied "shall we head out for breakfast?"

"As it's your idea, I'm hoping you're paying?" I questioned

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head, pressing his lips to mine… "Consider it a thank you for de-stressing me last night."

"You're welcome." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I were sat at a table at Harold's when Mark made his way in and made his way over to us…

"Can I sit?" he questioned

"Free country." I replied

"Tyler, don't be like that." he sighed

"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm sorry." he admitted "I was angry and didn't mean to say what I said."

"It's obviously what you think; otherwise you wouldn't have said it." I replied

"I don't think it." he informed me "In fact, I'm proud of you for the way you're living your life now. You're earning, you're financially stable. I couldn't be more proud, and I really am sorry about what I said."

"Can you go please?" I inquired "I'm trying to have breakfast with my girlfriend…"

"Tyler." he sighed "Please."

PIPER'S POV:

"What did you do that for?" I questioned as Mark walked away

"I'm not gonna forgive him that easily," he replied "what he said really hurt. I just need some more time."

I smiled at him weakly… "I need to be heading to school. Are you okay?"

He nodded his head… "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you will." I replied

"Pipes?" he questioned as I grabbed my things and began to leave

"Yeah?" I inquired

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly

 **Tyler isn't going to forgive Mark so easily, and who can blame him? Who can make the boys see sense though, I wonder?**


	39. Chapter 39

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, can I join you?" Zoe's voice asked as I sat in the library

"Yeah, sure." I replied

"Thanks. Mark told me he'd seen Tyler at Harold's with you, and that it hadn't gone well. What happened?" she questioned

"Tyler can't just forgive him," I informed her "what Mark said to him really hurt."

"So what are we going to do to get them to make up and be friends again?" she inquired

"I'm sorry," I replied "we?"

"I know I'm the cause of their fallout, so if I can, I want to put things right, and at the minute you seem to know my brothers better than I do, so what are we going to do?" she questioned

"It might sound a little extreme, but I do have a plan." I admitted

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper's voice greeted me as she made her way into the garage

"Hey." I mirrored "What are you doing here?"

"Can I not come and see my boyfriend during my free period?" she questioned

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm cooking tonight."

"Okay." she replied "What're we having?"

"That's a surprise." I informed her as I moved over to her "Now you're being too distracting so you need to go."

"Charming!" she proclaimed

"Sorry, but I've got so much to do and if I want to close up early tonight, I need to get on." I explained "I'll see you back at yours, okay?"

She nodded her head and pressed her lips to mine… "See you later."

PIPER'S POV:

"Did you get them?" Zoe asked as I made my way back across to Grease Monkeys

"Yep." I informed her, holding up Tyler's phone and keys "I can't believe we're doing this!"

She smiled at me warmly and took Tyler's phone from my hand as I sat down opposite her…

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler?" Mark's voice called as I was working on a car "You here?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he made his way into the garage

"You asked to see me." he informed me

"What?" I questioned

"I got a text from you which said you wanted to see me." he replied

As I was about to reply, I heard a jangling of keys and the roller door began to came down and was locked from the outside…

"What the…?" I inquired as I moved over to the window, seeing Zoe and Piper stood outside on the forecourt "What are you two doing?"

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"That's why she came…" I sighed

"What?" he questioned

"Piper came about half-an-hour ago, and she took my phone and keys from the desk." I replied

"Why would you leave your phone and keys on the desk?" he inquired

"That's really what you want to start with?" I asked "We're locked in here!"

"We're not letting you out until you're friends again!" Zoe informed us

"Pipes, open up, please!" I sighed

"Nope," she replied "this was Zoe's idea, not mine, and she's got the keys. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

PIPER'S POV:

"How much do you think they're gonna hate us?" I questioned as Zoe and I sat outside Grease Monkeys

"They'll thank us eventually." she replied

"I hope you're right." I admitted

"I always am." she informed me

TYLER'S POV:

"So what do we do?" Mark inquired

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna carry on working." I informed him

"Are you serious?" he questioned

"What else is there to do?" I asked

"We could sit down and talk," he replied "I want to explain myself…"

"And what if I don't wanna hear it?" I questioned

"You've not got much of a choice really, have you?" he asked

"Fine!" I replied "Do you remember when you, Aaron and I bought the house and you told me you were proud of me? I was beyond happy because I'd made you proud, and you've always been disappointed in me, but for once in our lives, you weren't, and things just started to get better and better for me – I had a place to live, food on the table, money coming in, an amazing family and friends, an amazing girlfriend, and then it all started to go to crap when we got the call about Dad, and when I found out I wanted to run away, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the fact that you were disappointed in me so I stayed, and I supported Zoe because I knew it was the right thing to do, and then for you tell me that I can barely support myself was a kick in the gut, because I was doing the right thing, just not the right thing in your book."

"I was angry," he admitted, running his hands over his face "and I lashed out and said it but I didn't mean it. It's like I told you in Harold's this morning, I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried, and I don't know what else I can say to make you believe me."

"Neither do I." I sighed

"Tyler, please…" he begged "I was an idiot; there, you happy?"

"Actually I am." I informed him "Because you've admitted you were wrong and called yourself out on it. Just remember to do it every time you're wrong."

"What?" he questioned "So you're miraculously not angry anymore?"

"I was angry." I informed him "But then I realised I needed to make you see that you were the one in the wrong and that you'd made a mistake. I know I make them but I own up to them, and you need to start doing that too, especially now Zoe's in the picture and you've been named as her guardian. Take responsibility for the mistakes you make and we'll be just fine."

PIPER'S POV:

"Do you think it's about time we headed back over there?" I inquired

"They've had half-an-hour," she informed me, checking her phone as she spoke "so they'll either be tearing into one another or they'll have made up. What do you think?"

"I hate to think…" I admitted

TYLER'S POV:

"Got it." he informed me

"Good." I replied

He pulled me into a hug and as we pulled apart, the roller door opened again and Zoe and Piper appeared. Moving over to her, I pressed my lips to hers…

"You're not angry?" she questioned

I shook my head… "It may have been a bit extreme, but you helped sort things between my brother and me, so thank you."

She smiled at me warmly… "You're welcome."

PIPER'S POV:

Mark, Tyler, myself and Zoe made our way back to the house, finding Aaron, Nate and Paige were there too…

"I think a full house calls for takeaway, how does that sound?" Mark suggested

"Best idea you've ever had, bro." Tyler informed him

TYLER'S POV:

The 7 of us sat around the table eating when a knock at the door sounded, Mark rising to his feet and moving to answer it…

"Mum…" he spoke

 **The Brennan siblings Mum has arrived in town – what is she doing there? And what does she want? And what does this mean for everyone around the dinner table?**


	40. Chapter 40

TYLER'S POV:

I glanced over at Aaron and Zoe and the 3 of us rose to our feet and moved through to the living room, Mum gasping as she saw us…

"My babies!" she whispered "It's so good to see you all."

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked

"I heard about your father, and…" she began

"Where have you been all this time?" Zoe questioned "You walked out and abandoned me; you left me with him. He wasn't the greatest Dad in the world but he was there and apologised for all his mistakes in the end. Why are you here?"

"You need someone to look after you now." she replied

"I have Mark." she informed her "And Tyler and Aaron. I don't need you."

"Zoe, I…" she began

"Save it!" Zoe proclaimed "I don't want to hear it! I'm going to bed!"

"Zoe, please." Mum begged

"Did you not hear her?" I questioned "She doesn't want to hear it, and frankly neither do I. How could you leave your daughter, someone you're meant to love to practically fend for herself?"

"Maybe you should go, Mum." Mark suggested "And we'll talk tomorrow."

PIPER'S POV:

The front door closed and I watched as Tyler made his way through to the bedroom. Clearing my plate and putting it in the sink, I made my way through too, shutting his door behind me…

"Are you okay?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Yeah, sorry for just leaving you out there."

"It's okay." I replied "Your head's obviously mashed, so I'm gonna go home."

"Stay, please." he begged, turning to me

"Okay." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly and moved over to me, his hands cupping my cheeks as his lips pressed to mine. Running my hands up his arms, I wound them around his neck and allowed him to walk me backwards to the bed, placing my hands on his chest to push him away as he started to move his kisses across my jaw…

"What?" he questioned

"Talk to me." I replied

"Right this second?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and pressed my lips to his cheek, pushing him off of me and to his side of the bed… "Tell me how you're feeling."

He ran his hands over his face as he moved and sighed heavily… "I didn't think I'd ever see her again, not after she abandoned Zoe. She's probably here for her share of the money."

"Do you really think that?" I inquired

"I wouldn't be surprised." he replied "She always has looked out for number one."

I smiled at him weakly… "Are you gonna talk to her tomorrow?"

"I don't want to, but I'm gonna have to, aren't I?" he questioned "Mark will want us all to sit down with her to hear what she has to say."

"Whatever you decide to do, I've got your back." I informed him

"Yeah?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"You do realise you don't have to be here, right?" he inquired "That you could just walk out the door right now, and move on with someone who's a lot less complicated than me?"

"I like complicated." I admitted, smiling at him warmly "In fact, I love it."

He reciprocated my smile and pressed his lips to mine, his hands taking a hold of my waist as he pulled me to him, my body adjusting to straddle his…

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way back through from the bathroom and began to undress, pulling a t-shirt of mine over her head. Moving over to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and pressed my lips to her shoulder…

"I love you." I informed her

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **Zoe really isn't happy to see Mama Brennan, and neither is Tyler by the sounds of things. What do you think will happen when they sit down to talk?**


	41. Chapter 41

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen the next morning, turning as the front door opened and Tyler's Mum made her way into the house, kicking the door shut behind her…

"Jesus!" she proclaimed as she turned to me "Who're you?"

"Piper." I informed her "I'm Tyler's girlfriend. What are you doing here?"

"You're Tyler's girlfriend?" she asked

"That's what I said." I replied

"You're a bit young for my son, aren't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Age isn't a factor when you're in love."

"What do you, at what, 15, know about love?" she inquired

"I'm 16, soon to be 17," I informed her "not that it even matters anyway, but I know a lot about love actually. I know that you don't just abandon someone you say you love, and you help them through some of the toughest times in their lives, which is what Tyler has done for me. Now please can you answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make my sons and daughter breakfast." she replied

"Well you better make more, because I'm here, Mark's girlfriend, my sister is here, and Aaron's boyfriend is here too." I admitted

"Aaron's boyfriend?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Problem?"

"I didn't know…" she admitted

"Right. I'll go and let Tyler know you're here." I informed her

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as she made her way into the bedroom "who were you talking to?"

"Your Mum." she informed me

"You let her in?" I asked

"She let herself in," she replied "I don't know how she got a key but she did."

I sighed heavily… "Is Mark up yet?"

"Not that I know of." she informed me "Do you want me to ask her to leave or…?"

I shook my head… "That's not your responsibility. Was she okay with you?"

"Define okay?" she questioned

"What did she say?" I inquired

"She said I was too young for you, and asked me what I knew about love." she informed me "Nothing I can't handle. She didn't even know Aaron was gay!"

"He left home before he came out." I replied "I'd better go and see what she's doing here."

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way out into the kitchen, Tyler moving over to me as I did so… "You okay?"

"Not really." he admitted

"Why don't you come to mine for breakfast then?" I suggested "You and Zoe? Is she okay?"

He shook his head… "You'd better be getting off or you're gonna be late."

"Yeah." I replied "I'll see you later."

"Love you." he informed me as I moved to the door

Turning my head, I smiled at him warmly… "Love you too."

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper's said we can head over to hers for breakfast if you want?" I asked Zoe

"What?" Mum questioned "No, you're not going anywhere, not when I've gone to all this effort!"

"No one asked you to," I replied "and you can't expect one poxy breakfast to make up for everything. If Zoe and I want to go to Piper's for breakfast then we'll go."

"I'll just go and get my bag sorted." she informed me as she rose to her feet

"Tyler, please." Mum begged "I'm trying here."

"You're not trying hard enough." I admitted

"What's going on out here?" Mark asked as he made his way through "Mum, what are you doing?"

"I was making breakfast, but I don't know why I should bother now as Tyler and Zoe are off to his girlfriend's for breakfast." she informed me

"How did you get in?" he questioned

"I found a key under the plant pot." she replied

"I could have you arrested for breaking and entering!" he sighed "Why have you just turned up, Mum?"

"Because I want to try and put things right." she admitted "If you'll all let me."

"I think you should go." he informed her "And hand over the key before you do…"

I watched as Mum pulled the key from her pocket and handed it to Mark before grabbing her bag as Zoe walked back through…

"If I'm going, Zoe's coming with me!" she proclaimed

"What?" Mark asked

"She's my daughter, my responsibility." she replied

"You don't give a damn about me, I don't wanna go anywhere with you…" Zoe admitted

"I'll put it through the courts," she informed us "and I'll get custody of you the right way."

"Just go, Mum, please." Mark sighed

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way out onto the street as Tyler and Zoe made their way down the driveway...

"Are you sure I can't give you two a lift?" he questioned

"We'll be fine." Zoe replied "Thanks though."

"Call me if you need me, okay?" he asked

She nodded her head and I smiled at him warmly as Zoe began to walk off…

"Now Tyler's gone, are you okay?" I questioned

She shook her head… "Mum says she's gonna go through the courts to get custody of me."

"Mark will make sure you don't go anywhere." I replied

"But Mum's right," she sighed "legally she's my guardian."

"Who abandoned you and didn't give a stuff about you for months! I informed her "The court will take that into account if it gets there which I'd be surprised if it does. I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about, and if you do have to go off with your Mum, you could always run away like you threatened to when you moved here."

She smiled at me weakly… "Why are you being so nice to me? I was nothing but a bitch to you when we first met."

"You're my boyfriend's sister, and you're trying. I think the reason you were being a bitch is because you didn't know how to channel your grief." I admitted "But you've pulled through and you're getting things back on track, and then your Mum rocks up…"

"And messes everything up." she sighed "Y'know, I honestly thought she was dead, and I wish she had been. Does that make me a horrible person?"

I shook my head… "It's harsh, I'll admit, but she abandoned you. It's okay to feel that way."

"Yeah?" she inquired

"Yeah." I mirrored

 **Zoe's admitted how she truly feels about her Mum being back to Piper, and they're still not giving her the time of day! Will that change, or is the drama only just beginning?**


	42. Chapter 42

TYLER'S POV:

"Mum wants to see us; you, me and Aaron." Mark informed me as he walked into the garage

"When?" I asked

"Lunchtime." he replied

"Did she say what it was about?" I questioned

"Nope, but I can guess it'll be about this morning." he sighed "This is all I need! I honestly thought after Zoe started to settle down that'd be it on the drama front for a while…"

"No such luck." I replied "I'll be there. At the house, yeah?"

He nodded his head… "12:30pm. Don't be late!"

PIPER'S POV:

Zoe and I made our way into hers, finding Mark, Tyler and Aaron and their Mum sat around the table…

"This just gets better!" she scoffed "I don't want her here…"

"Mum's come to explain herself." Mark admitted "Maybe it'd be best if you go, Piper?"

I nodded my head and made my way to the door… "I'll see you back at school, Zoe."

"You're still in school?" her Mum questioned

"Is that a problem?" I inquired, turning back to them

"Mum, don't start." Tyler sighed

"You're dating a schoolgirl, Tyler!" she proclaimed

"You don't have the right to give a damn who I date." he informed her "So keep your thoughts to yourself."

"I'm gonna go." I admitted

"Pipes, wait up!" Tyler proclaimed as I made my way to the door

"What?" I questioned

"I'm sorry about her," he sighed "she doesn't know when to give it a rest. Are you okay?"

"I'm worried." I informed him

"About what?" he asked

"You, Zoe, Mark, Aaron." I replied "Zoe's vulnerable enough as it is."

"What has she said to you?" he questioned

"She said that her being here has messed everything up," I informed him "and that she thought she was dead, and wishes she had been. She hates herself for thinking that way but honestly, as harsh as it is, I don't blame her; I mean, what sort of a mother abandons her child and doesn't get in contact for over 6 months? I'm just looking out for you all, Tyler, even if it is none of my business."

"I love you." he admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I love you." he informed me "And I love that you and Zoe are getting along."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'll see you later."

TYLER'S POV:

"So what else do you have to say for yourself, Mum?" Mark asked as I made my way back to the table

"Why does it feel as though I'm on trial?" she questioned

"Because you kind of are." I informed her "You abandoned Zo, and didn't get in touch with any of us until now and we want to know why. If you're in some sort of trouble and you need our help, you need to be honest because there's nothing we can do otherwise."

"I'm not in trouble." she replied

"Then why are you here?" Aaron inquired

"Because I missed you guys, and I knew you'd all be in one place after I found out your father had died and wanted to come and see how you all were." she explained

"Well I'm not interested." Zoe informed her "And if these guys have any sense, they won't be either. You're dead to me."

"Zoe!" Mark proclaimed as she left the table

"Can you not understand the way she feels?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "She abandoned her and left her with Dad. Zoe thought she was dead."

"She did?" Mum questioned

I nodded my head… "Why didn't you ring her or text her to let her know you were okay? She was 15, Mum. She didn't deserve that. Either you give us an explanation as to why you left her or you can go."

"I…" she began "I took myself to rehab."

"What?" Mark inquired

"I was struggling with the drink." she admitted "So I took myself off to rehab to clean up my act and I knew Zoe wouldn't understand properly so I just went."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I opened the front door to him "how did it go with your Mum?"

"We know why she left Zoe…" he informed me

"Why?" I questioned "No, sorry, forget I asked. It's none of my business."

"She took herself to rehab. She was struggling with the drink so she went off to clean up her act, so she says anyway." he replied

"Don't you believe her?" I inquired

"I don't know what to believe." he admitted "I just wish she'd never shown up."

I smiled at him sympathetically… "How's everyone else?"

"I think Aaron's taking it the hardest. Mum's barely said two words to him." he informed me "And as for Zoe; she's done with her, so we just have to hope that Mark can get this custody thing sorted before Mum can."

"Sounds to me like you need a night off." I replied

"That would be amazing!" he sighed as he flopped down onto the sofa "But it's not going to happen."

"Who says?" I questioned "We're going out."

"What? Where?" he asked

"After everything you did for me when Josh died, I think it's about time I repaid the favour, so we're going on a date because you deserve to be treated too." I informed him

He smiled at me warmly… "We don't have to go anywhere. Just being here with you with a takeaway and a film is more than enough for me."

"Then that's what we'll do." I replied "What do you fancy?"

"Apart from you?" he questioned

"Seriously?" I inquired

"Sorry! Was it too cheesy?" he asked

"Let's just say it's a good job I love you." I informed him "So, what am I ordering?"

"Chinese please." he informed me

 **So we know the reason why Mama Brennan abandoned Zoe but she's not having it – do you think their hatchet can be buried? And what about her hatchet with the boys?**


	43. Chapter 43

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into The Waterhole a couple of days later to get some change from Shelia for Harold's when I saw Tyler's Mum sat at the bar, drinking a glass of wine. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I took the change from Shelia and thanked her before leaving…

"Piper, wait!" his Mum called after me, catching up to me as I stepped out onto the complex

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to work." I admitted

"About what you saw in there…" she began

"I won't say anything to Tyler. It's none of my business." I informed her

"I'm glad you know that," she replied "because if you did, your life wouldn't be worth living."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "You're threatening me?"

"I want my children back in my life," she informed me "and I'll do anything to make that happen."

"Apart from give up the booze?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You think you're a bit of a smart mouth, don't you?" she questioned

"I don't sugar-coat things," I replied "and I don't want to see people I care about getting hurt, so I'll keep your secret, even though I'm not happy about it."

She nodded her head and turned on her heel, making her way back into The Waterhole…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey!" I greeted Piper as she made her way back into the kitchen

"Hey," she mirrored "what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you fancied lunch at The Waterhole?" I asked

"We can't." she replied

"Why not?" I questioned

"Private function," she informed me "I've just been over for change and they're packed, so why don't we stay here?"

"What's wrong?" I inquired

"Nothing," she replied "I'm fine. I'll get started on our lunches and bring them out when they're done. Go and grab us a table…"

PIPER'S POV:

"There's something on your mind, I know there is," Tyler informed me "what is it?"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "It's nothing, honestly."

"Is it your Mum?" he asked

"No," I replied "it's yours."

"What about her?" he questioned

I pursed my lips together nervously… "I lied. There's no function. Your Mum's there, and she's drinking."

"What?" he inquired

"And I told her I wouldn't say anything to you," I replied "and she said that was good because if I did, my life wouldn't be worth living."

"She threatened you?" he asked

"It's not a big deal, Tyler." I informed him "Just don't say anything to her, please."

"Are you kidding me?" he questioned "Of course I'm going to say something to her! She's not going to get away with this!"

"Tyler!" I proclaimed as he rose to his feet and made his way out of Harold's "Tyler!"

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into The Waterhole, seeing Mum sat at the bar. Seeing her eyes meet mine, I shook my head and turned and made my way out, making my way back over to Piper…

"It was one little slip." Mum informed me as she hurried after me "And I thought you weren't going to say anything?"

"If it was one little slip, why would you care so much about Piper saying something?" I asked

"I didn't want you kids to be disappointed in me." she admitted

"Even more than we already are?" I questioned

"Tyler, please." she begged

"No," I replied "lying to us is not okay and threatening my girlfriend is not okay. I think it'd be best if you just stayed away. C'mon, Piper…"

PIPER'S POV:

I took Tyler's outstretched hand and let him lead me back into Harold's. Once we were back in the kitchen, I watched as he leant against the counter, his hands clenching and moved over to him, standing by his side, running my hand up and down his back soothingly, his head turning to me and his lips pressing against mine softly…

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I inquired

"I asked first…" he replied, smiling at me weakly

"Yeah, I'm fine." I informed him "Are you?"

He shook his head… "Not really. We should tell Mark she threatened you."

"It was barely anything." I replied "So it'd be a waste of police time. It'll be fine."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, pressing his lips against my forehead as he did so…

 **Tyler knows his Mum's drinking again, and that she's threatened Piper and isn't happy! What next, I wonder?**


	44. Chapter 44

PIPER'S POV:

"Don't scream, don't shout. Just give me your handbag and you won't get hurt." a voice spoke from behind me as I locked up at Harold's

"What?" I questioned

"Just hand over the bag and I won't hurt you." the voice informed me

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I handed over my handbag, turning as the person hurried off away from the complex. Leaning against the door, I sunk to the floor…

TYLER'S POV:

"Pipes, only me, just wondering where you are," I informed her as I got her voicemail "call me when you get this. Love you."

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper?" Susan's voice spoke "What's happened?"

"I don't know." I admitted "Someone ambushed me as I was locking up and they took my bag, well I say they ambushed me; they told me to hand over my handbag and I did."

"Oh, sweetheart," she sighed "come on, let's get you up and home."

"Can you take me to Tyler's please?" I asked "Mum and Paul won't be home."

"Of course." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

A knock at the front door sounded and I moved through from the kitchen to open it, finding Piper and Susan stood on the doorstep…

"Hey," I greeted them "what's going on?"

"Piper was mugged." Susan informed me

"What?" I asked, placing my hands on her arms as she made her way into the house "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head… "I'm gonna go and shower."

"Let me tell Mark first," I replied "they'll want your clothes for DNA testing."

"What?" she questioned

"To find out who did this." I informed her "Just let me tell Mark and we'll get you sorted."

"Okay." she replied

"I think she's more in shock than anything." Susan admitted as she made her way into the kitchen "She was sat on the ground when I found her, staring into space. Take care of her."

"I will." I replied "Thank you."

After seeing Susan out, I moved over to Piper and crouched down in front of her… "I'm just gonna go and get Mark, and then we'll get you into some fresh clothes, is that okay?"

She nodded her head… "Why did it have to be me?"

"I wish I knew." I informed her "I'll be back in a minute."

Pressing my lips against her forehead, I rose to my feet and made my way through to the bedrooms, knocking on Mark's door, him opening it a minute later…

"Hey. What's the matter?" he asked

"Piper's been mugged." I informed him "Susan's just brought her back."

"Right," he replied "do you think she's okay to give a statement?"

"Who's okay to give a statement?" Paige questioned as I was about to reply

I glanced at Mark and turned to her… "Piper. She was mugged."

"Is she okay?" she inquired "Give me 5 minutes to get dressed and I'll come and be there."

"Piper might want to do it on her own." Mark informed her "We need to give her that option."

PIPER'S POV:

Mark and Tyler made their way out into the kitchen and Tyler sat down next to me, entwining his hand with mine as Mark sat down opposite me with his notebook…

"If you're uncomfortable with anything about this happening just tell me now." he informed her "If you don't want Tyler here, or you don't want me to be the one to do the interview or you'd feel more comfortable doing this at the station, say now before we start."

"I'm okay." I replied "What do I need to do about my clothes?"

"Could you go and get changed and put them into a bag please?" he asked "And then we'll talk…"

I nodded my head and rose to my feet, making my way into Tyler's bedroom. Changing out of my clothes, I grabbed a bag and put them into it, pulling on a pair of Tyler's tracksuit bottoms and his t-shirt and tied my hair back before making my way back through…

"Right, are you ready?" Mark questioned

I nodded my head… "What do you need to know?"

TYLER'S POV:

"I'm so proud of you." I informed Piper after Mark had interviewed her and taken her clothes to the station

"Thank you." she replied

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I don't know." she admitted "I feel numb."

"Hopefully now your clothes are with the police, we'll soon get some answers." I replied "And there should be some CCTV footage from the complex."

"I'm gonna go to bed." she informed me "I'll see you in the morning."

"Things will be okay, you know that, right?" I questioned

She pursed her lips together and nodded her head… "I hope you're right."

 **Poor Piper, and poor Tyler too! Who mugged Piper, do you think?**


	45. Chapter 45

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, mate," Mark greeted me as he made his way into the garage the next morning "how's Piper doing?"

"She says she's okay but I know she's not. I didn't want to upset her so I came here when she said I should." I replied as I moved over to the desk "What's wrong?"

"The DNA on Piper's clothing has come back and it matches someone we know." he informed me

"Who?" I asked

"Mum." he replied

"What?" I questioned "Why is she even on police records anyway?"

"That's not the point. I just wanted you to know because when we find her, she will be arrested and Piper will have to be informed," he explained "so maybe it'd be better if you told her now."

"I know she and Mum didn't get along but for her to do this, it doesn't make sense." I admitted

"I know." he replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Something smells good." Tyler's voice spoke as he made his way into the house

"You're just in time." I informed him "I've just taken a lasagne out of the oven so I hope you're hungry."

"You have been busy." he replied

"I've wanted to keep my mind off everything." I admitted "How's your day going so far?"

"Can you come and sit down please?" he asked

"Can't. I'm just about to dish up." I informed him

"I don't care about food," he admitted "there's something I need to tell you."

I turned to him and swallowed a lump in my throat… "What is it?"

"Mark came to see me just before at the garage, and the DNA that's been found on your clothing matches…" he began

"Matches who?" I questioned

He swallowed a lump in my throat… "It matches my Mum's, Piper."

"That's a sick joke!" I proclaimed

"I wish I was joking but I'm not." he replied "The police are searching for her now and when she's found, she's going to be arrested and charged."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way out of the house hurriedly. Hurrying after her, I reached her as she reached the bottom of the driveway and placed my hands on her shoulders…

"Look at me," I begged "just breathe."

She did as I said and took deep breaths in and out... "Ty…"

"I'm so sorry." I admitted

I wiped away a stray tear that fell and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her tightly…

PIPER'S POV:

"That bitch!" Paige proclaimed "Just wait till I get my hands on her."

"Do you really think that's the right attitude to have?" Tyler asked

"She mugged my little sister. Of course it is." she replied

"And what good will it do? For her or for Piper?" he questioned

"Stop!" I proclaimed "Just stop! I know she's your Mum but she deserves to be punished for what she did to me. I know I was awful to her in the beginning but that was because of the way she'd abandoned Zoe and hurt you, and she goes and does this. She's a waste of space!"

"Piper…" he began

"No." I replied "I know what you're going to say, so I'm going to go back to mine tonight."

"You don't have to." he informed me

"I really do." I admitted

I arrived home and shut and bolted the door behind me. Checking all the windows and doors were locked, I made my way into the living room and sat down on the sofa, bursting into tears…

 **Poor Piper – will she ever catch a break?**


	46. Chapter 46

TYLER'S POV:

"I don't believe it," Zoe admitted as I told her the news the next morning "has Mark said anything more about the search for her?"

I shook my head… "As much as I want justice for Piper, I want her long gone."

"She deserves to be punished for what she did, Tyler." she informed me

"I know," I replied "but I just want her gone."

She smiled at me weakly… "Is that why Piper didn't stay over last night?"

"She got upset and went home. I should've gone over last night but wanted to give her some time, so I'm gonna head over now. Will you be okay getting to school? I don't think Piper will be in…" I asked

She nodded her head… "Give her my best."

"I will." I replied "Thanks, Zo."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I opened the front door to him "what're you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay after last night, and I'm assuming you are, or that you're putting on a front," he informed me "which is it?"

"The first one." I replied "I'm fine, really."

"You're going to school?" he questioned

"Life goes on, doesn't it?" I inquired "And now we know who did it, that's a weight off my mind…"

He sighed and ran his hands over his face… "Talk to me, Piper."

"About what?" I asked "The weather? It's a beautiful day. There, happy?"

"No, not really." he admitted "I just want you to be honest with me about how you're feeling."

"I'm angry." I informed him "I'm angry at your Mum for being so cruel, to you guys and to me, but I don't want to let that beat me, so I'm not going to. I'm not going to let her win."

"Okay," he replied "but do you think going to school is the best option?"

"I need to live my life and not hide away, and besides, she's probably long gone now so we've just got to get on with it, and as much as I want her punished for what she did, we have to face the fact that she might not be," I admitted "and I do love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored, smiling at me warmly

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way up the forecourt to the garage, seeing the roller door was open slightly. Moving over to it, I slid my body underneath and into the garage…

"Is someone there?" I called "Come out now before I call the police!"

I pulled my phone from my pocket when I heard footsteps, swallowing a lump in my throat as Mum climbed out of one of the cars…

"Hey, love." she greeted me

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I had no money for a hotel, so I needed somewhere to sleep." she informed me

"Why didn't you use the money you stole from Piper?" I questioned "Oh, wait, that's right, you spent it on booze instead!"

"What are you talking about?" she inquired "The money I stole from Piper?"

"Don't play dumb," I replied "Piper was mugged, and the police found your DNA on her clothes."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "Is she okay?"

"She's been better." I informed her

"I didn't hurt her, did I?" she questioned

"Not physically, but mentally and emotionally you did." I admitted "Why did you do it? If you needed money, why didn't you just come to me, Mark or Aaron?"

"It wasn't the fact that I needed money…" she sighed

"Then what was it?" I asked "Is it because she was rude to you when you showed up out of the blue and she defended me?"

"I didn't know it was her," she admitted "not until I checked her purse and saw her ID, and I knew it was too late to do anything about it so I donated the money to charity."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Get out."

"What?" she inquired "Tyler, I…"

"Get out!" I proclaimed "Get out of town. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Mum moved past me and I moved to lean against the desk, closing my eyes as I composed myself…

 **Will Tyler tell Mark, or Piper for that matter that he saw Mama Brennan?**


	47. Chapter 47

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Zoe greeted me as I stood at my locker "about my Mum…"

"Don't, please," I begged "please don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault."

She smiled at me weakly… "I'm surprised you're here. Tyler said you might not be."

"If I stay at home, I'm letting your Mum win," I informed her "and that's not gonna happen."

"The police will find her, I know they will." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

"You wanted to see me?" Mark asked as he made his way into the garage

"Mum was here." I informed him

"Where is she?" he questioned

"I let her go. She confessed to mugging Piper and I told her to get out because I never wanted to see her again." I admitted

"What about some justice for Piper?" he inquired "Did you not think of that?"

"Of course I did," I replied "but she explained things."

"What did she say?" he asked, cutting me off mid-sentence

"She said she didn't know it was Piper she was mugging, and when she did, she donated the money to charity. She didn't even have the guts to come clean there and then, so I did the best thing for all of us and let her leave…"

"You think that was the best thing for all of us?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "Piper needs closure, mate, and until we find Mum, she's not gonna get that. I know you didn't mean to, but letting her go was a huge mistake."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "I just hate seeing Piper so upset. She deserves to be happy. She deserves the best and she's been through too much just lately. I just want to see her smile."

"I get it," he replied "I just wish you'd called me. Do you have any idea where she could've gone?"

I shook my head… "I need to tell Piper."

PIPER'S POV:

"Pipes!" Tyler's voice called as Xanthe and I made our way out of school that afternoon

"Do you mind if I…?" I questioned, turning to Xanthe

She shook her head… "Go and have fun with lover boy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey," I greeted him as I made my way over to the truck "what're you doing here?"

"I closed up early and thought we could head to the beach." he informed me "What do you say?"

I smiled at him warmly and leaned forwards to press my lips to his…

"So what's with all the romance then?" I inquired as I climbed into the truck

"Romance?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"A spontaneous trip to the beach is romantic, believe it or not." I informed him "So what's it in aid of?"

"I just thought we could do with a little break from here…" he admitted

TYLER'S POV:

I sat on the sand watching Piper as she stood by the shore, watching out to sea and rose to my feet and made my way to her, winding my arms around her waist from behind, pressing my lips to her shoulder…

"I did bring you here for a reason…" I informed her

"I knew it!" she proclaimed "So, what is it? Why did you bring me here?"

I pursed my lips together nervously and moved to stand opposite her, entwining my hands with hers… "You're gonna hate me, but I just want you to remember that I love you."

"I could never hate you, Tyler." she informed me "What's going on?"

"I saw Mum today." I admitted "She'd slept in one of the cars overnight and I know I should've called the police straight away but I needed to hear her out."

She dropped my hands and moved away from me… "What did she say?"

"She didn't know it was you," I replied "and when she found out it was you when she opened your purse, she donated the money to charity, and I got angry and told her to leave. She didn't even have the guts to bring your stuff back when she found out the truth!"

"Why didn't you just call the police there and then?" she questioned

"I wanted to…" I began

"So why didn't you?" she inquired "She's wanted by the police, Tyler, so technically, your Mum or not, you've aided a criminal in escaping conviction over something she did to me, your girlfriend! Your Mum mugged me, Tyler, and you helped her get away from the police!"

PIPER'S POV:

As Tyler was about to reply his phone began to ring. Shaking my head as he looked up at me, I turned away from him…

TYLER'S POV:

"Mark, hey," I greeted him "she's what? Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can. Okay, thanks for letting me know. Bye. Pipes, we need to go."

"Why?" she asked

"Mum's handed herself into the cops." I informed her "She's confessed to everything, so we need to get back to Erinsborough and to the police station."

"Okay." she replied

"And when we're done, we need to sit down and talk." I admitted

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," she informed me "you helped your Mum, and regardless of the fact that she's handed herself in, you still helped her, and right now there's nothing you can say or do that's going to help me get past that fact."

"Piper, I'm…" I began

"Yeah, you're sorry," she replied "you're always sorry! Let's go…"

 **Oh dear, are these two ever going to catch a break? At least Tyler told the truth though, and Mama Brennan has handed herself in…**


	48. Chapter 48

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks for coming in at such short notice, Piper." Mark greeted me as Tyler and I arrived at the station

"Should you be the one doing this, given your connection to the case?" I asked

"No," he replied "but we're short staffed and no one else is available. If you don't feel comfortable then I'll happily get someone else to take your statement but you might have to wait a while…"

"No, it's fine." I informed him "Shall we get started?"

He nodded his head and motioned me through to the interview room…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Zoe greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "what are you doing here?"

"I brought Mark some dinner. I know he's working the late shift." she informed me "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Piper, not that she'll want me here…" I sighed "Mum handed herself in."

"Okay," she replied "so why wouldn't Piper want you here?"

"I told her that I saw Mum, and I didn't phone the police." I informed her

"Why didn't you?" she inquired

"I just wanted her gone and out of my sight." I admitted "It didn't cross my mind to call the police because I was so angry!"

"So it didn't cross your mind to help your girlfriend get justice?" she questioned "God, Tyler, you're such an idiot sometimes!"

"Yeah, I know." I replied

"Do you?" she asked "No wonder Piper doesn't want to see you! Just go home…"

"What?" I questioned "No, not a chance!"

"I'll stay and wait for Piper to finish up." she informed me "She's gonna be stressed enough without you making things worse. Go home, and I'll try and talk to her."

"Why are you helping me?" I inquired

"Because you're my brother and believe it or not, I love you, and I know you love her." she replied "Now go home."

PIPER'S POV:

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Mark asked as he and I made our way out of the interview room

"I brought you some dinner." she informed him "Don't worry, I didn't cook it; I got it from Harold's for you. How did it go?"

"You know we can't discuss that, Zo…" he sighed "Thanks for this, now get off home."

"Do you fancy getting some food first?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and smiled at her weakly… "Yeah, that'd be lovely."

"Where do you want to go then?" Zoe asked as we made our way out of the police station "There's Harold's, Grease Monkeys, or mine…?"

"Nice try." I replied "I'm guessing seeing as though Tyler wasn't there when I came out that he's gone home, am I right?"

"I told him he should." she informed me "And he told me what he'd done…"

"And what do you think?" I inquired

"Does it matter?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Do you think he did the right thing in not calling the police?"

She shook her head… "No, he should've called them."

"So you can see where I'm coming from and why I'm angry then, right?" I asked

"Yeah, I can." she replied "But…"

"But nothing," I proclaimed "if we're gonna have some food, then we find another topic of conversation that isn't your brother, deal?"

"Deal." she mirrored

TYLER'S POV:

I watched from the window in the living room as Piper and Zoe said their goodbyes at the bottom of our driveway and Zoe began to make her way up. Seeing Piper look up as she walked the short distance to hers, I smiled and saw her turn her head and sighed heavily…

"Hey." Zoe greeted me "Seriously? You think drowning your sorrows is gonna help you get her back?"

"What else am I meant to do?" I asked

"She still loves you," she informed me "but she's angry and I don't blame her, but getting drunk isn't gonna help you win her back. Sort yourself out, Tyler, and go and get the girl you love!"

PIPER'S POV:

I sat on the sofa, scrolling through the pictures of Tyler and the both of us on my phone and sighed heavily, locking my keypad and throwing it onto the sofa beside me. Hearing a car pull up the driveway, I saw Mum and Paul climb out and moved to the front door as they reached it…

"Hi, darling!" Mum greeted me as she set her suitcase down and hugged me "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." I replied, biting my bottom lip as I tried not to let the tears fall

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly as we pulled apart

I shook my head and wiped furiously at my eyes, mentally kicking myself… "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," she replied "Piper, what's going on?"

TYLER'S POV:

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I proclaimed, sighing heavily as the loud knocking continued "Terese…"

"Your Mum turns up, mugs my daughter and you don't hand her into the police when you see her?" she questioned "What sort of person does that to someone they're meant to love? You stay away from my daughter, Tyler, I'm warning you!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, shutting the door as she turned on her heel and made her way down the steps…

"That was Piper's Mum?" Zoe questioned

"Yep." I replied "The one and only Terese Willis!"

"You're not giving up because of what she said, are you?" she asked

"No. I'm gonna get Piper back," I informed her "whatever it takes."

 **Tyler's ignoring Terese's warning to stay away from Piper and is going to win her back – do you think he can?**


	49. Chapter 49

TYLER'S POV:

"What is all this?" Mark asked as he made his way into the kitchen

"It's my plan to win Piper back." I informed him

"Camping gear?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Camping out overnight by the lake was one of our first dates," I explained "and she loved it – in fact, she said and I quote, that it was one of the best nights of her life, and I want her to remember that and the good times we've had together because lately all that's happened between us is bad, and I don't want that, not anymore. I want to see her smile and be happy, so I'm recreating it, and I need your permission for something."

"What?" he inquired

"Am I okay to light a fire?" I asked

"Where?" he questioned

"Far enough away from our tent," I informed him "but still in the vicinity of the lake. We toasted marshmallows that night and I want to do that again, so, do I have your permission, as officer Mark Brennan to start a fire?"

He nodded his head… "Good luck."

PIPER'S POV:

"What do you want?" I questioned as I pulled open the front door to Tyler "And what's with the camping gear?"

"We're going to recreate one of our first dates." he informed me

"What?" I inquired

"You and me," he replied "we're going to recreate one of our first dates and go camping down by the lake."

"What makes you think I want to spend any time with you?" I asked

"The smile I saw on your face when you opened the door to me." he informed me

"You think a lot of yourself, don't you?" I questioned

"I saw what I saw, Piper," he replied "so hurry up and get organised because it'll be getting dark soon and I need to pitch the tent."

"I'm not sleeping in a tent with you!" I informed him

"Piper, please," he sighed "I'm trying here."

"Fine," I replied "you're sleeping outside."

"Are you serious?" he asked "It's freezing!"

"It's either that or I don't come. Your choice?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Fine." he sighed

TYLER'S POV:

"Right, that's the tent all set up." I informed Piper "I'll get a fire started and then we can toast some marshmallows…"

"What makes you think I want to toast marshmallows?" she questioned

"I know I did wrong, but please can you stop giving me such a hard time?" I asked "I'm trying here, Pipes."

"Sorry." she replied, sighing heavily as she spoke "I want to be able to enjoy this, I do, but you hurt me, Tyler."

"I know." I admitted as I moved to sit next to her, entwining my hand with hers as I sat down, running my thumb over her knuckle "But if you give me another chance, I'll make it up to you and never hurt you again."

"I'm gonna go and get some supplies from Harold's!" she informed me, quickly rising to her feet

"You don't need to," I replied "we've got everything we need here."

"I'm sure there's things you've forgotten…" she admitted, smiling at me weakly

PIPER'S POV:

"About time!" I proclaimed as Xanthe made her way into Harold's "What took you so long?"

"I was with Ben." she informed me

"Are you two on?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "And then I got your text and had to bail, so, what's up?"

"Tyler." I informed her

"What about Tyler?" she inquired

"He's trying to make it up to me by recreating the time we went camping," I replied "and I can feel myself softening…"

"And that's a bad thing?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He hurt me, Xanthe," I sighed "and I don't want to be able to forgive him so easily."

"But you are," she replied "so allow yourself to if that's what your head and heart are telling you that you should do. You love him, don't you?"

I nodded my head… "I sometimes think it'd be easier if I didn't."

"But you do," she informed me "so strap on a pair and tell him how you feel, like you encouraged Ben to do with me."

"He told you about that?" I asked

She nodded her head… "So I owe you a huge thank you, but right now, you should be getting back to Tyler because he's probably wondering where you've got to."

TYLER'S POV:

"I was just about to call you," I admitted as Piper made her way back down to the tent "I thought you'd gotten lost…"

"I got chatting to Xanthe. Sorry." she replied

"It's okay." I assured her "Did you buy anything?"

She shook her head… "I decided to trust that you'd got everything we needed like you said."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm gonna head to bed." I informed Tyler as night fell

"Okay." he replied "See you in the morning."

I nodded my head in agreement and made my way to the tent, glancing back at Tyler over my shoulder as he stayed sat by the campfire…

TYLER'S POV:

I pulled my jacket onto my body and climbed into my sleeping bag outside of the tent and zipped it up, sighing heavily as I laid staring up at the sky…

PIPER'S POV:

I laid staring at the ceiling of the tent and sighed heavily before unzipping my sleeping bag and moving to the door, Tyler's head turning as I unzipped it…

"You want to join me in here?" I asked

"I want you to want me to." he informed me

"I want you to." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and climbed out of his sleeping bag, throwing it into the tent before climbing in himself, zipping up the tent behind him…

"Thank you for tonight." I sighed

"You're welcome. I wanted you to remember that before all this bad stuff happened that we did have some good times, and I wanted to see you smile and be happy, so I guess I've achieved one of those things, I hope, anyway." he admitted

"You've achieved both of those things." I informed him, smiling at him warmly "I'm sorry I was so cold towards you at first, but then I talked to Xanthe and she told me that I should tell you how I feel, like we encouraged Ben to do with her."

"How do you feel about me?" he asked

"I love you," I replied "it'd be easier if I didn't but I do. You've been there for me through some of the hardest times I'm ever going to have to face and I don't think I would've got through them without you by my side, but most of all you're my best friend, and I don't think I could bear losing you from my life. Not talking to you and not being able to spend time with you these past couple of days has killed me, and I want us to get back together."

"If you're 100% certain that's what you want, then you know I'm in." he informed me

"I am." I assured him

TYLER'S POV:

I watched as Piper moved over to me and kissed me before climbing into my sleeping bag with me, zipping it up as we both laid down. Pressing my lips against her forehead as I looked down at her, I sighed…

"I love you." I informed her

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER, HIP, HIP, HIP HOORAY! What's to come for them now, do you think?**


	50. Chapter 50

PIPER'S POV:

I woke up before Tyler the next morning and turned in his embrace, watching as he slept peacefully, one arm thrown above his head and the other wrapped around my waist securely. Smiling to myself, I eased myself up carefully and pressed my lips to his, continuing kisses down his jaw to his neck, smiling against his skin as I heard him moan lowly in the back of his throat…

"Morning." I breathed against his lips as I kissed him once again

"Morning." he mirrored "And here was me thinking last night was a dream…"

"Nope." I replied, allowing my fingers to trail down the material of his t-shirt and stroke along the skin of his stomach

"Piper, are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asked

"And what would it be that you think I'm doing?" I questioned

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he inquired

"That depends," I informed him "is it working?"

"Yep!" he replied

Laughing as he flipped us over suddenly, he brushed my hair from my face and pressed his lips to mine, his hands trailing down my arms and to my sides, bringing up the t-shirt I was wearing, my back arching as he pulled it over my head and laid me back down…

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored, my head tipping as his lips travelled to the skin of my neck

TYLER'S POV:

"Just where have you been?" Terese asked as Piper and I made our way into her house

"I left a note saying I was with Tyler." she informed her as she set her bag down

"You've forgiven him?" she questioned

Piper nodded her head… "He made it up to me."

"You're forgetting what he did, Piper…" she sighed

"No, I'm not, Mum." she replied "I don't want to argue with you because I'm happy, so I'm gonna go and we'll talk when you've calmed down."

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm sorry," I sighed as Tyler and I arrived back at his "Mum will come round soon enough and allow herself to see again that you're a good guy."

"I don't blame her if she doesn't." he informed me "I really hurt you, Piper."

"Yeah, you did," I replied "and my Mum needs to let me live my life and allow me to make my own decisions, which includes forgiving or not forgiving you."

"She's only got your best interests at heart, and after everything the two of you have been through, do you really want to leave things on a sour note when you'd just got things back on track?" he asked

"I should go and speak to her, shouldn't I?" I inquired

He nodded his head and pressed his lips to my forehead…

"Mum!" I called into the house as I shut the front door behind me

"I didn't expect you back so soon." she admitted "I swear to God, if he's done something to hurt you…"

"He hasn't." I assured her "He actually convinced me to come and talk to you."

"He did?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Tyler's a good guy, Mum. You thought that before he did what he did and regardless of what you think now, I'm going to keep dating him because I love him. I need you to accept that."

"Okay." she replied

"What?" I questioned "Just okay?"

She nodded her head… "You're my baby, but I need to start remembering you're old enough to make your decisions and choices, and that includes whether you date Tyler or not."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

"So you two are back on, I take it?" Zoe asked as she made her way into the living room where Piper and I were snuggled up on the sofa

"Yep." I informed her as I glanced down at Piper, her arm draped across my waist, her head resting against my chest

"Good," she replied "maybe now you'll stop moping!"

"You were moping over me?" Piper questioned, easing herself up into a sitting position

"I didn't mope exactly." I informed her

"So what did you do then?" she inquired

"He drowned his sorrows in beer." Zoe interjected before I had the chance to reply

"Thanks, sis," I replied "why don't you go and order us all some food?"

She smiled at me warmly and rose to her feet, making her way into the kitchen…

"You moped over me?" Piper questioned

I nodded my head… "I was angry at myself for hurting you and not handing Mum into the police when I should have so I drowned my sorrows in beer, and then Zoe basically told me to get a grip and if I wanted you back, to make a plan, so I did and it worked."

She smiled at me warmly… "Can we make a pact?"

"Sure." I replied

"I don't want to think about your Mum anymore." she informed me "I want to focus on you and me and us and being happy, can we do that?"

I shook my head… "What if Mum's case goes to trial?"

"Okay, after that," she replied "can we do it then?"

I nodded my head… "Whatever you want."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine, moving back to her original position… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Terese has accepted that Tyler and Piper are back together and they've made a pact, to be put into place if Mama Brennan's case does go to trial – do you think it will?**


	51. Chapter 51

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, guys." Mark greeted Tyler, Zoe and I as he made his way into the house later that evening

"Hey," Tyler mirrored "we saved you some food. It's in the oven."

"Thanks." he replied "Piper, would it be okay if we had a quick word in private please?"

I glanced at Tyler and nodded my head, rising to my feet, allowing Mark to escort me into the backyard…

"Everything okay?" I inquired

"My Mum has asked to see you." he informed me "You don't have to go, I just wanted you to know."

"Okay, thanks." I replied "When do I have to make a decision by?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at the latest; she then goes to court for her plea hearing." he explained

I nodded my head… "I'll think about it."

TYLER'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Piper as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind as she tidied up after dinner "You've been quiet ever since you spoke to Mark…"

"He told me your Mum wants to see me," she informed me "and I'm seriously considering going."

"Right." I replied

"That's all you have to say?" she questioned as she turned to me "No lecture?"

"It's your choice." I informed her "If you want to go and hear her out then you go."

"Really?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "It's your choice, and I'll stand by you whatever you decide."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine softly… "I'm gonna go, but will you come with me?"

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I don't think I can do it on my own." she admitted

PIPER'S POV:

After informing Mark that I would see his Mum, he'd arranged a meeting for just before her plea hearing. Arriving at the station, Tyler and I were escorted into the interview room, his hand squeezing mine as the door opened once again and his Mum was brought into the room…

"Thanks for agreeing to see me, Piper." she greeted me as she took a seat opposite

"What do you want?" I questioned

"I wanted to apologise to you." she informed me "If I'd have known it was you at the time I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"And that makes it okay, does it?" I asked "I'm glad it was me rather than Paige or Lauren."

"I don't know what else to say other than that I'm sorry." she admitted

"Why don't you tell me why you did it?" I inquired "Because I'd love to hear it."

"I snapped, and needed to drink, and I knew the only way I was going to get some money was by doing something bad," she informed me "which is why I mugged you, but if I had of known it was you, it wouldn't have been you, I can promise you that."

"Your promises mean nothing." I replied "Take a look at your son; don't you think he deserves better? Don't you think Mark deserves better? Aaron? Zoe? They all deserve better and they'll get it now you're out of their lives! What sort of a mother can't find the strength to fight an addiction for the sake of her children?"

"You have no idea what battling this sort of addiction is like, Piper." she sighed

"Actually, I do," I informed her "because my Mum's going through the same thing, but at least when she breaks, she actually shows some remorse towards the people she's hurt. I'm done. Can we go?"

Tyler nodded his head and we both rose to our feet and made our way out of the interview room and into the reception area where I hurried out of the station, leaning against the wall as I tried to regain my breath…

"It's okay." Tyler assured me "Just try to breathe. It's okay."

TYLER'S POV:

Once Piper was okay, we made our way over to Harold's and I made my way over to the counter to order…

"Is Piper okay?" Lauren asked worriedly "She looks white as a sheet…"

I glanced back at her and sighed heavily… "She's had a couple of panic attacks in the last week-and-a-half. She's been doing so well lately and now this has set her back, and I don't know what to do."

"What about suggesting she goes to see her counsellor?" she questioned

"I don't think she'll want to do that," I admitted "it'll seem like a step back."

"If she's having panic attacks, she needs to talk to someone about what's bringing them on." she replied "And you can't handle the burden, especially as it was your Mum who has caused this, so suggest it to her. I think she'll be a lot more on board with it than I think."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler made his way back to the table and sat down next to me, entwining his hand with mine…

"What?" I questioned

"What?" he asked

"You've got something to say to me, what is it?" I inquired

He pursed his lips together nervously… "I think you should go and see Jane."

"I've been thinking that too…" I admitted

"Yeah?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "It's not fair that I'm dumping all my stuff on you, so I'm gonna book an appointment with her tomorrow."

He smiled at me warmly and brought our entwined hands up to his lips, pressing them against the skin of my hand…

 **Mama Brennan has said her say, and Piper's not having any of it, and she's decided to go and see Jane again!**


	52. Chapter 52

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way out into the kitchen the next morning. Smiling at me warmly as I handed her a cup of coffee, I pressed my lips against hers as she rested against the counter…

"We should probably be heading off soon if we want to beat traffic." I informed her

"Heading off where?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"To your appointment with Jane." I replied

"You're not coming with me; you're going to work." she informed me

"Piper…" I began

"Tyler," she interjected "you're going to work. This is something I need to do on my own."

"I just hate to think of you there on your own." I admitted

"I'll be fine." she replied "And I'll call you when I'm done so we can meet, how does that sound?"

"Good." I informed her

"Good," she mirrored, pressing her lips against mine "do we have the place to ourselves?"

I nodded my head… "Mark's on the early shift, Paige has gone to work, Zoe's gone to school and Nate and Aaron headed to the gym early, why?"

"Fancy joining me in the shower?" she inquired

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper," Jane greeted me as she opened her office door "long time, no see."

"Yeah, sorry," I replied "I just haven't felt the need to come…"

"That's fine." she assured me "So what brings you back?"

I pursed my lips together nervously and composed myself… "Where do I start?"

"The beginning would be a good a place as any." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Mum fell of the wagon again," I informed her "but she seems to be doing okay now that she's found Paul. I never thought I'd say this about him but he really is an amazing man, but I don't think she'll ever be fully okay, not until we find justice for what happened, and then Tyler's Dad died and his Mum came to town and everything just fell apart again."

"What happened?" she asked

"His Dad had a heart attack," I explained "and his little sister was put into Mark, his older brother's care. She didn't like the fact that Tyler and I were together, I think because we're a similar age, but things are good there now."

She smiled warmly… "And his Mum?"

"She didn't like me right from the get go, she made that clear." I replied "and I defended Tyler when she tried to justify leaving, and then she mugged me."

"Wow…" she sighed

"Yeah, I know. But she says she didn't know it was me she was mugging, which makes everything okay, of course. And she donated the money she found in my purse to charity." I informed her "Sorry, off topic."

"It's not," she assured me "it seems to me as though you're holding a lot of anger about the fact that she mugged you inside instead of releasing it; maybe to spare Tyler's feelings, perhaps?"

"I never thought of it like that." I admitted

"How do you feel about the situation?" she questioned

"Angry," I replied "I still don't feel safe when I'm out, not on my own anyway."

"And how are things between yourself and Tyler?" she inquired "I'm assuming there's been a strain because of the fact that your mugger was his mother, am I right?"

I nodded my head… "We split up, but we're back together now and everything's great."

"Good." she replied "may I suggest you find an outlet for your anger?"

"Such as?" I questioned

"I know vlogging was a big thing for you before your brother died – how about trying to get back into that?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," she informed me "which isn't for me to say."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper's voice spoke as I sat at the desk, working on some invoices

"Hey," I mirrored "why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to tell you how brilliant my session was in person." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly as she moved over to the desk and hopped onto it… "It went well?"

"More than," she replied "I told her everything, and I mean everything."

"And what did she suggest?" I questioned

"That I need to find an outlet for the anger that I've still got inside over what your Mum did," she admitted "which is why I've decided to start vlogging again."

I smiled at her warmly… "That's great, Pipes."

"I'm gonna do my own investigation into the explosion." she informed me

"Wait, what?" I asked "You're not serious?"

"You don't think it's a good idea?" she inquired

"In theory it is, but what if you delve too deep and put yourself in danger?" I questioned "You need to let the police do what they need to and stay as far out of it as you can."

"So what do you suggest I vlog then?" she asked

"Us?" I suggested

"Us?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "If you want to get back into vlogging, then vlog whatever you want to, but I just think it'd be for the best if you stayed well away from the investigation into the explosion."

"Yeah, you're probably right." she replied "I just wanna know what happened…"

"I know." I informed her, smiling at her weakly as I entwined my hand with hers

 **Piper's been to see Jane and had a good session, and she was thinking of starting her own vlog investigation into the explosion which obviously Tyler didn't think was a good idea so talked her out of it, phew! What's to come?**


	53. Chapter 53

PIPER'S POV:

"Tyler…" I whispered, pressing my lips to the skin of his neck as he lay on his stomach, both his hands under the pillow "Tyler, time to wake up."

"Nope." he replied

"Really?" I questioned "But I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned onto his back "What would that be then?"

"Morning!" I proclaimed "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Pipe Up – here's the beautiful sight of my boyfriend first thing in the morning."

"Pipes, what are you doing?" he questioned, pushing my phone away

"You said I should vlog us, so I am doing." I informed him

"I didn't think you'd take it quite so literally…" he admitted

"What did you expect?" I asked as I set my phone down

"Well what I wasn't expecting was to have a phone shoved in my face as soon as I woke up." he replied "But I am glad you're vlogging again."

"Yeah?" I inquired "Could've fooled me."

I felt the bed move as he moved and I allowed my head to drop back against his shoulder as he pressed his lips to the skin of my neck. Sighing contentedly as I felt his hands slide under the t-shirt of his I was wearing, I took a hold of his hand and moved away…

"Where're you going?" he asked

"I have to get organised to go to work." I informed him "Lauren said she would've given me more time off but I said I didn't need it. If I don't go back now, she, your Mum, will win."

He smiled at me warmly and moved to the end of the bed where I was now stood, his hands coming to rest on my waist. Resting my hands on his shoulders, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his…

TYLER'S POV:

Mark and I made our way into Harold's that lunchtime, Piper smiling at us warmly as we made our way to a table…

"Should she be back so soon after what happened?" Mark asked

"Lauren said she would've given her more time off but Piper wanted to come back." I informed him "She didn't want to let Mum win, which I admire her for."

"God, you really do have it bad, don't you?" he questioned

"What makes you say that?" I inquired

"The goofy grin that appears on your face every single time you talk about her!" he informed me

"It's what been in love does to you, bro." I replied "Your usual, yeah?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Why don't you head off?" Lauren suggested

"Are you sure?" I questioned "I still have another 20 minutes left…"

"Paige will be here from uni soon and you've done enough for me this morning," she replied "go on, go and join your boyfriend and have some lunch."

Thanking her, I untied my apron and collected my things from the kitchen and made my way over to Tyler and Mark, pressing my lips to Tyler's cheek as I sat down next to him…

"You're not meant to finish until Paige gets here, are you?" he asked

"Lauren let me off early." I informed him "How was your morning?"

"Good," he replied "how was yours?"

"Good," I mirrored "and before you ask, yes, I was absolutely fine."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I made our way back to the garage and as I got back to work, she sat down at the desk and began to work on some invoices…

"Hi, welcome to Fitzgerald Motors, how can we help you?" I heard her speak

"There's been a mistake on my bill." the customer informed her

"What sort of mistake?" I asked as I made my way over

"The sort of mistake that means I've been charged twice as much as I should've been." she replied "And I'm not happy!"

"It was a genuine mistake." I assured her "Things like this don't normally happen. Why don't you leave it with me and come back at close and I'll sort it for you then?"

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm gonna head off and see Mum." I informed Tyler "Everything's sorted paperwork wise, so you should be good for another few days. I'll see you when you get home."

He nodded his head as he turned to me and I moved over to him, pressing my lips to his…

"But I could stay?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"As much as I'd love to that customer's coming back, isn't she?" he questioned "But if you're lucky, I might be in the mood when I get home…"

"If I'm lucky?" I inquired

He nodded his head and pulled me to stand between his legs, his lips pressing to mine, someone clearing their throat pulling us apart…

"You're early!" Tyler proclaimed "We were just talking about you."

"Well I can see why mistakes are being made as your mind's not on the job." she replied

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"Pipes, it's fine." Tyler informed me

"No it's not," I replied "who do you think you are? My boyfriend's good at his job, and he's always 100% focused."

"Apart from when he's got his tongue shoved down your throat?" she asked

"I think you need to leave." I informed her "I double checked your query earlier and you weren't overcharged at all, so unless you want me to call the police, I suggest you go and take your business elsewhere from now on."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and glared at me, turning on her heel and making her way out of the garage…

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I turned to Tyler "I know I shouldn't have been that rude to her but she was rude to you and…"

TYLER'S POV:

I cut Piper off mid-sentence and pulled her back to me and pressed my lips to hers, pulling away a minute later…

"And that was for?" she questioned

"Defending me." I informed her "It was hot."

"Oh really?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "How about you head back to mine and I'll finish up here as quickly as I can?"

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine once more before grabbing her bag and leaving…

 **I'd love to have Piper in my corner defending me, that's for sure!**


	54. Chapter 54

PIPER'S POV:

I sat on the counter, the door opening as Tyler made his way into the house. Smiling at him warmly, he shut the door behind him and made his way over to me, his hands coming to rest on my hips as he pressed his lips to mine, my legs winding around his waist to pull him closer to me…

TYLER'S POV:

"That was…." I began

"Amazing?" Piper interjected

"Yep." I replied as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder "And now I'm hungry."

"You're thinking about food?" she questioned as she turned onto her side

I nodded my head… "A man's gotta eat."

"I know." she replied "How about we shower and head to The Waterhole?"

"We shower?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"What do you think?" she inquired, pressing her lips to mine

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." Paige greeted Tyler and I as we sat at a table having just finished our meals

"Hey," I mirrored "no Mark?"

"Late shift." she informed me

"Again?" Tyler asked

Paige nodded her head… "So I'm heading back to yours with dinner for one."

"You can join us if you like?" I suggested "We've had food but are gonna order dessert so…"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." she replied

"I'll get another round in." Tyler informed us

"You and him seem good?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We are." I informed her "We're really good. I'm extremely happy."

"Good. And when you two, y'know, you are being safe, right?" she questioned

"Paige!" I proclaimed

"I'm just looking out for my little sister." she admitted "Now Imogen's gone, if you ever find yourself in that sort of trouble, you can come to me."

"There was a situation a while back," I informed her "with Zoe. Did Mark tell you?"

She nodded her head… "What about it? It was Zoe's test, right?"

"Yeah," I replied "but then I had some worry of my own when I was late…"

"Does Tyler know?" she inquired

"No, because nothing came of it," I informed her "I would've told him if something had, but nothing did so I kept quiet, and you have to too."

"What are you two talking about?" Tyler asked as he made his way back to the table

"The weather." Paige replied "Apparently we're in for a beautiful weekend so I was thinking, how about a big family barbecue? Your Mum and Paul, Piper, and Dad, Lauren and Ned – Mark's off so we could make a day of it, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Tyler informed her "Pipes?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me too." I replied

 **Were you expecting that little confession from Piper? Will Tyler find out, and if he does, how will he react?**


	55. Chapter 55

PIPER'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen at the Brennan's, watching as Tyler, Mark, Aaron, Zoe, Nate, Dad, Lauren, Mum and Paul enjoyed themselves when I heard footsteps. Turning, Paige made her way into the kitchen…

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" she asked "All the fun's out there…"

"I'm worried." I admitted

"About what?" she questioned

"I shouldn't have told you what I did the other night, and I should've told Tyler." I sighed

"Do you think I'm gonna spill the beans or something?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head… "I feel guilty; I told the wrong person when I should've told Tyler."

"Told Tyler what?" his voice asked

"Do you want me to stay?" Paige questioned

I shook my head… "I'll be fine. Thanks though."

She smiled at me warmly and made her way past Tyler and back out into the backyard…

"What should you have told me, Pipes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

TYLER'S POV:

I watched as Piper pursed her lips together nervously and moved to the table. Moving too, I sat down next to her…

"You're scaring me." I admitted "What's going on?"

"You know after Zoe thought she was pregnant?" she asked

"Yeah," I replied "what about it?"

"Well not long after, I had a scare," she informed me "it was just after your Mum arrived and I was late, but it turned into nothing so I didn't say anything."

"We're always careful, though. I don't see how if it had happened, how it could've…" I admitted

"You know condoms aren't always safe, Tyler." she sighed "Which is why I've started taking the pill, just for some extra precaution."

"So you've lied to me twice?" I asked

"I've not lied to you at all!" she proclaimed

"What do you call shutting me out when you thought you could've been pregnant then?" I questioned

"I just didn't say anything because you were under enough stress as it was." she replied

"And what about the pill thing?" I inquired "You've been on that for nearly a month?"

She nodded her head… "About that, yeah."

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked "I would've come to the doctors with you."

"Because it was around the time we were fighting about your Mum." she informed me "And dropping the bomb that I'd gone on the pill just after we'd gotten back together would've been the greatest thing, not…"

"I would've been okay with it, Pipes." I replied

"Yeah, you're really selling it now you've found out." she scoffed "Y'know what, I'm not in the mood for a party or whatever the hell this is; I'm going home."

"What am I meant to say to everyone when they ask where you are?" I asked

"Why don't you tell them that you've upset me and I've gone home?" she suggested

"Piper!" I proclaimed

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Xanthe greeted me as she opened her front door to me "I thought you were having a barbecue?"

"Are you home alone?" I asked

She nodded her head… "What's the matter?"

"Have you got ice-cream?" I inquired

"Always," she replied "what's happened?"

"Tyler and I had a fight." I informed her

She smiled at me weakly and shut the door behind her, both of us making our way into the kitchen…

"I put a couple of extra scoops in there for you." she admitted as she set my bowl of ice-cream down in front of me

"And you added sauce?" I questioned "Xanthe, I'm not 10!"

"We can always swap?" she suggested, reaching for my bowl

"I never said that." I replied

"So what did you and Tyler fight about?" she inquired

"It's a long story." I informed her

"Good job we've got time then, isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

TYLER'S POV:

"Where's Piper?" Paige asked as I made my way back outside "You've not left her in there alone, have you?"

"She's gone home." I informed her

"Why?" she questioned "What did you say to her?"

"We had a row." I admitted

"You and Piper rowed?" Terese asked "What about?"

"It was over something petty and she just needed some time to cool off," I informed her "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Okay." she replied

"And if she's not?" Paige inquired once Terese was out of earshot

"Then I'll go and find her and put things right." I admitted

"How about you do that now?" she suggested "I'll cover for you."

PIPER'S POV:

"So what are you going to do then?" Xanthe questioned as we made our way into the living room

"I don't know." I admitted

As she was about to reply, a knock at the door sounded. Sitting myself down as she moved over to it, I saw Tyler stood on the doorstep as she pulled it open…

"I'll be in the backyard if you need me." she informed me

"Hey." Tyler greeted me as he made his way into the house and shut the door behind him

"Hey," I mirrored "how did you know I was here?"

"I went to yours and didn't get an answer, so I figured you'd be here." he informed me

"Good detective work, Sherlock." I replied

"Can we be serious for a minute please?" he asked

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head… "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've, but I was scared."

"Scared about what?" he questioned as he moved to sit on the coffee table opposite me

"That you'd walk away if I was pregnant." I admitted "I didn't want to lose you so I didn't tell you."

"I'd never walk away from you, or our baby." he informed me "And I'm sorry you felt as though you couldn't confide in me."

"I knew I could confide in you; I was just scared you'd walk out." I replied "I should've just told you."

He nodded his head… "Yes you should, but I get why you didn't."

I smiled at him warmly… "So are we okay?"

"I love you, Pipes." he informed me "Of course we're okay."

"I love you too." I mirrored, leaning forwards to press his lips against mine

"You guys are so cute!" Xanthe's voice proclaimed, both of us pulling apart

"How long have you been stood there?" I questioned

"A couple of minutes." she informed me "N'awe, look at you two!"

"We should head back to the barbecue." Tyler admitted

I nodded my head in agreement and moved over to Xanthe, hugging her tightly… "Thank you, you snoop."

"You're welcome." she replied

 **You didn't think I'd have them fighting for long, did you?**


	56. Chapter 56

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler as I made my way into the garage

"Hey." he mirrored, pressing his lips to mine softly

"Ready for lunch?" I asked

"Give me 5 and I will be." he informed me "How about I meet you across there?"

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly

TYLER'S POV:

"Susan's asked me to help out with the open evening," Piper explained as we sat eating our lunch outside Grease Monkeys "so I'm not gonna be at yours till at least 8pm. I don't know why she wants me anyway. I'm not exactly the best example for "star student", given the fire…"

"You've got to stop holding that against you." I sighed "Susan's forgotten about it, so you need to too."

"How can I when I know exactly what people are thinking when they look at me?" she inquired

"Who cares about them?" I asked

"I do." she admitted "They're the people I go to school with and have classes with, and when they look at me all they see is the pyro freak."

"You're not a freak, Pipes." I replied, entwining my hand with hers "You're just trying to live your life after a really hard time."

"I bet they all think I'm gonna burn the school down again because I've lost Josh and Pop…" she sighed

"Just stop," I proclaimed "You're not a freak. You need to stop putting yourself down."

She smiled at me weakly… "Sorry. I don't mean to be such a downer."

"It's fine," I assured her "I just hate hearing you put yourself down."

"I love you." she informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored, leaning forwards to press my lips against hers

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper," Susan greeted me as I made my way back into school "thanks for agreeing to help with this."

"You're welcome," I replied "but can I ask, out of all the students with good grades, why did you ask me?"

"Because you've made mistakes," she informed me "but you've also pulled yourself back after a tough few months. I admire you for that."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you. So I guess you want me on the door greeting people?"

"No," she replied "actually I want you to be one of our tour guides."

"Really?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I'm going to be greeting everyone in the assembly hall shortly, and then everyone's going to split off into groups of 10 and are going to be shown around by a tour guide."

"Okay, got it." I assured her

TYLER'S POV:

"No Piper tonight?" Zoe questioned as she came to sit down next to me on the sofa

"She's at the school open evening." I informed her "She'll be here later though."

She nodded her head… "We're not watching this!"

"Yes we are!" I replied

"Tyler…" she sighed

"You wanna watch something else, you've got a TV in your room." I informed her

"But I want to spend some time with my big brother," she admitted "and I have ordered pizza."

"What kind?" I asked

"Your favourite." she informed me

"Fine!" I sighed "Pick a film; but nothing too girly or chick-flicky."

"Chick-flicky?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know what I mean." I informed her "Just pick one!"

 **Drama to come…**


	57. Chapter 57

PIPER'S POV:

I could faintly hear the distant echoes of people in the rest of the school, but it felt as though the room was closing in on me. I tried my hardest to process what had just happened but I couldn't. I moved into a sitting position and pulled my knickers up and my dress down, biting down on my bottom lip so hard as I tried not to cry that I tasted blood. I just needed out. Grabbing my bag, I rose to my feet and walked out of the assembly hall and out of the school in a daze…

TYLER'S POV:

The pizza guy left after he'd been paid and as I was about to shut the door, I saw Piper making her way up the driveway. Calling her name, I sighed as she didn't hear me and made my way back into the house…

"Pizza time!" Zoe proclaimed

"I'm just gonna head to Piper's." I informed her

"Isn't she meant to be coming here?" she questioned

"Yeah, but she's just headed into hers so I'm gonna go and see if she's okay." I explained "I won't be long. Save some of that for me…"

"No promises." she replied, smirking at me as I turned back to look at her over my shoulder before making my way out of the house

PIPER'S POV:

I stood in front of the shower, my hand poised to open the door when a knock at the front door sounded. Turning, I made my way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, pulling the front door open to Tyler…

"Hey," he greeted me "how did tonight go?"

"What?" I asked

"The open evening?" he questioned "how was it?"

"Oh, yeah, it was fine." I replied, moving to stand in front of the doorway to prevent him coming in "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You were meant to be coming to mine after you were done," he informed me "don't you remember?"

"Sorry. Yeah, course I do, but I've got a bit of a headache actually so I was just going to have a shower." I admitted

"What's happened?" he asked, easing past me into the house

"What?" I inquired

"Your wrists and arms are covered in bruises" he replied "why do you have bruises, Piper?"

"No idea." I admitted

"That's not going to wash. What aren't you telling me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Nothing. I'm gonna get a shower."

"In your clothes?" he asked "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you." he informed me "You're worrying me…"

"Tyler, please," I begged, the tears springing to my eyes as I spoke "just go…"

"No." he replied "Something's happened and I want to know what it is. Talk to me, Pipes."

I pursed my lips together nervously and tilted my head to the side… "You're gonna hate me."

"No I won't. I could never hate you, what's happened?" he asked "Just tell me, please."

"I…" I began "One of the Dad's, I think he was one of the Dad's anyway, he was making some comments as we went around and I just ignored them, but then I was packing things away in the hall and he came in. I told him he shouldn't be there but he ignored me…"

"What did he do to you?" he questioned stepping closer to me as I backed away

"He tried to kiss me." I replied "I pushed him away and told him I had a boyfriend, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and then…"

"Then what, Piper?" he inquired

"Don't make me say it please..." I begged

"No!" he replied

"I'm so sorry." I whispered "I tried to stop him but he was too strong, and I just froze."

"Don't you dare!" he proclaimed "Don't you dare say you're sorry. You don't have anything to apologise for, Piper"

Tyler moved closer to me, swiftly going to pull me into a hug and I moved away from him quickly, stumbling on the stairs as I did so…

"Pipes, it's just me." his voice informed me

Looking up, I took his outstretched hand as he helped me to my feet and threw myself into his arms, feeling them wrap around my body and I allowed the sobs that had been building since I'd left the school to come free and cried against his chest, my tears soaking his shirt…

TYLER'S POV:

I held Piper as she cried, every sob breaking my heart as I held her against me tightly and pressed kisses to her hair as my hands ran up and down her back soothingly. Watching her as she pulled away from me, she wiped her eyes and smiled at me weakly…

"I need to go and shower. I feel dirty and cheap." she informed me

I shook my head… "You can't, Pipes. We're going to go to mine and you're gonna tell Mark what happened. We're gonna catch that lowlife and get him put away for what he did to you."

"No, Tyler." she replied

"No?" I questioned

She shook her head… "I'm not telling Mark anything."

"You have to, Piper!" I replied "You need to tell someone."

"I told you." she sighed

"Yeah, you did, so you have to be brave and tell the police. It doesn't have to be Mark, but you have to do this." I informed her

"I don't have to do anything." she replied, her voice breaking as she spoke "Please don't take that choice away from me, please. It'll be my word against his if I did, and I have a record so they won't believe a word I say."

"There'll be CCTV footage, and if you tell Mark now, there'll be evidence they can collect from you and your clothes." I assured her

"I'm really scared, Tyler." she admitted

"I know you are, but you don't have to be, because I'm gonna be with you every single step of the way." I replied "I won't let you go through this alone, but you have to tell someone, Piper."

"I don't want to relive it all. I just want to forget it ever happened." she sighed

"It's not that easy." I admitted "You may think it is but it's not. And what if this guy does it to some other girl? What if he already has done it to someone else who's been too scared to go to the police because she's scared she won't be believed like you? What if you're not the only one? You need to report him and get him stopped and locked away, not just for you, but for Xanthe, for Zoe, for all the girls at your school that this could've happened to. I know it'll be one of the hardest things you ever have to do but I won't leave your side unless you ask me to."

"Okay." she replied

Sighing with relief, I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against her forehead…

 **Were you expecting that? Piper has been raped, and Tyler knows and has convinced her to go tell Mark, and the drama is only just beginning…**


	58. Chapter 58

TYLER'S POV:

"Are you ready to go, Piper?" Mark asked

"Will Tyler be able to be with me?" she questioned

"He can accompany you to the station and to the hospital, but when you're being examined and are being interviewed, he won't be able to be present unfortunately." he admitted

"Why?" she inquired "What if I want him there?"

"It's protocol, Piper." he informed her

"He's not going to influence me! If he can't be in there with me then I'm not going!" she proclaimed

Mark turned to me and I moved over to where Piper was sat at the kitchen table and entwined my hand with hers… "How about if I stay here and Paige or Zoe goes with you? Would that make it easier?"

"I want you there." she replied

"I know you do," I informed her "and I want to be there, but if you're refusing to go if I'm not allowed to be in the interview with you, then what are we supposed to do? You have to do this, Piper, but you have to listen to what Mark is saying too."

"Tyler will be just outside in the corridor." Mark assured her "If you need him, he'll be there."

"Is that okay?" I asked

She nodded her head…

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper," an unfamiliar female voice greeted me "I'm Gemma and I'm going to be examining you, and this is my colleague Amanda, and she'll be conducting your interview afterwards. Take your time; whenever you're ready we'll begin."

I rose to my feet and looked at Gemma who motioned to the room in front of me. Stepping inside, I turned back and looked at Tyler who smiled at me warmly and she followed me in, shutting the door behind us…

"If you'd like to step behind the screen and remove your clothes for me, Piper," she informed me "and then we'll start the examination. I'm going to have to take some photos too if that's okay."

I nodded my head and swallowed a lump in my throat, stepping behind the screen as instructed, pulling on the plain white gown that was on the hook as I undressed…

TYLER'S POV:

"You okay?" Mark questioned

"My girlfriend is being examined after being raped, what do you think?" I asked

"Stupid question, sorry." he replied

"No, I'm sorry." I sighed, leaning forwards and putting my head into my hands "I know I'm being selfish because I should be thinking about Piper but what if this breaks us? What if she can't trust me?"

"You'd never do anything to hurt her. She knows that." he assured me

"Does she?" I questioned "She flinched when I held her after she'd told me what had happened. I know it's the circumstances but why did this have to happen to her?"

"I wish I knew, mate." he admitted

PIPER'S POV:

"We're nearly done, Piper." Gemma informed me "I'm just going to take you through to Amanda now so she can interview you, is that okay?"

"Would it be possible if my boyfriend could be in there with me?" I asked

"The man outside?" she questioned "I'm afraid not…"

"Please!" I begged "He makes me strong. Without him, I'll break."

"You'll be just fine, Piper," she replied "Amanda will take all the time you need, but it has to be done with just you and her."

"Let's get it over with then…" I sighed

"Hi, Piper." Amanda greeted me as Hazel escorted me into the interview room "Take a seat."

"Hi." I mirrored

"Can we begin with you telling me your name, address and date of birth for the record please?" she asked

TYLER'S POV:

"How do you think it's going in there?" I asked as Mark handed me a cup of coffee

"I wouldn't like to say, mate." he replied

I sighed heavily and set my cup down and ran my hands over my face… "What are we gonna do?"

"You'll get through it," he informed me "I know you will."

"What about Piper?" I questioned

"You'll get her through." he replied

"What if she pushes me away and won't let me be there for her?" I inquired

"You have to let her deal with this how she wants." he admitted "If she pushes you away, you just have to accept it."

PIPER'S POV:

"What happened after that, Piper?" Amanda inquired

"I pushed him away and told him I had a boyfriend." I informed her

"But he didn't listen, is that correct?" she questioned

"Yes." I replied "He kissed me again, and started touching me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong…"

"And then what happened?" she asked "It's okay, take your time."

"He…" I began, placing my hand on my chest as I felt my breathing become uneven "He…"

"Are you okay, Piper?" she questioned

"Ty…" I replied

TYLER'S POV:

The door to the interview room opened and I looked over, expecting to see Piper but instead saw Amanda. Hurrying down the corridor, I moved past her and into the room, crouching down in front of Piper as I witnessed her having a panic attack…

"Piper, Piper, listen to my voice. I'm here. It's me. It's Tyler." I informed her

"Shall I call for medical assistance?" Amanda questioned

"She'll be fine in a minute or two." I replied "Piper, can you hear me?"

She nodded her head, her hand coming to sit on top of mine…

"Good. Now listen to my voice, okay?" I asked "You're okay. You're in the hospital. Do you think you can carry on?"

She nodded her head and continued to take deep breaths in and out…

"Good. I'm just outside if you need me, okay?" I inquired

"Okay." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

"He did what he did and left. I zoned out and tried to forget what was happening so it'd be over quicker." I admitted

TYLER'S POV:

I paced backwards and forwards in the corridor as Piper's interview continued, turning quickly as the door opened and Piper was escorted out. Grabbing my jacket from the chair, I pulled it around her body and wrapped my arm around her shoulder…

"What happens now?" I asked

"I'll file my statement and we'll head to the school in the morning to gather as much evidence as we can." Amanda informed us "If you need anything, Piper, don't hesitate to call."

"I have a counsellor." Piper replied "Can we go?"

I nodded my head and escorted her down the corridor and out into the car park to the car…

PIPER'S POV:

I sat down on the sofa as we arrived back at Tyler's, him coming to sit next to me…

"What do you want to do?" he asked "I can make you some food if you're hungry, or something to drink, or…?"

"Stop!" I proclaimed "Just stop!"

"Where're you going?" he questioned "Piper!"

TYLER'S POV:

I went to hurry after Piper but Mark blocked my path as the front door slammed shut behind her…

"What're you doing?" I asked "Get out of my way. I need to make sure she's okay."

"She'll be fine." he informed me

"She's been raped, Mark!" I proclaimed "She's never going to be fine again."

"What?" Paige's voice questioned

"Can you go after her?" Mark inquired

"My little sister's been raped and no one thought to let me know?" she asked

"Paige, please!" Mark begged "Can you go after her?"

PIPER'S POV:

I reached the bottom of the driveway and collapsed to the ground and began to sob…

"Piper," Susan's voice spoke "Piper, are you okay?"

I looked up and swallowed a lump in my throat… "This is your fault!"

"Piper, what…?" she began

"This is all your fault!" I proclaimed

"Piper, stop!" Paige's voice yelled from behind me as I rose to my feet and began to push at Susan

I felt a pair of hands come to sit on my shoulders and soon I was being pulled away, watching as Susan hurried across the street…

"What did I…?" I began

"It's okay," Paige replied "it's okay."

Looking at her, I bit my bottom lip and began to sob again, her arms wrapping around me tightly…

 **Poor Piper – will she ever get over this?**


	59. Chapter 59

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks." I sighed as Paige sat the cup down on the table in front of me "But I should go and see Susan."

"It's fine." she replied

"I need to explain…" I began

"Susan will find out eventually and she'll understand." she informed me

"How will she find out?" I asked "Are you going to tell her? I don't want her to know!"

"This is a small town, Piper. People are going to find out." she admitted

"I don't want anyone else to know!" I proclaimed

She swallowed a lump in her throat and took my hand in hers… "Talk to me, please."

"What is there to say?" I questioned "I was raped, and it's ruined my relationship."

"What?" she inquired

"Tyler's not going to want to be with me now." I replied "I'm damaged goods."

"You're anything but!" she proclaimed "You're strong and brave and beautiful."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed, shaking my head as I wrapped my hands around my cup

"You are, Piper." she replied "I can see that and so can Tyler. Do you think he's going to dump you because sex is off the table?"

"I wouldn't blame him if he did." I admitted "It's the only reason he's with me, anyway…"

"Is that really what you think?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders… "It's only a matter of time before he ends it with me."

TYLER'S POV:

I rose to my feet as the front door opened and Paige made her way into the house… "Where's Piper?"

"I took her back to hers." she informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"Because she wanted to be at home." she replied

"Is she okay?" I asked

She shook her head… "What happened?"

"She was raped." I informed her

"Yeah, I know that," she sighed "but how? Where? When? And why did nobody let me know?"

"She was helping Susan out with an open evening at the school and one of the Dad's…" I admitted "And letting people know was the last thing on my mind."

"That explains why she lashed out at Susan the way she did then." she replied

"What?" I inquired

"Piper was a mess, and Susan tried to help her, but Piper pushed her away." she explained

I sighed and ran my hands over my face and through my hair… "I should go and see her."

"I'd leave her till morning if I were you." she admitted

"Is she there alone?" I questioned

"At the minute, yeah," she replied "but she said Terese and Paul should be home from dinner soon."

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked "About how she was feeling? How she was coping?"

"She thinks she's damaged goods." she informed me "And that you're gonna end it with her."

"What?" I inquired

She smiled at me weakly and squeezed my arm, nodding her head… "I'm sorry, Ty."

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper!" I heard Mum's voice call as I laid on the sofa, pretending to be asleep

"Terese…" Paul whispered

"Oh, my beautiful baby." she sighed, her fingers running through my hair

"Leave her," Paul replied "she's fast off."

I felt Mum drape the blanket from the back of the sofa over me and soon the house was plunged into darkness and their footsteps made their way up the stairs. Once I heard the bedroom door close, I covered my mouth with my hand and began to sob…

 **Poor Piper, and poor Tyler too! Piper thinks she's damaged goods, and thinks Tyler's only with her for sex and thinks he'll end their relationship. Will he prove her right or wrong?**


	60. Chapter 60

TYLER'S POV:

"Seriously, you guys have got to stop doing that!" Zoe proclaimed "A girl's gonna get a complex if you're not careful."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Twice you two have stopped talking the minute I've walked into the room." she informed us "What's such a secret that you don't want me to know? I know, you're planning a surprise for my birthday, aren't you? Go on, you can tell me, I promise I won't pry, much…"

"We're not planning your birthday, Zoe." I admitted

"Yeah you are." she replied, smirking as she nudged me "I know you are!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you!" I proclaimed "When I say we're not planning something for your birthday, I mean it. How can I make it clearer for you? Do I need to speak slower so it actually sinks in?"

"Tyler, that's enough…" Mark sighed, taking a hold of my arm

"What is wrong with you?" Zoe questioned "I was just trying to have a joke with my brother!"

Watching as she hurried out of the house, the door slamming behind her, I yelled out in frustration and kicked the wall, moving to lean against the counter…

PIPER'S POV:

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" I asked "And why are you crying?"

"Tyler's just yelled at me for no reason." she informed me "Can I come in?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Sure."

"Thanks." she replied, smiling at me weakly "Are you okay? You never came to ours last night and Tyler and Mark were gone for ages…"

"I had a headache so I had an early night." I informed her "Why did Tyler yell at you?"

She shrugged her shoulders… "I don't know and I don't care."

"The fact that you're crying says different." I replied "Why did he yell at you?"

"I don't know." she admitted "I walked into the room and he and Mark stopped talking, and I made a joke about it saying they were planning for my birthday, and he just lost it. I've never seen him like that before…"

"I'll talk to him later, and if it's any consolation, I know he'll be feeling guilty right now." I assured her

"Thanks, Piper," she replied "he doesn't deserve you…"

"I don't deserve him." I informed her

"What makes you say that?" she inquired

"No reason." I replied "I just don't. He could have anyone and yet he picks me, and I don't know why sometimes."

"Because he loves you." she informed me "Just the mention of your name and his face lights up. It's adorable, and quite nauseating actually."

"Thanks." I proclaimed

"No offence, but I just wish a guy would feel the way Tyler does about you about me." she admitted

"It'll happen one day," I assured her "but just never let a guy force you into doing something you don't want to, okay? Stand your ground."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, Zo," I sighed as I got her voicemail again "just me calling to apologise. Come home when you get this please."

I hung up the phone and made my way to the front door as a knock sounded, opening it to Piper… "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." she greeted me "Can I come in?"

"Course." I informed her "I'm sorry I've not been in touch; I wanted to, but Paige said she thought it'd be best if I gave you some space. Did I do the right thing?"

"I don't know." she admitted

"She also told me some other things, like how you think you're damaged goods and that you think I'm gonna end it with you. Why on Earth would you think that?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders… "This is gonna be really tough for me to move past, and it's gonna take a while, and you deserve to be happy, so don't burden yourself with me when you don't have to."

"I love you, Piper," I admitted "you're not a burden and you're definitely not damaged goods. You're amazing and the best person I know. I'm stuck with you, and you're stuck with me."

"What if I don't want to be stuck with you?" she inquired

"What?" I questioned

"What if the reason I'm here is to end the relationship?" she asked

"I won't let you." I informed her

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Tyler." she replied "We're over."

"No, no we're not, Pipes. We're gonna get through this," I assured her "you and me, together."

She shook her head and placed her hands on my chest to push me away as I moved closer to her… "Don't."

"Piper, please." I begged

"I have to go." she admitted "I'm sorry, Tyler, I really am. I love you, but we're over."

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Things have to get worse before they get better, but how long will that take?**


	61. Chapter 61

TYLER'S POV:

It was almost a week after Piper had ended our relationship and as I walked into Harold's, I saw Terese stood at the counter and sighed, quickly turning to leave before she noticed me…

"Tyler!" she called as I reached the door "Tyler, hang on a second please…"

"Hi." I greeted her as I turned to her

"Hi," she mirrored "can we talk?"

"What about?" I asked

"Piper." she informed me

"What about Piper?" she questioned

"Something's going on with her and I'd like to know what it is." she replied "She's not been out of her room apart from to get food and you've been nowhere near. What's going on?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "It's not for me to say."

"So there is something?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "It's serious, and she needs to talk about it, so please, do whatever you can to get her to open up, because it's the reason I've been nowhere near. We're not together anymore."

"What?" she asked "Since when?"

"Almost a week." she informed me

She sighed and ran her hand over her face… "What's going on with my daughter, Tyler?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper," Mum's voice spoke from the landing as I sat in my bedroom "come out, sweetheart, please. I know what's going on…"

"What?" I asked "How?"

"I bumped into Tyler…" she informed me

"And he spilled the beans? Just like that?" I questioned as I moved to the door and opened it "Nice!"

"I forced him into telling me," she admitted "I had to know what was going on with you and I realised how serious it was when he told me you two had broken up because of it. Piper, why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "I dunno."

"That's not gonna cut it;" she replied "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." I informed her "I am scared, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, baby girl," she sighed, pulling me towards her "come here…"

I began to cry as Mum pulled me into her and stroked her hand through my hair…

"Please tell me you've been to the police?" she begged as we pulled apart a minute or two later

I nodded my head… "Tyler and Mark convinced me to go."

"Good." she replied "And have you heard from them since?"

I shook my head… "I don't know if I want to."

"What?" she asked

"I just want to forget it ever happened." I admitted

"I'm going to go to Mark's, see what he can tell me," she informed me "maybe you should come with me?"

"Why?" I inquired

"So you and Tyler can talk," she replied "you need to get things back on track with him because you're going to need him, whether you want to believe it or not."

TYLER'S POV:

I pulled open the front door to Terese and Piper, and stepped aside to let them in…

"Is Mark here?" Terese questioned

"Mark!" I proclaimed "Everything okay?"

"We just want a follow up on the investigation if he can tell us anything…" she admitted

"Right," I replied as Mark made his way through "well I'll leave you to it."

"Tyler," Piper spoke as I was about to leave "can we talk please?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Sure."

PIPER'S POV:

"Don't you want to hear what Mark has to say?" Tyler asked as we made our way into the backyard

"Not really." I replied

"Okay. How've you been?" he questioned

"I'm sorry…" I admitted "I'm sorry for pushing you away when really I need you. I'm just scared this is gonna break us, so I made that choice for us when I shouldn't have."

"Okay." he replied

"I really need you." I informed him "I'm not saying it's going to be easy but I do know if you're there, I'll be able to see a light at the end of the tunnel which right now I don't, so can we just forget the beginning of the week ever happened?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me weakly… "Course."

"Thank you." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

"You okay?" Mark asked as he made his way out into the backyard, two beers in hand

"Piper and I are back together." I informed him

"Right," he replied "and are you sure that's such a good idea, given what she's been through?"

"She needs me." I admitted

"What she needs is to deal with what she's been through with a strong support network." he informed me "You can't expect things to just click back into place. It's gonna take time."

"I know that." I replied "And I'll respect it. If she needs time, I'll give her it, and if she needs space, I'll give her it. All I know for certain is that I'm not letting her go."

He smiled at me weakly and squeezed my shoulder… "Good luck!"

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper, we need to talk, sweetheart." Mum informed me as I made my way through to the kitchen

"Paul will be home soon, so I should get started on dinner." I replied

"Piper," she sighed "dinner can wait. Come and sit down please."

I did as she asked and moved to sit down next to her, pulling a cushion over my stomach… "I take it this is about what Mark told you?"

She nodded her head… "The police have been to the school and have ceased CCTV footage of the assembly hall the night it happened."

"And?" I inquired

"They're working on formal identification." she informed me "So once they have that; they'll be putting out wanted posters…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Right, thanks. Is that it?"

"No, Piper, it's not." she replied "Please, can you stop being so flippant about this? You were sexually assaulted and it can't just be brushed under the carpet."

"Don't you think I know that?" I questioned "I'm the one who's having to live through the hell every single day! God, Mum, you don't know what it's taking for me to get out of bed every morning. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is his face, and I can feel his hands on me and I just want to scrub my skin until I bleed and then I think if I do that then he's won, but he's won already, hasn't he?"

"How has he won, darling?" she asked

"He's in here." I informed her, placing a finger to my head "And I can't get rid of him, no matter how hard I try!"

"What about going to see Jane?" she suggested

"You really think talking about it's going to help?" I inquired "Nothing's going to help. This is going to be me for the rest of my life now!"

"Piper…" she sighed

I shook my head and rose to my feet… "I can't see myself getting past this; I just can't, so I may as well just not be here!"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" she proclaimed "Don't you dare!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat at her raised voice and turned… "What else am I supposed to do, Mum?"

She pulled me into her and hugged me tightly... "We're going to get past this, together. I promise."

"How?" I asked

"I wish I could give you an answer," she replied "but we will. That you have my word on."

"Do you want to know the real reason I didn't tell you?" I questioned

"It's because you thought I wouldn't be able to take the pressure and would have a drink, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "It's okay, baby, I know."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she replied "It really is."

 **Terese knows and is supporting Piper, and Piper and Tyler have gotten back together, but it's in no way, shape or form going to be an easy ride for any of them. What do you think is to come next?**


	62. Chapter 62

TYLER'S POV:

I picked up my phone as it bleeped and saw it was Piper replying to my text I'd sent earlier that morning. Sighing heavily as I read she'd rejected my invitation to have breakfast, I threw my phone back down, grabbed my keys and headed out to work…

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, darling," Mum greeted me as I made my way down the stairs "did you sleep well?"

I shook my head… "Every time I close my eyes, all I see is his face."

"The police will soon have him under lock and key, just remember that." she replied

"But will they?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "I know they've got CCTV footage, but really it's my word against his."

"Paul will get you the best solicitor money can buy," she informed me "we're not letting this drop!"

"He knows?" I questioned

"I had to tell him." she replied

"No you didn't have to tell him." I informed her "It's my secret to tell, not yours."

"Piper…" she sighed "Paul cares about you, and he noticed something was very wrong, and when he asked me after I'd spoken to Tyler, I told him."

"Bet he pities me too, doesn't he?" I inquired

"He's worried about you," she admitted "as am I. Have you thought about going to see Jane?"

"What difference will it make if I do?" I asked

"She might be able to suggest some techniques to help you sleep." she replied "You're exhausted, sweetheart, and you're going to make yourself ill if you're not careful. Just think about going to see her while I'm at work, okay?"

"You're going in?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I don't want to but I have to. It's a meeting I can't get out of, but I'll be home as soon as I can, and I'll have my phone with me so if you need anything, call me."

TYLER'S POV:

I heard footsteps work on a car just after lunch and I lifted my head to see Mark make his way into the garage. Shaking my head, I went back to working…

"It's nice to see you too." he greeted me

"Sorry," I replied as I wiped my hands "I thought you might've been Piper."

"Nope, but she has been trying to get in touch with you." he informed me "This hasn't stopped going off since mid-morning, and I've only just had the chance to bring it down."

I took my phone from his outstretched hand and scrolled through my messages, groaning in frustration…

"What is it?" he asked

"She needed me;" I admitted "she's going to see Jane, her counsellor."

"When?" he questioned

"Now." I informed him

"Better late than never, isn't it?" he inquired "You go, and be there for when she comes out and I'll cover for you."

"You sure?" I asked

He nodded his head... "What are you waiting for?"

"Thanks, bro!" I proclaimed

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper," Jane greeted me as we made our way into her office "how are things?"

"Not good." I replied

"How so?" she questioned

I pursed my lips together nervously and bowed my head, playing with my fingers… "I was sexually assaulted just over a week ago."

"Are the police involved?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I expect the case will be closed soon though."

"How come?" she asked

"I doubt there'll be enough evidence," I replied "and if they find the man who did it, then it'll be my word against his."

"Your attitude is perfectly normal given what you've been through," she informed me "but I don't think you should give up until you've got the justice you deserve. If you do, it'll ruin every other life opportunity that comes your way. How are things with Tyler?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "I asked him to be here with me, but he never replied."

"From what I know of him, he doesn't seem like the type of person to let you down." she admitted

"You obviously don't know him as well as you think you do." I informed her

"Pushing him away isn't going to help." she replied "You need all the help you can get."

"Help?" I questioned "I'd call it pity."

"Your family and friends are quite obviously worried about you, Piper, which is completely understandable." she informed me "You have to let them in. You can't push them away and do all this on your own, you just can't. How are you sleeping?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see his face." I admitted "I'm exhausted."

"Have you tried co-sleeping?" she asked

"Co-sleeping?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'll take that as a no…" she replied "I know it may be hard for you to share a confined space with someone given what you've been through, but sleeping somewhere with someone is known to reduce stress, anxiety and depression levels, which are all contributing factors to you not sleeping at the moment, so maybe give it a shot."

"And if that doesn't work?" I questioned "Is there something you could prescribe?"

"I'm not a doctor, Piper, and I wouldn't recommend pills." she admitted "Try the co-sleeping thing and if that doesn't work, then try reading a book or a magazine before you settle down, to have something else on or in your mind."

TYLER'S POV:

Jane's office door opened and I rose to my feet, Jane smiling at me warmly as she saw me…

"Hey." I greeted Piper as she came into view

"Hi." she mirrored "What are you doing here?"

"I left my phone at home," I informed her "and Mark brought it to me at work."

"So you didn't just ignore my messages?" she questioned

"I wouldn't do that, Piper." I admitted

She smiled at me weakly… "How long have you been waiting?"

"That doesn't matter. How did it go?" I asked

"I'll leave you both to it." Jane informed us "I'll see you soon, Piper."

PIPER'S POV:

"So, how did it go?" Tyler inquired as Jane made her way back into her office

"She suggested a few things to try to help me sleep." I informed him

"Such as?" he questioned

"Reading a book or a magazine before I settle down so there's something else on my mind," I replied "and co-sleeping."

"Co-sleeping?" he asked "Is that exactly how it sounds?"

I nodded my head… "Yep."

"Are you sure you're up to that?" he inquired

"I won't know unless I try." I replied

"Well how about we head back to mine, order a pizza and watch a film and then I run you a bath and we can try it?" he suggested

"I don't know." I admitted

"Or I can take you home and you can suggest it to your Mum…" he replied "Totally your decision."

"You'd be willing to try it though?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Anything to help you get some sleep. You look shattered, Pipes."

"I am." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "Yeah, okay, we'll try it; you and me."

 **Well, Jane's suggested co-sleeping; how do you think that'll go?**


	63. Chapter 63

PIPER'S POV:

"Right, I'm gonna run you a bath," Tyler informed me as we made our way into his "you can pick from Zoe's enormous range of bath bombs, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Just some ordinary bubble bath is fine." I replied

"You sure?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Thank you."

"What for?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"This." I informed him "Sticking by me…"

"I love you." he admitted "Nowhere else I'm gonna be."

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way through to the bathroom and turned on the taps, putting the plug into the bath when the water was warm enough. Once it was done, I switched off the taps, dried my hands and made my way back through to Piper…

"It's all ready and waiting for you." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied

"You're welcome. Do you want something to eat or…?" I asked

She shook her head… "I'll have a bath, get changed and then we'll try it."

"Okay." I replied "So I guess I'll meet you in there?"

She nodded her head… "I won't be too long."

PIPER'S POV:

I climbed out of the bath as the water started to cool and wrapped a towel around myself, draining the bath before making my way across the hallway to Tyler's room, stopping in the doorway as I saw he was already in there…

"I was just getting some clothes out for you." he informed me "I'll leave you to get dressed. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Okay." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

I heard Piper's voice call my name 5 minutes later and locked the front door and made my way through to the bedroom, smiling at her warmly as I saw she was snuggled up on her side of the bed, her eyes already drifting shut. Kicking off my shoes, I moved over to the bed and laid down, making myself comfortable above the covers…

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Trying this co-sleeping thing…" I replied

"Do you not want to be in here with me?" she questioned

"I do," I informed her "but I thought this would be a good place to start."

"I'm okay." she assured me "C'mon…"

Moving to my feet, I climbed under the doona as she pulled it back and got comfortable once again, staring up at the ceiling, resting one arm above my head and the other on my stomach, turning to Piper as I felt the bed shift…

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded her head… "It feels weird."

"We can always stop if you don't feel comfortable." I informed her

"No, I'm fine." she replied "Could you hold me though?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I always sleep better in your arms."

PIPER'S POV:

I opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness. Easing myself up, I looked around the room and rubbed my eyes, moving from the bed and making my way down the hallway and into the kitchen…

"Hey," Tyler greeted me as I walked through "you're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" I inquired

"Food." he informed me

"Did I sleep?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "You were out pretty much straight away, and I woke up about half-an-hour ago and didn't want to disturb you."

"I slept…" I whispered

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at me warmly "do you feel better for it?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah. What're you making?"

"Chicken and rice." he informed me "It's all we've got till Mark goes grocery shopping tomorrow."

"You should try it sometime." I replied

"Me, going around a grocery store?" he asked "Don't be ridiculous!"

I smirked and shook my head, moving to sit down at the table…

TYLER'S POV:

"Mum will be wondering where I am so I should probably get off…" Piper admitted after dinner

"Okay." I replied

She smiled at me warmly and rose to her feet… "Thank you for everything you've done today."

"Like I told you earlier, I love you," I informed her "there's nowhere else I'm going to be."

Watching her as she moved forwards, she gently pressed her lips to my cheek before moving away, sliding past me to get to the front door…

PIPER'S POV:

I arrived home from Tyler's and realised I was still wearing his t-shirt. Lifting the material to my nose, I inhaled the scent and sighed…

"There you are!" Mum's voice proclaimed, bringing me from my trance "I've been worried about you."

"Sorry," I replied "I took your advice and went to see Jane, and then Tyler and I…"

"Tyler and you what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"We hung out," I informed her "Jane suggested we spent some time together and we did."

"You look better than you did this morning that's for sure, so I suppose that's a good thing." she admitted

"I slept, and I do feel better for it." I replied "I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was."

"Are you sure spending so much time with Tyler so soon after what happened is a good idea?" she questioned

"Why wouldn't it be?" I inquired

"He's a man, and they expect certain things…" she replied

"Are you trying to say you think Tyler would force me into doing something I didn't want to?" I asked "Mum, we've talked about this before. I know it's going to be tough, but I also know Tyler respects me and wouldn't hurt me. I know you're worried about me but I'm okay."

She sighed and pushed some hair back from my face… "You're my baby."

"I know." I informed her "But Tyler wouldn't hurt me. I wouldn't be with him if I thought he was going to. In fact, he's been really amazing since it happened and he hasn't had to be. I think, as long as I've got him I'm going to be okay."

She smiled at me weakly… "I guess I've just got to trust you, haven't I?"

I nodded my head… "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, baby." she mirrored


	64. Chapter 64

PIPER'S POV:

It was nearly a month since my attack, and as Tyler and I made our way into Harold's and he told me to grab us a table as he went to the counter to order our food, I screamed as I saw the picture of the man who'd attacked me…

"Pipes, what's the matter?" Tyler's voice asked

"Can we go somewhere else please?" I questioned "I can't stay here and look at that…"

He looked at the notice board and as I turned to him, he led me out of Harold's, his hand holding onto mine tightly as he did so…

TYLER'S POV:

"Sorry, I should've thought." I sighed as we made our way back across to the garage from Grease Monkeys "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied as she nodded her head "It was just a shock. Anyway, I'm gonna get off and let you get to work. I'll see you later."

"You're not gonna hang out here?" I questioned

"And distract you when you've got plenty of work to be getting on with?" she inquired "Nope…"

"You don't mind normally." I informed her, smirking at her as she turned her head to me

"Well today I do," she admitted "and I could do with a bit of time on my own for me…"

"You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Yeah, all good. I'll see you later."

I nodded my head in agreement and leaned forwards, pulling back as she moved backwards…

"Sorry," I sighed "I should've thought."

"It's fine," she assured me, pressing her lips to my cheek "it's just gonna take a while."

"Yep." I replied "I'll see you later."

PIPER'S POV:

I arrived home and leaned against it as I shut it behind me, the walk home alone being harder than expected. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on breathing, turning to lock and bolt the door before composing myself and making my way into the kitchen…

"Piper!" Mum's voice called as I sat in the kitchen a little while later "Piper!"

"Sorry," I proclaimed as I hurried through to unlock and unbolt the door "I was a bit freaked out when I got back…"

"Got back from where?" she questioned as she shut the door behind her

"Breakfast with Tyler." I informed her

"Didn't he walk you home?" she asked

"He had work." I replied

She shook her head and made her way through to the kitchen… "He still should've brought you home."

"Mum, stop thinking the worst of him, please," I begged "he's a good guy; a really good guy and I love him."

"I just worry about you, baby." she informed me

"Well I'm fine." I assured her "I was just a bit freaked out so I took some extra security measures."

She smiled at me weakly… "You should feel safe in your own home."

"I do for the most part," I replied "it was just walking home on my own, that's all. Can we stop now? I'm fine. What are you doing back anyway? I thought you were going to be gone all day?"

"Just collecting some paperwork and then I'm off again." she informed me "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded my head… "I might see if Xanthe or Zoe, or maybe Paige are free to do something. I don't want to let this rule my life and make me a recluse."

She smiled at me warmly… "I need to say something."

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Your Dad…" she replied "He doesn't know yet."

"And?" I questioned

"Don't you think he should?" she asked

I shook my head… "He's better off not knowing right now. Ned's around and he's getting to know him again, and that's good. I don't want to have all his attention on me."

"So you think you're going to be able to keep it a secret forever, do you?" she questioned

"Not necessarily forever, but for now, yes." I replied "And I'd appreciate it if you would respect my wishes and not tell him either."

"And if he asks how you are?" she inquired

"Tell him I'm okay." I informed her "Because I am."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked Zoe as she made her way into the garage

"Thought I'd bring my big brother some lunch." she informed me

"What're you after?" I questioned

"Do I have to be after anything?" she inquired "I'm just doing a good deed…"

"Zoe…" I proclaimed

"Hold that thought," she replied as her phone beeped "oh, it's Piper."

"What's she saying?" I asked

"She wants to meet up," she informed me "can I borrow some money?"

"How much?" I questioned

She shrugged her shoulders… "Just enough to tide me over till I get paid."

"You've got a job?" I inquired "Since when?"

"Since Grease Monkeys needed a new waitress," she replied "so you can expect more freebies."

I smiled at her warmly and moved over to the desk and pulled my wallet from the drawer… "Have fun, and say hi to Piper for me."

"Will do." she informed me "See you later."

 **Piper and Zoe are hanging out, but is Piper just trying to pull the wool over everyone's eyes about how okay she really is?**


	65. Chapter 65

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Zoe as I opened the door to her "thanks for coming."

She smiled at me warmly as she stepped into the house… "I was surprised to hear from you."

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You want to hang out with me when we've never really hung out before," she replied "why?"

"You're my boyfriend's sister, and I thought it was about time we got to know each other better." I informed her "Drink?"

"Have you got anything alcoholic?" she asked

"What?" I inquired, turning back to her as I walked into the kitchen

"I'm kidding," she replied, holding her hands up in defence "lighten up!"

"My Mum is an alcoholic," I explained "but I'm sorry I snapped."

"I didn't know…" she admitted

"Tyler didn't say?" I questioned

"Why would he?" she inquired "It's your business, not ours."

"Right, so, what do you want to drink?" I asked

"Why don't we get out?" she suggested "It's a gorgeous day. We could head to the complex and…"

"No!" I proclaimed "Not the complex!"

"Why?" she questioned

"I just don't wanna go to the complex," I admitted "how about we head to the movies? I'm sure I read something about there being an outdoor cinema event this weekend…"

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Zoe as she made her way into the house "good afternoon with Piper?"

"Yeah, not bad, but she was acting really strange though." she informed me

"Right." I replied

"Are you not gonna go over and see if she's okay or something?" she questioned

"No, she'll be fine." I informed her

"How do you know that?" she asked

"Because I know Piper," I replied "and I know right now she's going through some stuff which is why she was probably acting a bit strange. I'll call her later…"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I answered his phone call "what're you doing for dinner?"

"I was gonna order in or head down to The Waterhole," he informed me "why?"

"Fancy eating here with me? I've made fajitas." I questioned

"I'll be over in 10." he replied

A knock on the door sounded and I pulled it open to find Tyler stood on the doorstep. Smiling at him warmly, I allowed him in and shut the door behind him, turning to him and pressing my lips to his, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders before gently pushing me away as I moved closer to him and began to deepen the kiss…

"What?" I asked

"Too soon." he informed me

"You think you have the right to say that it's too soon?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Piper, you were sexually assaulted. Things aren't just going to get better overnight, you said so yourself." he replied "I'm willing to wait, you know I am."

"Okay. Food?" I questioned

"And now I've upset you," he sighed "great…"

I turned back to him and shook my head… "You haven't. You're right. I'm sorry."

"I just don't want you to push yourself and damage our relationship any more than it already has been." he admitted

"You think our relationship's been damaged?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "But if we work to repair it together then I know we can get through."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Why didn't you tell me you thought our relationship was damaged sooner?"

"I thought you would know." he replied

"Because I'm the cause, is that what you're trying to say?" I inquired

"No, Piper…" he began

"No, I get it," I proclaimed "I'm the reason why our relationship is damaged. You think it; I can see it in your eyes."

He shook his head… "If you just let me explain."

"I think it'd be best if you just left." I admitted

"Piper, don't push me away, please," he begged "let's just sit down and talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?" I questioned "I'm done talking, because all it ever seems to lead back to is the fact that I was raped. Just leave, Tyler…"

TYLER'S POV:

"I thought you were going to Piper's for…" Zoe began "What happened?"

"We had an argument." I informed her

"What about?" she questioned

"Like you give a damn." I sighed "I'm going out!"

"What?" she asked "Where?"

"Don't know, don't care." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

I wiped my eyes and rose to my feet and made my way through to the kitchen, sighing heavily as I saw the dishes that had to be cleared away. Moving over to the worktop, I opened up the dishwasher and began to fill it, stopping as I lifted up a knife. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I got the overwhelming urge to cut. Bringing the blade down to my wrist, I allowed it to trail up to the middle of my arm, watching as the blood seeped from the wound and dropped the knife, quickly grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding…

 **What has Piper done?**


	66. Chapter 66

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, darling," Mum's voice spoke from the front door "can you give me a hand please?"

Quickly pulling my sleeve down, I hurried to the front door and took some of the shopping bags from her, setting them down in the kitchen…

"Are we feeding the 5,000?" I asked

"Your birthday's coming up and I thought you might feel up to doing something," she admitted "nothing massive. Just something small and intimate – family, Tyler, and a few friends, what do you think?"

"I'm not keen, honestly." I informed her "Sorry. Just with everything going on, it's not a good idea."

"Sweetheart," she sighed "you can't let this man ruin your life. You have to move on."

"That's easy for you to say," I replied "you're not the one who was raped!"

"Piper!" she proclaimed as I moved past her and went to make my way upstairs

"What?" I asked

"I'm worried about you, darling." she admitted

"People just need to give me time to move past it." I replied, smiling at her weakly before heading upstairs

TYLER'S POV:

"How long has he been like that?" I heard Mark ask as I lay on the sofa

"A while I'm guessing. He reeks!" she proclaimed

"I can hear you, y'know…" I informed them

"Good," Mark replied "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I questioned "I'm trying to sleep off a hangover."

"What about work?" he inquired

"What about it?" I asked

"It was your choice to go out and get wasted last night, so now you have to face the consequences." he informed me "Get up and get to work!"

PIPER'S POV:

I looked at my appearance in my full-length mirror and sighed heavily, hating what I saw, my body confidence and self-esteem having plummeted since the attack. Moving over to my dressing table, I spotted a pair of scissors and my draw and pulled them out, staring at them intently before sliding the blade along the top of my thigh…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper's voice spoke as I made my way out of Harold's

"Hey" I mirrored "You okay?"

"Are you?" she questioned "You look rough!"

"Might be something to do with the amount of beer I put away last night." I admitted

She smiled at me weakly… "That'll be my fault."

I shook my head… "It was my choice to get wasted."

"Yeah, but you got wasted because of me," she replied "right?"

"Because we rowed and you pushed me away." I informed her

"Same thing." she sighed "I'm sorry. Can I buy you lunch later to make up for it?"

"I'd love to but I'm snowed under at work." I admitted "Sorry."

"How about dinner then?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "C'mon, turning down a chance at a free meal would be a really stupid idea!"

"Yeah it would." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Okay, I'll see you later."

PIPER'S POV:

"Where're you heading off to?" Mum questioned as I made my way down the stairs

"Out for dinner with Tyler." I informed her

"Really?" she asked as she moved from the sofa and over to me

I nodded my head… "Is that a shock?"

"Actually it is," she admitted "I wasn't expecting it…"

"Like I said, people need to give me time to move past it." I replied "I know some days are going to be worse than others, but I'm making the most of the good days while I've got them."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm proud of you, darling."

"Thank you. I'd better get going," I admitted "don't want to keep Tyler waiting…"

TYLER'S POV:

"We need to talk." Mark informed me as I made my way into the kitchen

"Can it wait?" I asked "I'm heading out for dinner with Piper."

"No it can't," he replied "what the hell has gotten into you?"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Zoe woke up this morning to find you passed out on the sofa. She shouldn't have to see that." he informed me

"It was a one-off," I assured him "it won't be happening again."

"Make sure it doesn't. Look, mate, I know you're going through a hard time but drinking isn't gonna make things any better. Look at how it's affected Piper with her Mum doing it, do you want to put even more pressure on her?" he inquired

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Tyler sighed as he arrived at The Waterhole

"It's fine," I replied "I thought I'd be late…"

"Yeah, Mark cornered me and I couldn't get away," he informed me "but I'm here now."

I smiled at him warmly… "What about?"

"What?" he asked

"What did Mark corner you about?" I inquired

"Nothing important." he replied "Drink?"

"Lemonade please." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

I returned to the table Piper had acquired and set her drink down in front of her…

"You're not drinking?" she asked

"Still feeling a little delicate from last night," I admitted "and besides, we don't need to drink to have fun, do we?"

She shook her head and smiled at me warmly… "What do you fancy?"

"Apart from you?" I questioned

She smirked and nudged me playfully… "From the menu, idiot."

PIPER'S POV:

"I had a really nice time tonight." I informed Tyler as we turned onto Ramsay Street

"So did I." he replied "Just like old times…"

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head… "I thought about what you said and you were right – we do need to work together to repair our relationship."

"I know it'll take time but I'm willing to do whatever it takes." he informed me

"Why?" I asked

"What?" he questioned

"Why?" I inquired "You could just walk away from me and get together with someone else, so why are you making all this effort to repair our relationship?"

"Because I love you." he admitted "It's as simple as that."

"I'm sorry this happened to me." I informed him

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You never have and you never will." he replied

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Anything."

"Do you think they'll find the guy?" I asked "The police; do you think they'll find him?"

"Mark says they're doing everything within their power to so I'd like to say yes." he informed me

"What if they don't, and the case is closed?" I inquired

"I'll still love you." he admitted "And I'll do anything to keep us together."

"And if I don't want that?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"Then I'll respect your decision," he informed me "but I'll always care about you, Pipes, no matter what."

I smiled at him warmly and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist… "Let's just wait and see what the future holds."

"Yep." he replied

 **What do you think the future holds for Tyler and Piper?**


	67. Chapter 67

PIPER'S POV:

I dried my hands and grabbed my phone from the kitchen table as it started to ring as I finished cleaning up and saw Mark's caller ID on-screen…

"Mark, hi." I greeted him as I answered his call "Everything okay?"

"Hi," he mirrored "I'm afraid not. Would you be able to come down to the station for me?"

"What for?" I questioned

"We need some more information about the night of your attack." he informed me "I'm sorry to drag it up again after all this time, but if we've got any chance of catching this guy, Sarge says we need all the details we can get."

I pursed my lips together nervously… "When would you need me?"

"Now if possible?" he asked

"Now?" I inquired

"Yeah," he replied "I'm sorry, Piper, but the sooner it's done the better."

"Okay. I'll be with you in 20 minutes." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

"Bro, fancy lunch?" I asked as I saw Mark making his way across to Harold's

"Can't," he replied "I've got too much to do back at the station."

"You can't even spare half-an-hour for your little brother?" I questioned

He shook his head… "Sorry, mate."

"No problem," I replied "I'll just call Piper and see if she's free."

"No, don't do that!" he proclaimed

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because she's busy too." he informed me

"How do you know my girlfriend's busy?" I asked

"I called her. Sarge needs some more information about the night of her attack." he admitted

"Why?" I questioned

"It's been 3 months since it happened, and we've not had a sighting no matter the amount of posters we put up," he replied "Sarge wants this guy caught, just as much as you and me and I want things to get back to normal for Piper, so he wants to see if there's anything more she can remember from the night that might help us find him."

"So you want her to relive the most terrifying night of her life?" I asked

"Not me personally, because I know hard it's been for her." he informed me "But we need to do something if we're going to catch this guy."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you." I admitted

"No, Tyler." he sighed

"Piper's my girlfriend and I wanna be there for her." I informed him

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the station to find Tyler sat in the reception area. Swallowing a lump in my throat, he rose to his feet and made his way over to me…

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I saw Mark and he told me, so I'm here for you." he informed me

"I'll be fine." I assured him

"I don't want you doing this on your own." he admitted

"I don't want to either," I replied "but I need to, so go, and I'll call you to let you know how it goes later."

"How about I just wait out here?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at him weakly and shook my head… "Go back to work."

"Piper, I…" he began

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, pulling away and smiling at him warmly… "Go back to work."

"You ready, Piper?" Mark questioned

I glanced at Tyler and nodded my head, making my way into the interview room Mark motioned to…

"Can you tell us what you remember about the night of your attack, Piper?" Mark asked

"The man was a Dad of one of the potential new students," I informed him "he'd been making comments about me all night but I'd ignored them, and then as I was packing up to come home, he came into the hall and forced himself on me."

"You pushed him away, is that correct?" he inquired

"Yes." I replied "I pushed him away and told him I had a boyfriend, but he overpowered me."

"How?" he questioned

"He took a hold of my wrists in one hand and pinned them against the table. He was strong enough that I couldn't budge." I explained

"And then what happened?" he asked

"He pulled my skirt up and my knickers down. Maybe I shouldn't have been wearing such a revealing outfit…" I sighed

"It wasn't your fault, Piper." he assured me, smiling at me warmly

"Then why does it feel like it was?" I questioned

"Do you think we could have 5 minutes?" Mark asked his colleague

TYLER'S POV:

"Yo!" Aaron proclaimed as he made his way into the garage "Fancy finishing early and going for a beer?"

I shook my head… "No thanks."

"What's the matter?" he questioned

"Nothing," I replied "I'm just busy. We're not all self-employed businessmen who can work their own hours like you."

"Maybe you should give it a try?" he suggested

"Yeah, right, I'll think about it." I informed him "Were you actually here for something or just to annoy me?"

"I wanted to have a beer with my brother," he admitted "but if that's the way you're gonna be…"

"Sorry, bro." I sighed as he went to leave the garage "I've got a lot on my mind."

"How is Piper?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"She had to go back to the station for more questioning." I informed him

"Why?" he questioned

"Mark said the Sarge wanted to see if she could remember any more details from the night it happened." I replied

He smiled at me reassuringly and placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it…

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks for coming in, Piper." Mark proclaimed as he escorted me out of the interview room

"I don't think I told you anything that you didn't already know." I admitted

"We will find him, I promise." he assured me "Do you want me to call Tyler to come and get you or…?"

I shook my head… "I'm just gonna head home. I'll call him when I get there."

"Okay." he replied "Take care."

TYLER'S POV:

"Have you heard anything from Piper?" I asked Mark as I made my way into the house

"Not since she left the station." he informed me "She told me she was going to call you when she got home…"

"I'm gonna pop over and see her," I replied "how did it go?"

"You could tell it had shaken her up, but as far as I could tell she was okay." he admitted

PIPER'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen, my arm over the sink as it bled. Lifting the knife once again, I brought the blade to my skin…

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler's voice spoke from behind me

 **DUN, DUN, DUN!**


	68. Chapter 68

" _What the hell are you doing?"_

PIPER'S POV:

"Tyler," I whispered as I turned to face him, the knife still in my hand "I can…"

"You can explain?" he asked "There is no explanation for this, Piper!"

"Yes there is." I replied "If you let me speak, I'll tell you."

"Fine, just please, put the knife down." he begged as he moved over to me and eased the knife from my hand before grabbing a towel to wrap around both of my arms

TYLER'S POV:

"I should go and get Karl. Those might need stitches." I informed Piper as I looked at her wounds

"They'll be fine." she replied

"How do you know?" I asked "How long has it been going on?"

"A month, maybe more." she informed me

"How did I not see it?" I questioned

"You didn't see it because I didn't want you to." she replied "I've hidden it well…"

"Yeah, you have." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "Why, Pipes?"

"It's the only thing that makes me feel better." she informed me "I haven't done it for a while and then today when I had to talk about the assault again, I had flashbacks and this was the only way I could think to stop them."

"By hurting yourself?" I inquired "What about talking to someone? Jane? Me? Your Mum?"

"None of you get it, not really." she replied "I know you think you do but you don't. You don't know what I've been through, what I'm going through, or what's going on in here."

"Then tell me." I begged, entwining my hand with hers "Tell me, please, Piper. How is hurting yourself going to help in the long run?"

She shrugged her shoulders… "I know it's not a long-term solution, but it is for now."

"No it's not, Piper. It's never a solution." I informed her "Can you promise me something?"

"I can try." she replied

"I need you to tell me when you feel as though you want to hurt yourself. Any time, day or night, please. Yeah?" I asked

"You shouldn't have to be burdened with my problems." she sighed "It's not fair."

"So fair's cutting yourself, is it?" I questioned "Please, Piper."

"Okay." she replied "Okay, I'll tell you."

I sighed and tentatively wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me. Leaning back against the sofa, I brought her back with me and her head fell to rest against my chest…

PIPER'S POV:

I opened my eyes and saw the place was in darkness. Looking up, I saw that I'd been resting against Tyler and his eyes were shut. Smiling, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his cheek, hearing him moan softly in response…

"Hi." he greeted me

"Hi, yourself." I mirrored

"What time is it?" he asked

"9pm." I informed him "Wow, I must've needed that sleep!"

"Yeah, you must." he replied as I moved away from and he stretched "Are you hungry?"

I nodded my head… "Tyler, about earlier."

"I won't tell anyone." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his softly… "Thank you."

"I'll go and get us some food from The Waterhole before they close. You should do something about your arms before anyone sees." he admitted

I looked down at them and nodded my head as I rose to my feet… "I'll see you soon."

TYLER'S POV:

I arrived back home and sighed heavily as I locked the door behind me, leaning my forehead against it as I did so. Hearing footsteps, I turned and saw Paige make her way into the kitchen…

"You okay?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Busy day."

"How's Piper?" she inquired "Mark told me she was questioned again today."

"Exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally." I informed her

"You look it too." she admitted "I know Piper needs you, but you need to look after yourself. What use are you going to be to her if you end up in hospital?"

"I'm looking after myself, Paige." I assured her "But right now, Piper and getting her through this is the only thing on my mind."

"What aren't you saying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I began to head through to my room

"Nothing." I replied

"I know you well enough to when you're hiding something from me," she informed me "so spill! What is it?"

"Piper's asked me not to say and I'm not going to betray my girlfriend's trust." I admitted

"So there is something?" she questioned

"It's not my place to say." I informed her "I'm off to bed. Night."

 **Has Tyler said too much and dropped himself in it? And what will be to come next for Tyler and Piper?**


	69. Chapter 69

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper!" Paige's voice called as I went to make my way back into the house

"Hey." I greeted her as she reached me "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check in," she informed me "see how you are. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "I'm good."

"You don't have to put on a brave face with me, y'know." she replied "If you're not okay, you can say."

"I'm fine." I assured her "Why are you pushing it?"

"Because I know something's not right." she admitted

"How?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Tyler said…" she began

"Tyler said what?" I asked "You and him have been talking about me behind my back?"

She shook her head… "It's not like that at all. He was exhausted when he got back last night, and looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and I knew he was hiding something from me, but he didn't want to betray your trust. What's going on, Piper?"

"It's between me and Tyler." I informed her

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler." Brad's voice spoke as I worked on a car

"Brad, hi." I greeted him as I wiped my hands "What can I do for you?"

"This is my son Ned," he informed me "and he needs a job…"

"Can you fix a car?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Ned

He nodded his head… "I can do the majority of it anyway. Oil change, changing the brake pads, that sort of thing."

"How about a week's trial?" I suggested

"That'd be great!" Brad proclaimed

"Tyler!" Piper's voice spoke as I was about to reply "Oh, sorry, I didn't realise I was interrupting…"

"Shouldn't you be at home studying, young lady?" Brad questioned

"I'm taking a break." she informed him "What's going on here then?"

"Tyler's giving Ned a week's trial." Brad replied

"So you're sticking around then?" Piper inquired, raising an eyebrow at Ned

"Looks like it." he informed her

"Right, we'll get off," Brad admitted "thanks, Tyler. What time do you want him?"

"8am tomorrow morning." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

Once Dad and Ned had left, I moved and shut the rolling door behind them, turning to Tyler, folding my arms across my chest…

"Something wrong?" he asked

"You could say that," I informed him "why have you been talking to Paige about me?"

"I haven't." he replied

"Not what she said this morning…" I admitted

"She was worried about me and she knows something's going on, but I didn't say anything other than that." he replied

"Why did you say anything in the first place?" I inquired "Now she's going to go on and on and on until she finds out what's going on, and what if she tells Mum and Dad?"

"I didn't mean to land you in it," he admitted "you know I didn't. But maybe this means you should say something?"

I shook my head… "Nope, not a chance!"

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler, have you seen Piper?" Terese asked as I finished up for the day

"Not since earlier, why?" I questioned

"She told me she was coming to see you and hasn't come back." she informed me "I'm worried about her!"

"Where have you looked for her?" I inquired

"The complex; I've checked Harold's and The Waterhole too," she replied "I've checked the lake, the men's shed, everywhere I can think of…"

"You go home and let me know if she turns up there. I'll go out and look for her." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

I inhaled and exhaled a breath as I reached Josh's grave and looked at the headstone in front of me, setting the flowers against it before sitting down on the patch of grass by it…

"Hey, Josh," I sighed "you have no idea how much I wish you were here, or Pop for that matter. You'd know what to say to make things better and it kills me that I can't talk to you."

TYLER'S POV:

I pulled up outside the graveyard and sighed with relief as I saw Piper sat at Josh's graveside. Locking the van behind me, I made my way over to her and took a seat next to her…

"What are you doing here?" she inquired

"Your Mum's worried about you." I informed her

"Well as you can see I'm fine." she replied

"You're far from fine, Piper," I sighed "you're shivering."

"Well apart from being a little chilly I'm fine," she assured me "you can go."

"I'll wait in the van for you." I informed her, shrugging off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders as I rose to my feet "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." she replied as I walked away from her

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the house followed by Tyler and Mum wrapped her arms around me tightly, pulling back and cupping my cheeks in her hands before shaking her head…

"I wish you'd told me you were going to see your brother," she admitted "I would've come with you."

"I needed to see him on my own." I informed her

She nodded her head in understanding… "I really do think you should consider starting to see Jane more regularly again."

"I do too." Tyler admitted

Turning my head to him, I smiled at him weakly before turning back to Mum and nodding my head… "Okay."

She smiled at me warmly and hugged me tightly… "We're gonna get through this, baby, I promise."

 **Is Terese right? Piper can't seem to move past what happened to her – will she ever be able to?**


	70. Chapter 70

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way through to the kitchen that morning, sighing as I heard a knock at the door. Moving over to it, I unlocked it and opened it, finding Piper stood on the doorstep…

"Hey," I greeted her, pausing to look at the clock "it's 7:30am. What are you doing here?"

"I booked an appointment with Jane after you left last night, and she said she'll see me before she opens up and I was wondering, would you come with me?" she asked

"Sure." I replied "What time do you have to be there?"

"8am." she informed me "If it's too much trouble, I'll go on my own…"

"No!" I proclaimed "No, it's not too much trouble. Just give me 10 minutes to get a shower and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks." she replied as I motioned her into the house

"Make yourself comfortable, I won't be long." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

I heard footsteps make their way through to the kitchen as I sat on the sofa and turned my head, seeing Zoe jump visibly as she walked in…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I admitted

"It's fine," she replied "I didn't know you stayed the night…"

"I didn't." I informed her "I came over early. I have a counselling session."

"And Tyler's going with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "He's just getting dressed and then we're getting off."

"Okay. Do you want something to eat or drink while you wait?" she questioned

"I'm all good," I replied "thanks."

TYLER'S POV:

"Okay, you ready to go?" I asked as I made my way back into the kitchen to Piper

She nodded her head as she rose to her feet. Smiling at her warmly, I moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, seeing Zoe make her way back through to the kitchen…

"And where've you been?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"To throw the rubbish in the bin before Mark freaks that you didn't empty it last night." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips to her forehead… "Thanks, sis."

"You're welcome." she replied "I hope it goes well, Piper."

"Thanks!" Piper proclaimed as we made our way out of the house

PIPER'S POV:

"Morning." Jane greeted Tyler and I "Come on through."

Tyler and I rose to our feet and made our way through to Jane's office, the two of us taking a seat in front of her desk…

"Right, so, last time I saw you things weren't very good," she admitted "and how are they now?"

"Better." I informed her, smiling at Tyler as he entwined his hand with mine "Still not 100% but I'm getting there."

"Good." she replied "You seem better in yourself; I take it you're sleeping better?"

I nodded my head… "The reason I wanted to see you is because even though things are getting better, I have been struggling and I've done a stupid thing."

"What stupid thing would that be then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I pulled my hand away from Tyler's and lifted up my sleeves, showing her the now healing wounds on my arms before bowing my head…

"Okay." she replied "Self-harming is nothing to be ashamed of, Piper."

"Isn't it?" I questioned

She shook her head… "Of course not. It's not a coping mechanism I'd recommend, for obvious reasons, but I am glad you worked up the courage to come to me."

"It's down to Tyler." I admitted

"What?" he asked

"He may not admit it, but since the attack, we've been to hell and back trying to get our relationship back to some sort of normality," I explained "and I know it's been killing him trying to support me, and if anything, him sticking by me through this has made me love him even more."

Jane smiled at me warmly… "I take it you knew about Piper's self-harming before this session, Tyler?"

He nodded his head… "I witnessed it."

"And how was that for you?" she inquired

"Awful." he admitted "I thought we were finally getting somewhere, and then to find out she'd been doing that to herself because she was unable to cope broke my heart, but she hasn't done it since, and I couldn't be more proud of her for the strength she's shown and for coming here today to talk to you about it."

TYLER'S POV:

"Did you mean it?" Piper inquired as we made our way back out to my car

"Mean what?" I asked

"What you said in there, to Jane?" she questioned "Did you mean it?"

I nodded my head… "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Do you think you could take the day off work?" she questioned

"Don't see why not, but why?" I inquired "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head… "There'll be no one in at yours when we get back, will there?"

"There shouldn't be." I replied "Why? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

"What do you think I'm thinking?" she asked

"I didn't say what I said in there because I wanted to get you into bed." I admitted

"I know." she replied

"Then don't feel pressured…" I began

"I don't." she informed me "I don't. I want this. I want you."

"You're sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Take me home, Tyler."

 **Piper wants Tyler to take her to bed (that being the first time since the attack), how do you think it'll go?**


	71. Chapter 71

PIPER'S POV:

I turned onto my back and looked to my side, seeing Tyler asleep besides me. Turning onto my side to face him, I smiled warmly and stroked my hand across his cheek and brought it up to his hair, running my fingers through it as I heard him sigh contentedly…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hey, yourself." I mirrored

"You okay?" he asked

"I think I'm better than I have been since the attack." I admitted

"Yeah?" he questioned, prising his eyes open

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his softly, nodding my head as I pulled away… "You've got nothing to worry about. I'm not going to bolt or cut. I'm staying right here."

"Good." he replied as he pulled me closer to him, my arm draping across his stomach "Because I really can't imagine being without you, Pipes. I hate to think you thought you had no option but to do this."

I watched as he lifted my wrist and pressed his lips to the now healing cuts, moving to the other one before he laid me on my back and pressed his lips to the skin just above my breasts before working his way down, his lips eventually pressing to the cuts on my thighs…

"Tyler, don't." I begged as I pushed him away

"Are you ashamed of them?" he asked "If you are, you shouldn't be. They're proof of your strength, Pipes. You could have ended it but you didn't. You know I'd do anything to make this better, right? Please promise me you won't do this again."

I nodded my head… "I won't, as long as you're with me."

"You know I will be…But right now, I should be getting to work…" he informed me

"I thought you said you could take the day off?" I inquired

"I can, but I just thought you might want some time on your own to process things." he admitted

"I want to stay right here," I informed him "all day."

"Won't your Mum be wondering where you are?" he questioned

"I text her earlier to tell her I was spending the day with you." I replied "It's almost as if you're trying to find excuses to get rid of me…"

He shook his head… "I'm definitely not doing that."

"Then what's the matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I eased myself up into a sitting position

"I don't want you to eventually regret doing what we did too soon after what happened to you." he admitted

"I won't." I assured him "I wanted what happened between us to happen. I wanted you. I want you, okay?"

He nodded his head… "How about you stay here, and I head to The Waterhole and get us some food?"

"I'll come with you." I replied "That way you won't get distracted and decide to head to "check" on the garage."

"What're you trying to say, Miss. Willis?" he asked

"I'm saying that you love your job." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

"Who was that?" I questioned as I saw Piper shove her phone into her pocket

"Mark." she informed me

"Why didn't you answer it? It could be about the case…" I asked

"Because for one day I want to forget that I was raped and just enjoy being with my boyfriend," she admitted "is that too much to ask?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into me, pressing my lips to her forehead…

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper," Mark's voice called as Tyler and I walked across the complex hand-in-hand "Piper, I've been trying to call you."

"I know." I replied

"Then why haven't you answered your phone?" he asked

"Because I'm spending the day with Tyler." I informed him "I'm trying to get back to normal."

He pursed his lips together nervously… "I need you to come to the station."

"Why?" Tyler questioned "Did you not hear what she just said?"

"We've made an arrest," he informed us "and we need Piper to come in to identify the man."

 **I do love my cliffhangers – just as Piper was thinking about starting to move on. No such luck…**


	72. Chapter 72

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper, did you hear what I said?" Mark questioned

I nodded my head… "Can we go and get it over and done with please?"

"Because you're still a minor, an adult needs to be present." he admitted

"Tyler's an adult." I replied

"I think it'd be better if your Mum or Dad were here…" he informed me

"Why?" I inquired

"I just do, Piper." he replied "What if this is the guy? What then?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Fine, I'll call my Mum."

TYLER'S POV:

"Any luck?" I asked Piper as I made my way over to her

She shook her head… "I don't understand why you can't be there with me."

"I can." I replied "But Mark thinks it'd be better if your Mum or Dad were here too."

"Dad doesn't even know, so imagine how he's going to react if I do have to call him." she sighed

"Maybe it's about time you did tell him?" I suggested

"Are you serious?" she questioned "He'll freak, and then when he's done freaking he'll freak some more, and then go on and on and on about the fact that I didn't tell him sooner. I've kept it a secret for over 3 months, Tyler. How am I meant to explain that?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I don't know, but if you can't get in touch with your Mum, you're going to have to ring your Dad, Pipes."

PIPER'S POV:

"Mark, please, can I just do this identification thing with Tyler present?" I asked

"I wouldn't advise it." he replied "I'll give you half-an-hour more to get in touch with your Mum, but then you'll need to call your Dad."

I sighed and dialled Mum's number again, glancing at Tyler as I saw Dad make his way into Harold's…

"You can keep trying your Mum, y'know…" he informed me

"I know." I replied "I'm gonna go and talk to him."

"Okay, do you want me to come?" he asked

I shook my head… "Can you wait here?"

"Of course." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I made my way across the complex and into Harold's, Lauren motioning to the kitchen…

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him as I made my way into the kitchen

"Hi." he mirrored

"Can we talk?" I asked

He nodded his head… "You know we can. What's up?"

"Can we go for a walk?" I questioned

Dad and I made our way away from the complex and down to the lake, the two of us taking a seat on the bench. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I turned to him… "I was sexually assaulted."

"Pardon?" he inquired

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Just over 3 months ago, the night of the open evening at school, I was sexually assaulted by one of the Dad's of the children I was showing around."

"And you're telling me this now because?" he questioned

"Because Mark needs me to identify the man they've arrested." I informed him "And I can't get hold of Mum."

"So I'm your second choice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, it's nothing like that," I replied "I…"

"You what?" he inquired "You knew, your Mum knew, I'm guessing Tyler knew, and none of you told me! You're my daughter, Piper, my youngest. Someone should've told me, and anyway, I have to get back to school…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "You were caught up getting to know Ned again. I didn't want to ruin that. Okay, I understand."

He sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair… "I'm sorry. Of course I'll come with you."

I smiled at him weakly… "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and Brad made their way into the station and Piper moved over to me. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I pressed my lips to her forehead…

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded her head, turning to Mark as he made his way out…

"Are we ready?" he questioned "Piper?"

PIPER'S POV:

I followed Mark, Tyler and Dad following me as we made our way down the corridor, the 4 of us stopping outside an interview room, my hand covering my mouth as I saw the man sat at the desk…

"Piper?" Mark asked

"I think her reaction gives you all the confirmation you need." Tyler informed him

"Piper, I need an answer," Mark admitted "is this the man who sexually assaulted you?"

"Yes." I replied

 **The police have finally found the man who raped Piper, and now hopefully he'll be brought to justice! What next, I wonder?**


	73. Chapter 73

TYLER'S POV:

Brad, Piper and I left the station after going through the formalities of the identification. Piper had been required to make yet another statement saying that it was the guy and as I'd been sat waiting for her, I wanted to do nothing more than go in there and kill him, make him look me in the eye and realise what he'd done, but the only reason I didn't is because I knew Piper needed me with her, and not locked in a police cell…

"I think you should come back to mine," Brad admitted "we need to talk…"

"Please, Dad," she sighed "not now. I just want to go home. My day's been completely ruined. Tyler and I were having such a nice day and I was actually beginning to feel like things were going back to my kind of normal, y'know?"

"I know." I assured her, placing my hands on her shoulders "But the day isn't ruined. If anything, I call this a good result. They've got the guy and Mark's 100% sure they're going to get a conviction."

"And what if they don't?" she questioned

"Then we deal with that if it happens," I informed her before turning to Brad "maybe just give her tonight?"

"She's my daughter, Tyler. I'd like to know what the hell has been going on for the past 4 months and why it's been kept a secret from me!" he admitted

I went to reply but Piper's hand touched my arm and I turned my head to her… "You sure?"

"He should've known in the first place." she replied "Dad, why don't we head to mine? I've just got to pick up some things from Tyler's and then I'll be back…"

PIPER'S POV:

I sat on the sofa at Tyler's as he changed, insisting on coming back to mine with me. I was glad he'd offered; I really needed his support – I knew explaining everything to Dad was going to be tough – he still saw me as his baby…

"Hey, are you ready?" Tyler's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"What?" I inquired, looking up to see him perched on the arm of the sofa

"I asked if you were ready." he informed me "Which obviously you're not. Talk to me; Jane said it helps. Are you worried about what happened at the station? That they've got the monster who did this to you?"

I shook my head… "It's none of that."

"Then what is it, hey?" he questioned "Is it your Dad?"

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together… "I'm scared, Ty."

"Why?" he asked "He's your Dad and he loves you, just like we all do. He might be angry that he didn't know when everyone else did, but that was your choice. There's nothing you can do about that now. C'mon, I'll be with you 100% of the way."

"You promise?" I questioned

"Promise." he replied

Tyler and I left his and made our way across the street and I stopped briefly as I heard the shouting from Mum and Dad coming from inside…

"What's up?" Tyler asked

"Mum's home." I informed him

Tyler smiled at me sympathetically and tightened his hand in mine, walking us up the driveway and into the house, holding the door open for me, Mum and Dad stopping as they heard us…

"Piper!" Mum proclaimed, hurrying over to me "I got your messages; I'm so sorry I couldn't answer the phone, baby. How are you?"

"I'm okay." I replied "What are you two arguing about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about; why don't you run upstairs and run yourself a nice bath?" she suggested

"Or maybe we should talk about this and how you kept something as important as this from me?" Dad questioned

TYLER'S POV:

Brad and Terese were arguing between themselves, Piper stuck in the middle but not being able to put her point across…

"Will you stop?" she asked "Guys…"

The next thing I knew, Piper was clutching onto my arm, seemingly steadying herself from falling…

"Pipes? Hey, Pipes, look at me…" I proclaimed

"I don't feel so good." she admitted

Her whisper was cut off as she fainted, my arms just able to catch her before she hit the floor…

"What happened?" Terese inquired, crouching on the floor next to us "Piper, baby, it's Mum. Open your eyes for me, please!"

"I'll go and get Karl." Brad informed us as he hurried out of the house

He and Karl returned a few minutes later, Karl moving to kneel where I'd been crouched…

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked as he began to check Piper over

"We were just standing here one minute and the next she was gripping my arm and told me she didn't feel good. She was on the floor before I knew it." I replied

"I think she's just passed out," he admitted "Piper, it's Karl, can you hear me?"

"Hmm…" she mumbled, her eyes opening "Ty…"

"It's okay, I'm right here." I replied, entwining my hand with hers

"Let's give her some space." Karl suggested "Can you get her some water? Let's ease you up…"

Brad, Karl and myself eased Piper up so she was leaning with her back against the sofa, most of her weight resting on me…

"What happened?" she questioned

"Well I was hoping you might be able to help me answer that," Karl informed her "do you remember anything before you fainted? How did you feel?"

"I felt really warm and dizzy, then everything just went spacey." she replied

"Is this the first time it's happened?" he questioned

She glanced sheepishly at me and shook her head… "It's happened a couple of times in the last few weeks, and I've been a bit sick too, but I've been really stressed out so I'm assuming that's what it is."

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked as Karl motioned myself, Brad and Terese to one side

"Forgive me for being so upfront about this but all of Piper's symptoms, the dizziness, the fainting, it all indicates to one thing – I'm sorry to ask, Tyler, but is there any chance that Piper could be pregnant?"

 **Is there, I wonder?**


	74. Chapter 74

" _Is there any chance Piper could be pregnant?"_

TYLER'S POV:

Karl's words echoed through my ears and I swallowed harshly before glancing at Piper, running my hands over my face… "Yeah. Yeah, she could be."

"Right," he replied "I'm going to need to talk with Piper."

"No!" I proclaimed, blocking his way before he could approach her "Please, Karl, let me do this."

"He's a doctor, Tyler. If Piper's going to be told by anyone, it should be him." Brad sighed

"Really?" I questioned "You think after everything she's been through this is what she wants to hear? And to be told by someone who is the family doctor who doesn't know the full situation is the best option, is it?"

"Tyler's right," Terese interjected before Brad could reply "Piper's going to want him. She's going to need him. Thank you for coming over, Karl, we really do appreciate it. Brad and I will see you out."

"Not at all, it's the least I can do. Look, I don't know what's going on, but Piper really needs to see a doctor as soon as possible to find out either way, but for tonight, she needs rest. She's exhausted." he informed us

"We'll make sure of it." Terese assured him as he gathered his things together, she and Brad walking him to the door

I turned to Piper as I leaned against the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. She'd pulled herself onto the sofa now and was almost falling asleep. Moving over to her, I sat down and took her hand in mine…

"Hey." she whispered

I pressed my lips to her forehead as she moved closer to me, her body snuggling into mine… "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay," she replied "I'm just tired. You don't need to worry."

"Yeah well I do worry," I informed her as my fingers ran through her hair "you gave me a fright earlier, and I'm even more worried because Karl thinks he knows what might have caused the fainting…"

She moved away from me and was about to speak when she turned to Brad and Terese who quickly made their way through the living room and out into the backyard… "Where are they going?"

"I don't know." I admitted "Look, Pipes, you know we all love you, right?"

"What did Karl say to you?" she asked

I inhaled and exhaled and swallowed a lump in my throat, pursing my lips together nervously…

"Tyler, what did he say?" she questioned

"He thinks you might be pregnant." I informed her, entwining my hand with hers "Piper, did you hear what I said?"

"Pregnant?" she inquired, laughing as she spoke "That's ridiculous, I'm not pregnant. No, it's completely impossible. I'm just stressed, that's all. There is no way I'm having a baby! I'm not pregnant…"

"Piper." I spoke, reaching for her hand as she rose to her feet and moved away from me

"Don't, please," she begged "just, just leave me alone!"

I rose to my feet too and watched as she hurried up the stairs, the bathroom door closing behind her a second later…

PIPER'S POV:

I slid down the door as I locked it behind me, falling into a heap on the bathroom floor. Why me? Why was this happening to me? I couldn't stop the tears as they fell, my whole body aching and tired…

"Piper, open the door." Tyler's voice sounded from the landing

"Go away, Tyler!" I sighed

"We both know that's not going to happen." he informed me "You can stay in there as long as you like, but I'm staying right here till you come out."

"You'll be there a long time then," I replied "I just want to be alone."

I leant my head back against the door and shut my eyes before opening them again, something on the side having caught my attention. Moving over to my bag of toiletries, I looked at the unopened box of tampons and closed my eyes in horror, realising that I hadn't had a period for a while, a long while and began to root through the cupboards, emptying them all with everything crashing into the sink and to the floor until I found what I wanted…

"What's going on in there, Piper?" I heard Tyler's voice ask as he knocked on the door "Don't make me knock the door down, Pipes, because you know I won't hesitate!"

It was another few minutes of listening to Tyler try to get me to open the door before I plucked up the courage to unlock it. Doing so, I moved away and crouched in the corner, lifting my head as I heard the door open and burst into tears as I saw Tyler stood in the doorway…

"I've got you," he informed me "I've got you."

TYLER'S POV:

I held Piper in my arms as she cried. She'd completely destroyed the bathroom and as I looked around at the chaos, a little white stick sat on the side of the sink caught my eye and I swallowed…

"You took a test…" I sighed "Why didn't you let me in? We could've done it together."

She began to sob even harder and I pulled her into me once again…

"You've got to calm down, Piper." I begged "Please."

"Calm down?" she inquired "I can't, Tyler! I'm pregnant – the test says so, and it also says I'm 16-18 weeks, which means there's no possibility that the baby could be yours…"

 **DUN, DUN, FREAKING DUN!**


	75. Chapter 75

TYLER'S POV:

I shut Piper's bedroom door quietly behind her – after exhausting herself sobbing her heart out, she'd finally fallen asleep. Moving into the bathroom doorway, I surveyed the mess and sighed heavily, quickly cleaning it up and pocketing the positive pregnancy test before making my way down the stairs, Terese's head turning to me…

"Tyler, I didn't know you were still here," she admitted "how's Piper?"

"Exhausted." I informed her "She's asleep."

She smiled at me weakly… "You know Brad and I will support you both whatever happens, right?"

I nodded my head and pulled the pregnancy test from my pocket before handing it to her… "Can that support start now please?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she took the test from me and nodded her head… "When did she even buy this?"

"She told me she'd had one ready to take a test a while ago, before the attack," I explained "she had a scare, but then she came on her period before she had chance to take it so she knew it was a false alarm."

"Right." she replied "How are you?"

"Angry," I admitted "this shouldn't be happening to her."

"I know." she sighed "But being angry isn't going to get anybody anywhere."

"It might, if I thump the guy." I admitted

"Not a chance," she proclaimed "Piper needs you here, not locked in a police cell!"

"What am I meant to do?" I asked "How am I meant to support her through this?"

"In any way you can." she informed me "Just be whatever she needs you to be; whether it be a punching bag or a shoulder to cry on, just be there for her."

"And if she freaks and pushes me away?" I questioned

"Then you let it happen," she replied "give her chance to calm down and come back and let her know you're supporting her, no matter what happens."

"Why did this have to happen?" I inquired "Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Obviously not." she sighed "Can I ask, is part of the reason you're angry because the baby's not yours?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I admitted "All I know is I'm angry."

"Well then why don't you head home and take a break?" she suggested "I'll be here for Piper when she wakes up, and first thing tomorrow I'll get her booked in at the doctors for another test, just to confirm everything like Karl suggested."

"Okay." I replied "Will you get her to call me if she needs anything?"

"Of course." she informed me "And anything you need, you know where we are."

I nodded my head and smiled at her weakly… "Thanks."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, darling," Mum greeted me "I cooked some pasta a little while ago and it's still hot, do you want some?"

I shook my head… "I feel sick."

"That'll be everything you've been through today catching up with you." she informed me "Do you want to talk?"

"Nope." I replied

"Piper…" she sighed

"What? I can't even have 12 hours to figure things out in my head first before I'm ambushed?" she questioned

"I'm not trying to ambush you, sweetheart," she admitted "but you do have some huge decisions to make. Tyler showed me the test…"

"How accurate are those things anyway?" I inquired

"I hate to say it but pretty accurate." she replied "I think first thing tomorrow, we need to get you booked in at the doctors and checked out, just so we can be sure and you can be given your options."

"Options?" I asked "There are no options; I'm having an abortion."

"What?" she inquired

 **Yes, Piper, what? Can anybody change her mind and talk her out of it?**


	76. Chapter 76

" _What?"_

PIPER'S POV:

"You heard." I replied "I'm having an abortion."

"Sweetheart, come and sit down." Mum sighed

"You're not going to change my mind." I informed her

"I'm not going to try to," she assured me as she sat down "I just want to be sure in my mind, and for you to be in yours that you've thought this through."

"I have. If I keep this baby, it's going to ruin my relationship with Tyler." I admitted

"So the reason you're doing this is because of Tyler?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I won't lose him, not because of this."

"Who says you would?" she questioned "Have you spoken to him about it?"

"I know he wouldn't be okay raising another man's baby, especially a baby that came from the situation that's put us through hell these past few months." I informed her

"Are you sure about that?" she inquired "I think you need to talk to him, Piper…"

"Has he said different?" I asked

"No," she replied "but I know he'd support you whatever you decided."

"Well then, he'll support me through this." I informed her

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Piper as I opened the front door to her "I wasn't expecting to see you again today…"

"I woke up and you were gone, and then Mum and I talked and she started to drive me crazy," she admitted "so I came over here for some peace and quiet, is that okay?"

"Of course it is." I replied "Why don't you sit down and I'll make us a drink?"

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler returned a few minutes later and handed me a glass of orange juice. Taking it from him, I set it down on the coffee table and covered my mouth, hurrying through to the bathroom…

"Pipes?" he questioned worriedly "You okay?"

"Sick." I replied before I vomited again, sighing heavily as I leant back against the wall

"Can I come in?" he asked

I didn't reply and turned my head as the door opened. Shutting the door behind him as he stepped in, he moved to lean against the shower unit and smiled at me weakly…

"I'll be glad when all this is over." I admitted

"Long time to go yet though…" he replied, smiling at me sympathetically "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's something I need to tell you." I informed him

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not keeping it." I admitted "When we go to the doctors tomorrow, the only decision that will need to be made is when they can book me in for an abortion."

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Do you think I'd joke about something like this?" I questioned

"Have you thought it through?" he inquired

"There's nothing to think through," I replied "I don't want this baby, and I don't want to risk losing you."

"Wait," he proclaimed "so the reason you're getting rid of this baby is because of me?"

"Not just because of you, but mainly, yeah." I admitted

"You think you'd lose me if you kept it?" he asked

"Wouldn't I?" I questioned

"Do you think I'm that shallow?" he inquired "Pipes, if you want this baby then I'll support you all the way, no questions asked…"

"I know. But the way this baby was conceived," I began, sighing heavily as I spoke "it wasn't out of love or caring for another, and I don't want a daily reminder of that. When I have a baby, I want it to be with you, to be yours and mine, not someone else's, and have you have to raise another man's baby and be reminded of what happened to me and what it put us through every day, because ultimately that's what'll happen. It's inevitable."

"I get it," he assured me "I do, but can you just think about it for a little bit longer? A week at most? Please? Just so you can be 100% sure and not regret it further down the line."

"Fine." I replied "Could you get me a glass of water please?"

He nodded his head… "Are you okay to get up? Maybe you should try and sleep it off?"

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed as I took his outstretched hand and rose to my feet "Will you stay with me?"

"Course." he replied, pressing his lips to my forehead

 **Tyler's convinced Piper to take a little longer to think about her decision – will it change her mind?**


	77. Chapter 77

PIPER'S POV:

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyler asked as he woke up the next morning as I re-dressed the next morning

"Mum text. She's booked me a doctor's appointment for 11am so I need to go home, shower and get changed," I informed him "I was going to text you later when it was all done and was hoping to sneak out without you realising…"

"Why?" he questioned as he eased himself up into a sitting position

"I didn't think you'd want to come." I admitted

"Pipes, I meant what I said last night," he informed me "I love you, and I'll support you through this no matter what decisions you make. That means coming to doctors appointments with you."

I smiled at him weakly and swallowed a lump in my throat… "I love you too, but I don't want you to feel like you have to; like you're going to hurt me if you don't come. I understand it's difficult."

"I don't feel as though I have to. I want to. So 11am, yeah?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"I'll meet you and your Mum at yours." he informed me

TYLER'S POV:

"Hi." I greeted Terese as she opened the front door to me

"Hi," she mirrored "come in. Piper said you were coming with us."

"Is that okay?" I asked

She nodded her head as she shut the door behind her… "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm going to be there and support Piper, whatever decisions she makes." I informed her

"And if she does eventually decide to keep it, what then?" she questioned

"I'll support her." I replied

"Tyler…" she sighed "You need to go into this with your eyes open. Piper too."

"I am, and so is she." I assured her "We know this isn't going to be easy, whatever she decides, but we're both thinking logically. I love Piper; just imagine how hard this would be for her now if I did walk away…"

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "I do admire you for standing by her. That just shows how strong you are."

"Thank you," I replied "and I need to be, and will be strong for Piper."

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper Willis!" a nurse called as Mum, Tyler and I sat at the hospital, waiting for my appointment

"You ready?" Tyler asked as he rose to his feet and moved to stand in front of me

"No, not really." I replied

"Come on, sweetheart," Mum proclaimed "Tyler and I will both be with you the entire time."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and rose to my feet, Tyler entwining his hand as we walked towards the nurse…

"Hi, Piper," she greeted me as I stepped into the room "if you'd like to take a seat for me."

TYLER'S POV:

"Would it be okay if we did a scan?" the nurse asked Piper

"What?" she questioned

"I just need to check dates and measurements for my notes." she explained "It'll only be a few minutes. We need to make sure baby's happy and healthy."

Piper swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Okay."

"Great, well if you want to take a seat on the bed and take off your shoes and roll up your t-shirt for me, that'd be great." the nurse informed her

PIPER'S POV:

The nurse sat in a chair next to me, Mum staying seated by the desk and Tyler on my other side, his hand holding mine, his fingers running through my hair as she prepared me for my scan. Squeezing some gel onto my stomach, she picked up the Doppler and began to move it around, clicking various buttons on her keyboard before a sound filled the room…

"That's baby's heartbeat." she informed us "Nice and strong."

"Can you stop it please?" I asked

"Pardon?" she questioned

"I don't want to be sentimental about this," I admitted "just do what you have to do, please."

"Okay." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

Piper, Terese and I arrived back at the house and I watched as Piper made her way to the front door, unlocked it and headed straight upstairs. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face…

"Coffee?" Terese asked

"Please." I replied

She smiled at me warmly and made her way into the house, me following…

"I think the reality of the situation hit Piper when she heard the heartbeat." Terese admitted as she set my cup down in front of me "She wasn't prepared for it."

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head… "Neither was I."

"How did it make you feel?" she asked as she sat down opposite me

"It just made the situation all the more real," I sighed, running my hands over my face and through my hair "I'm scared for her. What if she starts to cut again?"

"I won't." Piper's voice informed me

I turned and saw her stood by the stairs, watching her as she made her way through to us…

"Mum, can you give Tyler and me 5 minutes please?" she questioned

She nodded her head… "I'll be outside if you need me."

PIPER'S POV:

I sat down in Mum's seat as Tyler left and sighed heavily… "You okay?"

"Are you?" he questioned

I shook my head… "No."

"Me neither." he admitted

"What you said about it making the situation all the more real, I agree." I informed him "The minute I heard that heartbeat, I'd made my decision on what's going to happen."

"Okay." he replied "What did you decide?"

"I can't abort," I admitted "there's a baby inside me who didn't ask for any of this, but when he or she is born, I'm putting them up for adoption. Something I can't live with every day is a constant reminder of how they were conceived."

"Piper…" he began

"Don't." I interjected "My mind's made up, and you promised me you'd support me whatever decision I made. My decision is made."

"Okay." he replied, swallowing a lump in his throat "Okay."

 **Piper has made her decision – she'll keep the baby until he or she is born and then she's putting it up for adoption. Do you think she'll be able to once the time comes, or will she change her mind?**


	78. Chapter 78

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs the next morning and picked up the post as it came through the letterbox, placing my hand on my stomach instinctively as I saw a letter addressed to me. Setting the other post down on the table, I opened it, finding a court summons, a knock at the door bringing me from my trance. Shoving the letter back into it's envelope, I set it down with the other post and moved to the door, finding Tyler stood on the doorstep…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey," he mirrored "you're not dressed…"

"Should I be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You've got an appointment with Jane, so yeah, you should be." he informed me

"Crap," I sighed "I completely forgot. I'm gonna have to ring her and rearrange."

"We've got time to get there. You just need to get a shift on." he replied

I shook my head… "I'll rearrange. I don't really feel like rushing about today."

"You okay?" he asked as he made his way into the house and shut the door behind him

"I feel a bit sick, actually." I admitted "Nothing a day under my doona won't fix."

"How about some fresh air instead?" he suggested "We could head to the beach?"

"You've got work." I informed him

"I can free myself for a couple of hours." he replied "We could pack a picnic…"

"I'll be fine here," I assured him "and I'll come and see you for lunch in a few hours."

"Okay. You sure you're okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Perfect. I'll see you later."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Paige greeted me as she made her way into the garage

"Hey," I mirrored "Mark's at the station today; what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come and see a friend?" she questioned

"You could if I weren't so busy." I admitted

"Yeah, you look snowed under." she replied, smirking at me as I moved over to the workbench

"Was there a point to this visit?" I asked

"I came to see if you wanted lunch," she informed me "but seeing as though you're being a jerk, I won't bother."

"Paige!" I sighed

"What?" she inquired

"I'm sorry," I admitted "I don't mean to be a jerk…"

"Then why are you?" she asked

"Piper's pregnant." I informed her

"That's funny," she replied "really funny!"

"It's not a joke." I admitted "Although I wish it was."

"Seriously?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I set my tools down and nodded my head, moving to lean against the workbench… "We found out for certain yesterday."

"After the trouble you guys had when you'd found out she'd had a scare a couple of months back, I thought you'd be thrilled." she admitted

"I would be." I replied "But…"

"But it's not yours." she sighed, swallowing a lump in her throat "Sorry, I should've clicked."

I shook my head… "It's fine. It's just Piper's pushing me away."

"How?" she asked

"I suggested I took the day off work so we could head out and do something together, but she said that she wants to stay in." I informed her

"Do you really think taking the day off is such a good idea when you're gonna soon have a baby to pay for?" she questioned

"Piper's not keeping it, Paige." I replied "Once he or she is here, she's putting it up for adoption."

"Right – I think it's about time I went and had a chat with my little sister." she admitted

"Don't!" I proclaimed "It'll just make things worse."

"I'll be subtle." she assured me

"You?" I asked "Subtle?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Paige as I opened the front door to her "What are you doing here?"

"We're going out." she informed me

"Since when?" I questioned

"Since now." she replied "C'mon, there's an ice-cream milkshake with your name on it waiting at Harold's."

"Ugh!" I proclaimed "No thanks!"

"You're turning down an ice-cream milkshake with all the trimmings?" she inquired "Why?"

"I'm not feeling too good…" I admitted

"Oh, what's the matter?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders… "I think it's just a 24 hour thing."

"Wouldn't be to do with the fact you're pregnant, would it?" she inquired

"If you knew, then why did you ask?" I questioned "I take it you've spoken to Tyler?"

She nodded her head… "He filled me in."

"And?" I asked

"And what?" she questioned

"If you're here to have a go or give me a lecture, you can save your breath." I informed her

"No having a go, no lecture," she assured me, holding her hands up in defence "I come in peace to see how you are. I know it's not Tyler's…"

"What am I meant to do, Paige?" I inquired

"About what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tyler." I replied "This whole thing would be so much more easier on him if I ended it."

"But you don't want to do that," she informed me "right?"

"Of course I don't, but it would just make things a whole lot easier." I admitted

"When have you ever taken the easy way out?" she questioned "Never, that's when. So don't give up now, and know that whatever comes your way, Tyler is going to stick by you because he loves you."

"Do you think he'll stick by me through this?" I asked, handing her the court summons

"What is it?" she inquired

"A letter about the trial – I'm going to be required to give evidence." I informed her

"Does Tyler know?" she asked

I shook my head… "He came over this morning and I couldn't face telling him."

"That's why he thinks you're pushing him away." she sighed

"Tyler thinks I'm pushing him away?" I questioned

She smiled at me weakly and nodded her head… "But if you tell him about this, I know he'll understand."

"He deserves more." I replied

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"He deserves to be spoiled after all he's done for me recently." I informed her "I'm going to plan us a romantic evening – dinner, a film and chocolate, and then I'll tell him."

"Piper, I…" she began

"Do you mind seeing yourself out?" I asked "I need to start getting organised."

 **Piper's throwing everything into forgetting about the fact that she's pregnant, methinks. How will hers and Tyler's romantic evening go? And how will he react when she tells him about the summons from the court?**


	79. Chapter 79

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper!" Tyler's voice called as he knocked on the front door and opened it "Piper!"

"Hey, come in." I greeted him as I moved over to him and pressed my lips to his softly "How was your day?"

"Not bad," he replied "what's going on?"

"I was talking to Paige and I had an idea." I informed him

"What idea would that be then?" he asked

"Dinner, a movie and some long overdue you and me time." I replied

"Sounds great." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "I've made lasagne. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"You didn't have to go to all this effort for me though…" he admitted as I led him into the kitchen

"After everything you've done for me these past 3 months, I think you deserve it." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

"So, what film are we watching?" I asked after Piper and I had cleared up in the kitchen

"One of your favourites." she informed me as she handed me the DVD case

"You hate this one!" I proclaimed

"For you, I'll suffer it." she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I pressed my lips to hers… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

PIPER'S POV:

"Pipes," Tyler's voice whispered as he gently shook me awake "Pipes, wake up."

"I'm sorry." I sighed as I eased myself up

"It's fine." he replied "I'm gonna get home so you can head to bed. Thanks for a great evening."

I smiled at him weakly… "I actually did have a reason for asking you over."

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and rose to my feet, moving over to the bookcase and pulling out the envelope that contained the court summons and handed it to him…

"What's this?" he questioned as he began to open the envelope

"It's my court summons." I informed him "For the trial."

"When did this come?" he inquired

"This morning." I replied "Which is why I was so distant when you turned up. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me right then?" he asked

"It had only just come, and it shook me up. I needed time to get my head around it." I admitted

"Is there no way you can give evidence via video link or something?" he questioned "I don't want you in there with him!"

"I want to face him." I informed him

"What?" he inquired

"I want to face him and show him that he hasn't won." I replied "If I give evidence via a video link, I will."

"But…" he began

"But what?" I asked

"You'll be showing by the time the trial comes around," he informed me "how are you going to explain that?"

"That's something I'll talk about with my solicitor, but I'm guessing there'll be a paternity test. I don't really know." I admitted

He sighed and set the letter down… "We'll get through this, you and me, I promise."

"You don't have to stand by me," I informed him "you shouldn't have to."

"I'm not going anywhere." he replied "You're stuck with me."

I smiled at him warmly and rose onto my tiptoes to press my lips against his… "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Your Mum and Paul will be…" he began

"That's not the same as being with you." I admitted "I want to fall asleep listening to your heartbeat and just forget about all this for a while, please."

"Okay." he replied

 **Piper's told Tyler about her court summons, and they've discussed the fact that her bump will be showing by the time the trial comes around – what do you think is to come? Hmm…?**


	80. Chapter 80

PIPER'S POV:

I awoke the next morning, sighing contentedly as I felt Tyler's body pressed against mine, back to stomach. Smirking to myself, I pushed myself back against him, hearing him moan low in his throat. Turning to him, I cupped his cheek in my hand and pressed my lips to his, smiling into the kiss as he pulled me closer, his hands tightening on my waist…

TYLER'S POV:

I pulled Piper up to straddle me, her hands pushing at my jogging bottoms. Pulling away quickly, I sighed and squeezed her hips softly…

"What is it?" she asked

"Will us, y'know? Will it hurt the baby?" I questioned

"Will us having sex hurt the baby?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at her weakly and nodded my head… "Will it?"

"I've not heard anything to say it's not," she replied "so can we go back to what we were doing please? Because I really, really want you right now…"

"Really?" I asked, easing myself up into a sitting position, pressing my lips to her neck

"Yep." she informed me, moaning softly as she spoke

"How much?" I questioned

I smiled against her skin as I heard her moan softly again and leaned up, capturing her lips in mine, her hips moving against mine as her arms wound their way around my neck…

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler rolled us over so was hovering above me and pressed his lips to mine, a gasp escaping my mouth as I felt his head tease at my folds. Lifting my hips, I pressed my hands against his lower back, my moan as he pushed into me being swallowed by his mouth on mine…

TYLER'S POV:

"Morning, you two," Terese greeted us as Piper and I made our way down the stairs "breakfast?"

"Please." Piper replied as we sat down at the table "I'm starving!"

PIPER'S POV:

"Have you thought about going back to school, sweetheart?" Mum asked once I'd seen Tyler out

"It had entered my mind." I admitted

"And?" she questioned "How do you feel about it?"

"Nervous." I informed her "What are people gonna say when they find out I'm pregnant?"

"Does it matter?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I know you've always told me to not let what people say affect me, but I know that I'm going to end up snapping, especially the way it's happened. I wanted to get pregnant to the man I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, not this way…"

"How about we have a chat to Susan this afternoon?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"You've already spoken to her, haven't you?" I asked

"Maybe." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, where did you get to last night?" Zoe questioned as she made her way into the garage

"I stayed the night at Piper's after our date." I informed her

She nodded her head… "How is she? I know what happened – I heard Mark and Paige talking."

"Have you said anything to anyone?" I asked

She shook her head… "I know we don't exactly get along, but I wouldn't do that."

"Thanks." I replied "And she's not too bad; why do you ask?"

"Does she plan on coming back to school?" she inquired

I shrugged my shoulders… "The subject hasn't come up. Why?"

"People have started to gossip and the rumour mill's in overdrive," she informed me "she has the right to know if she is planning on coming back…"

"What are people saying?" I questioned

"Susan called an assembly a couple of weeks back, asking all the girls to be on high alert for anything they thought was suspicious, and since then people have been talking, and have been noticing that Piper's not been around." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper." Susan greeted me as she followed Mum into the kitchen

"Hi," I mirrored "these are for you, as an apology for what happened. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner, but things have been pretty crazy…"

"What happened?" Mum questioned as she and Susan took a seat

"The night it happened, I blamed Susan." I admitted

"It's fine, Piper." she assured me "And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful. Now I understand you want to come back to school?"

"I do, but I know people are going to be talking…" I sighed

"People are talking, yes." she replied "I called a school assembly asking all the girls to be on high alert for anything they thought was suspicious – I thought it best after the police were on the premises, and there has been talk about where you are, but I can assure you, I'll be behind you 100% if you do choose to come back."

"Do you think I'd be able to catch up?" I questioned "I've missed out on so much…"

"Your teachers are fully aware of your situation and you not wanting to be on school grounds," she informed me "and I'll speak to the exam board and get you some type of special consideration when the time comes, but I want you to be 100% sure you want to come back, that can be after the trial or before, but it has to be your choice."

I nodded my head in understanding… "I'd like to come back before, but the stress…"

"The stress won't be good on the baby." Mum sighed

"It's your choice, Piper." Susan replied "What do you want to do?"

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper greeted me as she opened the door to me

"Hey," she mirrored, pulling me into the house and shutting the door behind her "so I spoke to Susan today…"

"About going back to school?" I asked

She nodded her head… "We've worked out that I'm going to be there 3 days a week up until the trial finishes, and then I'm going back full-time."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" I questioned

"Why wouldn't it be?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Zoe's told me people have been talking…" I informed her

"Yeah, Susan told me that too." she replied

"Does it not bother you?" I asked

She nodded her head… "But I can't let it affect my life any more than it already has done. If people want to talk, they can. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"You're asking because you think if it gets to me, I'm going to cut, don't you?" she inquired

"Can you blame me?" I asked

She shook her head… "I'm not going to. I know cutting was stupid, and it's never going to happen again."

"Okay." I replied "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine softly… "Thank you."

 **Piper's made the decision to go back to school, even though she knows people have been gossiping about her! Do you think the gossip will stop once she gets back, or just get worse? And if it does get worse, what will she do and how will she handle it?**


	81. Chapter 81

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper," Xanthe proclaimed as Mum and I were about to climb into the car "I'm so glad you're coming back to school!"

"Would you like a lift, Xanthe?" Mum asked "We're just about to leave…"

"If that's okay?" she questioned

"Hop in." she replied

"So what's been going on then?" Xanthe inquired as Mum and I climbed into the car too

I glanced at Mum and swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm pregnant, Xanthe."

"What?" she asked "Wow, I bet Tyler's ecstatic, isn't he?"

"He would be," I replied "if the baby was his…"

"Wait!" she proclaimed "You cheated?"

I shook my head… "No, I didn't cheat."

"Then how did?" she began "No!"

"Yep," I replied "it was me."

"I'm so sorry, Piper." she informed me "You should've said something sooner…"

"It's not particularly something I want broadcasting." I admitted

"Obviously." she replied "Are you okay though?"

"As well as can be expected." I informed her

TYLER'S POV:

"You're worried about Piper, aren't you?" Paige asked as I checked my phone

"Of course I am." I replied "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this." she informed me as she handed me a takeaway coffee "You don't think her going back was the right thing to do, do you?"

I shook my head… "I think it'll be too much stress on her, but I told her I'd support her whatever she decides, and this is what she's decided to do so I can't go back on it, not now."

"Don't feel bad for feeling this way." she replied "You've been amazing these past 3 months, Tyler, and you're choosing to stick by her when she's pregnant with another man's baby after being sexually assaulted when most men would've walked away. I don't know if Mark and I would manage to get through what you and Piper have got through just lately, so don't give up now."

I smiled at her weakly… "Thanks. I should probably get some work done."

PIPER'S POV:

"Welcome back, Piper," Susan greeted Mum, Xanthe and I as we made our way into school "how're you feeling?"

"Sick." I admitted

"I can always take you home if you want, sweetheart?" Mum asked

I shook my head… "I'll be fine. First day nerves."

"Okay." she replied "Call me or Tyler if you need us."

I nodded my head and allowed her to pull me into her to hug me tightly. Pulling away, she smiled at me warmly and made her way out…

"Right, your timetable's changed a little bit so here's a fresh copy for you," Susan informed me "and if you have any problems, you know where to find me. My door's always open."

"Thanks, Susan." I replied

"You ready to do this?" Xanthe inquired as Susan made her way down the corridor

"As ready as I'll ever be." I informed her

Our first stop of the day was our lockers. Pulling my bag off my back, I put it into my locker and collected together the books I needed. Shutting and locking it behind me, I turned to find Zoe stood in front of me…

"Hey." she greeted me "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." I replied

As she was about to speak, the bell rang. Once it had silenced, she smiled at Xanthe and I warmly and made her way off to class…

"What's your first lesson?" Xanthe asked

"Art." I informed her

"Then what?" she questioned

"Science." I replied

"I've got Science next too," she informed me "so how about we meet back here and head to the Science block together?"

"Xanthe, I love you for caring but I don't need a babysitter." I admitted "I'll be fine heading to the Science block on my own, but thank you."

"Okay," she replied "I'll see you there then."

Nodding my head in agreement, she hugged me and I made my way off towards the Art room, stopping in my tracks as I made my way in the door as everyone's heads turned to me…

"Welcome back, Piper." Mrs. Savage, my Art teacher greeted me "Take a seat."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper greeted me as she made her way into the garage

"Hey." I mirrored "How was your day?"

"Okay," she replied "better than I thought it would be, actually. I got a few looks, and people whispering, but nothing I couldn't handle."

I smiled at her weakly… "And how're you feeling?"

"Fine." she informed me

"Did you eat and drink enough?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Yes, Dr. Brennan. How long till you can finish up?"

"Just got to finish this and then I can be done." I informed her "Why?"

"I'm hungry." she admitted

I smirked at her… "And what am I meant to do about that?"

"You could be an even better boyfriend and take me out for dinner." she informed me

"It could be arranged." I replied

 **Piper's first day back went okay, but will it remain that way?**


	82. Chapter 82

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, darling." Mum greeted me as I made my way into the house that evening "How was your first day back?"

"Good." I informed her "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

She smiled at me warmly… "Where've you been?"

"Tyler and I went out for dinner." I replied "You don't mind if I stay at his tonight, do you?"

She shook her head… "Of course not, but before you go, I've been thinking about your birthday."

"What about it?" I questioned

"Have you changed your mind about doing something?" she asked

"I don't want a fuss." I admitted "Just something small and simple."

"Got it." she replied

"Promise?" I inquired "I know what you think small and simple means…"

"Promise." she assured me "You have my word."

"Thanks." I replied "I'll see you tomorrow."

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way through to the kitchen the next morning, seeing Piper stood at the sink. Moving over to her, I wound my arms around her waist from behind and pressed my lips to her neck, her head tipping back to rest against my shoulder…

"Ugh, do you guys have to?" Zoe questioned as I turned Piper to face me, my lips capturing hers, Piper and I pulling apart as she spoke

"I'm gonna go and get in the shower." Piper informed us before leaving the room

"Sorry." Zoe replied as I turned to her

I smiled at her weakly… "I'll give you guys a lift into school if you get your butt in gear."

PIPER'S POV:

"There's been lots of talk about you lately…" Alison informed me later that morning

"Has there really?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Do you wanna know what's been said?"

"Not particularly." I replied

"Rumour has it you were raped." she informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall… "Where did something that absurd come from?"

"You tell me." she replied

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I've no idea."

"Well we know something happened, as Mrs. Kennedy asked all the girls to be on high alert for anything suspicious, but you were nowhere to be seen, and I'm intrigued as to why you had so much time off." she admitted

"Is it anything to do with you?" I questioned

"Go away, Alison." Xanthe sighed as she and Zoe made their way over to the table

"Just chatting." she replied "No harm being done."

"Well given how upset Piper looks right now, I'd say there has been some harm done." Zoe informed her "So why don't you just clear off?"

I looked at Alison as she rose to her feet and scoffed before walking away…

"You okay?" Zoe inquired "Do you want me to call Tyler?"

I shook my head… "I'm fine. Just gonna nip to the loo."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, Zo," I greeted her as I answered her call "everything okay?"

"Not really." she replied "Piper asked me not to call you…"

"What's happened?" I asked

"Alison's been saying stuff to her," she informed me "I don't know what, but Piper was really upset and has taken herself off to the toilets and has been there for the last 15 minutes."

"Right." I replied "Thanks for letting me know."

"What are you gonna do?" she inquired

"I don't know." I admitted

PIPER'S POV:

My phone began to ring and I composed myself and sniffed back the tears as I saw Tyler's caller ID on-screen… "Hey."

"Hey." he mirrored "You okay?"

"Fine," I replied "why wouldn't I be?"

"Zoe called me," he informed me "I know you asked her not to but she's worried about you. How come you've been in the toilets for so long?"

"One of the doors gets jammed occasionally, and typical, it happened to me." I admitted

"So you're gonna head back out to her now, yeah?" he questioned

"Yeah, in a minute." I informed him "Ty, I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored "I'll see you later."

TYLER'S POV:

"How was Piper the rest of the day then?" I asked Zoe as she and I prepared dinner later that evening

"She seemed fine." she replied "How was she when you saw her?"

"She only popped into the garage for 5 minutes because she had a lot of study to do." I informed her "But from what I could tell she was fine, and she said she was fine when I rang her…"

"You rang her?" she asked "When?"

"After you called me," I replied "she was fine with you having told me, and she said it was because one of the toilet doors gets jammed."

"None of the toilet doors get jammed, Tyler…" she informed me

"Right." I sighed

"So she's lying to you?" she questioned

I shook my head… "No, she's not lying to me."

"What do you call it then?" she inquired

"I don't know." I admitted "Are you okay to finish off dinner?"

"Where're you going?" she questioned

Ignoring her, I grabbed my keys and made my way out of the house and out onto the street, running my hands over my face as I looked over at Piper's house…

 **Tyler knows Piper's not telling the truth, but doesn't know what to do. What do you think he should do?**


	83. Chapter 83

TYLER'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" I called into the house as I knocked on Piper's front door and opened it "Pipes? Terese? Paul? Anyone home?"

Making my way into the house, I shut the door behind me and proceeded to climb the stairs… "Pipes?"

PIPER'S POV:

I could hear Tyler's voice calling my name and hear it get louder as he made his way up the stairs but was unable to take my eyes off the razor that laid on the side of the bath…

"Piper?" Tyler's voice spoke "Piper, what are you…?"

I snapped back to reality as he made his way into the bathroom and pushed the razor into the bath and out of sight and pulled me into his arms, his fingers stroking through my hair as he pressed kisses to the top of my head…

TYLER'S POV:

I pulled away from Piper and took her hands in mine, checking her arms for any sign of fresh wounds…

"Relax," she sighed as she pulled her arms from my grasp "I didn't do it."

"But you would've if I hadn't of turned up, right?" I asked

"Probably." she replied

"How can you be so calm about this, Piper?" I questioned "You promised me you wouldn't do this again!"

"And I didn't. I was considering it." she informed me

"Yet you've just openly admitted that you probably would've if I hadn't of shown up." I sighed "What happened today to make you want to do that?"

"It doesn't matter." she replied

"Yes it does matter." I informed her "It matters a hell of a lot, so tell me what happened…"

"Alison told me that word on the rumour mill is that I was raped," she admitted "and she was intrigued as to why I had so much time off."

"Did you tell her the truth?" I inquired

She shook her head… "It's none of her business. It's no one's business but mine."

"What about when the trial comes around?" I asked "It's going to be all over the papers…"

"I know." she replied

"And news of your pregnancy is probably going to come to light, can you handle that?" I questioned

"As long as I have you by my side, I can handle anything." she informed me

I sighed and smiled at her weakly… "Let's get out of here, shall we? Why don't you come back to mine? Zoe and I are cooking…"

"I'm not in the mood to be around people." she admitted "Could we go back to yours and lock ourselves in your bedroom and order in? You know whatever you've cooked will get eaten."

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "Thank you."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Zoe greeted Tyler and I as we walked into the house "are you joining us for dinner?"

"Why don't you head through and I'll be there in a minute?" Tyler suggested

I nodded my head and made my way through to the hall…

"Is she okay?" Zoe questioned

"She will be when all this is over, I hope." he replied

"What if she's not?" she inquired

"I don't know, Zo." he admitted

"Do you want me to plate some of this up for you both?" she asked

"I'm gonna order us a Chinese." he informed her "Piper doesn't really feel like being sociable tonight."

"Okay." she replied

I made my way into Tyler's bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed as I heard his footsteps approach, lifting my head as he entered the bedroom…

"Why don't you get into bed and pick us a film? I'll go and order?" he questioned

"You know I love you, right?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Of course I do. I love you too. You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied "I just want you to know I love you, because I do."

He cupped my cheek in his hand and pressed his lips to mine… "Whatever comes our way we can get through together, as long as we're a team, yeah?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"I'm gonna go and order." he informed me

"Wait," I proclaimed "before you do, I just want to say thank you…"

"What for?" he asked

"Everything." I replied "The past 6 months, standing by me when you could've walked away so many times, especially the times I've given you reason to. You're amazing, Tyler Brennan."

"Why thank you." he proclaimed

"I'm trying to be serious here." I informed him "I mean it, you're amazing…"

"What's brought all this on?" he questioned

"You were right earlier; if it wasn't for you turning up, I would've cut." I admitted "You've been my rock for so long and you deserve so much better than this, than me and yet I can't seem to push you away, no matter what happens, so I'm going to stop. I'm going to stop pushing you away and let you be there for me, because I finally realise you're not going anywhere."

"About time too." he replied "Right, food, yeah?"

"Wait, I'm not done." I informed him "When all of this is done – the trial, the pregnancy, the adoption, all the drama and stress in our lives, I want to marry you."

"What did you just say?" he inquired

"I want to marry you." I replied "What do you say?"

 **Well, betcha didn't see that coming now, did you? What will Tyler say?**


	84. Chapter 84

" _I want to marry you. What do you say?"_

TYLER'S POV:

"Are you serious?" I asked

"That's what you're leading with?" she questioned "Tyler, you should know by now that I don't say things I don't mean."

"But…" I began "I don't get it. Where did this come from?"

"It came from you being the only person that I've wanted to be with since all of this happened. I know it hasn't seemed like it, but it's the truth." she replied "So what do you say? When all of this is over, do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do," I informed her "but I can't help thinking that this is something you're not going to want when the time comes around."

"I want to marry you." she admitted "In 3 months, in 3 years. You're the first guy I've ever imagined spending the rest of my life with, so I don't care when it happens, all I know is that I want to marry you, so can you stop making me stand here like an idiot and please give me an answer?"

"Yes." I replied, smiling warmly at her as the smile on her face widened

"Yes?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Piper Brennan."

"Hang on," she proclaimed "who says I'm taking your last name?"

"Me." I informed her

"We're in the 20th century now," she replied "how about you take mine?"

"Tyler Willis?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Doesn't really go, does it?"

"We'll talk about it nearer the time." she informed me "How about we celebrate?"

"How about I go and order our food first?" I suggested

"How about we work up an appetite first?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Smirking at her, I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to hers, leading her backwards to the bed…

PIPER'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and turned onto my back, sighing contentedly as I turned my head to find Tyler laid next to me, one arm sprawled over the pillows we were laid on, the other draped over my waist protectively. Moving out of the bed, I made my way from the room and into the kitchen…

"Hey." Zoe greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored as I shut the fridge

"How are you this morning?" she asked

"Better than I was last night." I informed her

"I knew what Alison had said got to you," she sighed "I should've done more. I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," I admitted "I was the one who wasn't honest about how I was when you and Xanthe asked and I should've been. Things would've been better then…"

"Are things okay between you and Tyler?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "They're better than okay."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I pursed my lips together… "Last night, I asked him to marry me."

"You asked him to marry you?" she asked "What did he say?"

"I did, and he said yes." I informed her "I just can't imagine my life without him now!"

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm happy for you both. God knows you deserve it."

"Thanks." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

"What's all this?" I asked as I came to, seeing Piper make her way into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind her

"Breakfast in bed." she informed me "Starting your day right."

"Why don't you join me?" I suggested

She shook her head… "I'm going to head home and get sorted for school."

"Why don't you take the day off and stay here with me?" I questioned

"As tempting as that is," she replied "I don't want to miss any more school than I have to. I'll see you tonight."

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched as she began to get dressed before she turned and pressed her lips to mine before leaving the room…

 **Piper seems better than she has been in a long time – will it last?**


	85. Chapter 85

PIPER'S POV:

" _Can you come to mine please? I've got a surprise for you. Love you x"_

"Tyler?" Mum asked, snapping me from my trance as I read his text

"How did you guess?" I questioned

"The smile on your face." she informed me "Everything okay?"

I nodded my head… "He wants me to go over. I won't be gone long."

"Okay." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

I opened the door as a knock sounded, finding Piper stood on the doorstep. Smiling at her warmly, I motioned her in…

"You wanted to see me?" she inquired as I shut the door behind us

"I did." I informed her, pressing my lips to hers

Pulling apart a minute later, I moved over to the worktop and picked up the bag that sat there, handing it to her…

"What's this?" she asked

"Open it and see." I replied

Handing the bag to me as she pulled the box out, she lifted her head and her eyes met mine. Smiling at her warmly, she opened it and gasped… "Tyler!"

"Do you like it?" I inquired

"I love it." she informed me "What made you get me a ring?"

"It's a promise ring." I explained "It's a physical symbol that I'll always be there for you, whatever happens. I've actually had it on order for a while, and I thought there was no better time to give you it than now when the shop phoned and told me it was ready to be collected."

She smiled at me warmly and held out her hand… "Are you going to put it on then?"

Reciprocating her smile, I took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger, her lips pressing against mine as she wound her arms around my neck…

PIPER'S POV:

I walked back to mine, unable to stop staring at the ring from Tyler when I heard Xanthe's voice calling my name…

"Finally, Miss. Daydream!" she proclaimed "I've been shouting you!"

"Sorry." I replied

"Everything okay?" she asked

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, holding up my hand to show her the ring…

"What is that?" she questioned, taking a hold of my hand for closer inspection

"A promise ring from Tyler." I informed her "And I have some news…"

"What?" she inquired

"I asked him to marry me." I admitted

"What?" she asked "Are you kidding me right now? Bagsy bridesmaid!"

I sighed and shook my head… "Everything he's done for me lately has made me realise how much I want to be with him, and with the baby on the way, and him still vowing to stand by me, I realise how much I love him, and how much he loves me."

"God, you're so in love it's actually physically sickening." she sighed

"Thanks," I replied "I think."

"It's a compliment." she assured me "But do you think Ben and I will ever be like that?"

"You and Ben are totally different to Tyler and me." I informed her "But he loves you, I have no doubt about that."

"How do you know?" she questioned "He hasn't said anything to me…"

"When you're in love with someone, sometimes you don't need words." I admitted "Sometimes you just need to do the little things, like breakfast in bed every once in a while, a kiss on the forehead while you're snuggled on the sofa watching TV or a movie, waking up at 2am and snuggling closer to the person you're in bed with. It's the little things, Xanthe. Watch for them." I replied

"Do you think you could come back to mine with me?" she asked

"Why?" I inquired

"I just want your advice on something…" I admitted

"Okay. Just give me 5 minutes to go and let my Mum know where I'll be if she needs me and I'll be over." I informed her

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," Zoe greeted me as she made her way into the house "is anyone home?"

"Nope, just me." I informed her "Why?"

"I wanted to say congratulations." she replied "Piper told me your news this morning."

"Our news?" I questioned "What news?"

"Don't play dumb, Ty. She told me that she asked you to marry her and you said yes." she informed me "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." I replied

"Are you happy?" she inquired "Even given everything?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I am."

She smiled at me warmly… "Then don't let anything stand in your way. I know Mark may have his opinions, but don't let them affect you. If you're happy, be happy."

 **Zoe and Xanthe know about Piper and Tyler's engagement, but what does Xanthe want to talk to Piper about, I wonder? And how will everybody else react when they find out the news about the engagement?**

PIPER'S PROMISE RING:

. ?cgid=promise_rings&src=internalSearch#src=internalSearch&start=4&cgid=promise_rings


	86. Chapter 86

PIPER'S POV:

I began to sob as I picked up the knife and brought it to my skin, catching sight of the promise ring Tyler had given me, knowing how disappointed he'd be that I'd gone back on my promise to talk to him when I felt the need, the urge to cut, as would Mum, but I couldn't help it. Watching as the blood started to seep from my skin, I dropped the knife into the sink…

3 hours earlier…

"Piper!" Alison proclaimed as I made my way down the corridor with Xanthe

"Do you want me to handle this?" she questioned

I shook my head and turned… "Yes?"

"Don't speak to me like that." she sighed "Who'd you think you are?"

"I haven't got time. You called me, I answered, what do you want?" I inquired

"I know it was you." she informed me

"Know it was me what?" I asked

"That got raped," she replied "and soon everybody else will too."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you'll find I do." she informed me "How would you feel if everyone found out your little secret?"

"Why don't you just go away, Alison?" Xanthe questioned

"Are you really that much of a bitch?" I asked

"Pardon?" Alison inquired

"You heard!" I replied "Yes, fine, it was me. Do you not have a kind bone in your body to at least have some sympathy for me and to shut the hell up?"

"It was you?" she questioned

"That's what I said." I informed her

"I didn't think you'd give it up that easily." she admitted

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Alison!" Xanthe proclaimed

"It's not worth it, Xanthe." I sighed "She's not worth it. C'mon, let's go…"

Turning away from her, I began to walk when I felt her grab my bag, pulling me backwards to the ground, as well as my bag, the contents spilling out everywhere…

"What do we have here then?" Alison asked "Pre-natal vitamins? You're…"

"Alison!" Susan's voice proclaimed "Isolation, now!"

"What?" she questioned

"You heard me." Susan informed her "Now. I'll be with you shortly. Xanthe, please could you go and get the nurse?"

"I'm fine." I admitted as I rose to my feet and collected the contents of my bag together "I'm fine."

"You should be checked over, Piper," she replied "you and…"

"Don't!" I proclaimed "Just don't!"

"Okay. Why don't you head to my office?" she suggested

"I'd rather just go home, is that okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Of course; sign out on your way, and I'll authorise it later."

"Thank you." I replied

"Do you want me to come with you?" Xanthe asked

"Nice try, Xanthe," Susan chuckled "to class, please."

"I'll come over after school." she informed me "See how you are."

TYLER'S POV:

"Pipes, you here?" I called into the house as I made my way through via the back door "Piper!"

Hurrying over as I saw her lifeless body lying on the ground, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled 000 for an ambulance, sighing heavily as I saw the wound on her arm, the blood dripping to the floor beneath her…

 **Oh dear, oh dear. Piper's cut because of what Alison did, and Tyler knows! Will he able to cover it up, and if so, what'll happen next?**


	87. Chapter 87

PIPER'S POV:

I groaned as I came to, my eyes blinking as they adjusted to the light. Looking to my side, I saw that Mum was asleep in the chair by my bedside and sighed heavily…

"Mum…" I whispered "Mum…"

"Hi, sweetheart." she greeted me as she came to "How're you feeling?"

"Tired." I admitted "Exhausted, actually. Where's Tyler?"

"He's been here since you were brought in so he's taking a break." she informed me

"How long have I been out?" I asked

She glanced at her watch… "7 hours. Tyler said he found you at just before 2:30pm, and it's 9pm now."

"Right." I replied

"Do you know what happened?" she questioned

"I…" I began

"Piper was passed out when I got there." Tyler's voice spoke as I was about to reply

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I turned my head to him… "Do they know why?"

"Karl is waiting for your test results." he informed me "Terese, why don't you go and get a coffee?"

"Are you sure?" she inquired

"I'll call you if the results come back while you're gone." he replied

TYLER'S POV:

Terese left the room and shut the door behind her. Turning my head to Piper, I sighed and ran my hands over my face…

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No, no I'm not." I replied

"Why?" she questioned

"Why?" I inquired "Because I found my pregnant girlfriend passed out on the floor with a bleeding wound from and a bloodied knife in the sink."

She swallowed a lump in her throat… "Does my Mum know?"

"That's what you care about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "Do you not remember the promise you made to me?"

"Of course I do." she replied

"Then why didn't you stick to it?" I asked

"I was going to call you," she informed me "and I saw the knife and temptation won. Did you bandage up my arm?"

I nodded my head… "I didn't want your Mum asking questions."

"Thank you." she replied

I smiled at her weakly… "I'm gonna get off."

"What?" she questioned "No, Tyler, please, don't leave. Stay."

"I can't." I admitted "Because if I do, I'll say something I regret."

"I was an idiot," she informed me "I know. There's nothing you can say that's going to make me feel even guiltier than I already do but Tyler, please, I need you here with me. You promised you wouldn't leave."

"And you promised me you'd talk to me if you felt the need to cut again." I replied "So I guess we're even. I'll see you in the morning."

PIPER'S POV:

I burst into tears as the door shut behind Tyler and began to rip the wires that I was hooked up to from my body…

"Piper, Piper, stop!" Mum proclaimed, placing her hands on my shoulders as I went to move from the bed

"Move," I begged "please. I have to go after Tyler."

"You have to rest." she informed me as she pushed me back onto the bed "Tyler can wait."

"I've hurt him, Mum." I admitted through sobs "I've really, really hurt him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked "Calm down and talk to me, Piper…"

TYLER'S POV:

I arrived home and quickly changed before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Making my way down the steps, I grabbed my boxing gloves and began to punch at the bag, stopping some time later as I saw Mark and Paige make their way up the driveway…

"Why don't you head inside?" Mark suggested to her as I pulled off my gloves

"Okay." she replied as she glanced between us "I'll see you in bed."

He nodded his head and pressed his lips to hers softly. Once she was out of sight, he placed his hand on my shoulder… "Wanna talk?"

PIPER'S POV:

"You silly girl!" Mum sighed, running her hands over her face as I explained what had happened "Does Susan know?"

"She knows about what happened today," I informed her "but not about the other stuff."

"Then as soon as you're out of here, we're going to tell her." she replied "The last thing you need is stress. It's no good for you or the baby."

"What about Tyler?" I questioned

"I'll talk to him." she informed me

I shook my head… "I need to talk to him. I need to be the one to put things right."

TYLER'S POV:

"I know it's tough, but you can't walk out on her when she quite obviously needs you." Mark sighed as I filled him in

"You have no idea how tough it is." I admitted

"Then why don't you tell me?" he suggested

"Piper's pregnant." I informed him "And it's not mine."

He swallowed a lump in his throat… "Has she decided what she's going to do?"

"When she's given birth, she's putting the baby up for adoption." I replied

"You have to be prepared for the fact that she may change her mind…" he informed me

"I know, but I don't think she will." I admitted "She's pretty set on it."

"And if she does change her mind? And she does want to keep the baby? What then?" he asked

"I'll support her." I informed him

"Do you think you'll be able to do that?" he questioned "Raise another man's baby, especially given the circumstances?"

"I won't abandon her." I replied "Nice, reverse psychology…"

"I thought so." he admitted, smiling at me warmly "Get a shower and some food and head back to the hospital and sort things with Piper."

PIPER'S POV:

"Mum, I said I'm…" I began, stopping mid-sentence as I turned my head to see Tyler make his way into the room "Hey."

"Hey." he greeted me as he shut the door behind him "Has your Mum gone home?"

"I finally convinced her to, yeah." I informed him "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm not walking out on you in your time of need." he admitted

"What if that's what I deserve?" I inquired

"You're going through an extremely hard time and I held that against you for breaking your promise," he explained "and I'm sorry. I'm not leaving, not again."

I smiled at him weakly… "It's pretty lonely up here."

"Pipes, you need to understand…" he sighed

"Understand what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I can't walk in on what I walked in on today again." he admitted "Seeing you passed out on the floor; I thought you were dead. I was terrified."

"I'm so sorry." I informed him

"You need to do something," he replied "talk to Jane. I know you say she doesn't get it but she does and she can help. She's helped you before and she can help you again; you just need to let her. We need to deal with this."

"We?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "You're the one that has to do the fighting, but I'll be there to back you up all the way."

I smiled at him warmly… "Join me up here?"

TYLER'S POV:

I kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the bed, Piper's hand coming to rest on my chest as her head buried into the crook of my neck. Entwining my fingers with hers, I stroked the fingers on my free hand through her hair, looking down at her and pressed my lips to her forehead…

 **Piper and Tyler are good, but for how long?**


	88. Chapter 88

TYLER'S POV:

I came to as I heard the door open and saw Terese make her way into the room. Easing Piper's body off of mine, I stretched and moved gently off of the bed, pushing my feet into my shoes as she shut the door behind her…

"Morning." she greeted me "Sleep well?"

"Hospital beds are almost as uncomfortable as hospital chairs." I informed her

"I know," she replied "which is why I brought you these. I came in earlier and saw you were both fast asleep so went down to the canteen before speaking to Karl. He's going to discharge Piper on his morning rounds."

"Thanks for these." I sighed as I took them from her "Do you think we could have a word? Outside?"

PIPER'S POV:

I came to as I heard the door close. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face and eased myself up into a sitting position…

TYLER'S POV:

"What's the matter?" Terese asked

"I lied to you yesterday." I informed her

"What about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Piper was passed out when I got there, but I bandaged up her arm after I called the ambulance." I replied "She'd cut."

"I know. She told me herself after I calmed her down when you walked out." she admitted

"I'm not proud of the way I acted yesterday." I informed her "Not only was I angry but I was upset too. She promised me that she'd talk to me if she felt the need to cut again."

"Again?" she inquired "What do you mean again?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Piper cut before she found out she was pregnant."

PIPER'S POV:

The door to my hospital room opened again and Mum made her way into the room…

"Hi," I greeted her "where's Tyler?"

"He's outside having some breakfast," she informed me "show me your legs."

"What?" I questioned "Why?"

"Because I want to see your scars." she replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "What scars?"

"Don't lie to me, Piper, not anymore than you already have done, please." she begged "Show me!"

I pushed back the covers and lifted my legs, pulling up the gown I'd been dressed in as I did so…

"Piper…" she sighed

"I couldn't cope." I admitted "And nothing was helping. Cutting gave me a sense of relief. Did Tyler tell you?"

"He mentioned you cut yesterday, and then told me you promised him you wouldn't cut again." she explained "He didn't plan on doing it. He just slipped up."

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Are you angry?"

"I'm angry I had to find out from your boyfriend." she informed me "Angry that you felt the need to cut because you weren't coping. You should've said, Piper. I would've done something."

"Like?" I asked "Mum, nothing was helping to ease the pain, so I eventually found something that did."

She smiled at me weakly and entwined her hand with mine… "First thing we're doing when we get you home is getting you in to see Jane. I won't have this, do you hear me?"

I nodded my head… "Could you ask Tyler to come in please?"

"Okay." she replied "I'm going to go and chase up your discharge."

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper wants to see you." Terese informed me as she made her way out of the room

"Is she angry with me?" I asked as I drained the last of my coffee

She shook her head… "She knows you didn't do it intentionally."

"Okay." I replied "Where're you going?"

"To see if we can chase up her discharge." she informed me "She's going to be spending enough time here over the next 6 months, so why spend more time than she has to?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler as he made his way into the room "I hear you've been talking about me?"

"I didn't mean to tell her," he admitted "it just slipped out."

"It's okay." I replied "She needed to know. I should've told her sooner."

He nodded his head in agreement… "How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted." I informed him "And I've made a decision."

"What's that then?" he questioned

"I'm not going back to school." I admitted "I can't handle it, not now everyone will know that I'm pregnant."

"Pipes, you shouldn't give up just because a few pathetic people will be talking about you." he replied "Are you really going to let them win?"

I nodded my head… "For now, anyway. When the baby's born and the adoption process is sorted, I'm going to go back with a clearer head and a better perspective on life."

"I understand, and I can't really judge given I didn't finish school." he informed me "But good luck telling your Mum."

"Thanks." I sighed "I'm gonna need it."

 **Terse knows about Piper's cutting, and Piper has confessed to Tyler that she's not going back to school – how will that go down, I wonder? And will anyone be able to help Piper through the upcoming trial?**


	89. Chapter 89

TYLER'S POV:

"I'm gonna leave you to it." I informed Piper as I rose from my seat on the sofa

"What?" she questioned "Why?"

"You need to talk to your Mum." I replied "I'll see you later."

She smiled at me weakly… "Do I have to?"

"You know you do." I informed her, pressing my lips to hers softly

PIPER'S POV:

"Has Tyler gone?" Mum asked as she made her way down the stairs

"Yeah." I replied "Hey, Mum, can you come and sit down please? There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"What is it, sweetheart?" she inquired "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "I'm fine, but I've made a decision I don't think you're gonna be very happy about."

"What?" she questioned

I pursed my lips together nervously… "I'm quitting school until after I've had the baby, and then when he or she is born and the adoption process is done, I'll go back with a clearer perspective."

"Right." she replied "It's your life, your choice."

"You're not angry?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've come to realise that you're an adult now and have to make your own decisions and life choices." she informed me "As much as I hate to say it, you're not a little girl anymore. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly as I entwined my hand with hers "I'm gonna go and see Susan, see what she has to say."

"Do you want me to come?" she asked

"Please." I admitted

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Zoe asked as she sat down on the sofa next to me

"Sure." I replied "What's up?"

She pursed her lips together nervously… "Is Piper pregnant?"

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned

"Bitch Alison is going around saying it." she informed me "I just want to be able to shut her down if she asks me about it."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face... "Yeah, it's true."

"It's not yours, is it?" she inquired

"Nope." I replied

"What's she gonna do?" she questioned

"She's putting it up for adoption once he or she is born." I informed her

"And you're supporting her?" she asked

"I love her. Of course I am." I replied

"Do you agree with the choices she's making?" she inquired

"Why do you ask that?" I asked

"General wondering." she informed me

"It's none of my business," I replied "not really anyway. She has to do what she wants to do."

"Well if you ever want to talk, or vent, or head to the gym with someone to work out your frustrations, I'm your girl." she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "Thanks, Zo."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper," Susan greeted me as she opened the door to me and Mum "come on in."

"Thanks." I replied

"Take a seat. What can I help you with?" she questioned

"I want to know what the protocol is for me leaving school." I admitted

"Well when the time comes…" she began

"The time has come." I informed her

"Piper!" Mum proclaimed

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," I admitted "but the time has come for me to leave. I can't deal with the looks and the whispering. I want to have as stress-free pregnancy as possible."

"Okay." she replied "Well there'll be a few forms to fill out, which I can bring to you tomorrow after school, which will then need to be sent off and returned, but if you're still wanting to study, I'm more than happy to tutor you a couple of afternoons a week?"

"You are?" I asked "Really?"

She nodded her head… "If you'd like."

"I would." I informed her "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I opened the front door to her "how did it go with your Mum?"

"Really well." she replied as she made her way into the house "She's supporting me."

I smiled at her warmly… "So you didn't get a lecture?"

She shook her head… "Nope. She said she realises I'm able to make my own decisions and life choices so she'll support me if that's what I want to do."

"And you're sure it's what you want?" I questioned

"Yep." she replied "But when we went to see Susan, she offered to tutor me a couple of afternoons a week which I said yes to, so at least I'll be in some way up to date for when all of this is over."

"I'm glad it all went well." I informed her "But there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it?" she inquired

"Zoe asked me if you were pregnant," I admitted "apparently Alison has been telling everyone you are, and I had to tell her the truth."

"Okay." she replied "She's going to find out soon enough anyway once my stomach starts to get bigger so. I'm hungry."

I laughed as she made her way over to the fridge… "What would you like?"

"A pickled gherkin and cheese sandwich." she informed me

"Gherkin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "You hate gherkins!"

"Baby wants them." she replied

"Okay. Go and sit yourself down and one pickled gherkin and cheese sandwich is coming up." I informed her

"Thank you!" she proclaimed as she flopped down onto the sofa

 **Terese is supporting Piper in her decision to quit school until after the baby is born, and Tyler's doting as always. What's to come, I wonder?**


	90. Chapter 90

PIPER'S POV:

It was now almost 2 months after I'd decided to finish school and I was still questioning if it had been the right choice or not. Tyler had been great, supporting me all the time, running out at all hours to get stupid things because I was craving them but I couldn't shift the worry of what was going to happen next…

I'd been spending most of my time indoors, apart from going to the Kennedy's occasionally if Susan couldn't make it to mine for my tutoring sessions. I had a pretty obvious bump now, and there was no way of denying I was pregnant. Mum still thinks I'm in denial about it all and everyone else is treading on eggshells around me in case they say the wrong thing and make me burst into tears – something that had happened on many occasions just lately – stupid hormones!

Most people now know I'm pregnant and that Tyler isn't the father. No one has outright asked me, but considering most of the school knew, word spread like wildfire. Everywhere I go, I get stared at, some because they know the situation, others because they see a young girl pregnant. A never ending battle…

I was sat on one of the swings near the complex, enjoying the peace and quiet. I'd managed to escape the house without been followed and I thanked God because I needed the space to think. Everything was such a mess. I let my feet drag through the patch of dirt under the swing, slowly moving back and forth and I took a deep breath, praying the feeling of panic would go away, but it didn't.. I could feel the tears began to fall and before I knew it, I was sobbing. Quickly wiping my eyes as I heard footsteps approaching from behind, I turned my head to see Susan…

"Piper, I almost didn't see you there." she greeted me

"Yeah, that's kind of my plan right now." I admitted "Just get away and hide for a while."

"What's with the tears?" she questioned, placing her hand on my shoulder

"I'm okay," I assured her, inhaling a shaky breath "things have just got on top of me."

"Well I'd be surprised if they hadn't." she replied as she took a seat on the swing next to me "You know if you ever need someone to talk to other than your family, I'm always here to listen. I'm no expert but I know ice cream helps in situations like this and I think there's a tub in my freezer back at home, why don't we go and chat back there?"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience." I admitted

"Don't be silly. I could use a distraction from all the paperwork." she informed me "Come on."

Susan handed me a bowl of ice cream and sat down on the sofa next to me… "What had you so upset before?"

"I went to see my social worker this morning; to start the adoption process and look for potential families." I informed her "It was all just so confusing and made it all so real and made me realise I have an actual baby inside me and in a few months I'm going to have to see it and I really don't know what to do anymore."

Susan moved closer to me and put her arm around my shoulder… "Have you spoken to your Mum or Tyler about this?"

"I can't." I replied "I've already burdened them enough. I don't want to keep this baby; it's just a reminder of that night and until now it's all been okay and everything made sense to me and now… Now I can't think straight because it's real and however much I hate it, this baby is a part of me and that scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" she inquired

"Because I know the baby hasn't done anything wrong." I admitted "He or she doesn't deserve for me to hate it when I should love it for being a part of me, but I can't."

"Piper…" she sighed

"I keep imagining what it would be like it this baby was Tyler's and if I'd feel different or not and I'm 100% sure I wouldn't be sat here having this conversation right now if it was. I would probably be at school, laughing with Xanthe when the baby kicked, Tyler bringing me lunch to make sure we were okay and we'd be picking out names and buying baby clothes." I informed her

"I can't imagine how hard this is for you, Piper, but if Tyler is your main worry, there's no reason for you to feel worried at all. He loves you so much." she replied

"How can he?" I questioned "I've ruined his life!"

As I was about to continue, my phone sounded and I pulled it from my pocket and sighed… "It's Mum. I have to go. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome. Remember, Piper, your life's not over, okay?" she asked "It's just taking a different path."

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way over to Piper's after trying to contact her all day. Reaching the door, I knocked, Piper opening it a minute later…

"Oh, so you are alive then!" I proclaimed "I've been calling and texting you all day. I've been worried."

"Sorry." she replied as she stepped aside to let me in

"Your Mum said you saw the social worker this morning?" I asked as we moved through to the kitchen "Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment? Pipes?"

"Hmm?" she inquired

"Are you okay?" I questioned "You seem, I don't know, distracted…"

"I've got a lot on my mind." she informed me, stepping aside as I moved closer to her

"Yeah, I thought you might," I replied "so that's why I'm here. I thought some popcorn and a movie would take your mind off things."

Piper shook her head and scoffed… "A romcom and some popcorn doesn't fix everything, Tyler!"

I held my hands up in defence… "It was just a suggestion, a bad one obviously. We could just talk?"

"I don't want us to do anything," she admitted "because there is no we. There's no us, not anymore."

"Pipes…" I began

"I'm sorry." she sighed as she pulled her promise ring from her finger "I can't do this anymore, Ty. You might be able to keep promises but I can't."

"Let's just talk about this," I begged "it's obvious you're upset."

"What don't you understand?" she asked "I don't want to talk! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Just go! Leave me alone!"

Sighing heavily, I left the house, not wanting to make things any worse. As soon as I was down the driveway, I let my frustrations out and swung my fist at the nearest wall…

PIPER'S POV:

I sank to the floor as I watched Tyler leave, angry tears running down my face, my hands moving over my stomach as I felt a small movement near my ribs and my tears began to fall quicker as I realised I was feeling the baby kick for the first time. I just wanted all of this to be over…

 **Are things ever going to get better for Piper?**


	91. Chapter 91

TYLER'S POV:

I slammed the door shut behind me and threw my keys as well as Piper's promise ring onto the table before moving into the kitchen to grab some ice from the freezer to put on my hand. Sighing heavily as I leant against the counter, I turned as I heard footsteps, seeing Zoe make her way through…

"What's happened?" she questioned

"Piper dumped me." I informed her

"What?" she asked "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "She didn't give me a reason."

"Please don't tell me you got into a fight!" she begged as she saw the ice on my knuckles

"I punched a wall." I informed her

She sighed heavily and moved over to me, taking the ice from my knuckles, wincing as she did so… "Tyler."

"I was angry and upset," I admitted "I still am."

She smiled at me weakly… "Sit down. I'll patch it up for you."

"Thanks, sis." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"What's happened?" Mum asked as she made her way into the house a little while later

"What?" I inquired

"I see you've got ice cream, so I guess something has happened. What is it?" she questioned

"I dumped Tyler." I informed her

"What did you do such a silly thing for?" she inquired

"I can't keep burdening him with my problems, not when he doesn't deserve them." I informed her "So I thought it'd be better if I ended it so he can go out and be with who he likes."

"If you think he wants to be with anyone other than you, you're crazy." she admitted "I know you two have had your ups and downs but things were finally good between you. You're a silly girl sometimes, Piper."

"Obviously I was wrong about thinking you'd be on my side." I sighed

"This isn't about taking sides and you know it." she replied "Tyler made you happier than I've ever seen you. I think you've made a mistake."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your opinion, did I?" I questioned

"You can stop with the attitude, young lady!" she proclaimed "Just because you're angry at yourself for doing such a silly thing doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"I'm sorry," I replied "but I can't see him stand by me while I'm pregnant with another man's baby every single day. It's not fair on him."

"Maybe not, but he's stuck by you and this is the way you thank him?" she inquired

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to go and have a rest." I informed her

"Yeah, walk away from the problem, because that'll help." she sighed "You need to face up to it, Piper, sooner rather than later!"

TYLER'S POV:

"There we go; all done." Zoe informed me

"Thank you." I replied "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to go and see Piper." she admitted

"Don't," I begged "just leave her. She's upset and stressed out enough with everything as it is. I don't want to add to that, because if anything were to happen to her or that baby, I don't know what I'd do."

She smiled at me weakly… "You'd really be willing to raise another man's baby?"

"If it meant being with Piper than yeah, I would." I informed her "But Piper's not thinking the same way as me so I'm just going to have to accept things for what they are right now and move on."

"Do you think you can move on?" she inquired

"I need to try." I replied

"Why don't we do something tonight, just you and me?" she suggested "Try and take your mind off it? Mark's working the night shift and Nate's whisked Aaron off on a romantic getaway, so I'll let you beat me at Mario Kart or whatever game you want to play."

"You think I play Mario Kart?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"If it's not you, then whose is the copy I found when I was cleaning up earlier?" she asked

"Mark's." I informed her

"Right." she replied, smirking at me knowingly "We'll do whatever you want to do."

"Thanks but I think I'm actually gonna head to the garage for a little while." I admitted "I've not been there properly for a while and I bet work's piled up, so I should probably start on the back log."

"Piper will come around, I promise." she assured me

I smiled at her weakly… "Do your homework!"

Shaking my head as she mock-saluted me, I grabbed my keys and Piper's promise ring, shoving them into my pocket as I made my way out of the front door…

PIPER'S POV:

I sat at my bedroom window, watching out over Ramsay Street when I saw Tyler make his way down the driveway. Climbing into his car, he glanced up at me as he went to start his engine and then looked back at the street before driving off…

 **Are Tyler and Piper ever going to be able to move past this or is it the beginning of the end?**


	92. Chapter 92

TYLER'S POV:

Zoe and I made our way into Harold's that afternoon for lunch and as I saw Piper, I continued to straight to the counter, waiting for someone to come and take our order…

"I can wait to order," she informed me "why don't you go and speak to her?"

"What?" I asked

She shook her head… "Don't play dumb, Ty. Go and talk to Piper."

"I think it's best if I leave her alone." I admitted

"So you're not allowed to be concerned about her?" she questioned "Go and ask her how she's doing and stop being such a sook!"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." Tyler's voice spoke as I sat staring into my coffee "That's…"

"Decaf, yep." I interjected

He smiled at me weakly… "How are you?"

"Peachy." I informed him "What do you want, Tyler?"

"I came over to see if you were okay." he admitted

"Why?" I inquired

"Because even though you ended things with me, which I still don't get, I care about you." he informed me

"Right." I replied

"That's it?" Zoe's voice spoke as he was about to reply "That's all you're gonna give him, after everything he's done for you?"

"Zoe, don't." Tyler sighed

"How can you talk to him like he's a piece of crap after everything he's been through just to support you?" she inquired "You know, I actually thought you were okay, but seriously, what gives you the right to treat my brother like crap when all he's done is love you and support you?"

"Can you both just go?" I questioned

"Not until you answer me." Zoe replied

"Zoe, let's go." Tyler sighed "We're stressing Piper out and it's not what she needs right now."

"How do you know what I do or don't need?" I asked "You don't, Tyler, you can't possibly know, so just stay out of it!"

"Fine," he replied, holding his hands up in defence "I'm done."

"Good." I proclaimed

"Good." he mirrored

"Seriously?" Zoe asked as he walked out of Harold's

As I was about to reply, I felt a wave of dizziness hit me and clutched onto the wall for support, the last thing I heard was Zoe calling my name as everything went black…

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler!" Zoe proclaimed "Tyler, come back. It's Piper!"

"What's happened?" I asked

"She passed out." she informed me "Shall I call an ambulance?"

"Call Karl," I replied "he'll be quicker. Piper, it's me, Tyler, can you hear me?"

"Ugh…" she sighed as she came to "You left…"

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her to sit up, leaning her back against the wall

"I'm fine." she replied

"Yeah, which is why you passed out." I informed her

"Just a little blip," she admitted "nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"And what about baby?" I questioned "Is he or she fine too?"

"Just go away, Tyler." she sighed

"I'll leave when Karl gets here." I informed her

"Who called Karl?" she inquired

"Zoe." I replied "I asked her to."

"Why?" she asked

"Because you need to be checked over." I informed her

"Like I said to you earlier, you don't know what I need." she admitted as she rose to her feet "I'm fine, see?"

Shaking my head, holding onto her as she stumbled, she shrugged out of my embrace and took the glass of water Zoe handed her as she made her way out of the kitchen…

PIPER'S POV:

"I'd like you to go to the hospital to have little one checked out, Piper." Karl admitted as he finished checking me over

"Okay." I replied "Can you take me?"

"Now?" he asked

"No time like the present." I informed him

He nodded his head… "I'll call ahead. Let them know you're coming in."

"Do you want someone with you?" Tyler questioned as Karl walked away "I could call your Mum or Dad for you…"

I shook my head… "I'll be fine on my own."

"But you don't need to be," he sighed "when are you going to realise that this isn't a battle you have to fight by yourself?"

"Just go away, Tyler." I sighed "As you can see, I'm fine."

"I'd quite like to know how baby is…" he admitted

"Then I'll text you when I'm done at the hospital." I informed him "But go back to whatever you were doing before you turned up here, please."

"Okay." he replied "Take care, Pipes."

I closed my eyes as he spoke and opened them, seeing him and Zoe make their way out of Harold's…

TYLER'S POV:

"Why did you give up so easily?" Zoe inquired as we made our way across the complex

"Because it's breaking my heart to see her that way, and I can tell it's breaking hers to be around me, so it's best I came away and not cause her any more stress. I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have." I admitted

"You haven't hurt her, Tyler." she replied

"Haven't I?" I inquired "Then why can't she stand to be around me? Why did she dump me? I love her, Zo…"

"I know." she informed me as we sat down at one of the tables outside of The Waterhole "I know."

I ran my hands over my face as I felt my eyes begin to sting as I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Feeling Zoe's arm wrap around my shoulder, I allowed the tears to fall…

 **Jesus, poor Tyler – breaking up with Piper has really hit him hard!**


	93. Chapter 93

PIPER'S POV:

"You're a bitch!" Zoe proclaimed as I opened the door to her that afternoon

"Excuse me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, my hand resting on my stomach

"You're a bitch," she replied "you reduced my brother to tears earlier. He loves you so damn much and you don't give a crap about him!"

"Is that really what you think?" I inquired

"What am I supposed to think?" she asked

"I do love him." I informed her "so much"

"You've got a funny way of showing it." she replied

"You want to know the reason I ended it with him?" I questioned

She shook her head "No, not really, I couldn't care less, but Tyler, he cares a lot so I know he'd like to know. So man the hell up and go and give him the explanation he deserves! All he's ever done is love you, Piper. You can't treat him this way. It's unfair and you know it."

"Unfair?" I asked "You want to talk about unfair? Unfair is being raped. Unfair is being pregnant at 16. Unfair is being so in love with a guy you'd do anything for him, even if it means letting him go so he gets the life he deserves."

"Then tell him that." she informed me

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I opened the door to her "shouldn't you be resting or something?"

"Probably." she replied "Can I come in?"

"If you should be resting then what are you doing here, Piper? Is everything okay?" I questioned

"The baby is okay if that's what you mean. We need to talk Ty…" she informed me

"No we don't." I replied

"We do. Did you cry over me this afternoon?" she asked

"Where did you get that from?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Your sister," she informed me "is it true?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded my head… "Yeah, but it's fine."

"No it's not." she replied, sighing heavily as she spoke "I'm sorry, Ty. We're both a mess, look what this has done to us!"

I smiled at her weakly… "Is that all you came over for?"

She shook her head… "I came to give you an explanation as to why I ended things with you."

"Why?" I questioned "I don't need an explanation."

"Maybe not, but you deserve one." she informed me "So how about you put the kettle on and we have a chat?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks." I sighed as Tyler set a mug down in front of me

"You're welcome." he replied "So…"

"Yeah, so… I'm sorry for the way I've treated you just lately." I admitted

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it." he informed me

"If you're a big boy then why did you cry this afternoon?" I questioned

"Because I love you and you've hurt me." he admitted

I pursed my lips together nervously… "You were suffocating me."

"What?" he asked

"I realise that when you were trying to do all these nice things to make me feel better and to forget about all the shit that's going on in my life you were being your usual kind and caring self, but for some reason I felt suffocated." I explained "So I ended it and pushed you away because I didn't know what else to do. And today when you were still being so kind and caring even though I'd dumped you and had been a complete bitch to you, I just got angry because you shouldn't be like that with someone who's treated you the way I've treated you. You should be angry back. Why aren't you angry at me, Tyler?"

"I am." he replied "I'm angry that you didn't tell me any of this at the time."

"I couldn't." I admitted "I didn't know how to put into words what I was feeling, so I pushed you away because it was my only other option."

"Right." he sighed "Well there's something you need to understand; no matter how you treat me I'm gonna be by your side through it all, whether we're together or not. I love you, Pipes, it's as simple as that."

I smiled at him weakly… "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked

"Why do you love me?" I inquired

"You're the only one who truly gets me and doesn't judge me for the mistakes I make. You're amazing but you don't believe it when people tell you. You're feisty, determined and driven, and sexy as hell when you want something and you won't stop until you get it and seeing you that way makes me want to be that way about the things I want in life too. You inspire me to not only follow my dreams but to be a better person." he informed me "And there are so many other reasons why I love you, but we're gonna be here all day if I list them all."

"I've got the rest of the afternoon." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and sighed… "You should get home; get some rest, you look exhausted."

"I am. I want things to be okay between us…" I began, swallowing a lump in my throat as Tyler moved closer to me. Pursing my lips together nervously, I mentally kicked myself as I turned my head and his lips pressed to my cheek, my eyes closing at the contact

"I'm sorry." I sighed

"It's fine." he replied "You should get home."

"I need time, Tyler." I informed him "Can you give me that?"

He nodded his head… "As long as you know that I'm not gonna stop caring about you, no matter what the situation between us is. I love you, Pipes. It's as simple as that."

"I know." I admitted "I'm glad we've sorted things, because I think I'm really gonna need you during the trial."

He smiled at me weakly and entwined his hand with mine… "We'll get through it together."

"Thank you." I replied

 **They've made up, technically!**


	94. Chapter 94

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper!" Mum proclaimed as she made her way into my bedroom "Piper, come on, sweetheart, it's time to get up! We need to be at the court in 2 hours! Piper!"

"Go away." I sighed as I rolled over in bed, pulling the pillow over my head as Mum opened the curtains "I'm not going. I'm staying here and sleeping."

"You are not, young lady," she replied "everyone is waiting downstairs for you."

"Who do you mean by everyone?" I asked

"Well who do you think I mean?" she questioned "Your Dad, Lauren, Paul, Paige and Ned, oh, and Tyler. He's brought breakfast over; your favourite, apparently. Piper, come on, love, the quicker you get there the sooner it can all be over, okay?"

"I don't want to go and relive it all, Mum." I admitted

Mum smiled at me sadly and sat down on the bed, pulling the covers from my face… "I know you don't, baby, but we're all going to be there for you 100% of the way. You have to do this, Piper, for yourself more than anyone. Put on a brave face, sweetheart, and show us what you're made of."

"That might be a little hard today, Mum." I sighed

"Hey, sorry to interrupt…" Paige admitted as Mum was about to reply

"It's fine." I replied as I turned to her, seeing her stood in the doorway, a bunch of flowers and a gift bag in her hand "What's with those?"

"Xanthe just dropped these round." she informed me "She said she wishes she could be there to see you kick ass but she has school so, oh, and Tyler said hurry up because your breakfast's going cold."

"Okay." I sighed "I'll just get changed."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way down the stairs half-a-hour later and I couldn't help but notice how tired and fragile she looked and all I wanted to do was wrap her in cotton wool and protect her from everything that was going to happen today… "Hey, how are you?"

"Tired, sick, scared, hungry, anxious; I think that about covers it." she replied "I'm okay."

I shook my head and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table as she followed me through… "Everyone has gone over to the court to meet with Toadie, so I volunteered to get you to eat. Sit."

She smiled at me weakly and sat down. Moving over to the stove where I'd heated up her pancakes, I placed them onto a plate and set them down in front of her with a glass of juice…

"Don't tell your Mum but they're full of sugar. She'll murder me!" I proclaimed

"Thank you for doing this," she replied "you really don't have to be here."

"I want to be." I informed her "I'm not letting you go through this on your own."

I sat back down and watched as she began to eat. After eating a pancake, she set her fork down… "You okay?"

She nodded her head… "What if none of this goes well, and he gets off?"

"He won't." he replied

"You can't know that, Tyler." I sighed

"He's going to jail, Piper. Any jury can see you're telling the truth." he informed me "Stop worrying and stressing because it's no good for you or the baby."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler entwined his hand with mine as he, myself, Mum, Dad, Paul, Paige and Ned sat on the stands, listening to Toadie read my victim impact statement…

"Miss. Willis was within the grounds of Erinsborough High School helping out with an open evening when she was approached by Mr. Larkson, who during the course of the evening had been making inappropriate comments at her and then forced himself upon and overpowered her when they were alone."

I pushed back the tears that threatened to fall, feeling Tyler's thumb brush over my knuckle…

TYLER'S POV:

The court had been dismissed for a break after the reading of Piper's victim impact statement. As everyone sat in the waiting room, the door opened and Toadie made his way in…

"What is it?" Brad asked

"Piper has to take the stand." he informed us

"Why?" I questioned "The whole reason that victim impact statement was put together was to avoid this."

"I know," Toadie replied "but the judge doesn't think there's enough weight to it, so he wants Piper to be questioned."

"When?" she asked

"Pardon?" Toadie questioned

"When? When does the judge want me to be questioned?" she inquired

"When the court is back in session." he informed her

"Okay." she replied "But can I have someone with me?"

"You're a minor, so yes, special consideration can be granted." he informed her "Who would you like?"

"Tyler." she admitted

"Me?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Is that okay?"

"I guess." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Miss. Willis, can you confirm your name and residence for the court please?" Toadie asked

"Erm, Piper Willis, 22 Ramsay Street, Erinsborough." I replied

"Piper, I know this is extremely difficult for you so if at any time you'd like to stop, just let me know, okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head and turned to Tyler who gave me an encouraging smile…

"I'd like us to start with what you were doing on the night of the alleged attack, Piper, if that's okay?" Toadie inquired "If you can explain to the court what you were doing?"

"I was at school." I informed them "After hours. I was helping out with an open evening."

"And what time was this?" he asked

"4pm, maybe 5pm. It wasn't long after lessons had finished and I was almost done. The parents were starting to arrive." I replied

"Thank you, Piper. Now can you tell me what your relationship with the accused was?" he questioned "Had you ever seen him prior to that night?"

"No, never. I hadn't seen him before, not until he…" she began

"Until he what, Piper?" he inquired

"It's okay." Tyler whispered "Take a deep breath. That's it…"

"Are you okay, Piper?" Toadie questioned

I nodded my head…

"What did he do, Piper?" he asked

"He started chatting to me." I explained "I didn't like the way the conversation was heading."

"Can you elaborate for the jury, Piper?" Toadie inquired "Why didn't you like the conversation?"

"He was being too friendly." I replied

"You had been talking to other parents too, right?" he asked "And they were friendly?"

"Yes, but he was suggestive, hinting at things…" I informed him

"I see, and what happened then?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He kissed me. I didn't want him to. I pushed him away and told him I had a boyfriend."

"We can take a break if you like, Piper?" Toadie suggested as I wiped my eyes

"No, I'm okay." I replied "I pushed him away but he… He was too strong and I couldn't stop him. I said no but he didn't listen. He forced himself on me, pushed me to the floor."

"Okay, Piper, thank you. No further questions, your Honour." Toadie informed the judge

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper, may I call you that?" the defence lawyer asked

Piper nodded her head…

"Is it true that you're 6 months pregnant, Piper?" he questioned

"I'm just over 5 months, yes." she informed him

"My apologies." he replied "And the baby is Mr. Larkson's? Miss. Willis, I must remind you that you are under oath. Is the baby Mr. Larkson's?"

"Yes." she replied

"And how is it that you know this?" he inquired

"The dates add up. There was no one else around that time." she informed him

"I see. So answer me this, Miss. Willis, why is it that you decided to keep the baby? Because if it were me in your situation, pregnant with my "rapist's" baby, I wouldn't want to keep the child…" he admitted

"Objection!" Toadie proclaimed, and I could see the tone of his voice had startled Piper "That's completely irrelevant. The defence is using his own opinion, not fact!"

The defence held his hands up… "Withdrawn! Miss. Willis, did you have a relationship with Mr. Larkson, fall pregnant and worry about what your boyfriend would say? Is that why you are calling rape? Accusing my client of these ridiculous allegations!"

Piper began to sob and I rose to my feet, pulling Piper with me…

"Excuse me, young man, what are you doing?" the judge asked

"She's taking a break." I replied "She doesn't need to listen to this being twisted into something it's not. She's pregnant and doesn't need the stress. It's no good for her or the baby."

I helped Piper move, stopping when the judge hit the hammer…

"Young man, I suggest you stop what you're doing right now or you shall be held in contempt of court!" the judge proclaimed

"Tyler, stop." Piper begged

"She's leaving." I replied

"Security please!" the judge called

PIPER'S POV:

I fell to my knees as I watched Tyler struggle with the two police officers that had cuffed him and led him out of the court, feeling a pair of arms wrap around me a minute later…

"Come on, sweetheart." Mum whispered "Let's get out of here."

I allowed her to help me to my feet and her arm wrapped around my shoulder as she led me out of the courtroom…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Piper as she opened the front door to me later that evening

"Hey," she mirrored "they let you go then?"

I nodded my head… "Can I come in, or can we go for a walk or something?"

"I'm not in the mood." she admitted

"I'm sorry." I sighed "I just needed to get you out of there but in the end I made things worse."

"It's fine." she replied

"No it's not, Pipes." I admitted "I heard you crying. You didn't need that stress."

"Tyler, it's fine, honestly." she assured me "I'm exhausted and need to go to bed."

 **What will happen next?**


	95. Chapter 95

PIPER'S POV:

"Do we have to celebrate?" I asked Mum as we stood in the living room "I really don't feel like it…"

"It's your birthday and we have to mark the occasion." she informed me

"Why are you so insistent on celebrating when it's not what I want?" I questioned

"Piper, we need a little bit of happiness before the second day of the trial." she sighed "I know it's not what you want but it's what we all need, so please, it's just for a couple of hours. Just go with it."

"Knock, knock!" Tyler's voice proclaimed "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

I shook my head and motioned him in… "Hey. I'm glad you could make it. Drink?"

He nodded his head… "I wouldn't say no. And then could we head outside? I've got you something."

I smiled at him warmly… "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I got them before we split." he admitted "And it's only right you have them. Can we?"

I nodded my head… "Sure. Come on through."

TYLER'S POV:

I took a sip of my drink as I followed Piper out into the backyard. As she turned to me, I held the bag I'd put her present in out in front of her, watching as she took it from me…

"You better not have gone overboard." she proclaimed as she set the bag down on the table

"I saw them and thought of you." I explained "I couldn't not."

She smiled at me warmly as she turned her head to me and pulled the box from the bag, gasping as she lifted the lid… "Tyler, they're beautiful."

"Just like you. The salesperson called them entwined hearts, and I thought they were perfect." I admitted

"They are." she replied "They're gorgeous. Thank you."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm glad you like them."

PIPER'S POV:

I took the earrings I already had in my ears out and set them in the box and proceeded to put the ones Tyler had gifted me with in, pulling my hair back before striking a pose… "What do you think?"

"Beautiful." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and stepped closer to him… "Thank you, and not just for these; for yesterday too. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have gotten me out of there."

He reciprocated my smile and without thinking I leaned in, Tyler pulling away at the last second… "Maybe we shouldn't, Piper."

"Sorry." I sighed as I moved away from him

"It's fine." he replied "Look…"

"Don't." she begged

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" he informed me

"Yeah, I do. You want to talk about what happened yesterday in court and I don't want to." I admitted "I've forgiven you, so can we not just leave it at that?"

"You know we can't." he sighed

"Why?" I inquired

"Because you got upset and stressed by a situation that I caused," he informed me "and I feel awful."

"Don't beat yourself up, please." I begged "You were just looking out for me and taking care of me, as always."

He smiled at me warmly… "Still, it wasn't the right thing to do and I'm sorry."

"I know." I replied "I'm sorry if I was off with you last night. I just needed some time to get my head straight."

He covered my hand with his and exhaled a breath… "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "I'm more dreading what's to come; the verdict…"

"The scumbag will get what he deserves, I promise you." he informed me

"You can't promise that, Tyler," I replied "no matter how much you want to."

"I wish I could though." he admitted

"I know." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

I watched with a wide smile on my face as Piper blew out her candles and smiled warmly before thanking Terese and Paul, her eyes meeting mine as Terese made her way back into the kitchen to cut slices of cake for everybody…

"Pipes." I called as she went to make her way into the kitchen too

"Yeah?" she questioned, making her way over to me

"I'm gonna head off." I admitted

"So soon?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I need to get to the garage and do some work."

"You don't have to come to court every day." she informed me

"I want to be there." I replied "And anyway, who's going to hold your hand and tell you off for chewing your nails?"

She smiled at me warmly… "Thanks for coming, and thanks for my earrings."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

"Where did Tyler disappear off to?" Mum asked "He didn't get any cake…"

"I'll cut him some and take it over." I informed her

"Are things good between you two?" she questioned

"Define good…" I replied

She smiled at me warmly… "Don't be long over at Tyler's. You need to come back and get some rest."

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way through to the kitchen as a knock at the front door sounded. Unlocking it, I opened it to Piper…

"Hey," she greeted me "sorry to just turn up, but Mum said you didn't get any cake, and it's pretty damn delicious so I thought it would be unfair for you to miss out."

"Thanks." I replied "But it could've waited till you next saw me."

"Maybe so, but I didn't know when that was going to be so…" she informed me

I smiled at her warmly and took the cake from her… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied "I'll see you later, yeah?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, later."

 **Is it just me or could you cut through their sexual tension with a knife? No pun intended r.e. birthday cake…**

PIPER'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT:

en-gb/explore/products/earrings/290567


	96. Chapter 96

TYLER'S POV:

I opened the door, ready to leave to head to Piper's, to find Terese on the doorstep with her hand poised to knock…

"I was just on my way to yours." I informed her "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, but we will be though if we can't find Piper. She's gone missing." she admitted

"What do you mean missing?" I asked

"She was in her room resting and I went to wake her up and she wasn't there. She isn't answering her phone and I was hoping you might have seen or heard from her." she replied

"I'm sorry, I haven't." I admitted "You get off to the court. I'll go and look for her. She can't have gone far."

"Thank you, Tyler," she sighed "will you call me when you find her please? You know, I could kill her! She knows she has to be there today!"

"Yeah, of course I'll call." I informed her "but Terese, don't be too harsh on her, yeah? She's confused and really scared. She needs all the support she can get."

She exhaled a breath and nodded, smiling at me weakly. Making her way back to the others, I watched as they all climbed into the cars and drove off. Once they were out of sight, I pulled out my phone and dialled Piper's number…

"Come on, Pipes," I sighed "where are you?"

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey, where are you?" I questioned "Your Mum and everyone are worried. Pipes, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." she replied

"Are you okay?" I asked "Pipes, talk to me. Tell me you're okay!"

"I'm okay." she informed me

I sighed with relief… "That's good. Right, where are you?"

"Josh's grave." she admitted

I closed my eyes – I should've guessed. Making my way down the steps, I climbed into the van and started the engine, putting the phone onto the hands-free set. It was a 5 minute car ride to the cemetery, if that…

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking "I needed someone to talk to. I really need my brother on a day like today."

"I know, and if he was here he'd be making you laugh right now and telling you everything's going to be okay, because it is. It's all going to be okay, Piper. I promise." I replied

I kept Piper on the phone and pulled into a parking space at the cemetery car park. Climbing from the van, I saw her sat on the floor crying…

"Turn around." I informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Turn around." I mirrored

I stood a few feet away from the grave, ending the phone call as she turned and saw me standing there, her sobs increasing as she saw me. Moving over to her, I held my hand out to her and helped her to her feet…

"Come here." I sighed, pulling her into me

She wrapped her arms around me and began to sob into my shirt. Rubbing her back soothingly, I allowed my free hand to stroke through her hair to try and comfort her…

"Shh, it's all going to be fine." I assured her

"No it isn't," she proclaimed "I can't go in there, Tyler. I can't face him. His lawyer twists everything I say and it's not true. None of it happened like he's saying."

"I know that and so does everyone else." I informed her "You just need to be brave, Piper. Tell the truth and the jury will believe you, I promise. And I promise if it all gets too much, you say the word and we're out of there, okay?"

"Do you really promise?" she inquired

"I really promise." I replied "So let's wipe your eyes and get you to that court so we can get justice."

PIPER'S POV:

I sat in the same place as yesterday, but this time Tyler wasn't by my side holding my hand as I needed him to be because of his actions the last time we were here. Today was going to be worse than yesterday, I just knew. It was the defence's turn and then he would be taking to the stand…

The defence stood forward as the court was declared in session by the judge…

"Miss. Willis, how are you feeling after yesterday?" he asked

"I'm okay, thank you." I replied

"Good. I'm sure this is traumatic for you, much like the night in question?" he inquired as he looked up from his papers "That is what your lawyer is calling the night of the alleged assault. In the words of the prosecution, the night in question was, and I quote "the most traumatic experience any person can endure", is that correct?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat before glancing at Toadie… "Yes."

"I see, so you would say having sex with someone is traumatic?" he questioned

"Objection!" Toadie proclaimed "This has no relevance!"

"Indeed," the judge admitted "Mr. Rebecchi is correct. Mr. Harper, I see no relevance. Please ensure your questioning is of significance to the case."

"Apologies. Okay, Miss. Willis, I'd like to move onto something else, how old are you, Miss. Willis?" he asked

"17." I informed him

"I see, so in the eyes of the law, you are an adult in the terms of sexual relationships, not a minor, is that correct?" he questioned

"I guess." I replied

"You guess?" he inquired "So you don't know about the age legalities in this province?"

"No, I…" I began

"You were what, Miss. Willis?" he asked "Using the system against my client, because as we heard yesterday, my client is being tried for sexual assault against a minor, and as we have just heard you say, you are not a minor."

My mouth closed and I froze. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say…

"Your Honour, the defence knows that his client is being tried for crimes against a minor because at the time of the offence, my client was 16 – a minor. She did not consent and in the eyes of the law was legally unable to consent." Toadie interjected

"Mr. Rebecchi is correct, Mr. Harper." the judge replied "Jury is to dismiss Mr. Harper's last statement."

The defence lawyer stepped closer to the stand, looking at the jury and then to me… "How old were you when you first had sex, Miss. Willis?"

"Objection!" Toadie proclaimed

"It's a valid line of questioning, your honour." Mr. Harper informed him

"Miss. Willis, if you'll answer the question, please." the judge replied

"16." I admitted

"And was your partner also 16?" Mr. Harper quetioned

"No." I replied

"So it's not a lie to say that you have had underage sex before?" he asked "That you were "legally" unable to consent to sex the first time, that the person whom you had sex with, also broke the law? Miss. Willis?"

"Did I have sex with someone who was older than me when I was 16?" I inquired "Yes! But he was my boyfriend and we'd been together a while. It was what I wanted."

"But he was older than you, is that correct?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Yes."

"How much older?" he asked "1 year? 2 years? Maybe 5?"

"8." I admitted "But he's not like that. I wanted to have sex with him."

"8 years is quite the age difference. Mr. Larkson is 14 years older than you, so I put it to the jury that he could be considered your type." he replied

"What?" I asked "No! I didn't want to have sex with him! He forced me! He forced himself upon me and I have to spend the rest of my life with that in my head! Seeing his face every single night before I go to sleep, having to give up my child because I know every time I look at them all I'll be reminded of is what he did to me."

"No further questions." Mr. Harper admitted

"I think now might be good for a break?" Toadie asked

The judge nodded… "Court shall reconvene at 2:30pm. Court dismissed."

TYLER'S POV:

After Piper's interrogation, the judge had allowed for a break so everyone was now sat in the waiting area when Toadie made his way into the room…

"What's happening?" Terese asked

"The judge has made a decision" he informed us

"What decision?" Terese asked

"She's satisfied that with the statement and her participation in questioning, Piper's done what she needs to. When the court is back in session, Piper doesn't need to be in there. It's a good thing." he informed us.

"We can go home then, right?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'd advise it, actually." he admitted "This isn't going to be over in a day and if you stay, it might get ugly. It's going to be the defence's turn on the stand and things are likely to be said that none of you want to hear. So go home and try to forget about it all. We'll talk later."

I turned to Piper, seeing her staring across the room at the blank wall… "Piper?"

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Hey," I greeted her "We can go home if you want to, do you want to go?"

She nodded her head, moving to rise to her feet…

"Let's get you out of here then." I informed her

"I'll let you know how everything goes and if there are any changes," Toadie admitted as we proceeded to leave the room "but I'm afraid it's just a waiting game now."

 **The waiting game to see whether justice has been done has begun – what do you think is going to happen?**


	97. Chapter 97

PIPER'S POV:

"Foreman of the jury, have you reached a verdict upon which you are all agreed?" the judge asked

"We have, your Honour." he replied

"On the charge of rape in relation to section 38 of the Crimes Act 1958, how do you find the defendant?" she questioned

"Guilty, your Honour." he informed her

I took in a large, deep breath as I heard those words, a small echo of chatter behind me…

"Mr. Larkson, you have been found guilty of the rape of a minor. You did knowingly and forcibly have sexual intercourse with a minor. There has been damning and compelling evidence against you and you clearly show little remorse and I therefore sentence you to 14 years imprisonment with a non-parole period of 8 years. Court dismissed." the judge announced

The judge hit the hammer against the wood and it brought my mind back into the room. Turning my head to the side, I saw Mum and Paul were hugging as were Dad and Lauren, Ned and Paige smiling and nodding at me as I turned to look at them…

"You did it, Pipes." Tyler's voice whispered in my ear, his hand entwining with mine snapping me from my trance "You got justice."

"Did I?" I inquired

"He's going to prison, Piper. He's going to pay for what he did to you." he informed me

I nodded my head… "I guess."

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" he suggested

TYLER'S POV:

"Are you not coming in, Tyler?" Terese asked as she, Piper, Paul, myself, Lauren, Brad, Paige and Ned arrived back on the street. Piper disappearing inside before anyone else

"I'll be over in a bit." I informed her "I'm just going to nip home and get changed, suits aren't really my thing."

"Okay," she replied "Just don't be too long. I'm planning on serving food in half-an-hour. We've got some celebrating to do."

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at Piper, who was looking out from the window and made my way up my driveway…

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way to the front door as Mum, Lauren and Paige began to start unwrapping the food, music was playing everyone happy and laughing, sighing with relief as I saw Tyler stood on the doorstep...

"Thank God you're here." I sighed

"You okay?" he asked "You look a bit stressed."

"I am stressed." I admitted, shaking my head as I spoke "Look at all of this. It's all too much. I just want to get into bed and sleep…"

"Your Mum's just happy, Pipes." he informed me "We all are."

"Yeah, I know," I replied "but I don't want all this."

"How about we get out of here? Just you and me?" he suggested

"Really? That would be amazing!" I replied

"Wait right here, I'll tell your Mum you need some air and we'll go for a walk." he informed me

"Thank you." I sighed

TYLER'S POV:

"Terese, can I talk to you?" I inquired

"Have you seen Piper?" she questioned

"Yes actually, that what I wanted to talk to you about. She's not feeling too good so we're going to go for a walk so she can get some air." I informed her

"Where is she? She should be lying down; it's been a tough week." she replied

"I know, and as soon as we get back, I promise you I'll make her rest, but I think some fresh air will do her good." I admitted "This past week has been a huge strain on her and she just needs time to digest it all."

"Okay. You'll take care of her, won't you?" she inquired

"Always." I replied "Thank you."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way across the complex and down to the lake. Sitting down on a bench overlooking the water, I sighed heavily…

"How you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to me

I shrugged my shoulders in response…

"You know I worry about you, don't you?" he questioned

"You don't have to." I sighed

"I know; it's not like I can help it though. So come on, tell me how you're feeling." he replied

"I don't know." I admitted "I should feel relieved that the trial's over but I'm not, because it's only just beginning. I'm pregnant, Ty, and I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" he questioned "You had all of this sorted out a couple of months ago."

"I don't want to keep the baby, at least I don't think I do, but is adoption really the answer?" I inquired "I should be happy about the fact that I get some "me time" before I give birth but am I actually going to get any time to myself at all? Mum's going to be on my case 24 hours a day to make sure I'm keeping my fluids up and eating enough and taking my prenatal vitamins. All I want to do is stay here and not deal with any of it."

"Unfortunately that's not an option." he replied, smiling softly at me as he placed his arm around my shoulder

"Yeah, I know." I sighed

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" he inquired

"A little." I admitted

"Here." he replied and suddenly I was engulfed by the warmth of Tyler's jacket, the softness and smell of it making me feel so comforted

"Thank you. I just wish the world could stop for a while y'know?" I questioned

"Well I'll tell you what, how about we sit here for as long as you want and forget everything for a little while?" he suggested

"That's gonna be hard when this is happening." I informed him, my hand running over my belly

"When what's happening?" he asked

Taking his hand in mine, I placed it on my stomach, turning my head to him as I watched his reaction change as he felt the baby kick…

"When did that start?" he asked

"A couple of weeks ago." I replied

"Has anybody else felt it?" he inquired

I shook my head… "Nope. It's weird having someone feeling your stomach all the time."

"Is this weird?" he inquired as the baby shifted

I shook my head and smiled softly at him... "So yeah, yet another reason why I can't sit and forget everything, even if it is just for a little while, because this one in here won't let me."

"Well he or she obviously likes to make their presence known like their Mum." he replied

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly… "Seriously, Pipes, whatever happens and whatever you decide to do, you know I've got your back, right?"

I nodded my head… "I know."

"Good." he replied

 **Tyler's felt the baby kick and Piper's still torn over what she wants to do r.e. the baby – what decision will she come to?**


	98. Chapter 98

**2 week time jump here, guys…**

TYLER'S POV:

"Why don't you just go and see her, mate?" Mark suggested "You've been pacing for the last half-an-hour and you're going to wear a hole in the carpet!"

"And what exactly do I say?" I questioned "She doesn't want to talk to me."

"God, you're even more stupid than I thought," Zoe proclaimed as she made her way into the room and flopped down onto the sofa with a magazine "Piper loves you; she's just scared. Pushing you away was her defence mechanism, the trial's over, she's probably confused about what happens next. Put yourself in her shoes, Ty. You know she needs you."

"I don't know," I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "she's going through a lot. Maybe it's for the best if I'm not there, complicating things even more."

"You and I both know that's not true." Zoe replied "She could probably use your company anyway. Her Mum's gone on a mini-break with Paul before she gives birth, and Brad and Lauren are away too. Maybe now's the time for you two to make some decisions? Build some bridges"

I moved over to Zoe and ruffled her hair, chuckling as she straightened it back into place… "When did you get so smart, huh?"

"I've always been smart; you've just never noticed it before." she informed me

"Whatever you say." I replied "I'm gonna go and see Piper."

I walked back to the street after popping to the complex to pick up Piper's favourite from Harold's. Stopping outside her front door, I saw there was a light on so I knew she was in. Knocking a couple of times, I waited patiently for an answer, sighing as she didn't open up…

"Piper, it's me, can you let me in?" I asked

I listened for another minute and heard movement from behind the door, but still it remained closed… "C'mon, Pipes. I know we're not together anymore but it doesn't mean I don't care about you, you know that. I just want to make sure you're okay we haven't really spoke since the trial. I've got you your favourite from Harold's too…"

"What do you want, Tyler?" she inquired as she pulled open the door

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Zoe told me your Mum and Paul have gone away; can I come in?" I questioned

She nodded her head and stepped aside, letting me into the house…

PIPER'S POV:

I stepped aside to let Tyler in, closing the door behind him… "I am capable of looking after myself."

"I know you are," he informed me "but I thought you could maybe use some company. You never have liked being on your own."

I closed my eyes briefly as the tension ran through my body… "Well as you can see, I'm fine."

"Are you really?" he asked, moving closer to me as I pressed my hand against the wall for support "Because that's the third time you've had that pained look on your face and you keep holding your stomach…"

"It's not…" I began, being cut off mid-sentence by a more intense pain "Ow!"

"Pipes, this is not nothing." he replied as I gripped a hold of his arm "What's going on?"

"I, I think I might be in labour." I admitted, my grip on his arm tightening as the pain became stronger once more and shot through me. "God, Tyler…

"Pipes, look at me…" he whispered, his hands on my arms, keeping me supported "It's fine. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

I nodded, my hand gripping his arm again as he turned away… "Don't go. Please. Don't leave."

His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb brushing away my tears… "I'm not going anywhere, but I think we need to get you to hospital."

TYLER'S POV:

"No!" she proclaimed "No, I'm not going!"

"Pipes, you have to," I informed her "the baby's coming."

"Please, Tyler," she begged "make it stop…"

"You know I would if I could." I replied "The only way to make it stop is to get you to hospital to have this baby. Why don't I call your Mum?"

"Don't call Mum, please; you can take me, right?" she questioned as she almost doubled over in pain once again

"Of course I can." I assured her "Do you have a hospital bag packed or anything?"

She shook her head… "It's too early for this, Tyler. Oh God; I think my waters have just broken."

I took a hold of her hand and picked up her house keys and phone from the side… "This is the stress of the trial and everything else. C'mon, we need to go, right now."

We walked out of the house and down the driveway slowly and across the street to where I'd parked my car…

"You won't leave me, will you?" she inquired "You'll stay with me?"

I crouched down at her side as I pulled the seatbelt around her and took her hand in mine… "I'll be wherever you want me to be, okay?"

She nodded her head and I kissed her forehead before moving to my side of the car, her head turning to me as I shut the door behind me…

"I promise, it's all going to be okay." I informed her

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you. I didn't mean it." she admitted

"I know you didn't." I replied

"What I really wanted was to be with you. You've been amazing." she informed me

"As much as I appreciate the compliment, Pipes, I think we should concentrate on getting you to hospital and discuss this when there isn't a baby due." he sighed

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath… "That's probably a good idea. They're getting stronger."

 **Will Piper make it to the hospital in time?**


	99. Chapter 99

TYLER'S POV:

I stood at the side of Piper's hospital bed, holding her against my chest as she sobbed. I was trying to be strong for her and not cry myself, but seeing her go through what she just had was proving too hard. She was holding tightly to my hand, her eyes closed as the midwives bustled around the room. She'd given birth 20 minutes after arriving at the hospital and she was exhausted, physically and emotionally…

"You did amazing, Pipes." I informed her, pressing my lips to her forehead "So amazing."

"What's happening to the baby?" she asked "What's going on?"

"I don't know." I admitted "I…"

"Miss. Willis, your daughter was born early and needs a little help from us to breathe for the moment." the doctor informed her "It's very common with prem babies so we're perfectly equipped to deal with it. We'll get you sorted and take you down to see baby in Neonatal when you feel up to it, okay? She'll be fine. She's got some fight in her."

"She?" I questioned "It's a girl?"

The doctor nodded… "Yes, a little girl."

"You hear that, Pipes?" I inquired "You've got a daughter. All you hard work will totally be worth it."

"I'm tired…" she admitted "Stay with me…"

"Always." I replied as I ran my fingers through her hair, moving to sit down in the chair by her bedside "Get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Once I was sure Piper was fully asleep, I took her phone from the cabinet next to her bed where I'd set it and made my way out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as I could behind me...

"Piper, honey," Terese proclaimed as she answered the call I'd made "oh, you should be here! It's beautiful and the sea is…"

"Terese, it's not Piper." I admitted, running a hand over my face as I rested my forehead against the corridor wall

"Tyler?" she asked "What are you doing with Piper's phone? Is everything okay?"

"We're at the hospital. Piper's had the baby." I informed her

"Oh my God, is she okay?" she questioned

"She's fine." I replied "Tired and scared, but she's doing okay."

"And the baby?" she inquired

"A little girl. She's been taken to the Neonatal unit to get some help with her breathing and she's 6 weeks early as you know but she's okay so the doctor says. Piper asked me not to call you but you're her Mum and she needs you. I'm worried she's going to do something rash…"

"Rash?" she asked "What do you mean, rash?"

"When she was in labour she kept talking about adoption and how she didn't want to be reminded of what happened to her and how she was conceived every day. I know she was in labour and dosed on gas and air but she knew what she was saying. I could see it in her eyes." I admitted

"Right ok," she replied "well Paul and I aren't too far away so we'll come back now and I'll call Brad. He should be there too."

"Thank you." I sighed "We're on the Maternity ward, room 6."

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can." she informed me "And Tyler, thank you. I know it can't have been easy for you."

"I'd do anything for Piper," I admitted "no matter how hard it was. See you soon."

After ending the call, I made my way to the nurse's station… "Is it possible to get an update on baby Willis please?"

"Tyler, isn't it?" one of the nurses inquired "You came in with Piper?"

"Yeah, that's me." I informed her

"Baby's doing really well." she replied "I can take you to see her if you like? I think she'd like some company…"

"I'm allowed to do that?" I asked

She nodded her head… "If you want to, of course?"

"I'd love to." I admitted

PIPER'S POV:

My entire body ached from head to toe, it even hurt to blink as I came to. Easing myself up, I winced as I turned and saw Tyler sat in the chair beside the bed, baby in his arms…

"Hey, sleepy." he greeted me, entwining his free hand with mine

"Hey," I mirrored "what time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight ," he informed me "you've been asleep for almost 4 hours."

"You've been here all this time?" I questioned

"Mostly," he replied "I did go and meet this one though and we've been getting to know each other. The midwife brought her in about an hour ago and she's breathing on her own, Pipes. She might need to go into an incubator later though, just to be sure."

I smiled weakly as I watched the scene before me. He looked so comfortable with her in his arms; his arms that made her look even smaller than she already was…

"That's good." I sighed

"Do you want to hold her?" he questioned "I'm sure she'd love to meet her Mummy..."

I watched as he rose to his feet and froze, folding my arms across my chest…

"Pipes?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I can't." I admitted, beginning to cry as I shook my head "I meant what I said, Tyler. I'm not keeping her. I want to put her up for adoption. I don't want to be reminded every day for the rest of my life of that night!"

"I get that," he assured me "I do, but do you think by not being her Mum you're going to forget? Because I know you, Piper Willis, and I know you won't be able to forget her. Just hold her, look at her. She's yours, Piper. She looks just like you. Just try…"

I swallowed harshly as he moved closer to the bed, adjusting my hold as he placed her into my arms, pushing back the hat she had on gently. She was tiny and light, dressed in a white hospital baby-gro, she wriggled in my hold, her tiny hands rubbing at her eyes before they opened and looked up at me, her blue eyes so innocent and suddenly, I felt a dampness on my cheeks and realised I was crying and they wouldn't stop, Tyler's arm wrapping around my shoulder. Leaning to the side, I rested my head against his stomach… "Tell me what to do, Tyler. What do I do?"

 **What do you think Piper should do?**


	100. Chapter 100

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper, I can't," I sighed "that's not my decision to make. I know it's hard, believe me I do…"

"Then help me, please," she begged "tell me what I'm meant to do, because I don't know."

"You're not supposed to know, Pipes," I informed her "you gave birth less than 8 hours ago and it's okay to be confused, I'm sure any new Mum is. You just need time, and besides, look what you made, Piper. Look how perfect she is…"

Piper looked at the baby as she began to drift to sleep again and sighed… "She's so small. How am I supposed to look after her, Tyler? Every time I look at her I'm just reminded of what she's the product of."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and shook my head… "Listen to me; she is the product of you, Piper. She's the product of a strong young woman who has been to hell and back and has come out the other side. I know you don't think it now, but she will be the best thing that ever happens to you."

"How do you know that?" she inquired "Why are you so sure that this is all going to be okay?"

"Because it will be," I replied "you'll figure all of this out."

She glanced at the baby again and shook her head… "I can't. Just take her away, please."

"Piper…" I sighed

"Ty, please," she begged, pushing her into my arms "I can't keep her."

I settled the baby into the plastic cot by Piper's bedside, shushing her as she began to cry "It's okay. It's all good, little one. Pipes, ultimately it's your choice but just think about it, okay? You're her Mum…"

PIPER'S POV:

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke up, there was daylight coming in through the window. Groaning, I turned and saw Tyler asleep in the chair next to the bed, his arms folded across his chest…

"Stop staring at me, creep…" he whispered

"You're awake?" I questioned as he opened his eyes

"Yep," he replied "have been for a while. Hospital chairs really aren't the comfiest place to sleep, or try to at least. How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I think. Still a little dazed though." I admitted

"I know the feeling. Baby's good though," he informed me as he moved to the cot and picked her up "the midwife brought her back in first thing and said you could try to feed her later on."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I replied "I meant what I said yesterday; she's not coming home with me."

Tyler was about to reply when the door to the hospital room opened and Mum and Dad came into view…

"Oh, my baby," Mum proclaimed as she hurried into the room, followed by Dad "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. You went through this on your own…"

"I had Tyler." I informed her "I take it he called you?"

"Yeah, he did," Dad replied "which is what you should've done the second you realised you were in labour. We promised we'd be there for you and we meant it."

"You're here now." I sighed

"So where is she then?" Mum questioned "Where's our granddaughter?"

"She's here." Tyler informed them

Mum turned and gasped as she took the baby from Tyler's arms… "Oh Piper, she's gorgeous!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I watched her and Dad coo over her, commenting on how beautiful she was and how much she looked like me…

"Stop," I whispered "please, can you just stop? I can't take anymore! I'm not keeping her!"

"What're you talking about?" Dad asked

"I want to put her up for adoption." I admitted "I want her to go to a family who wants her, someone who wants a child, who can give her everything I can't."

Mum and Dad shared a look and I looked over at Tyler who stood near the door, looking ready to bolt and so upset and looked back to Mum as she began to speak…

"We can work all this out, Piper," she assured me "you'll be a wonderful Mummy to your beautiful baby, I know you will. You can give her what every baby needs and that's love. No one has a bigger heart than you."

"I'm going to screw up!" I proclaimed "I look at her and I see what happened to me, nothing else."

"You just need to look a little harder then," she replied as she moved to sit down next to me "look…"

I moved my eyes from Mum to the baby in her arms and sighed, pursing my lips together…

"She has your eyes," Mum informed me "your little button nose. She looks exactly like you did when you were first born. We've been through a lot these past year, Piper, what with losing your brother and your Pop. Don't lose your daughter too. Surely she's worth going through some hard times?"

"We're not going to make you do anything you really don't want to do," Dad assured me "I know it's scary but we're here to help you, Lauren and I, your Mum and Paul, Paige…"

"And me." Tyler interjected

"You have a whole support system around you," Dad informed me "take advantage of that and bring your daughter home."

I looked at Mum and then the baby, taking a deep breath… "Okay. I'm doing this."

 **How will Piper cope, do you think?**


	101. Chapter 101

PIPER'S POV:

After a week in hospital, I was finally being discharged. Baby and I had both been given the all clear and even though I was still a little apprehensive about having full responsibility for another life, everyone insisted it was a natural thing and they'd all been amazing; Mum and Dad, Lauren and Paul, Aaron, Zoe, Paige, Xanthe and Ben, but most of all Tyler. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't have gotten through the past week without him…

I was sat on the hospital bed, reading some leaflets the midwife had given me when the door opened and Mum made her way in…

"Where's my beautiful baby then?" she questioned as she moved over to the cot

I rolled my eyes… "Hello to you too, mother. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I was about to ask you that," she replied "I wanted to see my grandbaby first though."

I watched as she lifted her from the cot and kissed her forehead before placing her against her shoulder… "Did she have her bottle this morning?"

I nodded my head… "And she drank the majority of it."

"Greedy guts, just like her mother was at her age," she replied, smiling at me warmly "you're so clever, baby, yes you are. Just you wait till we get home and see what we've got for you."

"I hope you've not gone overboard, Mum." I sighed

"Oh shush now!" she proclaimed "We wanted to spoil her; we didn't get to do any of this with Matilda."

I smiled sadly at her… "Well I'm going to need every little bit of help I can get. I have no clue what I'm doing."

"You've done amazingly well the last few days, Piper," she informed me "and this little one definitely knows who her Mummy is. You'll learn as you go, sweetheart. You know I don't say it very often but I am super proud of you and how you've dealt with all of this and I'm really happy you decided to keep her. I couldn't imagine not seeing her now."

I smiled at her warmly and as I was about to reply, the door opened again and Tyler walked in…

"Morning," he greeted me "how're my two favourite girls doing?"

"Baby Willis is perfect, and Mummy is good too." Mum informed him

Tyler smiled over at me as he took the baby from Mum as he set a car seat and a bag on the end of the bed…

"What's that?" I asked

"A car seat," he informed me "it's cool, right?"

"When did you guys buy that, exactly?" I questioned

"A couple of days ago," Mum replied "I asked Tyler for his advice seeing as though he knows the most about cars…"

I nodded my head in understanding as I looked it over. It was very me – it was black with purple and white stars on it – nothing too girly…

"I still think we should've gone with the pink one though…" Mum admitted

"I like it." I informed them

"Good, because the pram matches," he replied "baby Willis is going to be the coolest baby in Erinsborough."

"She still needs a name though." Mum informed me "We can't keep calling her baby Willis."

"I've thought of one, actually." I admitted

"Really?" she inquired "Let's hear it then."

"I'd really like to call her Eden." I informed her

"Eden?" Mum asked "Like the garden? Piper…"

"I think it's perfect." Tyler interjected as he cradled her back and forth "Eden Willis…"

TYLER'S POV:

Piper smiled at me as I agreed over the name – it was perfect and very Piper, but Terese didn't seem too impressed…

"Are you sure that's what you want to call her?" she questioned

Piper nodded her head… "As you all keep insisting on reminding me, she's my baby and that's the name I want to give her. Now are we ready to leave here or what?"

"We're good to go." I informed her "Why don't you go and get the discharge forms, Terese? I'll show Piper how the car seat works."

"Okay," she replied as she glanced between Piper and myself "I won't be long."

"Thank you!" Piper sighed as the door shut behind Terese "She's driving me mad! I know I'm new to this and everything but honestly it's like having an examiner with me all the time. She watches my every move…"

I smiled sympathetically at her… "She's just trying to help, but I know your Mum's version of helping can be a bit overwhelming."

"You can say that again." she replied as she glanced down at Eden in her arms

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded her head… "This is just a huge step, y'know? Everything is moving so fast. I mean, I really want to get out of here and start doing things properly but I know Mum is going to go all controlling over me and take charge."

"Talk to her then, Pipes. Eden is your baby; you can't let your Mum take over." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head. Once I'd shown her how to use the car seat and strap Eden in correctly, the 3 of us were ready to leave. Taking a hold of Piper's hand as she went to lift the car seat, she turned her head to me…

"What?" she inquired

"I've got her," I explained "you take the bag."

"I haven't really said it, but I really couldn't have done this without you, Tyler." she admitted "All of this, I don't know why you're still here after everything but I'm glad you are."

"We were friends before we got together, and then I fell in love with you," I informed her "that didn't just go away. We might not be together but I still want to be there for you, and for Eden. Let's get you home."

She smiled at me warmly and moved closer to me, wrapping her free arm around my waist, the side of her head resting against my chest. Wrapping my arm around her, I squeezed her shoulder before pulling away…

PIPER'S POV:

Arriving home was really strange – it was quiet and unnaturally empty. I walked in with Mum and Tyler behind me…

"It's really quiet in here." I admitted

"Everyone wanted to be here to meet baby." Mum informed me

"Eden," I replied "I called her Eden, so please use it."

Mum sighed and rolled her eyes… "They all wanted to meet Eden but I thought you'd want time on your own."

"Yeah well it's too quiet." I sighed as I moved to sit down on the sofa, Tyler placing the car seat down in front of me on the floor

"It won't be quiet once she wakes up." Mum replied "I need to show you how to sterilise the bottles and everything, and how to make a bottle, actually."

"The midwives showed me." I informed her, not taking my eyes off Eden as I spoke "I know what I need to."

"Right, I'm going to go." Tyler proclaimed

"Can't you stay?" I questioned

"It's best if I go," he replied, squeezing my shoulder before moving past me "let you have some alone time with Eden. I'm only next door if you need me but you'll be fine, Piper, I know you will."

 **Is Tyler right? Will Piper be okay?**


	102. Chapter 102

PIPER'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, surprised to see it was already 10am as I looked at my phone. I'd expected to have been up early with Eden. Climbing from my bed, I made my way through to the spare room that had now been converted into a nursery, Mum and Dad, as well as Lauren and Paul had worked really hard to decorate everything in such a short space of time and I was grateful, really I was, but I didn't really like it – it was clear to see that Mum had the most input as almost everything was pink and girly, but the feature wall was beautiful and I knew it was Lauren's contribution – a beautiful mural of a woodland scene (obviously painted by hand and inspired by her name)…

I pushed open the door and sighed – the blinds were open, the crib all neat and tidy but no Eden to be found and as I looked around the room, I felt my heart begin to race and ran down the stairs…

"Mum? Mum, where's Eden?" I asked, stopping when I saw Mum sitting on the sofa, Eden in her Moses basket by her side

"Good morning." she greeted me "Welcome to the land of the living. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"You should have woken me." I sighed as I moved over to the sofa and sat down on the other side of the Moses basket

"I thought you could use some rest," Mum admitted "it was your first night back out of hospital."

"Well I need to be getting used to doing things myself, Mum." I informed her "Waking up early with Eden is one of the things I need to be doing. I want to be doing it, Mum…"

"Of course, darling," she replied, looking into the Moses basket, putting her finger to Eden's hand "it doesn't mean you don't need help though. And anyway, I love spending time with my little princess. We've had a lovely morning, haven't we, little one? We got up, and then she had a bottle, and then we got dressed."

"You dressed her?" I asked

"Of course I did," she informed me "she has so many things to wear and she'll soon be growing out of them before you know it. They're so precious at this age."

"Did she drink her bottle okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "There was a little bit left but she drank it after I winded her. I was thinking I'd take her out this afternoon, maybe to the complex or the park."

"What?" I inquired "No! If anyone is taking her out, it's me. I don't want her out yet anyway. It's too hot and she has literally just come out of the hospital. You're not taking her out!"

"The fresh air will do her good," she replied "and people will love seeing her. So many people have asked about the both of you. You can't stay hidden away forever."

I sighed heavily… "That's not what I'm suggesting. It's just that I want to be the first one to take her out and I'm not ready yet. I'll go when I'm ready, not before."

Mum was about to reply when the front door opened and Tyler poked his head around…

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked

"No, of course not," I replied "come in."

"How are you both?" he questioned as he moved into the living room, leaning his arms on the back of the sofa

"Yeah, I'm good, and Eden's…" I began

"And Eden is perfect." Mum interjected "She slept most of the night and drank her bottle. Nanny wants to take her out on a little tour of Erinsborough but Mummy says no. Can you see if you can talk some sense into her, please, Tyler?"

TYLER'S POV:

The atmosphere was really tense as Terese left the house, Piper groaning in frustration as she did so, making her way into the kitchen…

"What's going on?" I asked

"I want to throttle her, Ty!" she admitted "She keeps taking over. I'm not kidding; it's like I don't even exist. I woke up this morning and Mum had woken Eden up, fed her, dressed her and everything. I feel totally useless!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "You're not useless, Pipes. You're Eden's Mum, and she's never going to have another you."

"Yeah?" she questioned "Well, why doesn't it feel like it? I honestly feel like I don't need to be here. I mean, if I hadn't have woken up when I did, Mum would be parading her around the complex in some pink frilly dress!"

I shook my head… "She's just being the proud Mum and Nanny. You could go with her if she's that insistent on taking her out today? That way your Mum gets to go and you get to be there too. Do you not want to go out or something?"

"I do," she replied "but not yet. I look and feel a mess. Everyone will have questions that I don't want to answer and people will stare. I don't want to subject myself, or Eden for that matter to that. I just want some time to get used to being a Mum without everyone's stares and judgement."

"When has Piper Willis ever been bothered by what people think, huh?" I inquired

"Since she was 17 and had a baby." she admitted

"Pipes…" I sighed

"Don't, Ty, please," she begged "I just want to move on with life and now and that means some of the old me will have to remain in the past."

"Well I hope at least some part of the new you wants to be reminded of the past and the promise I made to you, the promise we made to each other…" I admitted as I reached into my pocket and took out the promise ring I'd given to Piper

"You kept it?" she questioned, her eyes filling with tears

"Of course I did." I replied "I never break my promises, Pipes, you know that. No matter what's happened between us, or where we stand right now, I'll always be true to my promise, so I want you to have it back."

"Tyler…" she sighed

"Hang on, just let me finish, please." I begged "You're the bravest, strongest, most beautiful person I know and I have always loved you, and I always will. Seeing you in so much pain when you were having Eden killed me – I was in love with you, and you were in agony and there was nothing I could do to help, but you got through it and you now have this amazing little girl. I know you broke up with me because you thought you were "letting me go" and allowing me to live my life with whoever I wanted to be with you, but the truth is there is no one else, Pipes. I want you and only you; you're my girl and I want you back. I want us to work through this."

Sniffing, she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand… "What about Eden? You shouldn't have to be tied down with a baby that isn't yours."

"Do you really think I want you and not your beautiful baby? Pipes, she's a part of you, and so that makes her a part of our relationship. I'm not saying it'll be easy but…" I began

"Ty, every time you look at her you're not going to see your daughter." she interjected

"You're right, I'm not. I'm going to see our daughter." I informed her "She's amazing, Pipes, and for as long as you want her to be, she'll be mine."

Reaching into my pocket once again, I pulled out another ring, this time on a chain and held it out to Piper…

"And this is?" she inquired

"I made a promise to you, so it only seemed right I made one to Eden. You can wear it on the chain until she's old enough to wear it herself." I informed her "But this is my promise to Eden that no matter what, I'll always be there for her."

"You can't promise that." she replied "Things might not work out and then it's all over."

I entwined her hand with mine and looked down at them momentarily before looking up at her, her eyes glassy with tears… "I keep my promises. What do you say, Pipes? Can we give it another try?"

"You never give up, do you?" she asked, a small smile on her face as she spoke

"Not when what I'm fighting for is the love of my life." I admitted

"You must really love me." she replied

"Is that a yes?" I questioned

Piper nodded her head and pursed her lips together, trying to contain her smile… "Yes, it's a yes."

Taking her promise ring from her grasp, I slid it back onto her finger and pressed my lips to hers, cupping her cheeks in my hands…

"I love you, Piper Willis." I informed her

"I love you too." she mirrored "We're going to get through this, right?"

"Of course we are." I replied "I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I promised you, didn't I?"

She nodded her head… "Kiss me. Make love to me."

I smiled at her warmly and rested my forehead against hers, softly brushing my lips against hers as I did so. Hearing her moan, I connected my lips to hers, my hands finding her waist, her body moving as she rose to her feet and moved to stand between my legs, her arms winding around my neck as I pulled my lips from hers and began to trail kisses to the skin of her neck, her head tipping back, her body pushing against mine as she did…

 **They're finally back together! What's to come for their little family now?**


	103. Chapter 103

PIPER'S POV:

It was a couple of days later, and as I made my way down the stairs, Eden in my arms, a knock at the door sounded. Pulling it open, I smiled as I saw Tyler stood on the doorstep and motioned him in…

"Hey, gorgeous." he greeted me as he followed me into the living room as I placed Eden into her pram

"Hey," I mirrored "fancy taking a walk with us?"

"You're ready for that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I think so." I replied "I have to do it at some point, don't I?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly, his hand resting on my arm… "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you." I sighed "Shall we get going before I bottle it?"

TYLER'S POV:

We hadn't even made it to the bottom of the driveway when we heard Xanthe calling Piper's name. Stopping at the bottom of the driveway, I turn and see her hurrying over to us…

"Careful," I proclaimed as she reached us and nearly fell "what the hell are you wearing 6 inch heels for anyway?"

"Ben and I are going out," she informed us "and I wanted to come and take a look at my beautiful goddaughter before we do. Where're you two off to? Three, should I say?"

"We're heading to the complex." I replied "Show her off a bit…"

"Everyone's gonna fall in love with her." she sighed

"That's the plan." Piper admitted "That way I know who I can fob her off to when I want a break…"

I turned to Piper as she spoke and raised an eyebrow at her… "Seriously?"

"I'm kidding." she informed me, smiling at me warmly "Shall we?"

I nodded my head. Saying our goodbyes to Xanthe, we continued our way down the street…

"Did you really think I was serious?" Piper questioned

"Given how you've been, it did cross my mind." I admitted

"You don't have to worry." she replied "Now she's here; I can't imagine life without her."

I smiled at her warmly as she spoke… "That's really great to hear, Pipes. I'm proud of you."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way into Harold's, finding Mum stood at the counter talking to Lauren. Sensing my unease, Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulder…

"Piper!" Lauren proclaimed "Hi. It's lovely to see you!"

"You've finally decided to come out then?" Mum asked as she turned to us

I nodded my head… "You were right. I can't hide indoors, and Eden needs the fresh air."

She smiled at me weakly and moved to look at her fast asleep in the pram… "How is she?"

"Exhausted," I replied "playing on her mat this morning must've tired her out."

"Piper…" Mum sighed

"What?" I asked

"That's for when she's older." she admitted

"No harm in her going on it now though, is there?" Lauren inquired "And really, it should be Piper's choice as to what she plays with at this age. She's her Mum."

I smiled at Lauren warmly… "Thank you. Can we get two coffees please? And could you make mine decaf? I'd like to try breastfeeding again, and am going to speak to the health visitor when she comes."

"Sure." Lauren replied "Take a seat and I'll bring them over."

"You're more than welcome to join us, Mum." I informed her

"I think I'll head home and get some cleaning done while you're not under my feet." she admitted "I'll see you when you get back though."

TYLER'S POV:

"God, could that have been any more awkward?" Piper questioned, burying her head into her hands "Ever since she and I sat down and talked about me being Eden's Mum, she's taken um-bridge at everything I say and has been really awkward with me."

"Why don't you come and stay at mine for a few nights?" I suggested

"What?" she asked "Me and a baby, in a house with you and your brothers and sister?"

"What's the problem?" I inquired

"There was already a house full when it was just me," she replied "me and a baby is a recipe for disaster."

"You're over exaggerating." I informed her "And some time away from your Mum will do you both some good. As long as we're organised, there shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't want to invade and take over with all of her stuff…" she admitted

"I pay part of the mortgage, so I'm allowed to invite who I want to come and stay," I replied "and you won't be invading or taking over. Just think about it."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Lauren informed us as she made her way over with our coffees "but I think Tyler might be right. Things were fraught between you and your Mum, and they're only going to get worse. Take some time to get some space and your head into perspective about what's best, and allow your Mum some time away from you both. It'll do her good too."

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Piper asked as she glanced between Lauren and I

"Ultimately it's your decision," I admitted "but I do think it's a good idea, yeah."

 **What will Piper say to Tyler's suggestion? Will she move in with him for a little bit?**


	104. Chapter 104

PIPER'S POV:

"What're you doing, love?" Mum asked as she made her way into the nursery later that afternoon

"Eden and I are going to stay with Tyler for a few days." I informed her "Give you a break."

"Why do you think I need a break?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You're the one who's been doing all the work recently and Eden's my daughter, so I need to put the hours in too." I explained "She's my responsibility, and I want to be a good Mum to her, so I can't have you doing everything for me. It's just for a few days, and this way, you and Paul will get to spend some time together without a screaming baby interrupting."

"You don't have to go, sweetheart." she sighed

"I know," I replied "but we both need a break. Why are you fighting me so hard on this?"

She pursed her lips together nervously… "It's the first time I've felt properly needed in a long time."

"Mum…" I sighed "Why didn't you just say that from the beginning? I've thought…"

"You've thought what?" she asked

"Don't take this the wrong way," I begged "but I've wished on so many occasions you'd stop interfering, but now I know the real reason why you've wanted to do so much, I feel awful."

She smiled at me weakly… "You know you don't have to go."

"We do." I admitted "You and Paul need some time on your own and I need to get to know my daughter, as does Tyler. If we need you, we'll call."

TYLER'S POV:

"Welcome!" I greeted Piper as I pushed open the front door, setting her bag by the front door

She smiled at me warmly as I turned to her and shut the door behind her… "Thanks for this."

"Did you speak to your Mum?" I asked as I moved into the kitchen to organise us a drink

"Yeah, and I feel awful." she admitted

"Why?" I questioned as I turned to her

"Can I explain when I've got Eden settled?" she inquired "It's a long story."

I nodded my head… "Yeah, come through."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way into his bedroom and I stopped in the doorway as he pushed open his bedroom door and walked in, smiling as I saw a cot sat by the edge of the bed and his room neater and tidier than I'd ever seen it…

"When did you get this?" I asked as I set Eden's car seat on the bed, motioning to the cot

"When she was born." he informed me "I know we weren't together at the time, but I hoped we would get back together and it wouldn't go to waste, which luckily it hasn't."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored "I'll be in the kitchen."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper made her way back into the kitchen, baby monitor in hand. Setting it down on the worktop, she leaned against it and I handed her a coffee…

"Decaf." I assured her as she took it from me

"Thanks." she replied

"So why do you feel guilty then?" I asked as I sat down at the breakfast bar

"Mum was doing everything because it was the first time she'd felt needed," she informed me "since Josh…"

I smiled at her weakly… "Why didn't she say that in the first place?"

She shrugged her shoulders… "At least now I know why she wants to be so involved, and when I think about it, it makes more sense."

"What are you going to do then?" I questioned

"I'm going to sit down and talk about it with her when we've both had this break," she informed me "and come to some sort of agreement with her."

"Okay." I replied "But for now, why don't we not talk about your Mum and enjoy the peace and quiet?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head as she moved over to me to stand between my legs, her arms winding around my neck as she pressed her lips to mine…

"Film?" she inquired as we pulled apart

I nodded my head, watching as she made her way through to the living room…

 **How do you think Tyler and Piper will get on with Eden without Terese's input?**


	105. Chapter 105

TYLER'S POV:

I knocked on the door, swallowing a lump in my throat and composing myself as I waited for a reply. Lifting my head as the door opened, I was met by Brad…

"Tyler, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Do you have 5 minutes?" I questioned "There's something I want to ask you."

"Sure," he replied "come in."

Nodding my head, I made my way into the house and shut the door behind me, following him through to the kitchen…

"Drink?" he inquired as he moved over to the kettle

"I'm good, thanks." I informed him

"Okay," he replied "take a seat. What can I do for you?"

I pursed my lips together nervously as I sat down… "I know you're probably going to say no but I at least wanted to do this the right way."

"Tyler, spit it out! What do you want to ask me?" he asked

"I don't know if you know that Piper and I are planning on getting married, but I'd like to have your permission to ask her to marry me." I informed him "That way, when I do ask her, I know at least one of her parents will approve…"

"Wait, when did this happen?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"When did what happen?" I inquired

"You and Piper talking about marriage." he replied

"A while back." I admitted "Before we split and got back together. I understand if you say no, I just wanted to do what I think is the right thing and ask you…"

"You can ask her." he informed me

"I can?" I asked

He nodded his head… "You have my permission, and as for only one of her parents approving, I know that you've proven yourself to Terese and you have to me too. We know you'll take care of our daughter and granddaughter, so I know you'll have her permission too."

"Yeah?" I questioned

"When do you plan on asking her?" he inquired

"I've not planned that far ahead yet." I admitted "Now the stress of asking your permission is off, I can begin to plan."

"Good luck." he replied

"Thank you." I sighed

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as he made his way into the house "you went to get lunch and you're back empty-handed. What happened?"

"I got distracted and had to nip to the garage to sort a couple of things." he informed me "How about we go out?"

"Where?" I questioned

"The beach?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "It's a gorgeous day out there…"

"Okay." I replied, pressing my lips to his softly

TYLER'S POV:

I turned my head to the back seat and saw Eden fast asleep in her car seat. Turning my head to Piper, I smiled at her warmly as I saw she was asleep too…

"Pipes…" I whispered "Pipes."

"Mm, leave me alone." she replied

"We're at the beach." I informed her

"We've only just left the street." she sighed

"We left there almost an hour ago." I replied "And someone else is out for the count too…"

Turning her head, she smiled warmly as she looked at Eden… "Mum told me that I used to always fall asleep on car journeys too, sorry."

"It's fine." I assured her "We can sit here and watch the view until she wakes up."

"Yeah?" she inquired

I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder to pull her into me… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

PIPER'S POV:

I climbed into bed beside Tyler later that evening and snuggled against his chest as I tangled my legs with his as he turned onto his side to face me, his lips softly pressing to mine…

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" I asked

"Where did that come from?" he questioned

"I just need to hear you say it again…" I admitted

"We're gonna be fine." he informed me "I promise."

"I love you." I sighed, resting my forehead against his

"I love you too." he mirrored

 **Drama to come. Prepare yourself!**


	106. Chapter 106

TYLER'S POV:

"Terese?" I called into the house as I knocked on the door and made my way in "Terese, are you home?"

"Tyler, hi," she greeted me "I'm glad I bumped into you actually, I wanted to speak to you."

"I want to speak to you too." I admitted "I need to ask a favour."

"And that favour wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you're asking my daughter to marry you, would it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How did you…?" I began

"Brad told me." she informed me

"Right." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "Well I wanted to do things the right way, and asking the father's permission is one of them. If I'd have known you felt so strongly on the matter, I would've asked you too."

"You don't need to ask my permission, Tyler." she sighed "My daughter's happy and so's her little girl, that's all I care about. You've done more than enough to prove to me that you deserve to be with Piper and be a father to Eden."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now what was this favour?" she asked

"Would you be able to have Eden overnight tonight?" I inquired "I've got everything planned out, and then realised we don't have a sitter…"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head... "What do you have planned? I'm guessing you need Piper out of the house for a couple of hours to get everything organised."

"I do." I admitted

"I'll take her for lunch and a spot of shopping," she informed me "just let me know when you're done."

"Thank you." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks for this afternoon, Mum." I sighed as she and I climbed out of the car as we arrived back on the street "It was lovely."

"It was," she replied "now how about Paul and I have Eden for the night so you and Tyler can have some you time?"

"It's okay," I assured her as I moved to the car door "really. We're fine."

"I insist." she admitted "Sweetheart, you're still young and need to live! Enjoy some time with your man."

I glanced into the car and saw Eden was fast asleep… "Thank you. I'll bring a bag of her stuff over in a little while."

"I'm sure Tyler will have sorted…" she began

"What?" I questioned "Has this already been arranged behind my back?"

"Sort of." she replied "Tyler's got something special planned for you and now I've completely ruined it. I'm sorry, sweetheart!"

"Do you have any idea what he's got planned?" I asked

She shook her head… "My lips are sealed. Go on, off you go."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she mirrored, pulling me into her "I love you, baby girl, and I'm so proud of you."

"Okay, Mum, you're squashing me." I informed her "And I love you too."

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler?" Piper's voice called into the house "Tyler, you here?"

"Hey." I greeted her as I made my way out from the bedroom "Good afternoon with your Mum?"

She nodded her head… "I did wonder why we had plans all of a sudden, and now I know."

"You know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Mum accidentally spilt the beans." she replied "She didn't mean to, but she did."

"Great!" I sighed

"Hey, what's the matter?" she inquired "We can still have an amazing evening."

"Yeah, but she's ruined the surprise." I replied "I wanted it all to be perfect."

"It's not that big a deal, is it?" she questioned "Anyway, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and me are together and happy, so why don't you show me what you've planned?"

I smiled at her warmly and took her hand, leading her through to the kitchen. Having moved the table and chairs, I'd set some blankets and cushions on the floor for us to sit on, and had ordered our favourite food in and lit candles. Smiling as I saw my handiwork, I turned to Piper as she gasped…

"It's beautiful, Ty." she informed me "Hang on, what's that?"

"What's what?" I questioned

"That, that box in the middle of the…" she began "Wait! Are you? Is this?"

"You're gonna have to start finishing sentences if you want me to figure out what you're talking about." I informed her

"Is this all a set up so you can propose?" she inquired

"Do you think it is?" I asked

"Tyler!" she proclaimed

"So?" I questioned "Will you?"

"Will I what?" she asked "You've not asked me a question…"

I smirked at her and reached down to pick up the box. Moving to stand opposite her again, I smiled at her warmly…

"Piper Willis, will you marry me?" I inquired

"I'm gonna need to see the ring first." she admitted

Shaking my head, I opened the box, smiling warmly as her hands flew to her mouth… "Ty."

"I take it that's a yes?" I asked

She nodded her head and cupped my cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips to mine before resting her forehead against mine as she pulled away… "It's a yes."

"I love you." I whispered as I pressed my lips to hers again

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **THEY'RE ENGAGED!**


	107. Chapter 107

PIPER'S POV:

"Hello?" I called into the house the next morning as Tyler and I made our way to collect Eden

"Shush," Mum proclaimed as she made her way down the stairs "Eden's just got down for her morning nap."

"It's only 9:30am. She doesn't normally go down until 10am." I replied

"What difference is half-an-hour going to make?" she questioned

"I just don't want to get her out of her routine too much." I admitted "We're just getting her into one…"

She smiled at me weakly… "Half-an-hour won't make much difference, I promise. So, have you got anything to tell me?"

I shook my head… "Should I?"

"No," she replied "I just thought you might."

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked as I held up my hand, smiling widely as Mum's hands covered her mouth "Yeah, we're engaged!"

"It's beautiful!" she proclaimed "Oh, congratulations!"

"Thanks." I replied, smiling as she pulled both Tyler and I into a hug

"Right, have you made any plans for an engagement party yet?" she asked as we pulled apart

"Mum, we've not even been engaged 24 hours yet. We're not even thinking of anything to do with engagement parties yet. We're just enjoying ourselves." I informed her "Right, Ty?"

He held his hands up in defence as I turned my head to him… "I'm not getting involved. This is your battle, not mine."

"Really?" I questioned "What happened to being a team?"

"We'll arrange one once you've both had time to get used to being engaged." Mum interjected as he was about to reply "Now, who's for coffee?"

"Me." I admitted as I followed her through to the kitchen "Even though we didn't have Eden keeping us awake in the night, I was still waking up in the night for her night-time feed."

"You will for a while whenever it's just the two of you. Your body's gotten so used to being awake at that time that it just happens." she replied "And Lauren mentioned something about you wanting to try breastfeeding?"

"Yeah, I do." I admitted "I'm going to talk to the health visitor about it today when she comes."

"The health visitor's coming today?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, I told you about it at the beginning of the week, why?" I inquired

"Ned can't work and I have to go in." he informed me "And I can't close the garage again and now we're soon going to be planning a wedding, we need all the money we can get."

I pursed my lips together… "We'll be fine on our own, and then we'll come by and see you for lunch when we're done."

"You sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "She's due at 11am, and we should be done for 12pm. So we'll be with you for 12:30pm?"

"Okay." he replied "I'd better be off now then. See you later."

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly… "Bye, fiancé."

"Bye, fiancée." he mirrored, pressing his lips to mine softly before leaving

 **Just a little fill-in chapter really – how will Piper's check up with the health visitor go?**


	108. Chapter 108

TYLER'S POV:

I lifted my head from where it had been buried in a pile of paperwork as I heard footsteps and saw Piper making her way up the forecourt and into the garage, pushing Eden in her pram…

"Hey." I greeted her as I moved from the desk, pressing my lips to hers softly before moving to look at Eden "How did it go with the health visitor?"

"Hey," she mirrored "fine. She's happy with Eden's weight and size for her age, and she has no other concerns. She says we're doing a great job."

"We?" I asked "You mentioned me?"

"Of course I did," she replied "you're a part of this. Why are you so shocked?"

"I just didn't think you'd mention me…" I admitted

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head… "Doesn't matter. Lunch?"

"Ty, what aren't you saying?" she inquired

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked "I just want to have a nice, relaxing lunch with my 2 girls."

"Well I'm not really that hungry anymore," she admitted "so I might just head home."

"Pipes!" I sighed as she began to leave the garage

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she questioned

"I'll see you later." I informed her

She smiled at me weakly and nodded her head, continuing away from the garage and out onto the street…

PIPER'S POV:

I took Eden from her Moses basket and held her against me and sat back, trying to relax as the health visitor had said, sighing heavily as the front door opened…

"Oh God!" Zoe proclaimed "Piper, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I assured her "you weren't to know. I should've really thought about privacy when I decided to give it another try."

"How's it going?" she questioned

I looked down at Eden and stroked my hand across her head… "Good, I think."

"Seems to be," she replied "do you want a drink?"

"I'm good, thanks." I informed her

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it." she admitted

Tilting my head back as she disappeared into the bedrooms, I relaxed and shut my eyes, the door opening again, this time Tyler making his way into the house…

"Hey." he greeted me "Oh…"

"What?" I asked

"You're," he began "do you want me to go?"

"Why would I want you to go?" I inquired

"I thought you might want some privacy." he admitted

"It's a natural thing." I informed him "And you're my fiancé and Eden's Dad, so why would I want privacy from you?"

"Pipes…" he sighed

"I know I said it again but this time it wasn't a slip of the tongue." I replied "You're Eden's Dad, Tyler."

"As much as I wish I was, I'm not." he admitted

"You may not be biologically, but you're her Dad." I informed him "You're the one who gets up with me in the night to feed her and change her and you take care of us both, and you're the man I want her to grow up calling Daddy, so we need to have this conversation."

"You want her to call me Daddy?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "If that's what you want too."

"I do," he replied "I just didn't know if you did."

I smiled at him warmly and rested Eden on my shoulder as I readjusted my clothing… "Then there's nothing else to talk about in my opinion. As far as I'm concerned, you're her Dad, Ty, and she'll grow up calling you Daddy."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine, a smile emitting on my face as he pressed his lips to a now sleeping Eden's forehead…

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way down the driveway to check the mailbox. Pulling out the mail we'd got, I flicked through it when I heard Terese call my name…

"Hi." I greeted her as she reached me "Everything okay?"

She shook her head… "Is Piper inside?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"This came for her," she informed me as she handed me an envelope "it's from the prison."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "He wants to see her?"

"I can only guess that's what's inside, yeah." she replied "What do we do, Tyler?"

"I'm not gonna hide it from her." I admitted "I can't and I won't."

"But what if this sets her back?" she questioned "She's been so happy lately!"

"How happy do you think she'll be if she finds out we kept this from her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She sighed and ran her hands over her face… "Can I come in?"

"Of course." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Ty, how does…?" I began as I made my way back through to the kitchen "Mum, hey!"

"Hey, baby." she greeted me

"What's going on?" I asked "Why are you here?"

She pursed her lips together nervously and handed me an envelope…

"What's this?" I questioned

"It's from the prison, sweetheart." she informed me

"Why would the prison be contacting me?" I inquired

"You know why, love." she replied "As much as you don't want to admit it, you know."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned the envelope over, opening it before pulling a visiting order out… "He wants to see me."

"You don't have to go, Pipes." Tyler informed me "You can rip it up and put it in the bin."

"He wants to see her." I admitted

"What?" Tyler questioned

"He wants to see Eden." I informed him

"No, not a chance!" he proclaimed "He's not going anywhere near our little girl!"

"What do you want to do, sweetheart?" Mum inquired

"Rip it up and pretend as though I never received it." I admitted

"Then do it." she replied

"And have him continue to hound me until I go?" I asked

"You don't have to be forced into going if that's not what you want." she informed me "You've got the power to say yes or no now. What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to go and see him." I admitted

"What?" Tyler asked "Piper, are you crazy?"

"Maybe." I replied

"Why on Earth do you want to go and see him?" he questioned

"To look him in the eye and show him he hasn't won." I informed him "To tell him he's not seeing my little girl and that he never will. To show him that I'm strong and he can't break me and that while he's locked in prison, I'm living my life."

"Okay," he replied "well if you're going, then I'm coming with you. No arguments."

 **Tyler and Piper have cleared the air and Piper has admitted that she wants Eden to grow up calling Tyler Dad, and then just as things were getting good, Piper receives a visiting order from her rapist who wants to meet his daughter. Oh dear…**


	109. Chapter 109

PIPER'S POV:

"You know you don't have to do this." Tyler informed me as he made his way into the kitchen the next morning where I was preparing Eden's bottles

"I do need to do it," I informed him "I need closure. We need closure."

"Okay." he replied "As long as you're sure."

"I am. I'm gonna go and get Eden sorted. Would you be okay to take her over to Mum's while I get myself sorted?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I love you, you know that, right?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly… "I know."

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I arrived at the prison, Piper handing over her visiting order to the guard on the door, her hand coming to rest on my chest as I went to follow her through to be searched, Mark having arranged for me to join her…

"Pipes, what are you doing?" I asked

"You've supported me enough," she replied "this I need to do on my own."

"Not a chance!" I proclaimed

"Tyler, I have to." she informed me "If I don't face him alone and show him that I'm not scared of him, he wins. Having you there with me will make him think that I am scared and I'm not, and as much as I want you there, I have to do it alone."

"What about…?" I began

I was cut off mid-sentence by her lips pressing to mine…

"I'll be fine." she assured me

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the waiting room and took a seat, taking deep breaths as I tried to keep myself calm as the inmates made their way through, him taking a seat opposite me…

"Hello, Piper." he greeted me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Before you ask, I decided that prison's no place for my daughter."

"Our daughter." he replied

"Don't you dare!" I proclaimed "She's mine!"

"She's a part of me and a part of you." he informed me

"How does your wife feel about having a step-daughter?" I questioned "I saw the ring on your finger that night, and what about your son? What does he think about having a stepsister?"

"You have no right to talk about them." he admitted

"Just like you have no right to talk about my daughter." I informed him "You know, I thought you'd scarred me for life after doing what you did, but you haven't. If anything, you've made me stronger. I'm happy, and I'm free…"

"I want to see my daughter." he replied

"Not a chance." I scoffed "And just so you know, I've filed for a parenting order and my fiancé will be adopting her, so by the time you're released from here, she'll be nothing to do with you."

"She'll still be a part of me." he proclaimed

"Maybe so," I replied "but she'll be loved and raised by me and my partner and our families."

"When I get out of here, I'm…" he began

"When you get out of here, what?" I questioned "No court on Earth is going to let a convicted rapist near a child. Have a nice life in here."

TYLER'S POV:

I rose to my feet as Piper made her way into the waiting room and I pulled her into me, pressing my lips to the top of her head… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she replied

"Did he touch you?" I asked "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." she assured me "But I need to get out of here."

"Okay. Let's go." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I arrived back on the street and I made my way into Mum's, seeing Eden laid in her Moses basket. Sighing with relief, I moved over to her and picked her up, cradling her to my chest and inhaling her scent, pressing my lips to her forehead…

"Piper, what happened?" Mum asked

"Nothing." I replied "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I just needed to see her."

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Tyler inquired as he shut the front door behind us

I nodded my head… "I was spooked, that's all."

"Okay." he replied, running his hand through my hair as he reached me

TYLER'S POV:

"I want to start planning our wedding." Piper informed me as we cleared up after dinner later that evening

"Okay." I replied "Since when?"

"Since today." she admitted "I got the closure I needed, and now I want us to focus on the rest of our lives together, including planning our wedding."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips to hers… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored, winding her arms around my neck "Now why don't you take me to bed and show me how much you love me; you've got an hour till Mum brings Eden back…"

"Challenge accepted." I informed her as I wound my arms around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground before carrying her through to the bedroom

 **Piper's got the closure she so desperately needed and is now ready to start moving on with her life – wedding planning time!**


	110. Chapter 110

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Toadie," I greeted him as he opened his front door to me "thanks for getting back to me so quickly."

"You're welcome." he replied "Come on in."

I shut the door behind me and followed him into the living room, taking the papers from him as he held them out to me… "So what happens now?"

"I've applied for your parenting order and I should get news on that in the next couple of days," he informed me "and as for these, when you've broached the subject with Tyler and if he agrees, you both need to sign them and bring them back to me, and I'll send them to the court."

"Great, thanks." I replied

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Piper?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I've never been surer of anything in my life. Eden hasn't done anything wrong, and she deserves a loving, caring family and a Dad who loves her. That can be Tyler."

He smiled at me warmly… "Okay then, well, good luck."

"Thanks." I replied

I left Toadie's and made my way back across the street, Mark climbing out of his car as I made my way up the driveway…

"Hey," he greeted me "what've you got there?"

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Can I run something past you?"

"Course." he replied

I smiled at him warmly and we made our way inside. Setting the papers down on the kitchen worktop, Mark took them and began to look through them…

"Adoption?" he asked, lifting his head and raising an eyebrow at me

"What do you think Tyler will say?" I inquired, biting down on my bottom lip

"You want Tyler to adopt Eden?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I don't want him to have anything to do with her. As far as I'm concerned, Tyler's her Dad."

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" he inquired

"Tyler's the one I want her to grow up calling Dad." I informed him "He's the one who gets up with me in the night when she needs feeding and changing. He's the one who's been there for me, for us, since day one."

"Have you run this past him at all?" he asked

I shook my head… "I want it to be a surprise."

"It'll certainly be that." he replied

"How do you think he'll react?" I inquired

"I wouldn't like to guess." he admitted "But if this is something you're certain about, then stick to your guns."

I smiled at him warmly… "I just want Eden to have the most loving and caring family that she can, and that includes you, Aaron and Zoe. I can't think of better people to help raise her, apart from my family of course."

"She's an amazing little girl." he informed me

"Thanks." I replied "And I want her to grow up to be an amazing young lady."

"And she will, with you and Tyler as her parents." he admitted

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into the house, seeing Piper and Mark sharing a hug, both of them pulling apart as I shut the door behind me…

"Everything okay?" I asked as I threw my keys into the bowl

"I'll leave you to it." Mark informed us

"Leave us to what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at Piper as he left the room

"This." she replied, holding out some papers to me

"What's this then?" I questioned

"Adoption papers." she informed me

"What?" I asked

"I want you to adopt Eden." she admitted

"When did you decide this?" I inquired

"The other day, after our conversation about her calling you Dad." she replied "What do you think?"

"I'd love to," I informed her "but are you sure? Adoption's a big thing, Pipes…"

"I know it is, and I've thought it through. I want you to adopt Eden." she assured me "So, what do you say?"

"Go on then." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Go on then?" she questioned, smiling at me warmly as she shook her head "Really?"

"I'd be honoured." I informed her "Better?"

"Better." she replied

 **Tyler's adopting Eden! What's next, I wonder?**


	111. Chapter 111

TYLER'S POV:

"I'm gonna take these back over to Toadie so he can get the ball rolling as soon as possible." Piper informed me "And then I'm gonna go and pick Eden up from Mum's. Shall I pick us up some takeout food on the way back?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You okay?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that." I informed her "I'm just thinking about our future."

"What about our future?" she questioned

"Where we're gonna live, what we're gonna do for money, that sort of thing." I replied

"It'll all work itself out in the fullness of time." she assured me "Things always do. I'll see you later."

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, watching as she grabbed the papers from the worktop and made her way out of the front door…

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, love," Mum greeted me as she opened the door, Eden resting against her chest "someone's missed you today."

"I've missed her too." I admitted as I took her from her "Thanks for having her though. It's really helped me out."

"Have you got everything sorted that you need to?" she asked

"Pretty much." I replied

"Is that all you're going to say?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"For now." I informed her "I don't want to jinx anything."

"Okay." she replied "But you would tell me if you were in trouble, wouldn't you?"

I nodded my head as I stroked my hand over Eden's head… "Can you put the kettle on?"

TYLER'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I ran my hands over my face before fixing my eyes back to the laptop screen, searching through house listings for myself, Piper and Eden…

"Beer?" Mark asked

"No thanks." I replied

"What's going on?" he questioned

"I need to keep focused." I informed him

"On what?" he inquired

"Finding myself, Piper and Eden somewhere to live." I admitted

"You've got somewhere to live." he replied

"Yeah, for now, but it can't be permanent." I sighed

"Who says?" he asked

"You can't be serious?" I inquired, turning my head as he moved over to the table

"Why can't I?" he questioned

"The house is crammed enough as it is. Piper and Eden moving in here permanently will just add to the chaos, which may I remind you, you hate." I replied

"Piper and Eden are family." he informed me "And I see Eden as my niece. You don't have to move out. In fact, I don't want you guys to."

"Bro, there's not enough room." I sighed

"Then we'll make room." he replied "If the last year has taught us anything, it's that family's the most important thing. Just talk it over with Piper and see what she says, but I'd really like you to consider it."

"I'll talk to Piper." I informed him "But I'm not promising anything."

 **Tyler's going to talk to Piper about her and Eden moving into the Brennan house permanently, what do you think she'll say?**


	112. Chapter 112

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, checking on Eden before flicking off the light. Climbing into bed, I moved closer to Tyler and began to stroke my fingers through his hair, his head turning to me as I did so…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey." he mirrored

"What's on your mind?" I asked

He pursed his lips together nervously… "Y'know how I was looking at places earlier?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well Mark and I got to talking and he wants us to stay." he informed me

"Stay here?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "What do you think to that?"

"It's rammed enough as it is," I replied "and this was never meant to be a permanent thing."

"I know, but he says you and Eden are family, which obviously you are, and I think at least for now, it's the best solution until we can get enough for a deposit together." he admitted

"You're really thinking about our future, aren't you?" I questioned

"You and Eden are my future, and I want to do everything in my power to make sure you're both happy," he informed me "so why wouldn't I?"

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips to his softly… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored "Does that mean what I think it means?"

I nodded my head… "I'll pack the rest of our things tomorrow."

TYLER'S POV:

"So, did you talk to Piper?" Mark asked as I made my way into the kitchen the next morning

I nodded my head as I moved to the fridge… "She agreed me with that things are too crowded."

"Right." he replied

"She's going to pack up the rest of hers and Eden's things later this morning." I informed him

"Wait, you just said…" he began "You were messing with me, weren't you?"

I nodded my head as I smirked at him… "Sorry, bro. I couldn't resist."

"What's going on?" Zoe questioned as she made her way into the kitchen

"Piper and Eden are moving in permanently." I replied

"They weren't already?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "I thought they were."

I smiled at her warmly… "So I don't need to ask if you're okay with it?"

She shook her head… "You're happy. That's all I want."

"Thanks, Zo." I replied, ruffling her hair as I moved past her

"What have I told you about ruffling my hair?" she asked

I smirked at her and held my hands up in defence… "Accept my apology?"

"Only just." she informed me

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Tyler, Mark and Zoe as I made my way into the kitchen, Eden in my arms

"Hey," Tyler greeted me, pressing his lips to my forehead as I took a seat at the table "breakfast?"

"I wouldn't say no." I replied, smiling at him warmly

"And what would Madam like?" he asked

"Coffee," I informed him "and toast, with chocolate spread."

"Coming up." he replied

"Hey." Zoe greeted me as she sat down next to me

"Hey." I mirrored, turning in my chair so I could face her "You okay?"

She nodded her head… "The rumour mill's still in overdrive at school about you."

"You'd think I'd be yesterday's news." I sighed

"Obviously not." she replied "Do you want me to have Eden while you pack up the rest of your stuff?"

"Would you?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "Gives me a chance to spoil her."

I smiled at her warmly… "You don't have to. She has plenty."

"I want to." she informed me

"Okay." I replied "Just don't go too overboard please. We're struggling for room."

"Got you." she assured me "I'm gonna jump in the shower. What time do you want to be started?"

"After breakfast." I informed her "Is that okay?"

She nodded her head… "I'll be ready."

"Great, thanks." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way down the hallway and into my bedroom, seeing Piper stood in the middle of the room, boxes and bags scattered around the room…

"Where do we start?" she questioned

"How about we go for lunch, and then come back and reassess the situation?" I suggested

She shook her head… "You go out and get us something, but I need to get started otherwise it's gonna look like this when Eden's bedtime rolls around."

"Okay." I replied "Call me if you need me."

"Will do." she assured me as she began to root around in a bag "Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

 **They're one big happy family! What's next, I wonder?**


	113. Chapter 113

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Mark greeted me as I made my way into the kitchen late that afternoon, having finally finished all the unpacking "are you all unpacked and settled?"

I nodded my head… "Are you sure you want Eden and I here permanently?"

"Too late if I don't, really, isn't it?" he asked

"No," I replied "because I could always pack up our things and go again…"

He shook his head… "Don't be silly! I wouldn't have told Tyler that I do if I wasn't being truthful. You two are family, so how about you take advantage of that and have a night for yourselves, you and Tyler?"

"Nah. I'm not in the mood." I admitted

"Well get in the mood!" he proclaimed "I'm offering mine and Paige's babysitting services, free of charge, and Zoe has had her for most of the day. Take the opportunity to have some baby free time and actually be adults while it's there."

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me if I'm sure and take my word for it." he replied "Call Tyler, tell him you'll meet him at The Waterhole and go and get yourself glammed up and have a night out. You more than deserve it."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thanks, Mark."

TYLER'S POV:

"So what brought this on then?" I asked Piper as I set her drink down on the table

"Mark." she informed me

"My brother?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "He made me see that we're not just parents. We're adults, who're in a relationship that we both want to work, and that we need to spend some time alone, just the two us every now and then."

I smiled at her warmly and entwined my hand with hers… "That we do."

"So I was thinking on the way over here, how about we make this a regular thing?" she inquired "We get a babysitter, God knows we've now got plenty of choices, and set aside a night, one day a week for a date night?"

"Sounds good to me." I informed her

"Yeah?" she asked

I nodded my head… "As much as I love Eden, I love you too, and after everything the two of us and our relationship went through after, well yeah, we deserve it."

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "Yeah, we do. You're right."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way into the house and as I was about to call out, Tyler placed his hand on my wrist and I turned my head to him, smiling as I saw Mark asleep on the sofa, Eden fast asleep on his chest in the process…

"This I have to get a picture of." Tyler proclaimed

"Ty…" I sighed

"What?" he asked "He took the mick when I was bathing Eden. This is payback."

I sighed and shook my head, waiting until he'd taken the picture before moving over to them, lifting Eden off of Mark's chest…

"Hmm," Mark murmured as he came to "oh, hey."

"Hi." I greeted him "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," he replied "what time is it? And where's Paige?"

"It's 10:30pm," I informed him "and as for Paige, I have no idea."

"I'm here." she announced as she made her way through to the living room "I was just about to come and check on these two before I put Eden to bed."

"I'll do that." I replied "I've not seen her much today and I've missed her."

Paige smiled at me warmly… "Did you both have a good night?"

"Really good." I admitted as I glanced back at Tyler who was smiling at me warmly "Was this one good?"

"Good as gold." she informed me "Thanks for letting us have her. It's practice for when we start trying for our own…"

"You guys can have more practice if you like?" I suggested "How does once a week sound?"

"What?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tyler and I have decided we're gonna do this date night thing once a week," I explained, turning my head to Tyler as he wrapped his arm around my waist "and we've got plenty of babysitting options, but if you guys are wanting the practice, we're more than happy to let you look after her…"

"We'd be happy to." Paige informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "Obviously we'd have to work out an arrangement around you guys working and also having time for yourselves too, but you guys seem to have done such a great job tonight, it seems like the perfect solution."

"She's a credit to you, Pipes." Mark admitted

"Already?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "She's only 3 months…"

"Maybe so," he replied "but I know she's going to turn into a beautiful, kind and loving little girl, and she'll have you and my brother to thank for that. Wow, I never thought I'd say that."

"Cheers, bro." Tyler proclaimed

I laughed… "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. I'm gonna go and put her to bed."

"I'll come with." Tyler informed me

TYLER'S POV:

"You, baby girl have got the Brennan men wrapped around your little finger." I heard Piper say as she settled Eden after she'd woken up for a feed "Even your Uncle Mark, and he's a big tough cop. Sleep tight, Mummy and Daddy love you."

I smiled warmly and watched as she made her way over to the bed and climbed in… "Tired?"

"Very." she replied "But it's all been worth it."

"Yeah, yeah it has." I informed her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pressing my lips to her hair as she moved to rest her head against my chest

 **Tyler and Piper are very much in love and seem to have made some steps forward in their relationship, with Mark's help! I wonder what's next…**


	114. Chapter 114

PIPER'S POV:

"Thanks for getting up early to help me with this, Paige." I admitted as we finished decorating the kitchen and living room for Tyler's birthday

"You're welcome." she replied "Anything to keep you smiling."

I smiled at her warmly… "After what has been the hardest year, it feels good to finally have something to smile about."

"I bet. Now why don't you go and wake that man of yours up and bring him through here to see what we've spent the last hour-and-a-half on?" she suggested

"I was hoping everyone else would be up too…" I admitted

"I'll go and wake Mark, and give Zoe and Aaron a knock on my way." she informed me

"Thanks." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

"Good morning, handsome." Piper's voice whispered in my ear, her lips pressing against my cheek as I came to that morning "Happy birthday."

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched and groaned

"7am." she informed me "Time to get up."

"Why?" I questioned

"Because there's surprises waiting in the kitchen for you." she replied

I turned to her and smiled at her warmly… "What have you done?"

She shrugged her shoulders… "Not much."

"Yeah, right. I know that look, Piper Willis." I informed her

"Why don't you come through and take a look?" she inquired

"Don't I get a birthday kiss first?" I asked, taking a hold of her hand as she went to move from the bed

Smirking at me, she cupped my cheek in her hand and pressed her lips to mine softly… "Happy Birthday."

"Is that all?" I questioned

"Wait till later." she replied "Patience is a virtue."

PIPER'S POV:

I led Tyler into the kitchen, covering his eyes with my hands. Removing my hands as I stopped in the doorway, I pressed my lips to his cheek…

"Open." I informed him

I watched as a smile appeared on his face as he took in everything before him – Paige and I had been up since 5:30am organising the decoration, the breakfast, the presents and the cards that now adorned the table…

"Happy birthday, bro." Mark proclaimed as he made his way over to him "I would stay but I've got the early shift at the station."

"Thanks, bro." Tyler replied

I watched Tyler as he interacted with his brother, the two of them sharing a hug before Mark said his goodbyes and left, Tyler moving over to me and pressing his lips to mine…

"What was that for?" I inquired

"It was a thank you." he informed me

"No need to thank me." I replied

"You've gone to all this effort. You deserve a thank you." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly… "You're worth it."

"Hey, lovebirds," Paige proclaimed "Zoe and I are going to take Eden out for the day and Aaron will be at work so you can enjoy the day, just the two of you."

"I was kinda hoping to enjoy my day with my two special girls." Tyler admitted

"We've got your birthday barbecue to look forward to." I informed him "And for what I've got planned, we can't really have Eden with us…"

"Oh yeah?" he asked "What do you have planned?"

I smirked at him and shook my head… "Nothing like that, you perve; and I may or may not have got us gold class tickets to see Batman: The Killing Joke."

"What?" he questioned "Pipes, that's way too much!"

"What did I say to you just now?" I inquired "You're worth it."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked

"Maybe you can show me later?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"You do realise we can hear you, right?" Zoe questioned as he was about to reply

"Sorry." I replied, burying my head into Tyler's chest, feeling his lips press to my hair as I did so

"It's good to see you both happy." she admitted "Just remember where you are in future and that we're family and we don't wanna hear that kind of grossness."

I laughed loudly as Tyler mock-saluted her and pushed him to sit down, proceeding to serve him his breakfast…

 **Part 2 coming soon – what will the rest of Tyler's birthday have in store?**


	115. Chapter 115

PIPER'S POV:

I was putting the finishing touches to my outfit for Tyler's birthday barbecue when the bedroom door opened and he made his way into the room. Watching him, he shut the door behind him and moved over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, his lips pressing against the skin of my shoulder, trailing up my neck, my head tipping back against his shoulder as his fingers found their way under my shirt, stroking along the skin of my stomach and hips…

"Tyler, what are you doing?" I questioned

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked

"We can't, not when everyone's outside." I admitted

He turned me to face him and pressed his lips to mine, his hands pulling at the bottom of my shirt before pulling it over my head, dropping it to the floor beside us, his fingertips stroking along my now bare skin as his lips trailed across my jaw and down to my neck as he began to walk us backwards to the bed…

"We can't." I whispered as we fell onto the bed, repositioning myself on his lap

"Yes we can." he replied as he sat up and flipped us over, my body now against the bedsheets

I smiled at him warmly as he pushed my hair from my face… "We can't."

"We can." he assured me, pressing his lips to mine once more "We can."

Moaning as he pushed against me as his lips worked at the skin of my neck, I began to pull at the bottom of his singlet, bringing it up and over his head before discarding it carelessly to the floor, bringing my legs higher around his waist, cradling him between my hips, my fingernails scratching along his back…

TYLER'S POV:

"You two took your time!" Mark proclaimed as Piper and I made our way out into the backyard

"Piper wanted to give me my birthday present." I informed him

"What did you get him?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at Piper

I pursed my lips together in an attempt not to laugh and glanced at Piper who was glaring at me as I grabbed a beer…

"Some of his favourite aftershave." she replied "We said we weren't going to go too crazy as we're saving up to get married."

"Nice save." I informed her as Mark nodded and made his way back over to the barbecue

"Yeah, no thanks to you." she sighed "Jerk."

"You love me." I replied

"I do, and sometimes I wonder why." she admitted, smirking at me as she began to walk off

Taking a hold of her hand, I pulled her back to me and as she was about to protest, I pressed my lips to hers… "I love you."

"You're lucky I love you too." she informed me

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the pool and over to Paige who was gently moving Eden about on an inflatable chair…

"Hey." she greeted me as I reached them

"Hey," I mirrored "I think someone's gonna be a water baby."

"Me too." she replied "Here, do you want to take over? I want to go and make sure that man of mine isn't burning the food…"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head, taking a hold of the chair before she made her way over to the edge of the pool and climbed out…

TYLER'S POV:

"You're in lurveeeee." Paige proclaimed as she made her way over to me

"What?" I questioned, turning my head to her as she rested her head against Mark's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Why don't you go and join them?" she suggested

"I'm in charge of making sure this one doesn't burn all our food." I admitted

"I'm here now, so things will be fine." she assured me "Go on, go and have fun. It's your birthday."

PIPER'S POV:

I felt a hand skim across my waist under the water and turned my head to see Tyler now on the other side of the chair that Eden was sat in… "Hey."

"Hey." he greeted me "Having fun?"

I nodded my head… "Are you?"

"I'm having the best day I've had in a long time," he admitted "and that's partly down to you."

"How do you figure that?" I questioned

"There were plenty of times I thought I was going to lose you after what happened, and having you here with me, both of us together with a little girl and engaged is the best birthday present I could've hoped for." he informed me

"The best birthday present?" I inquired "Even better than…?"

"That comes a very, very, very close second." he replied, smirking at me before moving over to me, pressing his lips against mine "I love you, and I can't believe how lucky I am; how lucky we are."

"Me neither." I admitted, sighing contentedly as I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me "and just for the record, I love you too."

 **Looks like Tyler's had an amazing birthday!**


	116. Chapter 116

PIPER'S POV:

I shut the door to quietly behind me as I left mine and Tyler's room, having put Eden down for her nap. Making my way into the kitchen, I set the baby monitor on the worktop and proceeded to make myself a cup of coffee…

"Ah, good, you're here!" Paige proclaimed

"Hey." I greeted her, seeing her and Xanthe make their way into the house "What's going on?"

"We're wedding planning." Xanthe informed me

"What?" I asked "Since when?"

"Since now." Paige replied "Take a seat."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "Tyler and I don't want anything big."

"We know." Paige assured me

"Do you?" I questioned "Because the amount of wedding magazines you have in your arms says different."

"This is the most important day of your life." Xanthe informed me

"I know, which is why I want it to represent Tyler and me." I replied "We're not into big, fancy gestures, and we want a wedding that represents us, so we're having something simple and small. No arguments."

TYLER'S POV:

I lifted my head from the laptop as something was sat on the desk, my eyes finding an open ring box as I shut the laptop lid…

"You're asking me to marry you?" I asked Mark, raising an eyebrow at him as I lifted my head "Sorry, bro, I'm taken."

He sighed and rolled his eyes… "Do you think Paige will like it?"

"She'll love it." I replied "So you're finally asking her, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned

"Marriage has been on the cards for you two for ages," I informed him "and it's taken you this long to see it. When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight," he replied "can you get everyone down by the lake for 6pm? Paige, Piper, Brad, Lauren, Ned?

"I'll do my best." I assured him

PIPER'S POV:

"I need your help." Tyler informed me as he made his way into the house

"Hello to you too." I greeted him

"Hi," he mirrored, pressing his lips to mine softly "I need your help."

"What with?" I questioned

"Where're Xanthe and Paige?" he asked

"They've gone to Harold's to get supplies for the afternoon of wedding planning Paige has planned," I replied "why?"

"Because Mark needs her, Brad, Lauren and Ned down at the lake at 6pm. If you can handle Paige, I can sort Brad, Lauren and Ned." he informed me "Can you help?"

"Why does Mark need Paige down at the lake?" I inquired

"Wait and see," he replied "can you do it?"

I nodded my head… "Consider me your girl."

"I do." he admitted, smirking at me

Smirking back, I shook my head and pressed my lips to his… "Do you have time for lunch?"

He shook his head… "I'm gonna work through as I'm gonna finish up early so I can be at the lake for 6pm. I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

TYLER'S POV:

"How's it going, bro?" I asked as I made my way down to the lake

"Fine," he replied "everything's set. Did you sort it?"

I nodded my head… "I had to tell Brad and Lauren, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he informed me "if I'd have thought, I'd have asked Brad's permission."

"I think he would've appreciated it…" I admitted

"Really?" he questioned

I laughed and shook my head… "He's cool with it, bro. They're happy for you."

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm hungry." I admitted "How about we head to The Waterhole for some food?"

"I like your thinking, Pipsqueak." she replied "I'm just gonna duck home and get changed."

"No!" I proclaimed as she rose to her feet

"What?" she questioned

"You don't have time." I admitted

"Don't have time?" she inquired "Piper, I'm gonna be 5 minutes, if that. What's the big deal?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm just really hungry, and you look fine, so can we just go?"

"Fine," she replied, holding her hands up in defence "let's go."

TYLER'S POV:

"They're coming." I informed Mark as I saw Piper and Paige make their way across the complex "You ready?"

"Piper, what are we…?" Paige began "Mark, what's happening? What is this?"

"Can you come over here please?" he asked, holding out his hand to her

I moved over to Piper as she took it and wound my arm around her waist, looking down at Eden who was fast asleep in her pram…

"Paige Smith, you make me the happiest man on Earth, even if sometimes you do drive me crazy. I love you, and nothing would make me happier than if you'd say yes to becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" he questioned

"Mark!" she proclaimed "Yes, yes of course I will!"

Smiling at her warmly, he rose to his feet and picked her up, spinning her around before setting her feet back on the ground, the two sharing a kiss before he slid the ring onto her finger…

"Champagne, anyone?" Lauren inquired

PIPER'S POV:

"What a night!" I sighed as Tyler and I made our way into the house

"I know," he replied "it's made me think of what our wedding day will be like."

"What do you think it'll be like?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I think it'll be very us," he informed me "something small and simple."

I nodded my head in agreement and wound my arms around his waist… "How about we do it out on the street, with Susan as our celebrant? Mum and Paul have already said they're paying and organising the reception, well Mum is organising it, so all we've got to focus on is the actual ceremony."

"Perfect." he replied, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating his smile, I rose onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his softly, moaning as his hand came up to cup my cheek and he deepened the kiss… "We have responsibilities."

He sighed and pulled away from me, resting his forehead against mine… "You relax. I'll sort her for bed."

"Are you sure?" I inquired

He nodded his head and pressed his lips to mine softly...

 **Paige and Mark are engaged, and Tyler and Piper have arranged their wedding ceremony!**


	117. Chapter 117

PIPER'S POV:

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection when I saw Imogen make her way into the room…

"Oh, Pipes, you look beautiful!" she proclaimed

"You think?" I asked "You don't think I look too plain, do you?"

She shook her head, coming to stand behind me… "You look perfect. Tyler will melt when he sees you."

"How is he?" I questioned as I turned to her

"The mile wide grin is permanently attached to his face." she informed me "Seriously, he's good. He's like the happiest man on the planet, and that's down to you and Eden."

"I'm happy too." I replied "He's the love of my life. I just hope I can show him that."

"Oh, I think he knows." she assured me

"I come bearing gifts!" Paige proclaimed

"Paige," I sighed "you didn't have to."

"I didn't. They're from your soon-to-be husband," she explained "he asked me to give you them when I left earlier."

I smiled at her warmly and took the bag and card from her, ripping open the envelope and pulling out the card. Reading over Tyler's card, I smiled and opened the bag to find a delicate silver charm bracelet with three charms – the letters P, T and E… "He said today's the start of the rest of our lives."

"And he's right. You can put everything else behind you and move on, future Mrs. Brennan." she informed me "Although saying that is a little strange. When Mark and I finally set a date, we'll be sisters and sisters-in-law."

"I didn't even think about that." I admitted "At least I know you like me. Can you put this on for me?"

She nodded and fastened the bracelet before kissing my forehead… "I'm so proud of you, little sis. A Mum and a wife, who'd have thought it, hey?"

"Definitely not me." I replied

I heard footsteps and turned my head, seeing Dad in the doorway, Eden in his arms, a warm smile appearing on her face as she saw me…

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him as I moved over to him "what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." he informed me "Where's my little Piper with pigtails gone, hey?"

"I can still rock the pigtails, Dad. Yes I can." I replied as I took Eden from his arms as she reached for me "You look good enough to eat, baby girl. I guess Nana didn't dress you, huh? Or you would be rocking something pink right now."

"Lauren did." Dad admitted "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. She looks perfect." I informed him, gently prying my hair from Eden's grasp as she took a hold of it "Hey, leave Mummy's hair alone, monkey. Auntie Paige spent a long time getting it like this."

"Here, let me have a cuddle!" Paige proclaimed "You've got about 5 minutes, Piper."

I nodded my head as I handed Eden to her, Imogen hugging me before she left the room with Paige and Eden…

"So I guess this is it then…" Dad sighed "I'm finally getting rid of you."

"Hey!" I proclaimed

"Seriously, sweetheart, I'm so happy for you." he admitted "You and Tyler are going to have an amazing future together and your Mum and I couldn't be prouder of you – everyone is so proud, and I know Josh and your Pop would be if they were here. You're one incredible, brave and beautiful young lady. Tyler's lucky to have you."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'm the lucky one. And I just wanted to say an extra thank you for letting me do this, giving us your permission. I know Mum wasn't exactly running to the front of the queue to congratulate us."

"Don't worry about that now," he replied "I know I made the right choice in giving Tyler my permission when he asked, and your Mum does too, and she's out there now with the biggest smile on her face, waiting to watch you marry the man of your dreams."

"Well then, we'd better go, hadn't we?" I questioned

TYLER'S POV:

"Ty, keep still, bro!" Mark sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder

"I can't." I admitted "I'm nervous!"

"Don't be." he replied

"Don't be?" I asked "That's all you can say? No brotherly advice or final words of wisdom?"

"Nope; you don't need it." he informed me "Everyone who matters can see you and Piper are made for each other. This is probably the wisest thing you've ever done, and anyway, she loves you. She'll be here, there's no need to worry that she won't show."

"I wasn't worried. I am now though." I informed him "What if she's changed her mind?"

"She hasn't." he assured me, a smile appearing on his face as he spoke

"How do you know?" I inquired

Before he could reply, I saw Paige approaching with Eden… "Boys."

"Hey, baby girl," I greeted Eden as I took her from Paige "I've missed you, and your Mummy."

Mark and Aaron began to coo over Eden and I turned to Paige… "Is everything on track? Zoe's running around with a clipboard somewhere acting like Monica from FRIENDS."

"It's all good," she replied "Zoe's now waiting with Xanthe, Terese and Lauren, and Dad's having a father/daughter moment with Pipes."

It seemed like an eternity before the music started and everyone rose to their feet and turned. There wasn't too many of us, just close friends from the street and our families. We were gathered outside on the street, everyone having come together to decorate it with bunting and balloons and it was perfect – simple and perfect, exactly what Piper had wanted. Taking in the decoration, I allowed my eyes to drift to the driveway of number 31, watching as Piper made her way down on Brad's arm, my nerves disappearing as I saw her, her eyes meeting mine, a warm smile appearing on her face as they made their way over to me…

"She looks beautiful, bro." Mark whispered, patting my back

The tears I'd been holding back as she made her way to me began to fall and I blinked them away and I looked around, trying to compose myself – everyone's eyes on Piper and she deserved every single bit of it. Taking a hold of her hand as she reached me was the best feeling ever, Brad letting go of her and kissing her cheek…

"Love you, Dad." she informed me

"I love you too." he mirrored "Take care of them."

"Always." I assured him, squeezing Piper's hand as I spoke

"Hi." she greeted me as we turned to Susan

"You look incredible." I informed her

"You don't look too bad yourself." she admitted

"You ready to do this?" I asked, taking a hold of her other hand

She nodded her head… "It feels as though we've been waiting forever. Of course I'm ready."

"Shall we begin?" Susan questioned

 **Piper and Tyler are getting married – will everything go off without a hitch?**

EDEN'S DRESS:

pure-cotton-embroidered-dress-with-hat/p/p22442180?extid=ps_gglpla_UK_Gen_,Kids%20_PLAKids%20-%20Baby%20Up%20to%202%20Yrs%20-%20All%20Baby%20Girls%20-%20Dresses_M&S%20Pure%20Cotton%20Embroidered%20Dress%20with%20Hat%20WHITE%2018-24%20Months&s_kwcid=AL!2750!3!85692509056!g!132660663616!&ef_id=VuR7ZAAABQaD8rBc:20160623134610:s&pdpredirect

PIPER'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/ax-paris-cream-lace-high-neck-dress_378940013


	118. Chapter 118

TYLER'S POV:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Susan announced as everyone began to cheer

"I can kiss her now, right?" I asked

Susan laughed… "Oh yes, you can kiss your bride."

"Good," I replied as I pulled Piper into me and rested my forehead against hers "I don't think I'd have been able to last much longer."

Smiling at me warmly, I pressed my lips to hers, moaning softly into the kiss as I felt her fingers stroke across the nape of my neck…

"Hello, Mrs. Brennan." I greeted her as we pulled apart

"That sounds good," she sighed "say it again."

"Mrs. Brennan." I whispered before pressing my lips to hers once more

We pulled apart as I heard Eden squealing from Paige's arms. Smiling warmly, I took her and pressed my lips to her forehead…

"You don't like being left out, do you, baby girl?" I asked

"This is going to be one hell of a night, y'know?" I questioned as I took Piper's hand in mine

"What do you mean?" she inquired as we made our way across the street

We'd decided on a barbecue at Terese and Paul's, keeping it extremely relaxed, just like us. Xanthe had been way too enthusiastic about hiring a huge venue and decorating it with flowers and candles, but Piper had put the brakes on and told her that we were keeping things simple, and it was easier for us what with having Eden – she could be put to bed and someone could keep checking on her…

"Have you met our families?" I asked "Your Mum and Dad and my brothers and not forgetting our friends, they're going to be crazy!"

"Well as long as my Dad keeps his Dad dancing to himself, I'm pretty sure I can cope." she replied "Actually, that reminds me, now you're a Dad, do you have bad dancing too?"

"Oh yeah, baby. It comes with the label." I informed her "You wait till later."

"I can't imagine you dancing, not in a million years." she admitted

"How dare you!" I proclaimed "I've got some moves!"

"Yeah, from when?" she inquired "The 1800's?"

"Well that's what you get for going with an older guy." I replied, shrugging my shoulders "But don't worry, I won't embarrass you."

We made our way into the house and through to the backyard, a chorus of cheers erupting as we made our way out…

"This is amazing!" Piper proclaimed

Brad made his way over to us and handed us both a glass of champagne… "The two of you deserve it. To the happy couple!"

"You want mine?" Piper asked

"I won't say no," I replied, handing Eden to her as I took her glass "why don't you want it?"

"Well I don't think this one would appreciate alcohol infused milk." she admitted, stroking her finger over Eden's cheek

"We definitely don't want that now, do we?" I questioned "But maybe if you did drink it, Mummy and Daddy might get a decent night's sleep."

"Ty!" she proclaimed

"I'm joking." I assured her

"If you two want, Lauren and I can have her tonight?" Brad suggested "It is your wedding day, after all…"

"You might regret that, Dad." Piper informed him "She doesn't sleep until after 11pm and wakes up at 3am."

PIPER'S POV:

After greeting everyone and Mark managing not to kill anyone with the food from the barbecue, it was time for some dancing. Making my way over to Tyler, I held my hand out to him…

"Hey, wife." he greeted me, taking my hand to pull me forwards to kiss him

"Hi, husband," I mirrored as we pulled apart "dance with me?"

"Now?" he asked

"Yep." I replied

He handed his bottle of beer to Mark and led me out onto the makeshift dancefloor, pulling me closer to him and as we began to dance, a slow song magically made it's way through the speakers, Tyler's hand gently held my waist as I looped mine around his neck…

"How does it feel?" I questioned

"How does what feel?" he inquired

"This," I replied "being married? And being the father of two children?"

"Well, considering we're only two hours in and are yet to divorce. Wait, did you just say two children? Pipes, are we?"

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together nervously… "I'm pregnant. Almost 3 months. I guess we celebrated your birthday a little too hard."

"Really, have you taken a test?" he asked

"Really." I assured him and before I had the chance to speak again, my feet were off the ground and Tyler was spinning me around "I've known for a while, and I really did want to tell you sooner, but I thought about the look on your face if I told you today. I knew it'd be the perfect surprise."

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet, Piper Brennan." he informed me, pressing his lips to mine

"I love you so much, you know that?" I questioned

"I pretty much guessed." he replied, seeing him smile over my shoulder "I think we're wanted."

I turned my head, seeing Mum make her way over to us, Eden in her arms…

"Sorry, lovebirds, your needy daughter wants some attention." she informed us as I took her from her

"She just loves being the centre of attention." I admitted

"I've no idea where she gets that from." Mum replied, smirking at me before making her way back over to Paul

"Look at us," Tyler sighed as we began to dance again, Eden in our arms, one hand coming to rest on my stomach "a perfect family."

 **The end…**


End file.
